My Shadows
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: Enter Lilith Shadows, a new Proxy of the imfamous Slenderman. She wants nothing more then to forget her pasts, forget her sorrows, forget her fear. But, what happens when her past completely ignores her, and decides to come back anyway? Total middle finger from the past. Can Lilith survive her skeletons in her closet, her shadows? Rated T because this is gonna be bloody and gory.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys, Crimson here.**

 **So, I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while now, and thanks to people like Alice Kitten, I have finally gathered enough courage to post this thing.**

 **Now, originally, I was never gonna post this. I mean, when it comes to myself, I'm not exactly the best. On my standards, that is. I always loved reading Slenderman fanfictions, they've always caught my attention. Possibly because I found him interesting, or maybe just because.**

 **But, because I've never been someone to listen to anyone, not even myself at times, here is your story you guys.**

 **...**

 **Me: Umm...Lilith, that's your cue...**

 **...**

 **Me: What the hell, Lilith?**

 **Lilith: *Sleeping***

 **Me:...And now i miss Amy...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Blood._

 _It seemed to line the dirt ground, as she ran. she found herself slipping many times, only to pick herself up from the warm liquid soon after._

 _She had to keep running._

 _HE was after her._

 _She held back my want to cry, as she ran faster. Normally, she'd hide. Climb up in a tree, hide herself away. Why didn't she? After all, it was one of her many secret skills, she could simply climb up a tree, or duck down behind a bush._

 _Yet, soon after thinking that, she pushed the thoughts away, cursing herself for being stupid._

 _It had said on one of the notes on a tree, "Always watching, no eyes." She muttered to myself, before tripping over a loose rock._

 _She yelped, falling face first into the blood-soaked dirt. Ever so slowly, she pushed herself up, spitting out the metallic taste of body fluid, before she felt the air chill. She couldn't move, as she heard a low static noise._

 _She screamed, feeling a tendril wrap around her ankle, before slowly pulling her back. She yelped, being held upside down, in front of the faceless person she tried so hard to run from._

 _The Slenderman._

 _She could hear a low chuckle leave the entity, tendrils wrapping around her limbs, slowly being pulled outward._

 _"I found you."_

* * *

Lilith woke up with a cold sweat, head whipping from side to side, before she fell back down into the bed.

It was just a dream.

But, in a way, she feels as if she shouldn't be fazed by it.

After all, she did live with the creature that haunted her mind.

She groaned, rolling over, as she looked at the clock.

 _5:30 AM, January 22nd_

With another groan, she rolled out of bed, landing on the grey floor, wrapped in her dark blankets.

She remembered a much simpler time where all she ever wanted was to be able to sleep in, ignore the alarm clock, forget school, and sleep in.

Lilith sighed, getting up; those times were merely memories now.

She stood up, her head a bit dizzy from the wall, before walking over to her mirror. You see, in her room, everything was either a really dark grey, or black. She had a black bed with grey covers, a black desk and chair, a black ceiling and floor, along with a black nightstand. Her dresser, closet, door and mirror was a sickening shade of grey.

She peered into the mirror, as if not believing that the person glaring back was her.

She had the same messy jet black hair, messily cut to be a few inches above her shoulder, and two dark blue eyes. Her skinny figure was still all there, to the point where Lilith could be considered scrawny, but that never bothered her.

But, what did make her jump back in shock every now and then, was her face. If you were to catch her, without her mask and eye patch, you'd notice a symbol in her left eye, looking like it was burned into her pupil; a circle with an X going through it.

The Operator symbol.

Lilith pushed herself away from the mirror, before going into her closet. The huge wooden thing served only one use; keep her hoodie in a more-or-less clean place. She opened it up, pulling out the only thing that she kept since the past two weeks.

The hoodie wasn't the most beautiful thing, just an old slightly worn-out blood red hoodie, but in a way, it was one of her most prized possessions.

She quickly pulled it out, closing the door, before going over to the dresser. She opened it up, pulling out a thin black tank top and black shorts.

As she changed, she kept an eye on the door, making sure that no one would come in. After the last time Ben walked in on her changing, she really doesn't have the strength to get him out.

Or the buckets of ice water.

As soon as she changed, Lilith walked over to her desk, pulling at the desk are under it, to reveal two of her other only possessions.

In the desk drawer, there was a mask and an eye patch. The eye patch was simple, a black string going through a thick sturdy black patch, simple yet efficient. As old as it was, you wouldn't be able to see the edges worn by age, unless you peered at it under a microscope.

And then, there was the mask. It was custom made, a simple black face, with a blood-leaking smile carved into it, and, right where her left eye would be, there was the operator symbol painted over.

She pulled the eye patch over her left eye, before adjusting the mask over her face. In reality, she could only see through her right eye, but, after the week that she'd been there, she'd grown use to only using one eye.

She pulled the hoodie over, before quietly opening the door. It was a long wooden hallway, the second floor of the huge Creepypasta mansion. She stepped out slowly, shutting the door, before walking down the deserted staircase. She flinched, when a loud crash sounded from the room right across from hers.

Laughing Jack's room.

Lilith stayed still for a few seconds, making sure that she would be ready for a jump attack Jack, before shoving her cold hands into her pockets, turning away.

At times, she'd like to think that the placement of her room was a very good one. With her room being right in between Sally and Ben, life was nice. Sure, she'd have to deal with the sounds of guns and other video games, while trying to ignore Sally as she played rather loudly, but, at the same time, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

As annoying as the ghost boy was, he was one of the technically nicest people here.

Which was saying something, considering the fact that she lived with other murderers.

Right as she got to the stairs that lead to the lobby, she took one more look behind herself.

At the very end of the hallway, right before the next staircase up, was a rather tall door. It was a dark brown, possibly red, with the operator symbol cut into the door.

It was the only room she'd never dare going into alone, unless ordered to.

She shook her head, walking down stairs. She quickly turned left after reaching the huge ballroom-like lobby, through the dining room, and into the kitchen. She needed to get out of the house before-

"What are you doing up so early, Adams?"

She flinched, the arrogant voice yelled from the dining room. Sighing, looking up, to see a figure bent over, looking into the fridge, before slamming it shut, "Nothing good; and this is why I should just wait for the old man to get his ass down here to make food…" He muttered under his breath.

He wore a white hoodie, a few blood stains here and there, along with black baggy jeans. His black hair was a long and messy mane, covering his lidless eyes and his one-of-a-kind cut-in smile.

"Good morning to you as well, Jeff." She muttered, searching for the pop tarts, before pulling out the silver packaging bag, "Also, I'm pretty sure that I've asked you before to never call me that."

Jeff shrugged, "Alright then, what are you doing up so early, Shadows? Normally you're not here at this ungodly hour."

She growled, teeth bared under her mask, "Got anything else more civil you can call me?"

Jeff sneered, pushing past her, to cut her off from the exit, "I don't care for what you think, "He said, the smile seeming to grow wider, as he played with his knife, flipping it through his fingers, "Besides, I asked you a question, rookie."

Lilith growled lightly, "I normally go out at five thirty."

Jeff scowled, "Well, someone woke up late."

Behind the mask, her dark blue eyes widened, "…What?"

"You heard what I said," Jeff said, walking away without another care in the world, "It's seven thirty, noob."

Lilith quickly stuffed the pop tart into her hoodie, walking out quickly. There was a very good reason that she leaves early, and, if I was fast enough, I could-

"Oh, morning, Lily!"

Lilith sighed, to late, "Same to you, Ben."

The spectral flew right through her, leaving a small feeling of a static shock racing through my skin, before scowling, "Do you mind?"

Ben shrugged, a smirk on his face, "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "You're never really around; gotta enjoy ya while you're around, right?"

Before Lilith could question him, Ben landed on the counter, opening what looked like a sort of secret compartment, before pulling out what looked like some sort of battery, jumping off the counter with a small smile, "Also, Slender's gonna come down soon; he normally makes breakfast around eight." Ben said, a small smirk on his face, "Not that you'd know."

She growled, ready to lash out, only to have him fly right through the wall. She scowled, as friendly as gamer Casper was, he could be so annoying at times.

And yet, in a way, it was better for him to leave like that, she wouldn't want electric burns on my hands now, would she?

Feverishly, Lilith looked over to an old Victorian clock that sat in the corner of the dining room, eyes going wide, "I can make it out before eight." She muttered, running for the door…

…Only to have the old clock strike. Lilith winced, as the sudden loud bell ringing around in the sky, signaling the start of the day.

Just like that, a loud rush of people came down the stairs, and, before she knew it, all of the dining room chairs were filled up, the sudden loud chatter of many people filling her ears.

She sighed, her hand resting on the cold metal of the doorknob, before someone behind her gasped, "LILITH!"

She winced, before turning around, a small smile hidden behind her mask, "Good morning, Sally."

The little girl ran up to Lilith, hugging her on the spot, "I never see you in the morning! Why are you always gone in the morning?" she asked, green eyes practically glowing.

"Well," Lilith muttered, scratching the back of her head, as she thought of an answer. Truth be told, there were many different reasons for Lilith to leave early. One would be because her and Jeff couldn't deal with each other, another would be because Ben was always trying to make a move on her, another could be because she was scared of Slend-

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Sally said happily, slowly dragging Lilith into the dining room, where everyone could watch, "You'll be joining us for breakfast today, right?"

She stuttered, watching as everyone's eyes fell onto her. She felt the desire, no, the need to get out, leave, climb up a snowy tree and hide away. But, now that everyone was watching, she couldn't say no. If anyone here knew anything, it's a simple fact.

NO ONE makes Sally mad.

Ever.

…Well, unless you're Jeff…

Lilith sighed, "Alright." she muttered, much to everyone's surprise.

Sally cheered, as she leads her to her chair, before sitting her down, "You're sitting next to me!" She said happily, before sitting down on her right.

Lilith felt foreign, as if she wasn't suppose to be here. She looked around a bit, trying to take her mind off of being stuck here, when she heard soft laughter coming from her right.

Slowly, she twisted her head around, only to have her nose poked by a much thinner and sharper one. She stared into light greyish-blue eyes, his mouth of fangs twisted into a smile, as he laughed. The clown wore some type of black and white feathers, along with a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and overalls.

She sighed, "Good morning, Laughing Jack."

Laughed Jack's smile widened, as his laughing did the same, "OH, Lilith, don't be so formal!" He said, stuffing caramel candy, wrapper and all, into his mouth, "We are good friends, after all! I'm sure that I asked you to simply call me LJ!"

Lilith sighed, yet again, "Alright then; good morning, LJ."

"There you go!" He said happily, before spitting out the saliva-covered wrappers, "Nice to see you in the dining room; sitting down for breakfast, no less!"

She nodded, "It's truly wonderful."

Laughing Jack's smile got bigger, as another laughing fit left his mouth, "I knew that it would be a good idea to mess with your clock!"

Her eye twitched, as the want to grab his collar and slam him into the table slowly rose, "You…Did…What?"

"Aww, don't be like that!" A voice yelled from another part of the table. The two of them looked up, only to catch eyes with the Link cosplayer, "You're just mad that LJ's prank took you away from whoever you meet in the woods!"

She could feel her face heating up, "What are you talking about!?"

Ben looked like he was ready to retort, when a rather powerful aura filled the room.

All eyes quickly went to the entrance, as big tall and faceless walked in.

"About time," Jeff muttered, playing around with his knife a bit, "What took so long? No wait, let me guess; you had to rest your eyelids, and have a nice beauty sleep."

Lilith sighed, sure, she wasn't around much, due to the fact that she'd spent most of her time avoiding them, but she was still aware of Jeff's cocky mouth. How he's able to speak like that to Slender and not feel the slightest bit intimidated, she'll never know.

 _"Silence, child,"_ Slender demanded, the calm deep voice vibrating in my head, with a trace of irritation, _"I would rather not hear anything else out of your mouth."_ With that said, Slender disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thank God we have him around," Another figure said. Her white perfect face held no makeup, with the only color being two full black eyes. She wore a simple short black dress, a kitchen knife hanging loosely at her side, "No one else would know how the hell to cook anything."

"Well, I can make Poptarts!" Someone else yelled. He had orange-brown hair, amber goggles over his eyes, along with a mask tied around his face, covering the bottom of his mouth.

"We all know that," Jeff snapped, "You burned the hell out of about twenty toasters before you got it down!"

"What can I say?" Ticci said, "Toasters are hard to use."

A boy with a white mask and black painted features and a yellow jacket sighed, pulling lightly at his short brown hair, "Ticci, there is only one thing, a lever."

Ticci shrugged, "Well, you never know!"

Masky sighed, "That made no sense…" He then stopped to watch the much younger Proxy, who was trying hard to balance a bunch of plates on his head, "…You know what, you never make sense…"

The only person besides Lilith who tried to keep quiet was a boy with a blue mask, black holes seeming to be carved in, with a sort of black liquid running down. But, even after what Masky said, Lilith could he him laugh lightly, before returning to eating his kidney.

"So, how does it feel to be on the big boy's table, Lilith?" Jeff asked, his cut in smile twitching.

Lilith looked around a bit, trying to get use to being in such an unusual place, "It's alright, I guess."

Masky laughed, "That's right, you've never been sitting at the table, have you, rookie?"

She growled lightly, about to shout, only to have Laughing Jack laugh, "Aww, don't be so feral! I swear, one second, you're as formal as Slender! And then, the next, you're as vicious as Jeffery!"

"Don't call me that." Jeff muttered, looking like he was about to say more, when Slender came walking out of the kitchen, trays of food being held in his tendrils, while his arms were folded over his chest.

 _"What is all the yelling about?"_

"Nothing, old man," Jeff muttered, as Slender placed the food on the table, "Just talking with a friend that's never around."

 _"A fine point made,"_ Slender said, before facing me with sunken in skin where eyes should be, _"I do believe that this is the first time I've seen you at the table, Lilith."_

She nodded, trying not to look or feel scared, "Well, sir, normally I'm out in the forest by now, but, my day was thrown off because my alarm clock was screwed with."

Laughing Jack gave her a knowing smile, as he proceeded to dump candy onto his plate, taking them out from his endless pockets, "What a shame, Lilith."

"It truly is." She muttered back, before looking over the food. The smells from the food seemed to drug her mind, asking, no, needing her to reach out. The last thing she'd had eaten was a piece of bread.

Two days ago for breakfast.

She placed some bacon on her plate, doing the same for Sally when she gave her those pleading eyes, before Masky looked up from the cheesecake he and the silent Hoodie was eating from, "Hey, boss, where are your brothers?"

At the question, Slender seemed to flinch slightly, _"All you all need to know about them is that they are out and about. They should not be coming back at least till the sun goes down."_

Lilith let out a small sigh of relief, not very found of the second eldest brother, before lifting the bottom of her mask up. Just as she did so, she could hear a few gasp, while Sally and Laughing Jack watched closely, "…Can I help you?"

The table was silent, when Ben let out a small laugh, "Well, we've never seen a part of your face, that's all."

"And that is a big deal how?" Lilith questioned, sliding her mask back down, "I mean, you guys see Masky and Hoodie's face all of the time, right?"

"Well," Masky said, rubbing the back of his head, "No one sees my face because of how I have my mask, and we'll, Hoodie… You know."

She nodded, understanding. Hoodie really was a lucky Proxy. His hood had that special feature where it came over his head, covering his face in the shadows, the only thing you could see where a pair of red pixelated eyes and a red smile.

As if to prove a point, Hoodie pulled up a fork-full of cheesecake, shoveling it into the shadowed area where his mouth should be, before taking it out to reveal that it was spotless.

"I didn't think that you're skin would be that damn white," Jeff teased, "But then, not everyone can be as nice looking doll face over here."

Jane stopped eating, looking up at him with her blank yet rage-filled black eyes, "What did you just call me, Bozo?"

Jeff sneered, before standing up, "You heard me, bitch."

"Hey!" Lilith snapped, covering Sally's ears, "Not in front of Sally!"

"And so?" Jeff shot back, his blue eyes narrowed with anger and slight amusement, "I didn't ask for what you think. You're not important here, you're merely a rookie who wasn't accepted by the real world, and had the 'honor' of ending up here."

"Jeff, that's far enough-" Laughing Jack tried to cut in, only to have Jeff ignore him.

"Face it, Lilith, you are the newbie around here," Jeff said, one hand on the table, as he leaned forward, pointing at her with his knife.

"Dude, too far-." Ben tried to cut in, only to suffer the same fate.

Jeff sneered, "I'll do what I want, say what I want; hell, I'll TAKE what I want; and you have no say about it. You're not fit to be at this table; got it, rookie?"

Nothing could explain how much Lilith wanted to shout back. Pull the knife out of her sleeve and throw it at him. Even the middle finger would have been good enough for her. But, instead, she nodded, getting up, before stuffing her hands into her pockets, "...So be it then..."

Sally tugged at her jacket, looking up at her with those bright green eyes, "Where are you going, Lilith?"

Behind the mask, she smiled, before ruffling her hair, "Well, it would seem as if I've over stayed my welcome," Lilith muttered, watching the triumph smile form on Jeff's face, if that was possible, "And so, I figured that I should leave."

Sally let go, a sad look on her face, as Lilith walked out. Once she got to the doorway, she could hear a sort of whistling in the air. Tilting her head to the side, she stuck up her right hand, before a cold metal passed through her pointer and middle finger.

Lilith studied Jeff's blade between my two fingers, before turning around, tossing the blade back at the owner, his eyes wider, if that was possible, as he fumbled to catch it, "Do keep that blade out of my head," she said, "After all, it would be a waste to get the rookie's blood all over your cute little kitchen knife."

Lilith didn't stay around for Jeff's yells of fury, as she quickly got out of the mansion, pulled on her leather combat boots, before pulling her hood over her head.

She looked up to the sky, holding out a hand to catch a snowflake, only to have it melt in her hand. She sighed, pulling thin black gloves out of her hoodie, before walking off into the frozen wonderland, her safe haven.

She breathed in the cold chilly air, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as she smiled lightly.

In the forest, the only thing that hasn't changed for the worse, she was alive.

She was free.

…And yet, she was alone

…As she always was…

She slammed her fist into a snowy tree, a small tear slipping down her face, until she ran faster, her boots sinking a bit more into the snow.

Little did she know that, right where she hit the tree, a sickly shade of black started to crawl on the bark, lingering for a moment, before disappearing completely.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the world, a girl sat at a picnic table, a wooden shack behind her. She had pale skin, long messy raven-black hair, and seemed to have her eyes closed.

After what seemed like hours, her cat-like eyes snapped open, revealing a deep sickening shade of blue, that bent with her smile, "Oh, dear friend, I've found you." She said with a giggle, before getting up, her hands extending into claws, perfect white teeth growing into vampire-like fangs, "After so many other friends, I was beginning to worry."

She laughed, her voice sounding too young for how old she looked, "It's about time, I mean, after so many friends, Danny, Mina, Molly; and so many other friends that I just can't remember!"

She then nodded, looking back at the old wooden shack, " I can't forget about my latest friend, the one who didn't talk much; but, at the same time, they don't matter. Now that I know where you are, it'll be nice to meet you."

Her laugh quickly caught on to become much more evil, turning from a child's laugh into a vulture's shriek, as she walked down the hills, eyes wide with a crazy light, "We'll be the best of friends; no, daddy says that we'll be something more." She said, looking up to the sky, the angle showing all the water that had been splashed onto her after her last game, along with the blood that had spattered, still running down her claws from the latest kill.

"We'll be like sisters…"

* * *

 **There might be a lot of errors, and for that, I'm sorry. I'm not very use to writing in only third-person, so, I think that, even after re-reading this about three times, there might still be some errors. So, again, sorry!**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Want cake?**

 **Tell me!**

 **And remember children, you're never alone...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilith: Hello there, children. So, because I'm still new to the whole being-alive and being-in-a-story and such, Crimson left me alone to do this chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the support, and well, there is nothing else to be said.**

 **Also, I guess this is when we can put that rated M thingy into good use. I mean, this is a creepypasta fic, there will be blood and gore; in pretty graphic detail, if I do say so myself.**

 **Now then, children, time for us to begin...**

* * *

A cold wind blew through a small town, making the air feel much colder then normal.

It was a small town, not many houses, and yet, it was such a big place. It was roughly a square area, with only one road in and out, the rest of the outer city area surrounded by trees of the forest. On the only road in and out, a wooden banner-type poster was held on a long thin pole, with the words, "Welcome to Evergreen!" on it.

The small town, known as Evergreen hills, was a nice place. The people were friendly, the shops were always cleaned, and there was never a problem with bullying.

At least, that's what parents said, the people who backed up the mayor, to be specific.

But, if you were a child here, someone born and raised here, you'd be able to see through the lies that the elder people told. Under the cover of nice people, you'd never think that you'd find abusive parents. Under the cover of good shops, you'd never think that there were many underground black markets for people to buy drugs, alcohol, and enjoy some cheap women. Under the cover of good schools, you'd never expect that, with the way these kids act, most of them would find themselves in jail or dead by age 18.

But no, you wouldn't fall for it all if you've grown up here.

You wouldn't fall for it if you were Lilith.

Said person was hidden to the naked eye, yet, she was able to see them all. Standing on a tall branch of a big strong oak tree, Lilith leaned on the trunk.

She sighed, watching the snow fall onto the once dark green town, "Not much has changed around here." She muttered, her eyes falling on the only high school in Evergreen, quite humorously named "Evergreen high school".

She could hear the bell ring, as the doors flew open, a small stream of students walking out.

Lilith leaned forward, coming down on one knee to hold her balance, as she rested her elbow on her bent knee, head placed on her open hand. From here, her right eye could easily spot each and every kid in great detail, a small frown growing on her face with every familiar face.

She sighed, before leaning to the side, falling out of the tree. She did a small somersault, landing in a crouching position. With a small sigh, she looked around, before heading to the town. The walk from the outskirts of town and the mansion normally didn't take so long for Lilith, but, sometimes, she simply enjoyed strolling around, pretending to be lost, as she slowly made her way to town.

Judging by the sun, she'd get to the town in the evening, and, if she ran, she'd get to the mansion right at the morning of the night. She leisurely watched the sun go down, walking slowly over to the town, as she slowly became lost in thought, "And yet, it would seem that, even from yesterday's visit, a lot has changed." She muttered to herself, voice blocked by her mask from any of the unknown.

The long walk was one filled with a peaceful silence that she would have no chance of getting within the mansion. Because of the winter cold, there were little to no animal sounds, which only helped with that nice sense of natural tranquility.

Once she reached the line of houses, the sun was slowly dipping under the horizon. Lilith took some time to watch it go down, before stuffing her hands into her pockets, slowly making her way down the street.

Knowing the town by heart, she wandered the empty dark roads, the sound of rushing cars going by, as she choose the more lifeless areas of the town.

She knew that she was going in the right direction, once the smell of smoke and a sort of painting chemical filled her nose.

She sighed, breathing it all in, before walking up to the store. It was an old run-down place, the sign to old and paint to peeled to read, with some parts of the window cracked.

Lilith opened the creaky old wooden door, looking over the dark place, before closing it behind her. Once again, she breathed in the paint fumes, before walking towards the back, "Hey, anyone-?" She was about to ask, only to be cut off by a horrific scream.

Sighing, Lilith walked over to the back, opening the storage door, as she allowed her eyes to soak in the sight. It was a huge concrete basement-like area, with painting stands, blank white canvases, and other painting items all over the ground.

In the middle of the room, there were three people. One was a girl, a pretty little thing at that.

Her long blonde hair seemed brushed into perfection, eyes similar to the name of the town. She wore a pretty pink dress, with ribbons and white lace.

…Well, she would look nicer, had it not been for the fact that she was bound down to the metal chair by golden strings, twitching and screaming with wide eyes.

Another person stood behind an easel and a new canvas, his torso and up covered by the canvas, the only thing you could see being his dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

And, finally, there was the creep standing in the corner. With ghostly pale grey skin, and two golden orbs for eyes. He wore a simple black trench coat-like jacket over a hoodie similar to his skin, black baggy pants hanging over his black leather shoes.

Lilith sighed, before clearing her throat, "Are you two busy? I can come back tomorrow, if you'd like."

All action stopped, as all eyes fell onto Lilith. The person behind the canvas leaned to the side, revealing a light blue dress shirt and a white mask, a bloody smile similar to hers along with two black eyes, "Oh, hello there, Lilith." The Bloody Painter greeted.

Lilith nodded, walking over to the guy, now floating in the corner. He looked her over with a sort of bored look, as if he was lost and out of it, when a smile popped onto his face, "How you been Lil'?" The Puppeteer asked.

"Could be better, could be worse. "Lilith said, giving the guy a fist bump.

The painter sighed, "If you two don't mind, we have work to get back to. I'm sorry, Lilith; but you'll need to wait."

She held both hands up, "Not a problem." She said simply, before looking over the girl in the chair, her eyes wide, as if quietly pleading for help, "Who's she?"

"Ahh," The painter said again, to focused to look away from his art, "Lilith, meet Aiko Tanaka, a rather popular bully at the Evergreen school."

Lilith nodded, before looking the girl over, "It's been a while, Aiko."

Aiko screamed again, only to have her mouth snap shut. Lilith looked up at the Puppeteer, "I know that painter wants her tied down, but I'd like to know what she has to say."

The pale grey man gave the painter a sort of look, before easing his fingers. The girl, Aiko, let in a deep breath, before looking Lilith's mask over, "…You sound familiar…" She said, trying to reach out to remove the mask.

Lilith nodded, hand on her mask, while Puppeteer and Painter watched closely, "…Are you sure you want to know the face under the mask?"

Lilith sighed as she nodded, looking at her with wide eyes. Lilith carefully slipped off the mask, taking the eye patch down with it, as she watched Aiko's face light up with terror, "..Alo-."

"Don't call me that!" Lilith snapped suddenly, before turning away, putting her eye patch back on, "I'm surprised that you'd remember my face."

At the words, Lilith could feel the air growing more hostile, as Aiko's eyes narrowed in anger, "Aren't you suppose to be dead, Adams?" She said coldly, as if she'd forgotten about the men that had brought her to this hellish place, "From what I remember, the day you disappeared was the best day of Evergreen high."

Lilith smiled, slipping her mask back on, "So, It's safe to presume that you've enjoyed the last week of my 'absence'?"

Aiko scoffed, "I'm just glad you're gone. No one really wanted you around, no one ever wanted you aro-." She tried to go on, only to find her jaw clamped shut again.

Confused, Lilith looked over her closely, only now seeing the golden strings around her slowly tightening, "Sorry, Lil'," Puppeteer said, "She was getting on my nerves."

"Not a problem," Lilith said simply, looking down at Aiko's wide and terrified eyes, "You can repay me when we kill her slowly."

Aiko let out a muffled shout of protest, when Painter sighed, "Puppeteer, if you could please loosen up the strings? You're messing up the detail."

"Pfff, whatever." Puppeteer muttered, loosening her up, but not taking his control off of her mouth, "But this stays shut."

Lilith nodded in agreement, when Painter sighed, "So, Lilith, I've never seen what was under that mask."

Lilith shrugged, trying to keep her focus of Aiko's horrified face, "There is nothing to see. Besides, as a proxy of Slender, I need to wear one. Speaking of master, he'd like to know when you two will be heading back to the mansion?"

Puppeteer looked up a clock, "Well, we normally stay in town for the whole week, but, because today's Friday, we'll be heading back with you."

Lilith nodded, "Alright then." She muttered.

The room was silent again, not a sound was made, besides Aiko's strangled muffled screams every now and then, and when Puppeteer found it right to tighten the strings a bit.

"So," Painter said, trying to start conversation, "You're normally in the forest area, right? Is it really as boring as Puppeteer makes it sound?"

Lilith shrugged, "I don't mind," She muttered, "Lately, the forests have been very peaceful and quiet, so, to be completely honest, It's alright."

Puppeteer nodded, "I've never really liked the forest," He muttered, "No one to use out there, unless it's some stupid fat hiker guy, or a camper; but, even then, I can't do much because they're in Slender's area."

"And...Done." Painter muttered, before looking over the other two, "I'm finished on my end, you two can have your fun now."

Puppeteer smiled, both feet landing on the ground with a soft thud, as he made his way over to the girl, "Such a pretty thing," He muttered, grabbing her jaw to make her look up at him, "Too bad she needs to die."

"I personally don't care," Lilith muttered, wiping her right wrist back, before her fingers curled around the cold leather hilt of a short black bladed knife, "As long as she screams." Aiko's eyes went wide, as she shook her head, muffled screams becoming louder, as the Lilith walked over, "Do me a favor, Puppeteer, let her speak."

He nodded, undoing the golden strings around her mouth, only to have her let out a long string of pleads, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry about what I did to you! I know that we've had our differences, but please, don't kill me Alo-."

"I believe I told you not to call me that." Lilith cut in, before kneeling down in front of her, her knife pressing lightly against her chest, slowly digging inward, "Now, I'm going to repay you for all those years…Puppeteer, do you mind?"

Puppeteer shook his head, floating over to Painter, as if the two were about to watch a show, "The floor is yours."

Lilith nodded, before driving the knife into her chest slowly, quickly staining the once-pretty dress red. Aiko whipped her head back, a shrill scream leaving her mouth, while Lilith smiled under her mask.

It was a gory process. It was also very messy, long, and tiring.

But, even so, nothing was better then a former bully screaming for mercy, as she died at the hands of a once victim.

Lilith's smile widened, as she slowly pulled the knife down, cutting a somewhat clean line right down her chest. Right when she'd gotten to her stomach, Aiko's screams turned into pained whimpers, her throat raw from screaming.

Lilith smirked, before shoving her hand in, a rasp gasp leaving Aiko's mouth, "It makes me happy, knowing that the last thing you'll ever feel is pain."

Aiko's eyes held a mix of fear and anger, "You're…You're a monster…"

Lilith smirked, her hands closing around the wanted organ, "I fully agree." She whispered, before ripping out the heart, blood splashing about, as the light faded from Aiko's eyes.

Seconds past, before Puppeteer cheered slightly, Painter slowly clapping, "Truly a wonderful show."

Lilith nodded, getting back on her feet, before tossing the heart to Puppeteer, "Here, I have a feeling that Smile or Rake will want that." She said, wiping the blood off her hands and onto the pink dress, "Now, do you have the job?"

Painter nodded, before giving Lilith a paper picture, "Here, you'll find a man, about twenty two, at this address. He's wanted for rape, theft, and murder crimes; but it would seem as if the police won't search his house."

Lilith sighed, taking the paper, "Police these days," She muttered, "Never know where to look."

"Which is why we always get away with our murders." Puppeteer piped in.

"Not to mention it's hard to find a mansion in a different dimension." Painter threw in, shaking his head.

Lilith nodded, unsure of what she could say at the moment, while stuffing the paper into her hoodie, her hands following, "Thanks you guys, I'll see you at the mansion."

Painter nodded, going back over his other paintings, while Puppeteer smiled, "Shoots, Lil'!" He said, before the teenage girl walked out.

Once she was outside, the painter sighed, looking up at his friend, "Do you think that we should have told her?"

Puppeteer shook his head, a smile on his face, to hide the concern, "Nah, no need. Even if we didn't it wouldn't have mattered much. You and I both know that, despite this being her first week, she's pretty damn good at her job."

Bloody Painter nodded, "But still, you'll have to admit, you must be a bit worried."

Puppeteer laughed, but even that sounded a bit fearful, "This is Lilith Shadows; she'll be fine!"

* * *

With a sigh, she got down, before looking up. Sure enough, on the second floor, a window was open, and, as if God wanted this man dead, a tall lone tree stood proudly, right next to the house.

A hidden smile was under her mask, as she walked over, slowly holding onto her own hand holds, before pulling herself up. To anyone else, this tree would be impossible to climb up. But, to someone who spent most of her life hiding from others, Lilith found this to be as easy as breathing.

Once she got onto the branch closest to the window, she leaned closer, looking inside. It was a cold dark room, with a nice shade light blue, along with a matching bed and dresser.

"How fancy." She muttered, upon seeing the crystal chandelier a hanging above the bed, before slipping inside. As soon as she was in, she could hear someone down stairs.

Slowly, Lilith slipped her knife back out, as she twisted open the door. Looking up and down the hallway, as more memories came back. Memories of being dragged up here, and into a different more modern room.

Lilith shook her head, focusing on what had to be done, as she crept down the stairs. As soon as she reached the lower level, she could see a faint light coming from the living room.

She slowly peeked inside, seeing the man she was after. had a gross yet familiar mop of black shaggy hair resting on his head, along with grey eyes that seemed blank because of the beer bottle in his hand.

Lilith sighed in relief, hopefully, this would be an easy kill. And yet, on the other hand, she hoped he'd give her a challenge.

She stepped out of the shadows, causing the man to whip his head around, "…Martha, baby, is that you?"

Lilith sighed, he must be really drunk, "No, sir," She muttered, holding her knife out in a loose yet firm grip, "But, I am the last thing you'll ever see."

Whatever sensible part of his mind seemed to cause fear to flicker in his eyes, before he got up, beer bottle dropped, "…You here to kill me?"

Lilith nodded, slowly walking towards him, "Yes, yes I am." She said simply. With each step, more fear filled into his eyes, causing his to take a step back.

Suddenly, his fear turned into feral anger, as he jumped her. Surprised, she jumped back, unharmed besides the slight graze his long dirty nails had given her.

Lilith smiled under her mask, going from casual to serious, as she whipped out her extra blade, just incase.

What happened next was so random, and yet, it made sense.

Just as the second knife entered the man's chest, footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs, "Hey, dad, the window was still- OH MY GOD!"

Lilith turned around, just as she pulled the knife out of the dead man, when her memory exploded on her. Standing in front of her was a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes; none other then Connor Tonios.

Lilith let out a happy sigh, as she stood up, the smile growing bigger, "Killing one of you was amazing," She said quietly, the bloody knife flipping through her fingers, while Connor's eyes grew wide, "But, two of you? I swear, it must be Christmas."

"W-Who the hell a-are you!?" Connor asked, before rage filled his eyes, "I'm the fucking-."

"Captain of the football team," Lilith cut in, looking a bit bored, "I know, I've heard you threaten me with that for years now."

Right when it looked like he was about to run, Lilith threw her blade, impaling him right through his right arm, pinning his to the wall as his screams filled the air. Lilith sighed, "I never use to understand why you bullies would torment me; but now, I understand the joy of it."

Lilith watched his tear-filled eyes, as the gears in his head grinded, "Alo-."

Lilith sighed, before grabbing his hand, "I've already told Aiko not to call me that," She muttered, looking over each finger, as a sickly idea popped up in her mind, "And look at where she is now…"

Connor's eyes grew wide, "What the hell did you do to Aiko, Adams?"

"Check the basement of the old paint shop," Lilith said, "If you survive this."

His screams of pain filled the air, as she began to slowly cut off all of his fingers.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Lilith asked, her other side showing through, as his thumb fell to the ground, "I've been fantasizing about this for years."

Once that hand was done, she pulled off mask, showing off her gruesome smile, "Do you like the monster you helped to make?" She asked quietly, before taking off the eye patch, the Operator symbol making his eyes wide.

"You…You're…a…" He muttered, before she sliced off his hand, bringing another wave of tears and screams.

Lilith shrugged, grabbing his other hand, "You guys always called me names. Monster, mistake, psycho, the list goes on and on." She said, cutting off a finger with every word.

"What…h-happened…?" He questioned through his tears.

Lilith shrugged, cutting off his hand, before tracing her finger over his abdomen, "I simply became what you all saw me as." She whispered in a snickering fashion.

With that said, she plunged the blade into his stomach, receiving a loud cough and fresh blood to spatter in her hoodie, before he died.

"May you burn in hell." She muttered, pulling out her other knife, "Just like Aiko, just like your father."

"Just like all of us, in the end."

* * *

 **Lilith: And yet, another creepy chapter.**

 **LJ: Why do you sound so...dead?**

 **Lilith: *sleeping***

 **Lj:...So then...**

 **Like candy?**

 **Hate candy?**

 **Want candy?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **And remember, children, you're never alone...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello children, Crimson here!**

 **Lilith: Just start the chapter!**

 **Me:...Okay then...**

 **Enjoy children...Make sure that there is nothing behind you...**

* * *

Having spent hours making sure that there were false hits planted, she felt a cold chill run up her back.

Knife in hand, she whipped around, about to throw it, only to have a hand grab hold of her wrist. Lilith's eyes narrowed, not liking who she was alone with.

He was similar to Slender, tall, pale, but he wore a black trench coat, a matching fedora over his head. He wore his trademark smirk, before holding out a rose, "Fancy seeing you on this moonlit night, isn't it, lovely?" He asked in a deep voice that girls would happily fall over for.

Lilith, on the other hand, tried to jerk her wrist out of his hold, "I take it that you had an enjoyable night, Sexual Offenderman."

The Slender brother's smirk widened, "Please, just call me Smexy~."

Lilith groaned, finally pulling her hand out of his grasp, "I believe that I've made it pretty damn clear that I do not want nor like any of your advances, correct?"

Smexy shrugged, the smirk never leaving, while the black rose seemed to call and tug at Lilith, "Doesn't mean I can't try to win you ove-."

Just then, golden strings wrapped around the wrist holding Lilith, jerking it away. Both entities looked over to where the strings had come from, only now noticing the two people, one with a white mask looked almost bored, while the grey skin man looked a bit irritated, "Dude, get someone on your level."

Smexy shrugged, "You're not my mom." He sneered akin to a child, before vanishing.

Lilith let out a breath of air, sending Puppeteer a hidden smirk, "Thank you.."

Puppeteer grinned, "Bros stick together, you know what I'm saying?"

Just then, Painter cleared his throat, "If you two 'bros' don't mind, I'd like to get back to the mansion."

Puppeteer laughed loudly, slapping Painter's back, as the trio walked down the still silent road, "Awwww, is itty bitty Bloody Painter sad because we're leaving him out?"

Painter scoffed, "No, I just don't have time in my schedule to get caught near a murder scene; do you?"

Puppeteer shrugged, before jumping up, floating around in summersaults, "What can something as small as the police do to something like me? Put me behind bars? Read me my rights as a 'human citizen'? Take me to court in chains?"

Lilith laughed quietly, before speaking up, "I think that Painter is right, Puppeteer. I mean, we can't just sink into the ground to get out."

Painter nodded, "You see?"

Puppeteer scowled, "And this is why I wanted to chill with Ben and SonicEXE, they know how to take a joke; but no, I get stuck with the paintbrush-up-my-ass" He muttered, before shooting a look over to Lilith, "Don't get me wrong, Lil', you're one cool bean."

Painter groaned, "You should hang around Sally, Splendor and LJ; I have a feeling that they'd like that childish part of you."

Puppeteer looked like he was about to retort, when he stopped. Suddenly, his feet dropped to the ground, eyes narrowed, as he scanned the area, "…You guys feel that?"

Lilith looked around, before shrugging, "I don't see anything." She muttered, when she felt a strong shiver run down her spine, making her neck twitch ever so slightly, "But, I do feel something wrong."

Painter sighed, pushing past the two, "Come on now, you guys, we don't have time for your pranks!"

"I swear," Puppeteer muttered, hunched over a bit, just to be ready, "We're NOT shiting you right now…"

Painter sighed, before turning to Lilith, "Come on now, Lilith, I just got down talking about how much smarter you are compared to Puppeteer. You can at least cut the act."

Lilith shook her head, "Painter, you know me; I wouldn't prank you. I know when something's wrong in the forest, hell, I grew up in this place."

Only now noticing that he wasn't being led into a trap, Painter's back stiffened, before reaching into his back pocket, "…Where is it?"

"Everywhere." Puppeteer muttered back, before his head whipped to the side, golden strings unravelling from his finger tips.

Lilith's gaze followed his, eyes widening.

Standing right behind a tall tree, a teenage girl stood. Her eyes were a light grey color, hair a mess on her head, as if she'd rolled out of bed a million to many times. Her gaze seemed to fly from person to person, as if she was sizing them all up, before her eyes landed on Lilith, eyes getting wider, "A-are y-y-you L-Lilith?"

Lilith looked over the girl, knowing that she'd never seen her before in her life. She was about to speak, when Puppeteer stepped in, floating in between the girl and herself, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm…I'm a paw-no, I'm a f-friend." She muttered, slowly walking closer, as if Puppeteer wasn't scary to her in the slightest, "I'm here for you, Lilith."

Lilith wanted to back up, grab Painter and Puppeteer and get the fuck out, before the girl laughed, her irises slowly being stained black, "Lilith…She's coming for you…She's been searching for so long…She's coming…She's coming..." The girl then flew into a fit of uneven laughter, bending over at unnatural angles.

Puppeteer growled, golden strings lashing out, wrapping around her limbs, "Who is after Lilith!?" He asked, tightening his grip on her, "tell me?"

The nameless girl shook her head, "Nope!" She said, giggling madly, "I've served my purpose! I sent the message like a good little friend, and now, I can be put to rest…"

Painter seemed out of character, his knifes flashing as he whipped them out, "Start talking," He said in that commanding big-brotherly voice, "Explain yourself."

The way her head shook, it looked like she was trying to dislocate her neck, rather then shaking her head, "I don't need to! I've been a g-good friend!" Her cackling filled the air, before she gasped, eyes fully black.

Everyone watched quietly, before her head twisted at an unnatural angle, mouth dripping with blood, "Hello, big sister," She muttered in a rather high pitched voice, sounding a lot more demotic then he sounded seconds ago, "I can't wait to meet you…"

Right after the last word, her head jerked to the side, creaking a loud crack noise, as her neck snapped. Puppeteer watched for a few seconds more, before bringing the body closer, placing a hand on her neck, before shaking his head, "She's gone."

Painter sighed, putting his knifes back in a swift manner, even if his hands were shaking, "…What do you assume that was all about, Lilith?"

Lilith studied the girl, confused. She wasn't a bully from school, or even a face that she remembered; and yet, it would seem that she knew her, unless she was under possession, "I'd guess that she was under someone else's control, "Lilith muttered, "Someone used her to deliver a message."

Puppeteer sighed, dropping the body, before shoving his hands into his pockets, turning back, "Well, whatever it was, sure did leave an imprint on me," He muttered, shaking, before floating over the body, "I mean, I've done some pretty nasty shit; but that...that was just wrong."

Lilith laughed in a dark manner, "Coming from you, I don't know if that should sound good or bad."

"It doesn't really matter," Painter muttered, "But, at the same time, this isn't something too big. It could be one of the other pasta's trying to screw with us, you never know these days. I say that, for now, we treat this like another run in with a bystander; left for the flies or on there way to death's door."

"This stays between us," Lilith muttered, "Agreed?"

The other two nodded, as the trio faded into the shadows of the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Creepypasta mansion, the night had fallen over the mansion, most of all the lights turned off for the end of the day-

"COMEBACK HERE, YA LITTLE BITCH!"

"HEY, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"YOU GUYS ARE MESSING EVERYTHING UP!"

"BOSS MAN IS GONNA BE SO PISSED..."

"WHO ATE THE LAST OF THE WAFFLES!?"

…Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the residents.

Lilith had to duck once she opened the door, watching as the stray toaster flew through the sky, hitting the unsuspecting Puppeteer in the face.

Bloody painter sighed, watching all the screaming, fighting, and laughing, "I will never understand why they all fight like such children-."

"DAMN TICCI, DON'T THROW A FUCKING TOASTER OUT THE DOOR!" Puppeteer shouted, dashing in the join the fight.

Painter sighed, looking at Lilith, "You see what I mean?"

Lilith nodded, stretching out, as she yawned, "Well, it has been a nice night, Painter, but it would seem that I'm not needed at the moment. I'll be retiring now."

Painter nodded, "Night, kid." He muttered, walking into the only place that had escaped the fighting, the basement, "When you see him, tell Slender that, if he needs me, I'm in the basement with Doc." And, with that he opened up the cellar-looking door, walking in, before closing the door behind him.

Lilith nodded, walking up the stairs, as she thought over what had happened. There were many insane people out there, but this was much more then that. From what she could put together, it would seem that this was, most likely, a threat. Someone used this girl to either get a warning or a threat across, before leaving her to die. Lilith found it interesting in a sickening way, but, it was also a bit disturbing. She'd only been a proxy for a week, last week Friday being her first day; it was creepy to think that someone knew of her this early in.

Much less, wanted to threaten or warn her.

Lilith shook her head, she was sure that she was simply over thinking it all, when she opened her room's door-

Only to have a slight heart attack. Inside the room, LJ was sitting on her bed, Ben was chatting with him, while his laptop was open and on in front of him.

"What…The hell…?"

LJ stopped, turning to the door, his smile growing wider, as he got off the bed, arms held out and open, "Lilith finally got back!" He said, glomping her with a hug, "We were just talking about you; all good things!"

Ben nodded, his smirk never leaving, when Lilith reached out for him, a semi-pleading look under her mask, "Help…Me…"

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He said with a smirk.

Lilith growled, she was tired, on edge, and she came home to BOYS in her room, "You're about to meet my fist you son of a bit-."

"Don't talk like that!" LJ exclaimed, backing up, as he put his hands on his hips, "Such profane language!"

Lilith sighed, glaring at the two, "Look, I'm tired, hungry, and way to annoyed to deal with you two!"

Ben tilted his head to the side, "…And…What do you mean by that?"

Lilith sighed, before whispering in a low scary voice…

"Get out. NOW."

Just like that, the two ran out, and before she could say anything, she heard two different door shut.

Lilith sighed, closing and locking the door, before flopping onto her bed with a groan.

She wanted nothing more then to sleep-

Just then, something slammed against the door. Lilith jumped out of her bed, blade in hand, as she slowly opened the door…

…To see Jeff and Jane duking it out on the ground.

"Ease up, bitch!" Jeff yelled, pushing the girl off of him, before holding her down, "It's only a rip-."

"YOU FUCKING TORE A HUGE ASS HOLE IN THE BACK OF MY DRESS!" Jane yelled, pushing him back, before holding her knife against his chin, "I'll make you pay for that."

Lilith groaned, cracking her knuckles, before pulling her own knife out, "We've got another code double J! I could use some help!" She yelled, before going in.

Out of everything that had happened tonight one thing was for certain.

Lilith would not be going to sleep on time.

* * *

 **And enter Smexy!**

 **Lilith: Oh God, not this guy...**

 **Me: Oh, come on! Things could be worst!**

 **Lilith:...*Goes back to sleep***

 **Me:...Okay then...**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Sleep well children, and remember, you're never alone...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello children, aunty Crimson is here to tell you a bedtime story.**

 **So, I don't have much to say, so...**

 **Read on, children, and remember to check under you bed for the Rake...**

 **...Or a perving Sexual offenderman...**

 **...Either one works...**

 **...I'll just start the damn chapter...**

* * *

The next day, Lilith woke up to the same thing that she had gone to sleep to.

Screaming, yelling, and a hell of a lot of cursing.

She groaned, pulling herself out of bed, as her mind tried to bring back what had happened.

Having to deal with a "Code double J" right before she could go to sleep, she had collapsed onto her bed right when the others had it under control, "I swear, those two fight like an old married couple." She muttered.

"Well, I glad that I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Lilith didn't even jump, slowly but surely growing use to him showing up whenever the hell he wanted to, "Can I help you, Ben? It must have been really important, if you forgot how to do something like knocking on a door."

"Manners like that are for humans." Ben said, dismissing the idea quickly, before flopping down on her bed, "So, you busy today?"

"I'm a proxy," Lilith muttered, pulling at the sleeves of her hoodie, before adjusting her mask, "I need to be ready for everything."

Ben scoffed, "Well, if you ask me; Slender works you to hard. I mean, compared to Masky and Hoodie, hell, even Ticci, you do a lot more shit!"

Lilith shrugged, "Maybe he trusts me enough."

Ben laughed, "Bullshit. On Toby's first month, Slender didn't trust him with going out killing alone! But, now that I think of it, he still doesn't…"

"It doesn't matter to me," Lilith mumbled, "If I'm told to do something by a higher up, then I will not hesitate to do it."

"So, if Slender told you to, you'd kill me?' Ben asked with an innocent smile, "Oh, that's just brutal."

"You can't kill what's already dead." Lilith said back, before walking to the door, "I'm going to guess that Slenderman will be around to make breakfast before going off to do whatever he does, right?"

"Correctomundo." Ben said with a smile, walking out with her, "So, you sure you're busy? Me, LJ and Sally planned on walking around, just chilling."

"I'll admit, I do like the idea of taking it easy and 'chilling'." Lilith said, as the two walked down the hallway, "But I honestly don't know yet. This is only my first week here; I'd really rather not end up doing something that could make Slenderman want to kill me."

Ben scoffed, as they walked down the stairs, "What's the worse that we could find? I mean, it's the perfect idea! We get to the know this huge mansion better, you get something to do, and we're watching Sally!"

Something about the way that he said it made Lilith stop for a bit, "Wait up a sec," She muttered, "You mean that, for as long as you've been here, you don't even know everything and place of the mansion?"

Ben shook his head, "No one but Slender knows!"

"Interesting." Lilith muttered, right before the two walked into the dining room. Jane and Jeff were, as usual, going at it, yelling at each other from different sides of the table, while everyone else went by with their daily chatter. Farther down the table, towards the front where Slenderman and his brothers normally sat, Masky and Hoodie held what looked like a one-sided conversation, while Ticci continued to poke Masky's arm. Not to far away, Sally and LJ seemed to be having a candy-eating contest, as the two gobbled down as many of the sweets as they could.

"And, another day of killers, murderers, and ghosts begins." Ben said with a smile, before taking his usual seat towards the end of the table, whipping his 3DS out of thin air, before playing whatever was on.

Lilith sighed, ready to head back upstairs, only to bump into a broad chest, "Hey baby, miss me already?"

"Oh God no," Lilith muttered, taking a good long look at the beings black leather boots, "Not him, it's too early to deal with him…"

Offender chuckled, "Awww, don't make it sound like that, babe-."

"Offender, that's enough!"

Both of there heads whipped up, to see someone else coming down the broad wooden stairs. He was tall, pale, but no where near Slender. He looked like Slender, if Slender ever had a mouth to smile with, eyes, and lost in a paintball match.

Splendorman's smile flattered a bit, before clasping his hand on his brother's shoulder is a slightly scolding matter, "Now now, big brother, you know that you shouldn't speak in such a manner to Lilith!"

Offender growled lightly, pushing his clown-of-a-brother away, "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, little brother?"

Just then, another voice popped in, "Well, for starters, we can get Slender; but, that's after we get you pants!"

Lilith groaned lightly, as yet, another Slender being walked down the stairs in an elegant manner. He wore a white dress shirt under a khaki vest, along with designer jeans, black dress shoes, and glasses where his eyes would be, "By the way, you look lovely, darling!"

"But I wear this every day." Lilith deadpanned.

"What do you want?" Offender cut in, obviously annoyed, "I mean, shouldn't you be somewhere other then here?"

"well, I was on my way to France," Trender replied, before kneeling dramatically, "But, your clothes just scream unfashionable to me! I simply couldn't leave you looking like this!"

The three of them looked at each other, before all saying, "Which one of us are you talking to?"

Trender spread his arms out wide, sparkles seeming to fly off of him, "Why, all of you, of course! I can tell, all of you just need my help!"

"But you just finished telling me that I look good." Lilith muttered.

"But that outfit is so you, so same, so boring!" Trender exasperated, "Besides, it was so a few seconds ago."

Before Lilith could ask, she backed away, "You know what, I'm hungry, Offender's horny, Splendor wants to hand out flowers to children, and Trender wants to go to France; why don't we all just a spit now?"

Offender looked ready to bite back, only to smirk, wagging his finger from side to side, "Oh ho ho ho, you sneaky little thing." He muttered, pushing past both of his brothers, leaning close to her masked face, "I like that in a women~."

 _"Offender, cut the act and leave. NOW."_

For once, Lilith was a bit more happy then terrified of her boss, as he seemingly appeared behind her in an "in charge" looking position.

Offender held up both hands, his smile becoming a bit uneasy, "Alright, I hear ya, I'll go." He muttered, before vanishing.

Slenderman sighed, heading into the kitchen to start breakfast, when Lilith finally let out her breath, "Thanks, you guys."

Splendor's smile got wider, before grabbing her in a hug, "Awww, anything for wittle Lilith!"

"Any time, honey," Trender said, watching Splendor hug the hell out of her, before looking down at his wrist watch, "But my flight is going to leave in a few minutes. Ciao!" And, just like his older brother, Trender was gone.

Splendor, on the other hand, took his time, slowly killing Lilith with hugs, before letting go, smiling with a wave, before disappearing from sight.

Lilith shook her head, as if trying to forget everything that had happened, before walking into the dining room.

She decided to sit with Eyeless Jack, who seemed lonely, as he seemed to be the only one who wasn't loud as fuck, "Hey, is it alright if I sit over here?"

Eyeless Jack looked up at her with his soul-less black pools for eyes, before nodding, going back to chewing at a bloody organ.

Lilith nodded with thanks, before sitting down, reclining a bit, as she enjoyed the silence. The two sat in quiet, when Lilith hard Eyeless Jack murmur something. Confused, she sat up, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The slightly taller boy cleared his throat, before saying, "I don't think that I've met you properly yet." He said, before holding his hand out, Lilith quickly noticing at it was covered in blood thanks to the organ that he was eating, "I'm Eyeless Jack, but, most people just call me EJ."

Lilith nodded, ignoring the warm blood, as she shook his hand, "Lilith, Lilith Shadows," She muttered, "Is it alright if I call you Eyeless?"

He nodded, "I personally don't like it, when people call me EJ," He said, voice never going above a soft whisper, "It sounds a bit too much like LJ, but, at the same time, I don't see a reason to bother with it; it's not like I have someone to 'hang out' with."

Lilith frowned, before smiling slightly, "Life's a bitch huh?"

Eyeless was a bit taken aback by Lilith's choice of words, before nodding, "It's not only a female dog; it's also very lonely."

"Tell you what," Lilith said, taking his cold hand into her own, "We can be lonely together, okay?"

Eyeless looked up at her, as if he was trying to burn a hole through her mask, before nodding, 'Yeah, okay; that sounds good."

"Awww," A loud voice said, causing the two to look up at the loud gothic clown, "So heartless killing Lilith DOES have a heart!"

"Dude, chill out," Another voice said. All eyes then traveled over to the farther end of the table, where Puppeteer sat, feet on the table, "You make it sound like you've seen candy rain from the sky."

"Someone sounds jealous." Ben said, while LJ's face grew a sort of dreamish look.

Puppeteer scowled, "Lilith's cool, but she's little sister in a gang cool; to be protected but can also hold her own. I don't 'like-like' her."

"And I'm fucking Jesus." Ben said with a grin.

Painter, who sat right next to Puppeteer, sighed, "Please get your shoes off of the table," He muttered, fiddling slightly with the collar of his grey jacket, a yellow smiley face pinned to his right breast pocket, "It's unsanitary."

Puppeteer scowled, "Yeah, and my ass is unsanitary."

"Exactly." Painter scowled, about to say more, when Slender walked back from the kitchen, tendrils holding fragile china and porcelain plates, "Good morning, Slenderman."

 _"Good morning to you as well, Bloody painter,"_ Slenderman said, placing the plates onto the table, before sitting at the head of the table, _"In fact, there are many old faces on this table."_

Lilith looked down the table, only now noticing the others that have joined.

One man wore a white lab coat and black dress pants, a medical mask with a red smile drawn in covered his mouth, while his wild red eyes and equally wild black hair were the only things on his face that you could see.

Another guy was…or no, he wasn't very humanoid. I mean, he was a human-sized blue hedgehog. It was Sonic, but, at the same time, it wasn't Sonic. Last Lilith checked, Sonic didn't have blood red pupils and a wide fanged cocky smile.

Another girl sat quietly, a fluffy denim jacket over a short white tank top and denim jeans, Her one bright green eye looked bored, the other one having a clock stitched over her other eye, as she pulled at her long brown hair in a bored manner.

And, at the very end, two boys sat rather close to each other. One of them wore a red jacket over a black t-shirt with a white collar. He was holding something on his lap, his face covered by a red and white cap.

The other boy was the same color as Puppeteer, he just didn't have any arms, legs, and looked extremely sad. His eyes were crying out blood, a cap on his head with the visor backwards.

Lilith leaned in a bit closer to Eyeless, "What happened to that poor kid?"

Eyeless looked up at him, "Oh, that's Lost Silver, that grumpy looking guy is his older brother, Strangled Red."

Lilith nodded, "So, what happened to Lost silver?"

"He died." Eyeless stated simply.

Lilith sighed, ready to push it a bit more, only to figure that it was pointless, "If you say so." She muttered.

Now that Lilith noticed it, everyone but Eyeless had someone to talk to. Slender was speaking with the other three proxies about missions and such, LJ and Sally were having a mini food fight, Doctor Smiley seemed to be speaking with Puppeteer and Painter, Jeff was talking/fighting with Jane, the later having a bit of small talk with Clockwork, while Ben was having a pretty lively conversation with Red and Silver, with SonicEXE popping in every now and then.

Lilith looked over the lonely boy, "So, do you normally have someone to hang out with?"

Eyeless shook his head, "No, normally I'm left alone; but I've grown use to it; even if it hurts a bit."

Lilith patted his back, while sneaking a bit of bacon under her mask, "Don't worry, I got your back."

If Eyeless could look thankful, he sure would, but due to his mask, all he could do was offer a hidden smile, "Thank you."

Lilith nodded, before looking over the organ in his hand once again, "If you don't mind me asking, what on earth are you eating?"

Eyeless looked down at the organ, switching it over into a different hand, while wiping the blood of, "I believe that this is a human girl's kidney, around the age of 12, died due to a hatchet."

Lilith blinked, "You got all of that, just by eating it?"

Eyeless nodded, "Yeah, I can taste it."

"Oh." Lilith muttered, nibbling on another piece of bacon, "Well, the more you know."

Eyeless laughed softly, "You know, Lilith; with the way you act, I'd never think of you as a funny person."

Lilith laughed as well, "Well, what can I say? I'm a special child."

The two led a pretty flexible conversation, from killing styles to talking about how the hell Justin Bieber ever got famous, when Ben appeared behind Lilith, both of his hands coming down on her shoulders, delivering a small shock, "Hey, sorry I gotta separate you two love birds, but I have Lilith for the rest of the day."

Eyeless didn't seemed to mind, as he got up as well, stretching out a bit, "Alright; I have to go into town anyway." He muttered, before shooting Lilith another hidden smile, "It's been nice meeting you, Lilith."

"Likewise.' She said back, before Eyeless walked out, the door of the mansion closing with a soft click.

The two stood in silence, before Ben linked his arm around hers, "Come on," He said, half leading and half dragging Lilith up the stairs, "The others are waiting in LJ's room!"

Lilith sighed, "Wait, I thought that it was only you, me, Sally and LJ; are there more?"

Ben only shot her a small smile, before performing a series of knocks on LJ's door. "On a scale of one to ten, what is your favorite color of the alphabet? It's a simple yes or no question, with at least 50 different answers." An unmistakable voice said on the other side, followed by a series of giggling.

Ben cleared his voice, before saying, "LJ, you know it's me, and you're full of shit."

Just like that, the door swung open, the monochrome clown waiting on the other side with arms open, "Hello Bennifer!" He said, before looking Lilith up, "And it would seem like you were able to drag along the shadow!"

Ben nodded, happy when he finally let go, before facing Lilith, "Welcome to the oddest bunch of people you'll ever see!"

Lilith walked in right behind Ben, only now noticing how messy the room was, while LJ closed the door, "You'll have to excuse the mess," LJ said, "It takes a long time to master the art of tossing and balancing!"

"that's just your way of saying that you suck at trash basketball, isn't it?" Ben muttered, picking up a gum wrapper, before tossing it out the window, "I mean, come on, it's that easy."

Lilith sat on the colorful bed sheets, while still taking in the room. The walls were painted to match a rainbow, with dashes of what looked like blood on it. The floor was a rug of rainbow colors, with many candy wrappers scattered about. The bed took up half the room, while the only other thing was an oddly placed monochrome dresser. But, as small as the room seemed, many people were inside.

Red and Silver were standing on the side, the later floating somehow, as they talked in a low voice. Once the near silence became awkward, Lilith cleared her throat, "So," Lilith spoke up, gaining everyone's attention, "What now?"

"Just hold your horses, Lily," LJ said, laughing, as he pulled a candy out of Sally's ear, "We'll go when he arrives."

"He?" She questioned, standing up, "Who's he?"

Just then someone knocked on the door, "You're about to find out. He's here." Ben muttered, before opening it.

Lilith jumped back a bit, when SonicEXE seemingly appeared right in front of her, those needles for teeth gleaming as he smiled, "I take it that you don't know me yet," He said, before pointing at himself, smiling arrogantly, "I am the best Creepypasta around, the most feared, and the most worshipped."

LJ laughed behind him, "While you're at it, I'm God."

SonicEXE growled, pupils shrinking, as red tears fell down his face, "I AM GOD."

"Then how the hell is Jesus your son?" LJ questioned, before falling back into another round of laughter.

Ben laughed as well, patting the angered hedgehog's back, "X, calm down, you're such a stick up an ass; kinda like Painter, now that I think about it."

"X" sighed, before looking Lilith over, "You're Slender's new bitch, right?"

Lilith flinched at the choice of words, "I guess so." She muttered, trying to be formal, while holding her hand out, "Lilith."

X smirked, ignoring the hand, before jumping into the bed, making himself at home, before smiling up at her, "I have a feeling that we'll make the best of friends."

The way he said it made it sound creepy, as she slowly scooted away, "Right."

"Alright then!" Ben said, clapping his hands together like a sort of Japanese school girl, "Let's go!"

Lilith sighed, walking out right behind LJ, as the group began to look around. She let out a shaky breath, nothing to fear out here, I mean, it's only a huge mansion.

Right?

* * *

 **I feel like this was a sort of filler chapter, used more for introducing characters and friendship, rather then going on with the polt.**

 **If there is a plot.**

 **Amy: I'M GOD!**

 **Me:...Fuck, when did you get here?**

 **Lilith: Get out, this is my story.**

 **Amy: I don't care! I was the first OC made, so I can go where ever I please!**

 **Me:...I need to deal with these two, so...  
**

 **Hate it?**

 **Like it?**

 **Want cake?**

 **Tell me!**

 **And remember, children, you're never truely alone-**

 **Amy: BECAUSE I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO SLEEP UNDER YOU BED!**

 **...**

 **Me:...I'll just end he chapter already...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello children!**

 **So new chapter, and, since you guys are so special, you get two in one day!**

 **Aren't you guys lucky?**

 **Anyway, let's move on...and make sure that Amy isn't under your bed...**

* * *

The halls seemed to be never ending, as the group walked down the hallway. Lilith looked around, not knowing where the hallway started nor ended; heck, she didn't even know where they started.

Ben was in the front, talking as loud as possible to Red, before stopping, "Alright, anyone have a camera?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Sally who whipped out the device, "Here!"

Ben looked it over, going through the memory, before his eyes widened, "Where did you get this?"

"From uncle Offender's room!" She said brightly, causing everyone's face to fall.

"What's wrong-OH MY SHIT!" Red yelled, falling back, as he tried to claw out his eyes, "GET IT OUT! OH ARCEUS, THAT CAN'T BE UNSEEN!" He then went into a fetal position, eyes still wide in shock, unwilling to move.

Ben deleted the images, eyes still wide with shock, "…We shouldn't have done that…" He muttered, before LJ swiped away the camera.

LJ turned on the recording, before walking up to a random door, "Alright, what's behind door number one?" He asked, giggling madly, before opening up the door, making his face fall.

Seeing his reaction, Lilith peeked in, only to have her eyes go wide.

The walls were a pale pink, as if someone had tried to wash out the blood. And yet, there were many Justin Bieber posters. There was a single bed, smack dab in the middle of the room, with a figure lying down, appearing to make out with a Justin Bieber pillow.

"…I didn't know that Jeff was gay…" Lilith muttered, trying to erase what she'd just seen, before LJ closed the door.

"I think that the two of us can agree on one simple fact," LJ whispered, his face looking serious, before he busted into laughter, "This is some good blackmailing evidence!"

Lilith let out a laugh, finding the clown's to be contagious, "Agreed."

Can we move on!?" X asked, arms folded over his chest, while one foot tapped the wooden floor like a bunny's foot, "We have more places to be, ya know!"

"Alright, jeez," LJ muttered, waving a hand in from of Red, only to sigh, deducting that he wouldn't move. He then pulled Red over his back, like a half-backpack half-piggyback,, "We can move on now."

X grinned, "Try to keep up!" He said, before dashing down the hallway.

Lilith looked over to Ben and Red, both of them still in shock, with Silver watching his brother is an almost sad way. Sally was poking Ben's cheek, laughing when electricity would shock her finger lightly, "…We're not gonna keep up with X, are we?"

"Not a chance," LJ agreed, while Lilith stood in front of Ben's still shocked face.

"Come on, Bennifer." Lilith said with a smile, as the ghost slowly snapped out of it, his expression melting into a scowl.

"Don't call me that." He muttered, before pushing to the front of the group. Lilith walked on, before Sally tugged at the bottom of Lilith's jacket, poking her fingers together like a child would when they are about to ask for something, "Um…Lilith, could you please carry me?"

Lilith sighed, before nodding, feeling a part of her being protectively draw to the little girl, as she pulled her up with ease, "Sure thing."

"YAY!" Sally giggled, climbing onto Lilith's shoulders, "Giddy up, horsey!"

Lilith sighed, it had been at least thirteen years since someone's said that, "Alright then." Lilith said with a soft smile, before running to catch up with the group.

She stopped in front of yet another random door, watching as Ben reached out to open yet another random door, "What fabulous prize is behind door number two?"

Ben slowly opened up the door, when a horde of bats flew out, "Why do we have a room filled with bats?" Ben yelled over the screeching of the winged mammals, before shutting the door.

LJ shrugged, the action making the still dazed Red fall off. Not that he seemed to notice, "…Can we agree to never go into Offender's room to borrow ANYTHING?"

Ben nodded, "I can second that." He muttered, before walking on, catching sight of blue fur, "Hey, there you are, X!"

X scowled, "You guys took to long!" He said, before gesturing to a door nearby, "What do you guys think is behind here?"

Sally hopped off of Lilith's shoulders, reaching out to open the door, before tugging it open. Inside was a smaller room, with blank wooden walls, and a single window. In the center of the room, a piano stood. It was made of polished dark wood, the keys seeming to be similar to pearls, with the sunlight hitting the piano just the right way.

"Aww, it's just a piano." Ben muttered in a bored manner, walking on, only to turn around, noticing Lilith hadn't moved an inch, "Hey, Lily, let's get a move on." He said, only to have Lilith walk in slowly.

Sally, unsure of what to do, followed her in, with the others watching from the outside. X scowled, "What the hell is she doing? She does know that something that fancy could only belong to someone like Painter, or Doc, or…" X's eyes widened, before pushing the others back, "Dudes, we should get the fuck out of here!"

Ben sighed, "And why the hell would we do that?"

"Think about it, which one of us know how to play the piano?"

Ben's eyes widened, "Oh cra-."

Just then, a melody flew through the air, causing all of the pasta's to jump a bit, surprised by the slow yet slightly dark tune. Slowly, all of them leaned into the room, jaws dropping.

Lilith sat at the bench, her hands slowly floating over the keys, fingers dancing across the keys, while Sally sat next to her, wide eyes mesmerized by the song, "What song is that, Lilith?"

"Moonlit Sonata." Lilith murmured quietly, before stopping, standing up, "If I may ask, does anyone know who's piano this is?"

LJ, for once, had a shaky and scared smile, before answering, "…It's Slender's…"

Behind her mask, Lilith's eyes widened, before she backed away from it, as if it was poison, "Oh…" She muttered, before grabbing Sally's hand, "Come on, we should move on."

Sally looked sad, "But I like it when you play on daddy's piano…" She muttered, before Lilith pulled her out, closing the door behind her.

The group stood in a bit of silence, before LJ laughed, "Let's move on, it's awkward over here!" He said, before skipping away, Sally following his lead.

Lilith stayed in the back of the group, head down, before someone nudged her shoulder. Lilith turned around, only now noticing that Silver was behind her, "Oh, hello, you name is Silver, right?" She asked, about to hold out her own hand, only to remember his current situation.

Silver nodded, when a string of black formed around him. Lilith gasped, jumping back a bit, before they began to become slower. She watched them closely, some of them forming in front of him, looking like a sort of ancient lettering. She looked at them closely, before asking, "You'd like to know my name?"

Silver nodded, a happy smile on his face, before nodding to the floating letters. Lilith nodded, "Lilith."

Silver nodded, before the letters shifted again, forming another sentence in the air, while the two walked farther behind the main group, "…Are you asking me about my favorite poke?"

Silver opened his mouth with a silent laugh, before shaking his head. Lilith looked back at the words closely, before asking, "Are you asking me for my favorite Pokémon?"

Silver nodded, the enthusiasm making Lilith laugh a bit, before she answered, "I use to watch the elder kids play, my favorite is Empoleon."

Silver nodded, the black letters rearranging, as Lilith tried to read it, "…So, your favorite is Celebi?"

Silver nodded, when Red, finally out of his daze, turned around, his eyes glaring into Lilith's mask, "Silver, come up here." He said. Silver nodded, shooting Lilith a small smile, before he floated up. Red gave Lilith one more look, "stay away from my little brother." He said, before shoving his hands into his pockets, walking on.

Lilith sighed, "Out of everyone in this mansion, I'm stuck with angry Pokémon trainer."

"I heard that."

Lilith sighed, catching up with the group, who had all stopped by the window. "Hey guys," Lilith muttered, not understanding their faces, "What's wrong?"

LJ's eyes were still wide, before he pointed, "Look out the window, right at the line of trees, do you see him?"

Lilith looked up, squinting a bit, before seeing him.

Outside, right in the tree line around the mansion, a boy stood. His hair was messy dirty blonde, bright green eyes. He wore a black shirt, and long denim jeans. From what Lilith could see, half of his body was burned.

But, what was even creepier, was the fact that his scared wide eyes were locked with hers, as he held his hand out, beckoning her to come down.

* * *

 **I know that it's been a while since I've last given you guys some gore, but all you need to do is wait for the next chapter!**

 **That's where all the fun begins.**

 **Good bye children, and remember, you're never alone...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello children, are you ready for Freddy?**

 **Lilith: Fuck Fnaf, too much of that shit.**

 **Me: Whatever. Do me a favor and go find Amy, I think she might be in someone's closet.**

 **Lilith:...Fuck that...*Goes back to sleep***

 **Me:...You know, for a proxy, you're a lazy lil' shit...**

 **Anyway, read on child...Just make sure that Jeffery isn't behind you...**

* * *

The group watched in silence, as the boy continued to wave them over, or more specifically, waving Lilith over.

"Ummm," Ben muttered, "Anyone know that guy?"

Silver shook his head, those letters forming different words, while Red looked them over, "Silver says that he's a human; as messed up as he looks, he's not giving off any Creepypasta vibes."

"So, do you think we should take care of him?" Lilith wondered, never breaking eye contact with the weird boy in fear of what could happen if she did.

LJ shrugged, "I wonder how he got in. I mean, Masky, Hoodie and Ticci should have had forest duty if you didn't."

Red shrugged, "And so? I mean, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, those three are Slender's best," Lilith muttered, backing away from the window a bit, "I mean, they've never let anyone into the woods alive, so this can't be something normal."

"I say we just go downstairs and find out why he's here," Ben muttered, finding his unblinking eyes creepy in a Jeff-The-Killer way, "I mean, what's the worse that can happen?"

"Think about this," Lilith pressed, "If this kid got in undetected, then this guy means shit; is it really smart?"

Ben shrugged, "Come on, the seven of us verses this one guy; I'm sure that we can take him."

Lilith sighed, "Fine." she mumbled, before facing LJ, "LJ, you watch Sally; just incase something happens."

LJ grumbled, "But I want to get in on it to!" He shouted childishly, "Come on, all I want to do is fill his intestines with candy!"

He was ready to go on, only to stop when Lilith's mask seemed to glare holes into his head, "You are going to stay here with Sally, you WILL keep her safe, and you WILL NOT voice anything else against me." Lilith said, whipping her wrist back, fingers wrapping around a knife handle, before walking away, a sort of shadowy aura around her, "Do you understand?"

LJ nodded, grabbing Sally with his eyes wide, "Yes yes, of course, Sally won't be harmed!" He said, while patting her head.

Lilith nodded, "Good." She muttered, walking back down the hall, before turning around again, "Well? Are you guys going to come along, or am I going to do this myself?"

Ben scratched the back of his head, the rest of them nodding, hoping to avoid the proxy's wrath, "Alrighty then, we're right behind ya!"

Lilith nodded, walking on, while leaving the others behind to keep up with her rather long struts, "Damn right."

* * *

Right when she got out of the mansion, she could feel his glare burning into the back of her neck.

She walked up to him slowly, keeping her breathing in check, while the others were right behind her. She could hear electricity crackling from Ben's finger tips behind her, in a sort of warning, as they approached then burned boy, "How did you get here?" Ben demanded.

The boy didn't seem to notice the others, as he smiled lightly, walking up to Lilith, holding his arms out as if they were long lost friends, "I've been searching a long time for you." He muttered, as if he were in a daze.

Lilith nodded, not sure what to do, before coming to a stop, "Who are you?"

The boy laughed, "I'm a friend." He said, his eyes wide, as his burned skin seemed to darken with each passing second, "I was sent to bring you to our friends."

"What the hell does that mean?" X asked, obviously getting annoyed by how slow this all seemed, before dashing up to him, poking his burned chest, "Look here, I don't know what you're here for, or what you want, but you can't just waltz in and take one of Slender's proxies!"

"Oh." The boy muttered, a shadow casted over his face, before his blackened hand reached up, snatching X's throat, red and black eyes wide with surprise, "Well, she said that this might happen…" The boy muttered, looking up, revealing his eyes to be blackened out entirely, "I could just take her then, if that is what I must do."

Lilith growled, jumping the boy, before driving the knife into his back. She was surprised, when his other hand shot out, grabbing her wrist, before twisting it backwards. Lilith let out a small scream of pain, as her bones crunched under the boy's hold.

"Let her go, damn you!" Ben shouted, charging at him, only to have X thrown at him, taking them both down.

Red glared at him, as the blinking letters surrounded his brother, "Who the hell do you think you are?" He questioned, the letters surrounding around his arms like a different type of energy, before he dashed at him, the letters melting anything around him, as he charged. But, right before he could deliver the blow, the boy gave Red some type of look, causing Red to freeze in mid air before he could hit him.

Red let out a startled cry, before he was blown back, knocked into the trees. Silver floated off, worried for his brother when he stopped moving, while X and Ben rose back up, angered looks on there faces.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ben spat out, blood dripping from eyes, before an electrical surge rushed through him.

X merely laughed, his pupils shrinking, while his fangs did otherwise, "You should know better then to fuck with God." He said, shaking his finger in a naughty matter, before they ran at the boy again.

The boy's eyes widened with agony, mouth open with a silent scream, before raising one of his hands, "I really don't want to hurt you," He said quietly, watching as the flew into the air, choking from the boy's invisible hold, "But I can't stop; she won't let me stop playing."

"The…hell are…you saying?" Lilith asked, suffering from lack of air, as she clawed at his hand, trying to get him to loosen up a bit.

The boy gave her a smile, even if his eyes were wide with fright, "She won't stop till she finds you," He whispered, "She wants to play with you…But, once I get you to her, she'll stop playing with me."

Lilith let out a small groan, her vision slowly fading, while he dropped his focus on X and Ben, both of them knocked out.

The boy smiled, both hands wrapped around Lilith's neck, "Once I get you to her, I can rest in peace." He said in a dream-like state, eyes going from sorrow and agony to happiness and excitement, "I'm really sorry, I never wanted to hurt anyone…"

Lilith grabbed his hands, trying to get him to let go, only to feel him grip tighter, his nails digging into the flesh of her neck. She let out a small scream, vision about to go black, when something warm splattered on her hoodie, the warmth meaning that it could only be one thing.

Blood.

Slowly, Lilith forced her eyes back open, the world slowly coming into focus, as she only now realized that she'd been dropped. His eyes were still wide, a small crazed smile on his face, even when he looked down at the black tendril that sprouted out of his stomach.

Slowly, he rose from the ground, a figure being revealed behind him, as her master grabbed the boy by his shoulders, _"Who sent you here?"_ He demanded, obviously angered, and yet, he still managed to keep some sort of calm.

The boy's insane smile never flattered, as he only whispered, "She's coming for her…She's coming for her…She's coming for her…" Over and over again.

A growl left Slender's throat, before another tendril snaked through the boy's body. His eyes somehow went wider, mouth open in a silent cry of joy, as his blood dropped from his bloodied shoes. He was twitching violently, but nothing could make him stop from saying those four words.

Lilith could only watch from the ground, as the two tendrils slowly ripped the boy open. A shrill scream of laughter filled the air, right out from the boy, as his organs fell out, landing right next to Lilith's right hand.

The boy made eyes contact with her, whispering, "She wants to play a game." Before his eyes rolled back, his body ripped into two uneven parts.

She heard the sound of two fleshy masses land next to her, before the world when dark again, feeling two strong arms lift her up, before being sucked into the void known as unconsciousness.

* * *

 **So, here is the top of the blood and gore cake!**

 **I know it was kinda short, but don't worry, at least the plot is finally getting somewhere!**

 **Lilith: Shut it, I'm trying to sleep!**

 **Me:...Lazy bitch...**

 **Lilith:...*Goes back to sleep***

 **Anyway guys, hoped you liked it, be sure to leave a review, and I'll see you next chapter!  
**

 **And remember children, you're never really alone...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello humans and non-humans, people of America, Japan, China, Germany, Spain...**

 **Lilith:...Yeah, to anyone who watches Hetalia, I guess...**

 **Me: Africa, Russia, South America, Canada, France...**

 **Lilith: I'm just going to start the damn chapter...Remember, if you find Amy under you bed or some shit like that, we are not responsible for any harm she causes...**

* * *

It was a rather humid winter day, the air leaving a cold sting on spots of an exposed body, most of said body under a blanket.

The figure under the blanket groaned, as the sun hit her face just right, "No," She muttered, trying to pull herself back under the blankets, "Sun, go back down…"

But, when her small messy room was illuminated, she pulled herself out of bed, her tank top and thick fluffy sleep shorts baggy on her frame, as she got off the bed.

She stretched, breathing in the stale slightly musky air, before shuffling over to the small wooden shack she used as a dresser.

She took out a tattered leather trench coat-like jacket, throwing on a black sun cap, before searching the area for her bag.

Calling her room a room was a glorification. She, in fact, had her room in the attic; complete with a mouse-eaten mattress on one side, the blankets now on the ground. A small wooden shack she had made sat in a corner, another home-made desk and chair sitting in the other, where he bag was spotted hanging from the three legged stool.

She quickly grabbed it, drawing the collar of her jacket up, before opening the storage room's door. She quickly and quietly ran down the stairs of the two story house, the attic being a sort of third floor. She was almost out of the house, so close to freedom-

"Alois, get your ass right back here!"

-Only to be caught by the prison guard.

She sighed, turning around to face the lady she'd been forced to live with for the past thirteen years. The lady's hair was slowly going from light blonde to grey, her sharp eyes a bit droopy due to the bottle in her hand, while she wore a rather short black dress, "I'm just going to school, Hannah."

The older lady, Hannah, growled before her curled fist flew forward, "Watch your tone, Alois." She muttered, going in for another hit at the eighteen year old's face, "And remember, always use formalities; you will refer to me as Miss, and in less formal times, Ms. Hannah; understood?"

Alois splat out a bit of blood, dark blue eyes holding nothing but hatred, before she did a mock bow, "As you wish, Miss. Or would you rather I call you 'your highness'?"

Hannah growled, before smashing the bottle over Alois's head, causing the teen to flinch, but her smirk never faltered, "Get out of my house." Hannah muttered, before walking back into the house, complaining over the broken bottle.

Alois sighed, happy that she didn't feel any deep gashes in her skull, before leaving the house, "Could be worse," She muttered to herself, closing the door behind her, before pulling on her worn tattered sneakers, "I mean, last time she did that, I had to stich my head back together; and that irritating and painful was hell."

She then sighed, looking up at the clouds, before walking down the porch, her long hair falling over her eyes, "One challenge down; now, I have to survive the next."

* * *

Alois was early to school, as usual. She took a seat on a bench, right outside Evergreen highschool, setting her bag down, before whipping out her phone.

Well, it was technically Hannah's phone, but, when she'd broken it, Hannah had tossed the poor thing out. But, being the genius she could be when she tried, she fixed it. Sure, it had taken three months, and more electrical burns then she could count, but she'd fixed it.

And now, she was ready to drain all of Hannah's data.

1 gig at a time.

She pulled out the headphones, ready to put them on, only to have then smacked out of her hands.

"It's too early for this," She muttered, reaching down to pick it up, only to be pushed off the bench.

Alois groaned, rubbing her head, before glaring up at her attackers. As usual, it was the group of the popular kids, the same three jocks and the same three cheerleaders, "Morning, Troy, Ricky, Connor, Jenna, Gale and Aiko." Alois said without missing a beat, "How was your weekend?"

"Eww," Aiko said, kicking dirt onto Alois's bag, "Did the wretch just talk to us?"

"Yeah, I think it did," Jenna added in, brushing a hand through her pink dyed hair, "So gross."

"You need to get a life, Weed," Ricky said, pushing her back down when she tried to get up, "I know, maybe you can get into the drugs selling life, just like your mom."

"She's not my mother," Alois spat out, collecting all of her things, before getting back up, whacking Ricky's hand away, "Now, get out of my way; I need to get to class soon."

She pushed past Ricky, a small irritated smirk on her face. She couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself. Normally, she wouldn't stand up for herself, not to her bullies, not even to her "mother".

But, before she could get out of the loose circle, two different hands grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to turn around, "It would seem that Weed thinks that she's to good for us," Troy said, "Isn't that right, big bro?"

"Yeah," Connor said, a huge smirk on his face, before he reached down to pinch Alois's cheek, "But, Weed should know that it's not a good idea to fuck with the captain of the football team."

Alois growled, something inside of her bubbling up, before she smacked Connor's hand away, "Why don't you and your brother go fuck around with someone else?" She hissed, before throwing a look at Aiko, "Like Aiko over there."

The two brother's scowled, hiding there surprise, "What the hell are you talking about?" Ricky growled, the voice crack more then enough for Alois to know that she was more then right.

Alois shrugged, her evil smirk growing, "I know what the three of you do, at Aiko's house, when she's home alone; would you like me to 'go deeper' on that?"

Connor scowled, about to deny it, when Troy shook, "How do you know?"

"Well, you just clarified it to me." Alois replied.

Connor growled, shoving his hands into his pockets, before walking on, shoving his way past Alois, the rest of the group right behind him, "Trust me, I'll get you back for ever bringing that up." He growled, spitting on her one more time, before walking into the school.

Alois let out a small sigh of relief, that animalistic side of her finally coming back down from its high, before she began to walk to class.

Well, on the bright side, the worse was over.

Right?

* * *

The day was going by pretty quickly, with most of her classes being stuff like Japanese and P.E. But, everything changed, when the worse class of all came around.

Geometry.

Alois groaned, as whatever the hell Mr. Gravatio's mindless droning went on.

"…And now, class, when you get X+5(9+8), you need to…"

Alois quickly found herself lost, as she tried to go over the textbook; which only served to make her more confused, as the gibberish known as math gave her a headache.

Now, Alois was not a stupid girl. In fact, she liked to think that she was very intelligent; but, it was so hard to keep up in a class that was to…"Slow" for her, in a way.

Of course, the paper balls thrown at the back of her head didn't help much either.

You see, it wasn't only to popular group that pushed her around, no.

It was most of the entire senior grade.

In every class, she was only kept around for one thing.

To do other people's work.

Alois growled, as another ball bounced off the back of her head, a bit of laughter sounding behind her. However, she kept her head low, ignoring them as usual, as she tried to get back to the lecture.

"…And then, when you get the right ratios, you can check by reversing…"

Alois groaned, another ball hitting her head.

"…By dividing the coefficient by 3…"

Something else hit the back of her head this time, a mechanical pencil, as that enraged high from earlier came back.

"…But, if you don't change the sign of inequality…"

Finally, when Alois couldn't take it anymore, she caught the next pen between her fingers, turning around to glare at the group of cheerleaders towards the back of the class, "Throw one more pen," She growled, "I dare you."

Finally, when she turned around, one more pen poked the back of her head. Having had enough, she picked up all the thrown pens and pencils, holding all four Wolverine-style, before throwing them back.

Alois watched as the surprised cheerleaders tried to take cover behind there notebooks, watching with glee for a few more seconds, before turning back around, her high once again gone.

She wasn't sure where this feeling was coming from, but it seemed to make her senses sharper, her twig-like figure stronger, and...Something, something deep inside of her, it felt like she'd truly awoken.

In short, she loved the feeling.

* * *

At the end of school, Alois walked out with a small smile on her face, blending in with the crowd.

Or, trying as hard as she could to do so. Wearing dark colors in a school that has a sort of unspoken bright color dress code makes it hard to blend in with anything besides a shadow.

As she walked down the stairs, something felt off. Puzzled, she turned around, watching the big group of kids disperse.

But, even after most of the kids had gone, there was still a rather large group outside the school, slowly but surely making its way over to her.

Alois gulped, the animalistic feeling coming back, but, she knew that she couldn't win a fight against the popular kids.

Especially since they now had reinforcements.

She tried to put on a smile, bowing slightly, "How may I be of service to your slightly angered faces?" She asked, her cocky attitude the only thing keeping her from punching or running.

One of the girls from class, Liana, scowled, "Cut the act, freak."

Alois chuckled quietly, not sure what to do next, before deciding to wing it, buy time, "I have no idea what you speak of, your highness."

However, the mood didn't last, as she felt a foot kick her shins. Alois winced, backing up a bit, while Troy, the boy that had kicked her, smirked, "You're all talk, but when it comes down to it, you can't do shit."

Alois tried to smile back, "You'd never know what I could do." She said a bit too sweetly, slowly but surely feeling that animalistic sense slowly but surely spiking.

Connor laughed, "What can you do? Cut off our fingers?"

Aiko joined in, "Yeah, are you gonna, like, rip out our hearts?"

"Well, if you wanna find out so bad-." Alois muttered, before Ricky grabbed her hair, pulling her back.

"It would seem that you don't get it yet," Ricky said, his crooked yellow teeth looking worse in the sunlight, "We make the threats; you don't. We strike fear; you don't. We kick ass; you don't."

The other girl from her Algebra class, Luci, decided to follow in pursuit of her boyfriend, "Don't you get it, Weed? You're nothing. You can't fight, you can't run; you know why? Because, no matter where you turn, you can't escape your fear."

Alois smirked, "Who said that I'm scared of you?" She shot back, unable to hold in that animalistic side, before a gruesome smile spread across her face, "For all you know, under my quiet expressionless face, I could be imagining how to kill you all; one by one."

Aiko's eyes went wide, while Troy scowled, making a grab for her shirt, only to have her back up a bit, "Don't you dare say shit like that to us!"

Alois held a small smirk, bowing slightly, "Well, it's been wonderful…But I gotta go!" She yelled the last part quickly, before turning around, sprinting away from the school.

She nearly laughed when she heard them running after her ten seconds later, finding their reaction time to be funny, as she ran faster, "Come back here, you little piece of shit!" She heard Aiko yell, before turning the corner to catch her breath for a second.

You see, what they didn't know was that Alois was one of the fastest people at the school. Thanks to the gift of being able to run from her attackers.

She had a quick two second break, before running out again, hearing the voices get louder slowly, "Over there!" Troy yelled, Alois once again hiking up her bag, before running again.

Most of the time, this happened. She'd go to school, be bullied through out the day, and then, run home and hide right after school.

That, or she'd climb up a tree and hide.

Speaking of which, she decided to run for the forest area. She leaned on a rather tall tree, catching the breath that she really didn't need, watching as her enemies seemed to comically run slowly towards her.

She then hiked her backpack up, placing both hands on the tree, before lifting herself up, placing her foot onto a small foothold, bringing herself up. As if she were a monkey, she quickly climbed up the large oak tree, before grabbing onto a rather high branch, swinging her skinny and lithe body up and around the branch, landing in a crouching position on the tree, just in time to watch the bullies run up to the tree, some of them trying to climb up, while others scowled and cursed.

"Damnit!" Aiko cursed, looking more annoyed then angry.

"This is, like, the third time this semester!" Ashley yelled, punching the tree, only to whimper in pain, holding her hand.

Troy growled, before turning around, annoyed, "Fuck it!" He said, walking away, Connor right behind him, "Whenever she gets up there, I swear, she just stays up there till we have to leave."

"But Troy!" Liana yelled, "If we let her stay up there, she'll never learn not to mess with us!" She sighed, the group following behind the brothers, which caused her to scowl, "Hey, wait for me!"

Alois sighed, only now allowing herself to calm the hell down, as she watched the group walk away. She rocked back and forth on the branch, watching the sun go down, before letting out another sigh.

Normally, she'd never find herself to be this lucky. Normally, she didn't have enough time to get away, let alone up into the safety of a tree. But, of course, normally she wasn't such a smart mouth.

With a small sigh, she climbed back down, knowing that they were long gone, before heading home.

She stuffed her hands into her pocket, breathing in the cold bitter air, as she walked home. It wasn't like today was any different from every other day.

For the past thirteen years.

Alois let out a small growl, the sound covered by the tall collar of her coat, before she arrived on the steps of the house. With a sigh, she reached out to open the door, only to have I open for her.

A very angered Hannah on the other side.

She scowled, obviously mad, before grabbing Alois's coat collar, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Hannah screamed, before throwing her back.

Alois groaned, the back of her head slamming against the concrete floor, as Hannah stood in the door way, "What did I do?' Alois asked, more to herself then Hannah.

"Don't sass me!" Hannah yelled, "You know that you were out late!" Hannah growled, "You know what, fuck you; you can just stay out here for the night."

Before Alois could say anything more, Hannah slammed the door shut, locking it soon after.

Alois coughed, pulling herself up, before pounding the ground in anger. Sure, this was yet another normal occurrence.

And yet, as use to this as Alois was, it didn't mean that she liked it.

She pulled her bag back up, before running into the back of the house, right into the forest.

She ran for a good few seconds, before stopping at a tall old tree. She quickly climbed up, soon swinging onto another branch, before standing up on it.

The town hadn't changed much from the last week she'd been up here. She stood with one hand on the trunk of the tree, her breathing finally calm, before she let out a blood curling scream.

All of the stress of going to school, to dealing with assholes at school, to the abusive lady she's forced to live with.

She screamed until her throat became raw, only then did she stop, breathing in the frozen air, before slumping over on the branch, one leg lazily hanging over the side, as she slowly fell asleep in the tree.

And yet, little did she know, something was watching her.

* * *

 **Me:...I feel like this was just a long and rather boring chapter...**

 **Also, to my bro Smashgunner, X is SonicEXE's nickname. Think about it, who the hell wants to type out the whole name over and over again?**

 **And yes, I used the name of that stuck-up blonde-bitch.**

 **I like the name, not the character.**

 **Simple as that.**

 **Anyway, if you guys have any questions regarding the fic, just leave them in the reviews!**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed, and remember, you're never alone...**

 **...Because Amy is probably waiting for you in your bathroom...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back!**

 **Amy: OMFG, BACKSTREET BOYS?**

 **Me:...**

 **Lilith:...And this is why I like to spend my time with you asleep...**

 **Me:...So, with that said, I'd like to take a second to celebrate the reviews becoming double digits! Won't be here without you guys!**

 **Amy:...You act like you just won "Author of the year" award, or some shit...**

 **Me:...*Crying in a corner***

 **Amy:...Don't give us that look, reader. Yeah, that's right, I can see you. I know that, right now, you're using some sort of electrical device to read about how fucking awesome I am-**

 **Lilith: (Shoves cake down Amy's throat) Husah child. Remember, I'm the expert of the creepypasta, you're just from super smash bros.**

 **Amy: (Spits out cake) Have you seen Wario's bathroom after ten hours of shiting? I DARE you to tell me that that's not scary.**

 **Me:...(Wiping away tears)Well then...(Presses button to start chapter) I'm still looking for my OC's, so, if you find them playing hide and seek in your basement, just shove them into a box and ship them back...**

* * *

"Lilith? Can you hear me?"

Lilith groaned, her eyes slowly opening.

She was in a dimly lit room, a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. It was a crude room, with many different shelves lining the walls, many different colored bottles, boxes and other unnamed objects.

She was on one of two tables, the cold steal under her skin, when she noticed something.

One, she wasn't alone.

And two, besides the blanket on her and her mask, she was naked.

She began to freak out, when a voice sighed, "Calm down, I wasn't peeping at anything I shouldn't have."

Lilith sighed, "It wouldn't hurt to have said something, Doctor."

The voice laughed, as he walked out from the shadows of the shelves, his white coat stained with what seemed to be a fresh blood sample, as he made his way over to the table, eyes shining like a madman, "I do remember greeting you; is that not enough for a proxy of Slender?"

Lilith laughed, "You have a great sense of humor, Doctor." Before she looked down, "But, all jokes aside, I'd like my clothes back."

Doctor Smile nodded, going back behind one of the tall metal shelves, "I'd suggest that you either get a new set of clothes, or have Trender fix these; they look like they're close to simply falling apart."

Lilith smirked, "And we wouldn't want one of the only girls here to murder naked, now would we?" She then sat up, holding the blanket to her chest, only to groan, lying back down, "Ow, my head…"

Doctor Smile nodded, setting the clothes next to her, "Tell me, do you remember anything?"

"Well," Lilith muttered, trying to think, before her memory came back full force, "We were walking around the mansion, when we saw this burned boy outside. I remember that we went out, the boy said something about someone wanting to meet me, before grabbing me by the collar. He was close to knocking me out, before Master found out; and killed him. All I remember is being carried, before knocking out."

Doctor Smile sighed, "A good thing that Slender got out there and got you to me when he did; you could have died of suffocation."

Lilith moaned in response, head pounding, "How long was I out?"

"Three years."

"What!?" Lilith yelled, jolting up, only to have her headache force her back down.

Meanwhile, the Doctor laughed under his mask, "You've been out for merely half an hour now, no need to worry."

Lilith gasped like a fish out of water, trying to recover from the shock, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Doctor."

He shrugged, "I try," He said, before handing her the clothing, "Here, put this on; I promise I won't look."

Lilith uttered a small thank you, and once the Doctor's back was turned, she quickly began to change, "So," Doctor Smile murmured, "I noticed those scars."

Lilith stopped for a bit, before going on, "The ones on my arms only?"

"I only looked over what could have been damaged," Doctors Smile muttered, "But yes; and I'd like to ask, how did you obtain those?"

It was quiet for a bit longer, until Lilith replied with, "When you're from where I'm from, you'll know that there are two different types of people; those who are born lucky and with everything, and those born under them."

"I'm going to guess that you weren't a lucky one." Doctor Smile muttered.

His only response was a gruff and short "Yeah", before he heard her slip off of the table. "Thanks again, Doctor." She said, adjusting her mask.

"Think nothing of it," He said with a small mock bow, "But, you could always repay me with one of you orga-."

"Yeah, no." Lilith cut in with a short laugh, "I'm thankful, but giving you my organs after you save my life seems a bit...counter productive."

As she walked up the basement steps, she heard the doctor's maniacal laugh, "All in due time, child…All in due time…"

* * *

As soon as Lilith pushed the basement door open, a certain gothic clown tackled her to the ground, "OHMYCANDYJESUS,YOU'RESTILLALIVE!"

"Let…Go…" Lilith stuttered out, feeling as if her organs were slowly straining under the pressure, when another pair of footsteps came up behind them.

"LJ, let her go!" Ben cried, before face palming, "Can't you see you're gonna make her die?"

LJ shook his head, squeezing tighter, "The best death of all; death by hugs!" He said, before letting go, placing his chin on his hand, "Well, now that I think about it, death by candy seems a lot better…"

While LJ continued to talk to himself, Lilith breathed in deeply, taking in as much air as she could, while Ben laughed quietly, patting her back, "You look like a fish out of water; you alright there, Shadows?"

Lilith let out a sound, something between a groan and a laugh, "Been through worse." She said, about to go on, when a cold presence appeared behind her, cold shivers running up her spine.

Her eyes widened behind her mask, as she watched Ben shoot whatever was behind her a smirk, "Hey, Slender; you're looking mighty fine this afternoon."

Slenderman didn't seem to care for what the ghost had said, staying still for a few seconds, _"When you have time, I'd like you three in my office."_

Lilith gulped, her fear crawling up her throat, "Are…Are we in trouble?"

Her boss, however, didn't seem to care nor hear, before vanishing into thin air.

Lilith sighed, looking Ben's smirking face over, "…We're not in trouble, right?"

Ben shrugged, his smile never ending, yet, his eyes seemed to tell another story, "Doubt it." He said, his smile looking as bright as can be, "I mean, the guy doesn't get angry easily with his proxies."

"That is a flat-out lie."

"Well, either way, doesn't concern me."

Lilith merely gulped, unsure of what could happen next, before looking up the stairway, "Well, we should probably be going up to his office, shouldn't we?"

Ben nodded, looking up the stairway, as if it was a gateway to hell, "Yeah…" He muttered, before walking up. He then turned around, his normal easy going smirk back, "Well? You gonna join me, or are you planning on letting Slender chew me out?"

Lilith sighed, walking up, "I doubt he can do that." She muttered.

Ben raised an eye brow, "And what makes you say that?"

"Simple," She muttered, a hidden childish smile on her face, "He can't chew us out if he doesn't have teeth, or mouth, for that matter."

Ben stared at her, before laughing slightly, patting Lilith's back, "Not the best you can come up with; but it'll do for now."

* * *

As soon as Lilith walked into the office, all hoped died.

It was an average circular room, lined with bookshelves, only one window in the back of the office. Right under the window, a large bed sat, looking a lot bigger then a normal mattress, with white crisp sheets. In the center, sitting atop a dark blue rug, a tall desk of mahogany sat, a cushioned chair behind it, with the feared being sitting on it like a throne, _"So, it would seem as if the rest of your little group has arrived."_ Slenderman seemed to muse.

It was only then that the duo noticed the others in the room. Red leaned on a bookshelf wall, hat over his eyes, while Silver watched his elder brother. Meanwhile, X stood, hands crossed, as his foot rapidly tapped against the ground, sighing as if he didn't want to be here, "The hell took you two so long?" X asked, rushing up to Lilith, before poking her face, his red pupils shrinking, before his needle-like teeth were shown, a bit to close to Lilith's face. Even with the mask, she could smell a hint of blood in his mouth.

Ben backed Lilith up, pushing X back, "Dude, fuck off; the girl's been recovering."

 _"Ben, enough of this vulgar language,"_ Slender said, his long fingers folding, before resting his chin onto them, _"I'd like us to get back to the matter at hand. Now then, if you all don't mind, I'd like you to explain what exactly happened earlier today."_

This is around the time where Lilith stayed quiet, allowing the others to speak. It was mainly Ben explaining, with Red jumping in when the ghost, somehow, ran out of breath; X jumping in on the story for random details just because he was bored.

"We kicked his ass!" X finished, punching the air once the story was over.

Red face palmed, "…If I remember correctly," He said, faking a look of slight distress, "You were one of the first to get knocked out."

Everyone else laughed at X's expression, when Slender sighed, _"All of you, stop acting like such children."_ He ordered, standing up, both hands on the desk.

Lilith gulped, backing away a bit. There were many minor things that she was afraid of, but when it came to even the thought of Slender's wrath…

 _"I'd like to get back at the matter at hand,"_ Slender said, seeming to calm down. It was only now that Lilith noticed the dark shadows that seemed to form under the sockets where his eyes should have been, _"It would seem as if this boy had been targeting you, Lilith."_

Lilith could only manage a nod, before Ben cleared his throat, "You seem to be hinting to something, Slender."

 _"Indeed I am."_ Slender said, sitting back down, _"As of today, I don't want Lilith going out alone."_

Lilith's eyes stayed wide open, "…I'm sorry, sir, but, what exactly do you mean by that?"

 _"I mean exactly what I said,"_ Slender replied, _"I don't want you without someone else outside these walls. I want someone with you, at all times."_

"Well, I'd happily follow Lilith around," Ben said, wiggling his eyebrows, as he leaned into Lilith's bubble, "But, I'd like to know; can I follow you into the shower?"

Upon hearing this, Lilith scowled, her hand covering his face, as she led him back, "One more step, I dare you." She muttered darkly.

Ben laughed uneasily, "Kidding, Lilith, kidding."

Slender sighed again, _"I want Lilith to be accompanied out of the mansion, she doesn't need supervision here."_ He said, resting his head on a single hand, _"That is all have to say…With you boys."_

Lilith's spine became rigid, as Silver shot up, the letters swirling around him once again. Red read them over, "Silver has a point, what do you plan on doing with her?"

Slender merely growled, the sound causing a light yet deep buzz, _"Out. NOW."_

In a way, it was a reminder of who was in charge. Even X seemed to be intimidated, as he was the first one out, giving a cocky smile, before disappearing behind the door, the rest of them right behind him.

"Good luck." Ben whispered, before shutting the door behind.

Lilith whimpered ever so slightly, when Slender cleared his throat, _"Now that the boys are gone, I'd like to start by apologizing to you. I know that…You prefer to work alone, but you must trust me on this."_

Lilith nodded, unable to speak, for fear that she'd say something wrong. Slender, on the other hand, seemed to take this act of silence differently, as he walked around the desk, hands behind his back, _"Do you trust me, Lilith?"_

"With my life, sir." Lilith answer without a second thought. In a way, it came with the deal, you become a proxy of Slenderman; you stop aging, and you're a lot stronger then you should be. But, in return, Slenderman owned you, and everything that made you you.

Lilith shook her head, trying to escape her mind, breathing becoming faster by the second, "Is there anything else you need to inform me about, sir?"

Slender ad his head tilted to the side, as if he was contemplating, before he shook his head. Lilith nodded, hurrying for the door, before managing to open it. But, right before she could get out, a pale bony hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly, "Is there something e-else you need, sir?"

 _"I need you to understand that this is for your own good,"_ Slender muttered, his voice a bit to close to her ear, _"...I don't want you hurt; do you understand?"_

Lilith nodded, the shiver down her spine finally coming to an end, "Yes, sir." She said, before leaving out the door.

Once the door was locked behind her, she breathed in, her heart finally returning to its normal state, before heading to her room.

Unfortunately, life wasn't gonna be that easy.

Lilith nearly screamed, as the gothic clown was seen sitting on her bed, candy wrappers all around the ground, with his feet propped up on her chair, "Ah, Lilith, you're finally out!" LJ said as if she'd escaped hell, rising to his fett.

"Why…Are you…In my room…?" Lilith questioned slowly, the urge to slam his head through the window slowly growing.

LJ shrugged, his smirk growing, "I just thought that we should hang out a bit, enjoy each other."

Lilith laughed, "No offense," She said, "But, I have many 'friends' above you."

"Ow." LJ said, one hand over his chest, "That hurt." But, right after, his frown turned into a smirk, "But, that might be because we haven't been able to get to know each other as well as we should have!"

Lilith sighed, before reaching up, grabbing his spiral-shaped nose, "Listen, I don't have time for this. Not here, and not right now. If you want to be friends and all that useless bull crap, I'll give you a chance; just not right now."

LJ gave her a look, before a bubbly laugh left his chest. Slowly, his laugh got louder, becoming similar to a hyena, "Oh, I know what happens here," He muttered, doubling over, "You like someone!"

Lilith stayed quiet, a dark smile spreading across her mouth, "Oh, I do, do I?" She knew where he was going with this, but for once, she wanted to step back and watch it unfold. It wasn't like it was life threatening.

LJ smiled darkly back, before snapping his fingers, head still bent down, since Lilith didn't let go of his nose, "I know, what about a game?"

"Oh?" Lilith muttered, finally letting go, "I'm intrigued; explain."

"Oh, rules are simple," LJ said, "You allow me to hang around you, get to know you; while I try to guess your crush."

"Doesn't sound very promising to me." Lilith muttered, "What do I get out of it?"

LJ took a while to reply, before saying, "I know what you want, more then anything."

Lilith nodded, "Well, go on."

"You want a true friend."

Lilith, taken aback, managed to hold herself together, "Is that so?"

"You want someone that will listen to you," LJ went on, reading her mask like an open book, "You want someone you don't need to act around, someone to be her real self around, someone that you can laugh with; someone you can cry with."

"Get on with it." Lilith muttered, pretending to be short tempered.

LJ smirked, "I can be there for you, you know. All you need to do, it stop pushing me, and everyone else, away." He laughed again, holding his hand out, "Well, do we have a deal?"

Lilith took a long time thinking, before holding her own hand out slowly, "I'm only agreeing to this because, with my new restriction, I'm going to have a lot of free time on my hands."

LJ laughed, "Whatever you want to believe, dearie." He said, shaking her hand.

Lilith nodded, pulling her hand back, before doing a short mock bow, "Well then, with that said, I wish you luck."

LJ laughed, before walking out, "I won't need that." He muttered, before turning around, "Catch."

Lilith's hand flew up quickly, catching the sweet between her fingers, before inspecting it, "You know, I'm not very fond of grape flavored-." She said, looking up, only to find the clown gone.

She sighed, "This is going to be a very long week." She muttered, before closing the door, making sure to lock it.

* * *

 **Amy: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!**

 **...**

 **Lilith:...That is the one line you hould never cross...**

 **Me: Well, I'll end this before these two duke it out.**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Eyeless Jack: Want organs?**

 **Me: Aww, what the fuck! How did you get here?**

 **Jeff: Broke the forth wall, duh.**

 **Me:...Oh crap, you too...**

 **Lilith: Tell me about it...**

 **Jeff: Hey, fuck you!**

 **Eyeless Jack:...Anyway, tell us in the reviews.**

 **Lilith: Of, Eyeless, can I borrow a scapel? If this goes smoothly, I can promise you two kidneys!**

 **Me:...Goodbye, dear children; and remember, you're never alone...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amy: Hello humans!**

 **Lilith:...Who the hell let you in?**

 **Amy: Myself!**

 **Lilith:...Right...**

 **Amy: Asshole...So, Crimson's out, something about hiding hiding murders and covering bodies...or was it the other way around...?**

 **Lilith: I'll just start the chapter...**

* * *

The next day started off quiet. Lilith woke up, right as the time turned to 5:30 on the dot. Stretching, she got up, about to get ready for a day of murder, trees, and so on, only to remember what had happened yesterday.

Lilith groaned, lying back on the bed, "That's right, dammit." Lilith muttered, "Can't go out by myself."

At this point, she wasn't sure what to do. She'd spent the entire last week getting use to waking up early, getting out of the mansion, and staying out for as long as possible.

She could try to sneak out, but with the threat of Slender's wrath, that wouldn't be at the top of the list. Hell, once her Master was brought into the picture, it was tossed from said mental list. All she really could do was wait.

Unfortunately, Lilith was never the most patient.

Just minutes after, she was pacing around the room, wearing nothing but a thin bra-like top and VERY short shorts, as she walked around her room. She'd quickly decided to toss on her hoodie and some jeans, just to keep warm, before continuing the boring march.

After what seemed to be forever, she sat down at her desk, leaning back, before letting out another tired moan. Irritated with the fact that she had nothing to do, she opened up a side drawer of the desk, her knives kept in both the right and left drawers.

Slowly, she pulled out a random knife, looking it over closely. It was nothing like Jeff's huge kitchen knife, nor was it like Painter's lithe throwing knives. They were all different, for example, the one that she'd picked up had a half foot curved blade, along with a stainless steel hilt.

With nothing else to do, she pulled out a cloth, before polishing the blade. She had three main types, throwing curved knives, stabbing and close range "normal" knives, and, with the help of Eyeless and Puppeteer, barbed/serrated knives. Use? Simple, for as much pain as possible.

Despite what people thought, she normally had at least fifteen of each on her, hidden in her sleeves, boots, belt; anywhere that they could be hidden. She was thinking about getting a belt or a harness for the knives, but, for now, what she had worked.

Quickly growing bored again, she put the knife back into it's holder, closing the drawer, before going over to the bed. She looked around, making sure that no decided to pop in, before reaching under her bed.

Her hand quickly wrapped around a large metal staff, the metal covered in a red scarf-like cloth as a sort of grip. At the end of the staff, a curved jagged blade sat, the dark red blade looking sick and evil.

She looked the blade over a bit, getting off the bed, as she swung it around. The last time she had handled this was when...

Lilith shook her head, placing the weapon back under her bed.

She was ready to simply give up and try to go back to sleep, when a knock came to her door.

She looked over to the clock, "No one's up at 5:55." She murmured, quickly pulling her mask and eye patch over her face, the knocking becoming more urged, as Lilith answered, "Hello?"

On the other side, the monochrome clown grinned, as he walked in, "Good morning to you as well, Lilian!"

Lilith flinched, "Please, never call me that again."

LJ's laugh became maniacal, before he finally calmed down, closing the door behind him, "Alright then, sheesh," He muttered, sitting on her desk chair, before smiling again, "I brought you candy!"

Lilith sighed, already regretting the deal they'd made, before catching the thrown sweet, "I don't like strawberry flavor." She muttered.

LJ frowned, before reaching into his pockets, pulling out a handful, "What about Pineapple?"

"Nope."

"Chocolate?"

"No mainstream."

"Apple?"

"Nada."

"Grape?"

"Taste like medicine."

"Mango?"

"For most fruits, I prefer the real thing over artificial flavoring."

Lilith expected him to sulk in defeat; not laugh as he danced around the room like an idiot, "What…on earth are you doing?" She questioned. Out of all the killers, LJ was one of the most unpredictable. For all she knew, he was having a sort of candy-induced seizure

"I learned something about you!" LJ cried, before poking her nose, "I now know that you don't like artificial flavoring!"

Lilith sighed, "Well, I've never really had many artificial candies," She muttered, LJ seeming to write every word in his mind, "But, I do like the real fruit."

LJ hummed, thinking hard, "So, you don't like any artificial candy?"

"Well, no."

LJ's head perked up, "Which ones?"

Lilith smirked, "Guess."

"Umm…" LJ thought, before hissing in annoyance, "I really don't know!"

Lilith patted his back, "Well, no one ever really gets it." She muttered.

She expected them to be subjected to awkward silence, only to have LJ speak up again, "So, you have any plans for today?"

"I have forest duty," Lilith muttered, "So, normally, I'd go out and wait in the trees for some idiot to walk in."

"Sounds kinda boring!" LJ hollered.

"But," Lilith went on, as if she was never interrupted, "Because I can't be alone, I won't be able to enjoy the peace and quiet of the forest without someone else around. It kinda kills the mood."

"Well, if you ask me, it's better then being alone." LJ said, before walking over to the bed, patting the spot next to him.

Lilith wasn't sure if she should sit, but, he was giving her something to do. She sighed, sitting down next to him, "I guess I just like to be alone."

LJ shook his head, "No one likes to be alone."

Lilith shrugged, "I've grown use to being alone."

"Explains why you push us all away." LJ muttered, stuffing his face with candy, "I mean, from what I'm hearing, next, you're gonna tell me that you were bullied."

Lilith quickly shook her head, "You know what? Forget I said anything."

LJ raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. If he'd learned anything when it came to "making friends", it's that you should never try to force something out of them, unless you really really have to, "Alrighty then."

Lilith sighed, "So then, what were you gonna do today?"

"Sit on my ass, watch TV, eat candy." LJ said simply, earning a look that he could never see, "Oh, and I was planning on going to a carnival!"

"Sounds wonderful." Lilith murmured, before getting up, the time now reading six thirty, "Look, I need to do something; so, I'll be going now."

LJ giggled, "Alrighty then!" He said, slapping Lilith's back, "Have fun!"

"Doubt it." She muttered, leaving the clown in her room, before walking around the mansion. After yesterday, she'd had a lot of time to get use to the endless halls of the mansion, slowly but surly memorizing the maze.

Her hands skimmed from one door to the next, counting each door as she went farther, before stopping, "Twenty five, floor four." She muttered, looking around, before slipping in.

The piano was exactly how she'd left it. She opened the window, allowing the light in, before taking a seat before the instrument. Her long fingers bended in odd angles as she flexed and stretched them out, before lying her hands on the keys.

 _The tune started off slowly, increasing at small certain parts. Lilith couldn't hold back the memories, as she sang out:_

 _Two become one our soul's have been connected A bond that's stronger than words_

 _And now in sync we scream our fates will come together And it will not go unheard_

Small memories of an old big house appeared in her mind, the sound of a piano playing, but, instead of one person, two small girls sat at the bench, laughing as they played together.

 _Locking eyes becoming intertwined_

 _You'll be sharing your fate with mine_

 _Side by side we'll battle through the night_

 _And soon enough we'll find our way_

Another image flashed by in her mind, this time, three girls, sitting on a hill in front of the big old house, watching the sun go down.

 _When the sun has set, we'll battle through nightmares_

 _We won't give up_

 _I will stay by your side as we slip into madness_

She laughed, the words a sort of personal joke, quick picture of three girls seemed to slowly burn into her mind, her past giving her a slap to the face, as she watched the three smiling faces disappear as soon as they had appeared.

 _Two become one our soul's have been connected A bond that's stronger than words_

 _And now in sync we scream our fates will come together And it will not go unheard_

 _I-I-I could care less where it is you came from because we see what's waiting ahead_

 _I knew from the first time that we became connected I'll be with you till the end_

Right as the last few notes faded, so did the image, as her memory quickly reclaimed the picture. It had been years since she'd first learned the song, in rough times that seemed to be hard while living through them.

What she wouldn't give to go back to that life.

She jolted up from the seat, a loud slow clapping coming from the door way, "My, Lil' Lizzie, what a lovely tune." The familiar voice murmured.

Lilith's surprise was soon covered with irritation, as a scowl crossed her face, "Not now, Bennifer."

Ben laughed lightly, walking in, "One, I'm happy that you're learning the art of humor but, two, you know I hate that nickname."

"You know that I hate that nickname," Lilith shot back, and yet, it didn't sound like she was angry, "So, let's meet in the middle, and stop with the unwanted nicknames; shall we?"

Ben laughed, "But I can't give it up, Lily."

Lilith's eyes twitched, before a crooked smirk spread across her mouth, "Then, I won't be giving up either, Bennifer. Now then, with that said, why are you here?"

Ben sighed, before scratching his head, "Well, believe it or not, it wasn't to annoy you."

"I'd never guess."

"I just thought that the song was nice, okay?" Ben said with a small sigh, before plopping himself down next to her, "And, if you don't mind, I'd love it if you could teach me a bit."

Lilith couldn't help but laugh a bit, "I'm sorry, but, you playing a piano," She said between laughs, "I can't see it."

Ben scowled, "I can so play the piano," He muttered, stretching his fingers, "Watch me."

Lilith nodded, a hidden smile on her face, before gesturing to the piano, "Oh please, I'm dying to see what you can do."

"Be careful what you wish for." Ben muttered, before playing a stiff uneven tune. It was slow, only a few notes every second, while Lilith tried to hold in her laughter. "Alright, asshat; what's so funny?" Ben asked.

"Well, I never would have thought that it would have been that hard to play 'chopsticks'." Lilith said, laughing a bit more, before slowly regaining her composure, "Alright then, let's begin."

Ben smiled, "Whenever your ready, Lily."

Lilith growled, "Whatever you want, Bennifer." She then rested her hands on the keyboard, "So, with your right hand, you play the melody, and with your left, you play the undertones; get it?"

"Hmmm? Yeah." Ben muttered, watching closely, his eyes being a dead give away, as they were fixed on the window, "Go on."

Lilith sighed, "You know, if you don't really want to learn-."

"Hey, I wanna learn!"

"Oh, really?"

"I…just…have ADHD!"

Lilith sighed, crossing her arms, "Bullshit." She muttered, "It wouldn't matter if you had ADHD; if you want something enough, then nothing will stand in your way."

"Oh? And how would you know?" Ben asked, crossing his arms to give off a similar feel Lilith was.

"How do I know?" Lilith asked with a scowl, "Because I have the damn thing!"

Ben sat there, shocked, before realizing what he might have done, "Oh God…Lily, I'm so sorry-."

"Fuck it." Lilith muttered, standing up quickly, "Besides, I should be leaving, don't wanna be late for breakfast."

Ben nodded, doing whatever he could to dispel the awkwardness he'd created, "Right, I'm right behind you."

"That's very reassuring." Lilith muttered, before walking out, closing the door behind them.

They walked down the hall in silence, until Ben snapped, "Look, Lily-."

"Stop calling me that."

"Look, Lilith; I'm sorry for what I said."

"Look, Ben, I already said to forget it."

"Yeah, but I feel ba-."

Lilith stopped, fist shaking with anger and rage, before turning around, "I told you to drop it, so hurry up and drop it." She muttered darkly, "What happened happened. If you can't change it, don't dwell on it, especially when I'm telling you to drop it."

Any other person would instantly shrink away, call 911, or simply drop to there knees and beg for the mercy that would never come. Ben, on the other hand, smiled, "Feel better?"

Lilith, taken aback somewhat, only now felt a weight lift off her chest, "…Extremely…" She muttered, "…Thank you…"

"Drop it." Ben said in a playful tune, before dusting off his tunic, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to electrocute a certain wide mouth." With that said, he sank into the floor.

Lilith laughed quietly, "Wait up, Bennifer," She muttered, running down the hall, for once in a very long time, she had that carefree feeling, "I want to see that happen."

* * *

 **Amy: So, yeah!**

 **Lilith:...That made no sense...**

 **Amy: Oh, fuck off...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Wanna help hide bodies?**

 **Tell us in the reviews!**

 **Lilith: Shut up and leave already!**

 **Amy: Fine, I'll just go back to visiting the reviewers...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi hi!**

 **So, the numbers of chapters have also hit double digits!**

 **YAY!**

 **So, nothing else to say, so, let's read on!**

 **Also, before you ask, Lilith's out killing while Amy hides the bodies.**

 **...It might explain the odd smell coming from my bathroom...**

* * *

Right before Lilith got to the last step, a loud girlish scream sounded.

Lilith snickered, peeking into the dinning area, before laughing harder.

Jeff seemed to be recovering from a heart attack, eyes seeming wider then normal, with one hand over his chest, while Ben laughed, rolling around on the ground like a retarded potato bug, "…What…the fuck…" Jeff muttered, before his eyes narrowed at the ghost, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"What ya gonna do?" Ben asked with a snicker, "Kill me?"

"I MIGHT JUST DROWN YOUR ASS!" Jeff yelled, chasing Ben around, while the ghost laughed, floating just out of reach.

"Gonna have to catch me first!" Ben yelled, floating through the wall and into the living area, while Jeff followed, "Come back here!"

Lilith shook her head, looking around, before snaking her foot out. It took a few seconds, before Jeff tripped. He let out a small yelped, falling face first into the ground anime style.

Jeff coughed, glaring up at Lilith, who was still looking into the dinning room, "…Fuck you…"

Lilith shrugged, "Not my fault you trip over everything." She muttered, before pushing past him, walking into the dinning room, hands shoved into her pockets.

She quickly scanned the dinning room, a small smile on her face, sitting down next to a certain lone masked figure, "Hey man, mind if I take this chair?"

Eyeless shot up, obviously surprised, before nodding, "Of course." He said quietly, gesturing to the open seat.

Lilith nodded, sitting down, before pulling at her hoodie, "So, how have you been?"

Eyeless shrugged, "Alright; and you?"

"Same, I guess." Lilith said, leaning back.

Eyeless nodded, "I heard about your little 'ban'; are you sure you're okay?"

Lilith sighed, "News travels that fast?"

"No, LJ just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Eyeless muttered, causing Lilith to giggle quietly.

"But, how did he find out then?" Lilith questioned.

Eyeless shrugged, "Well, from what I know, Ben doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut either."

Lilith sighed, "And this is why I try not to talk much."

Eyeless smirked under his mask, "You make it sound like we're all weird to you."

"Well, you guys sure aren't normal." Lilith said back, a smirk on her face, before leaning close to his ear, "Don't worry, doesn't mean I don't like you."

Lilith could feel Eyeless's blush, before friendly slapping his shoulder, "I'm joking bro, just messing with you."

Eyeless tried to play it cool, but the highness in his voice easily gave him away, "Y-you like to tease, d-don't y-you?"

Lilith laughed, "You have no idea."

"Well then, it would seem as if the ships have changed."

Lilith sighed, "Can we help you, LJ?" asked, sounding irritated, "…Wait, where the hell are you?"

LJ's head popped out from under the table, causing Lilith to jump a bit, "THE FUCK!?"

"Hey, language!" Sally yelled from the other side of the table.

LJ laughed manically, standing up between the two, "I've just been watching you since you walked in," He said leisurely, hands up as he shrugged, "No more, no less."

Lilith groaned, "…Creeper…" She muttered.

LJ huffed, wagging his finger from side to side, "Now now, Lollipop-."

"Don't call me that."

"Lolliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipop," LJ went on, making sure to draw out the "I" as long as possible, "That's not how you treat a friend; I mean, you're so nice around EJ, but you treat me like Jeff."

Lilith was ready to snap back at the clown, only to have another voice say, "LJ, stop it; you're being a cock block."

Lilith groaned again, facing the cosplayer who was now standing right behind her, "This is none of your concern, Bennifer."

Ben laughed, poking Lilith's cheek, "Oh, see what you've done, LJ? Now Lilith's all ticked off."

"Oh, boo hoo~," LJ said, "If she can't take a joke, she can't take a joke."

Lilith sighed, leaning back as the short blonde fought with words against the much taller clown, before noticing how Eyeless seemed to try to become one with his chair. She gave him a nudge, "Hey, you okay?"

Eyeless shook his head, seeming to rock back and forth, "I'm j-just not use t-to having s-so many people a-a-round."

Lilith nodded, before clearing his throat, narrowed eyes locked onto the two targets, before shooting up, slamming her hands on the table, "FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, SHUT UP!"

The two, heck, all chatter stopped, every face turning to Lilith. For once, she didn't mind all the attention, as she poked Ben between the eyes, "You, stop acting like you're always the hero! I don't know what happens in your head, but this isn't Hyrule, you are not Link, and I am damn straight not Zelda!"

LJ was trying to hold in his snickering, holding his hands over his mouth, before Lilith spun around, grabbing hold of his nose, "Don't you dare, sweetie," Lilith muttered darkly, "You're in just as much blame as if is. If you have nothing to do with the matter, don't get into it! If you're asked to stay out, do it!"

The room was silent, and it was only now that Lilith allowed the attention to get to her. Her fears seemed to slowly creep up on her, as she cleared her throat, hands stuffed into her hoodie, "If you'll excuse me." She muttered, heading back upstairs.

It was silent in the dinning room, Slender still standing between the dinning room and the kitchen. If he had a face, he'd look just as surprised as everyone else was.

* * *

Lilith shut and locked the door behind her, breathing rapidly, before she let out a groan, "Well, that happened."

She was ready to body slam her bed, when a knock came to the door. Growling, she ripped the door open, "What do yo- Oh, sorry, Eyeless."

The boy nodded, those black eyes sockets, seeming to pool, as the black liquid fell down the mask, "It's okay." He whispered, before clearing his throat, "May I come in?"

Lilith nodded, allowing him in, before closing the door behind him, "Don't you want to eat breakfast with the others?"

Eyeless shook his head, "I only eat one main thing," He muttered, sitting on her desk chair, watching Lilith collapse onto her bed, "Besides, the others don't like me around when I'm eating."

Lilith nodded, "Don't worry about it, besides, if it counts, I don't mind that you eat kidneys."

Eyeless tilted his head to the side, "You don't?"

Lilith shook her head, "I know that we're all different, but, it doesn't give anyone a reason to make fun or ignore the other." She shot him a hidden smile, "That's what I think, at least."

Eyeless nodded, "You sound like you've had experience with this sort of thing."

Lilith shrugged, waving her hand, "The past is in the past; I can't change what happened, but I can try to use what I learned for what may come."

Eyeless nodded, before leaning forward, "If you don't want to talk, I won't try to get anything out of you."

Lilith nodded, watching as the sun climbed up the sky, before something in her mind clicked, "Hey, you wanna go out?"

Eyeless's cheeks reddened under his mask, "W-what?"

"You know," Lilith said dismissively, "Go into town, just hang out."

"Oh," Eyeless muttered, calming down, before smiling, "I'd love to."

Lilith nodded, walking over to the desk, "Great," She muttered, leaning over the boy to get into her knife drawer, bending in a suggestive way, "I just need some of this…"

"Umm, sure," Eyeless muttered, not sure if she was messing with him or not, "Take your time, I guess…"

Seconds later, Lilith snapped back up, hiding her knives in secret pockets in her hoodie, keeping a few in her hands, before walking over to the window, "You got what you need?"

Eyeless nodded, flicking a scalpel out of his hoodie, "I'm ready." Lilith nodded, opening up the window, before sliding her left leg out, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Lilith looked at him, tilting her head to the side, "This is what I do when I need to get out, but you guys are all on the first floor," She muttered, sliding her other leg out, so that she was sitting with both legs, "Don't worry, we're only two stories up; unless you have sticks for legs, you'll be fine. Just, don't land straight on your feet." With that said, her head disappeared beneath the window, followed by a loud thump.

Eyeless ran for the window, looking out, only to see that Lilith had landed in a crouching position, slowly standing back up, "I don't know about this." Eyeless said, just loud enough for Lilith to sigh, before holding her hands out.

"Look, just slide out the window," Lilith said, boots digging into the dirt for support, "I'll catch you."

Eyeless groaned, trying to hide his embarrassment, "Ummm…No need."

Lilith sighed, a soft smile on her face, "Eyeless, I promised you, I'm here for you." She said, watching as he sat with both legs out the window, "Trust me, I got you bro."

With a sigh, Eyeless nodded, leaning forward, as a sort of shrill scream left his mouth. He was ready to eat dirt, only to have two skinny yet strong arms catch him. He timidly looked up at the creepy mask, as Lilith helped him back on his feet.

They stood in an awkward silence, before Eyeless cleared his throat, "Well then, shall we get going?"

Lilith nodded, stuffing her hands into her pockets, before walking on, "Let's."

* * *

 ***Looking at dead bodies in kitchen* Crap...**

 **Well, I now need to find the acid...**

 **Loved it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Tell me!**

 **Later guys, and remember, you're never really alone...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

 **So, as you can tell, I'm back bitches!**

 **Amy: *Listening on phone***

 **Lilith: She's really weird...**

 **Amy: *Rocking out in back ground***

 **Me:...I'll just start the chapter...**

* * *

As the sun began to climb down the sky, two small figures walked through the forest in silence. Both of them wore hoodies, one blood red, while the other was a really dark blue.

"So, how do we hide ourselves?" The figure on the left asked.

The one on the right shrugged, "We can stay in the shadows, but it'll be hard to blend in looking like this." He said in a slightly lower voice.

The girl sighed, reaching into her pocket, before pulling out two pairs of sun glasses, "Here, Eyeless." She muttered, offering him a pair, "Take it."

Eyeless took it, looking it over, before giving her a look, "Lilith…Ummm…"

Lilith gave him a look, before it clicked, "Oh, I get it," Lilith muttered, leaning on a nearby tree, hand lightly pulling at her mask, "Well, if you don't want me to see your face, it's cool; I mean, I get it if you don't trust me that much yet."

At her choice of words, Eyeless instantly felt bad, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't mean it like that."

Lilith shook her head, a smile on her face, "No, I get it; really, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. If you don't want me to see your face, then I won't look."

Eyeless felt a bit better, before turning away, taking his mask quickly, before fixing the sunglasses over them. He let out a sigh, puling his hood back over, as he rubbed the black liquid off of his cheeks, "I'm done, are you?"

"Yeah," Lilith muttered, causing Eyeless to turn around slowly, just in time to watch her fix the glasses, stuffing her mask and eye patch into her back jeans pocket, her pale lips parted slightly, as she breathed out, "You ready?"

Eyeless, however, was to caught up looking at her face. Even with her eyes covered, he couldn't help but notice that sort of heavenly glow from her light pale skin.

Unfortunately, he didn't exactly express it the right way.

"…You're really pale…"

…

"Umm, thanks?"

Eyeless didn't notice what he said, until seconds after the words left his mouth, quickly covering his face, "tears" running down his eyes, "Oh my God, Lilith, I'm so sorry, I've just never seen someone with such interesting skin."

…

"Umm…Thanks?"

Eyeless groaned, feeling his face light up, before Lilith laughed lightly, "It's okay, I can understand where you're coming from." She said, patting his back lightly, before straitening up, hands shoved coolly into her pockets, "But, you can apologize later, we have a town to visit and people to kill."

"And kidneys to take." Eyeless muttered, causing a small laugh to leave Lilith's mouth, before the two of them walked out of the line of trees.

Comparing them to everyone else, they looked common enough to blend in. It was easy to categorize them, both looking like they'd belong to a gang.

"Umm, why are people giving us that look?" Eyeless questioned quietly to his hooded friend, "Is the sunglasses thing not working?"

It took a while for Lilith to respond, "Don't worry; these people just think that we're part of a gang." She muttered, flipping off a group of rich girls, hearing what they had to say about the duo, "Just keep your head low and let me do the talking."

Eyeless nodded, his head hanging low, as the group walked over, "Umm, like, what the hell are you two gang members doing in this part of town?"

Lilith scowled, jerking her chin up, while standing a bit in front of Eyeless, "We go where we wanna go."

The girl scowled, her three friends doing the same thing, "Are you, like, going to talk to me like that?" She said, a hand over her chest, "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I don't need to tell you anything," Lilith muttered, "Now, get out of the way."

One of her friends sneered, pushing Lilith back, "You can't talk to us like that!" She growled, making a grab for Eyeless's collar, only to have Lilith catch her wrist, nails digging in so hard and fast, the girl began to bleed.

"You ass!" She yelled, ripping her arm away.

Lilith sighed, Eyeless watching closely, as she whipped out her knife, "Look, I know exactly what you guys are; bullies, if you will," Lilith muttered darkly, causing them to look scared for a few seconds, before those fake red lips pursed into a frown, "I also know that, when you guys have no boyfriend and no group, when you guys are alone; you're all scared."

Eyeless held a small grin, sharp shark-like teeth barely visible, as he watched Lilith at work, her serrated knife glistening like Lilith's hidden eyes, "Let's say that, you girls walked into our gang," Lilith went on, tossing her knife from hand to hand, "Well, it's obvious that we'd kill you, leaving no traces. No sign of what happened, or what's left of you; all because you refused to allow me and my bro walk down a damn street."

Lilith walked up to the girl that pushed her, even when she was shorter, she managed to look scary, "Now, do you wanna screw with me and my bro, or, do you wanna just get out of the way?"

Almost instantly, they created a sort of walk way for the duo to walk through, "Good choice." Lilith muttered, pushing the bigger girl back, "Now, we don't ever wanna see you," Lilith muttered, before gesturing to Eyeless, "Or me and my bro will leave your body on the street."

She then stuffed her hands into her pockets, walking down the road, with Eyeless right behind her. It took a while for the group to fade, allowing Eyeless to sigh, "Thanks, Lilith."

"No prob," Lilith muttered, eyes constantly looking around, before turning around to face him, walking backwards with a smile on her face, "I got your back, remember?"

Eyeless nodded, before going on, "How do you know this place so well?"

"I use to live here; before I went psycho killer crazy." Lilith said, passing by another block, before turning into a dark alley way, "Down here, no one should be around."

Eyeless nodded, deciding to stop questioning her, before slipping into the alley way. "So," Lilith murmured, a light drizzle beginning to come down, "What do you think so far?"

Eyeless shrugged, "No offense, but, when you ask me, it's kinda dull."

Lilith nodded, "Nah, it's cool; I could see it coming."

The air quickly became more cold and bitter, causing Eyeless to tug slightly at his sleeves, willing them to grow, "But, I must admit, the human world has changed since I last went out."

This caught Lilith by surprise, "Wait, when was the last time you've been in a town?"

Eyeless shrugged, doing the math in his head, "I haven't stepped out of that mansion since…lemme think…five years?"

If Lilith had been drinking anything, she would, without a doubt, have done a spit take, "…What?"

"About five to ten years," Eyeless muttered, as if it was nothing, "Give or take."

"I'm sorry; but that's fucked up." Lilith muttered, siting down, back against the wall, "Forgive my French, but still. Why were you stuck for so long?"

Eyeless shrugged, "Well…In a way, it wasn't my choice…but it was…"

"English please." Lilith murmured.

Eyeless sighed, "Look, what I'm trying to get at is the fact that, in reality, I never went out because I didn't want to."

Lilith was ready to question him, only to have the pieces click together, "Oh, I get it."

Eyeless nodded, before a bitter laugh left him mouth, "Not that it would have mattered, no one wanted me to leave the mansion."

"Oh?" Lilith questioned, "And why is that?"

"Well," Eyeless muttered, rubbing his shoulder, "I'm…I'm not always in control. There are moments where that animalistic side of me just…I can't always control it."

Lilith tilted her head to the side, confused, "Could you explain a bit more?"

"You know that I'm…basically a cannibal, right?" Eyeless questioned, feeling himself loosen up a bit when Lilith nodded, "Well...I have a hard time controlling my urges. I hold on just barely when I'm at the house…but when I'm out here-."

"-You snap," Lilith murmured, placing a hand on Eyeless's shoulder, "Don't worry, I understand."

Eyeless would have given her a look, "…Are you a cannibal too?"

Lilith laughed, gesturing for him to sit down and watch the rain with her, "No; I just understand that it's hard to hold your inner senses back."

"Oh, do you now?' Eyeless asked.

Lilith nodded, "Before I came to the mansion and became a proxy, I won't lie; I wasn't exactly liked. I got pushed around, and I can't even come close to the amount of times I've thought about the many ways to kill those in my way." Lilith shuddered slightly, "And, one day, I just snapped."

Eyeless nodded, pulling his sunglasses up a bit, as he wiped away the new river of black liquid, "I get you." He muttered, the rain coming down harder.

Lilith nodded, "But, to be honest, I do enjoy that murderous rush." She admitted, rubbing the back of her head, "I don't go and take there kidneys, mind you; but I just have that sort of high; get what I mean?"

Eyeless nodded, about to say something back, only look up, slowly raising from the ground. Lilith gave him a weird look, standing up next to him, "You oka-."

Eyeless stuck his index finger over his lips, "I hear something." He whispered, looking out into the fog of rain, "A group of people, coming this way."

Lilith cursed, standing up, as a group of five larger hooded figures made there way over, "Gang name?" Lilith questioned, knife out but hidden behind her.

"Dark souls," The one in front said, holding a busted bottle over his head in a threatening manner, "You?"

"Bloody strings," Lilith said lowly, raising her knife to hold whoever wanted to attack at bay, "And, for the record, your gang name just proves that you're all gamer nerds."

The leader growled, stepping closer, only to have Eyeless whip out his scalpel. The leader merely scowled, "A scalpel, seriously?"

"Shut it." Lilith growled, threatening to stab one guy who tried to get to close, "Fuck off!"

The leader laughed, "I'm just saying, are you like someone from the hospital or some shit?" He sneered, and before Lilith could react, the other four advanced him, evil smiles covered there faces.

"Hey!" Lilith shouted, trying to get them away from Eyeless, "Get off of him!"

They ignored her, as they clawed at him, pulling at him hood. Lilith began to panic, as one hand got to close to his sunglasses, "HEY, GET OFF OF HIM!" Lilith yelled, pulling her fist back as she grabbed another one of them, throwing him against a wall; but by then, it was to late.

Lilith turned around, just in time to see Eyeless's sun glasses fall.

Lilith was taken aback, as if the name wasn't enough to see what Eyeless tried so hard to hide.

Instead of eyes, two black sockets sat, bleeding that black liquid he tried so hard to cover. Eyeless was stuck in shock, mouth held open, as the look reflected on the other four.

The silence was cut, when the leader took a step back, "M-MONSTER!"

Lilith stood silent, head down, as she wouldn't look at anyone. But then, they were all taken aback, as a low chuckled left her mouth, "…You really are pathetic…"

The leader growled, pushing past his followers, before grabbing her collar, "The hell was that?" He hissed, his only answer was Lilith's dark laugh.

"…You're so judgmental…" Lilith muttered, her smile stretching to Jeffery proportions, before she reached out for his neck, nails digging into his neck, causing him to drop her, "Stay still boys," Lilith muttered darkly, "If you value your leader's life; stay."

"One of them laughed, "Oh yeah? What can a little girl like you, do to four boys?"

Lilith shrugged, forcing the leader on his knees in front of her, "Well, I don't think that I could do nearly enough physical harm," She said quietly, her smile never stopping, as her fingers slowly traced around his right eye, "However, I can hurt more of you…mentally, I'll fuck you up."

The other three stared in horror, as Lilith's knife traced around his eye, "Now then, lets begin the show." Lilith said sweetly, her smile making her look more chaotic.

Eyeless "watched" with slight horror, as Lilith ever so slowly dug the knife into his right eye, a loud scream of agony, "Your screams are a lot better then your cursing," Lilith said sweetly, a sort of animalistic smile, as she cleaned off his bleeding tears, "Aww, don't worry, the little girl can't do anything, right?"

"…M-mercy…" He whispered, his men could only watch in horror, when Lilith nodded.

"You're right," She muttered, staring at the bloody mess heap right under his right eye, poking it once. The leader screamed, his blue eyes popping out of the socket, only being held onto by a thin cord, dangling under his right eyes, "It would seem as if I finished," Lilith muttered, holding her bloodied knife to the cord, sliding it lightly up and down, before grabbing the eye.

The boy screamed, as Lilith ripped it off, inspecting the eye socket slowly, before shooting Eyeless a small smile, "See? How could you be a monster, when you look just like him?"

The boy couldn't even bring himself to scream, as Lilith started the same treatment onto the left eye. Lilith sighed, "This is going to slow." She said childishly, before stabbing out the left eye, smiling slightly at his screaming, as she repeatedly stabbed his eye, "You know, I actually have a small thing against this," She muttered, more to herself then anyone else, "But, you've done just enough for me to ignore this once."

She laughed, stabbing out the eye, before coming to a stop, "See, now you look just like 'the monster'!" She then gave a small smile to Eyeless, "No offense."

Eyeless smiled, his cannibal needle-like teeth glistening, as the rain fell down his figure, scalpel flashing in the foggy rain, "None taken," He said darkly, "But, you've had your fun, I want something too."

Lilith smiled, dropping the boy's collar, as he covered his face, whispering to himself, as his eyes bled out, "Take what you want," Lilith said with a finger held up to her mouth, "I'll make sure they don't scream."

One of them tried to run past, thinking that he could get away get help, only to run into Eyeless's scalpel, "You didn't think that I'd make escaping would be that easy, did ya?" He asked, his scalpel deep in his stomach.

Another one tried to scream, only to have Lilith's white pale hand cover his mouth, "Now now," She muttered, her knife slowly going down his neck, before quickly stabbing in, "Shhhh, I know! How about you watch your leader die?" Lilith questioned, before dropping the body right next to the leader, who had fallen to the ground, mouth open with shock and pain, as his eyes began to stop bleeding, his skin pale and cold.

Lilith faced the last boy, "So, how would you like to die?" She asked.

His eyes lit up with fear, as he backed up, only to walk right into the wall of the concrete building, "P-please, I didn't m-m-mean any h-harm!" He pleaded, covering his eyes, "I d-don't want m-my eyes c-carved out!"

Lilith sighed, her hand placed on the wall behind him, before she took her sun glasses off, "You see this" She asked, pointing at her left eye, "It's a reminder-." She whispered, before stabbing him through the hand, making him scream out in pain, "-That you can't always have what you want."

Lilith smiled, before cutting a circle into his side, tossing her knife to the side, before pulling off the skin, "Does it hurt?" Lilith asked, giving him a screwed up smile, before shoving my hand in, causing a scream to erupt from his mouth, "I hope it does."

She smiled sweetly, "Oh yeah, when you go to hell," Lilith muttered, her bloodied hand slowly pulling out an organ, "Tell Satan I said hello." With that said, she pulled out the organ, watching the light leave his eyes, as she smirked, "Good night."

The only sound was the pitter patter of the falling rain, as the fourth body slumped over. Lilith turned around, just in time to see Eyeless rip out the kidney of the leader, "Here," She muttered, tossing him the organ, "I'll get to work on the next one."

Eyeless looked surprised, as he caught the kidney, "T-thank you."

Lilith nodded, slipping her sun glasses back on, "No prob; I got your back, wither it be in a fight or to defend you from girls."

Eyeless laughed, holding up his hand, "Well then; rest assured with the knowledge that I have your back as well."

Lilith laughed lightly, shaking his hand, "I got you, you got me," She muttered, "fair enough."

The two allowed for a few more quiet seconds, before Eyeless cleared his throat, "So, kidneys."

Lilith laughed at his awkwardness, before nodding, "Right, kidneys."

* * *

 **So, here we go!**

 **Sorry it took so long, but, because of a common enemy known as school, it may take longer to update.**

 **But, with that said...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Want-**

 **Amy: A body Cuz, we have to many shoved into the basment...**

 **Me: *fuming* Good bye children, and remember, you're never alone...Amy, I'll get you...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Who's ready for feels you won't get until later on in the story?**

 **...**

 **Amy:...Shut the fuck up...**

 **Lilith: *reading reviews* Oh, Smashgunner would like to know; how the hell do you keep arriving here, Amy?**

 **Amy: Well, smashgunner, I'll have you know that I'm just to awesome to be held down!**

 **Me: The bitch is part demon; so, yeah.**

 **Amy:...Well, thanks for killing the mood...**

 **Lilith:...*Starts chapter***

* * *

The mansion was quiet, not a single voice shouting profanity-

"LJ, I'LL FUCK YOUR SPIRAL NOSE UP SO BAD, IT'LL LOOK LIKE A DAMN MONOCHROME CANDY CANE!"

...Well, it was before LJ decided to be, well, LJ.

Said clown was running down the halls, snickering, as he held the knife loosely in his right hand, "YOU SOUND SO MAD, JEFF!" LJ yelled, the sound of his voice followed by giggles, "LEARN TO SMILE!"

LJ could hear Jeff right behind him, but didn't dare to turn around, "GIVE ME MY KNIFE, AND I'LL CARVE A DAMN SMILE INTO YOUR NECK!"

"AND WHY ON EARTH WOULD I DO THAT?" LJ asked, his question filled with glee, before running right into a dead end of the mansion, "…Oh my…"

Jeff snickered, "End of the line, fucker." He said, reaching up for his knife…

…Only to have LJ hold it right above his head.

Jeff growled, "Give it back already, you emo clown!" Jeff yelled, trying to jump for it, only to have it held higher, "damn you for being so God damn tall!"

LJ faked a look of hurt, "Now, you just hurt my feelings." LJ muttered, balancing the blade on his nose, "And, it's not my fault that you're as short as Be-."

"Please don't tell me that you're calling me short."

Jeff sighed, "Not now, fairy boy; LJ took my knife!"

Ben smirked, flying over the two, "Well, as much as I hate being called short," Ben muttered, taking the knife, before smirking, "I hate it even more when people call me fairy boy!"

"BASTARD!" Jeff yelled, as Ben floated back down the hall, LJ snickering right behind him.

"Yes you, Bennifer!" LJ yelled.

"Don't call me that!" Ben yelled from the front of the running group, laughing as he took a sharp right.

"Fly all you want, Peter fucking Pan!" Jeff yelled, jumping for the ghost's feet, only to miss, "I'll get you!"

"Doubt it!" Ben yelled, flying right through a wall.

Unfortunately, poor Jeff didn't see the trick, that is, not until he face planted the wall.

LJ laughed, bending over, as he wiped tears from his eyes, "I knew you never had a chance with Jane," He muttered, only to break into another fit of laughter, "But kissing a wall? You really are despite!"

Jeff growled, about to let loose his canon of colorful words, when the door to the house opened. Lilith walked in, Eyeless not to far behind, both of them covered in blood. Eyeless was carrying four squishy objects into the kitchen, while Lilith stretched, taking off her boots.

"What were you two up to?" LJ questioned, giving Lilith a suggestive look.

Lilith sighed, "We just hung out."

"…If you say so~." LJ said, putting the information on the side, before poking Jeff.

Said boy growled, "Oye, quit it, you dick for a nose!"

Lilith couldn't help but snicker slightly, only to have Jeff glare at her, "The hell are you laughing at, newbie?"

"Nothing." Lilith muttered, having no good comeback, before she began to walk up the stairs.

Jeff sighed, glaring at the clown, "I'll get you." He growled, before running through the house, shouting threats to the ghost of the house.

Lilith, on the other hand, pulled off her bloodied hoodie, "I'll need to wash that later." She muttered, peeling off her socks, before falling onto the bed, the cold sheets welcoming what little body heat Lilith had.

It was only then did she realize how damn cold it had been for a while, as she attempted to get under the covers, quickly burrowing herself into the think covers, rocking bac and forth, only to be interrupted by knock at the door.

She didn't bother to answer it, hoping that this person would just go away. However, all hope was lost, when the door opened, revealing a tall figure with a large smile, "How you doing, babe?"

"Get out." Lilith hissed, "I'm too tired for you. Hell, I'm too tired OF you."

"Awww," Offender said, a hand held over his chest, "You hurt me, right in the heart, babe!"

Lilith glared at him from under her mask, "Good."

Offender's smirk widened, "You're such a cold person," He muttered, sitting down on the side of her bed, "Come over here; I can warm you up~."

"I'd rather have a heart of ice then be touched by you." Lilith growled.

Offender sighed, "I'm only trying to be nice-."

"Bullshit," Lilith snapped, jolting up from the sheets, "I know guys like you. You act like you care, you tease and flirt; but, once you get what you want, you pretend nothing happened and move on to your next victim."

Offender merely smirked, leaning closer to the masked face, "Aww, is Lil' Lilith afraid of getting her heart broken?"

Lilith was a bit taken aback, but didn't show it, "You have nothing to do with my love life."

"If you insist," Offender muttered, before reaching out, long fingers brushing up against her mask, "But, I've always wanted to see the face behind the mask-."

"No." Lilith said instantly, her hand puling the mask to mold over her face.

Offender smirked, trying to pull it away, "Come on now, babe; I'm sure that you look simply sexy without this piece of plastic on your fac-."

He was cut off, when a black tendril slid across his throat, pulling him up and away from the bed.

 _"Offender, enough of your childish games."_ Slender hissed, obviously pissed off and annoyed.

Offender laughed weakly, "Aww, come on, big brother! I didn't mean any real harm-."

He was, once again, unable to finish what he wanted to say, as Slender threw him out, making sure he didn't come back, before dusting off his suit, _"On the behalf of my brother, I'm sorry, Lilith."_

Lilith shook her head, trying to force her breathing to calm the hell down, "It's aright sir."

 _"Did he hurt you in anyway?"_ Slender questioned, gently grabbing her chin, tilting her head to the side as he tried to get a better view of her neck.

"N-no sir." Lilith mumbled, feeling awkward with how close her boss was to her face.

Slender nodded, _"I once again do apologize."_ He said, before leaving the room, closing it with a soft click.

Only then did Lilith breath in deeply, trying to recover.

But, once again, a knock came to the door.

Unsure of who it could be, she grabbed a knife from her hoodie, holding it tightly, before opening the door…

…For Sally.

"Hiya, Lilith!"

Lilith stared in shock, before nodding, "Hello, Sally." She said in a sisterly tone, putting the knife down, before bending down to her height, "How can I help you?"

"Well," Sally said, rocking on her heels, with her teddy bear, Charlie, held behind her, "I'm bored, and I want to play a game!"

Lilith nodded, "What's stopping you?"

"No one wants to play with me!" Sally said, small tears in her eyes, "Everyone is either to busy, or they just don't want to play with me!"

Lilith nodded, a small smile on her face, as she asked, "May I play with you, Sally?"

Sally's face lit up, as she grabbed Lilith's hand, " Yes yes yes yes!" Sally said, pulling/dragging Lilith over into her room, "we'll have so much fun!" Sally yelled, before closing her door.

Lilith flinched at how pink the room was. All in all, it was a nice place. Her walls were a pale red, like Lilith's skin, with a pink rug on the ground. Her bed was a huge princess one, completed with drapes and a castle-like build. Around the room, toys were scattered, with a small table in a circular red rug.

"Let's play!" Sally said, sitting down at the small table, before looking at Lilith with a disapproving look, "You need to dress formally, Lilith!"

"Huh?" Lilith muttered, looking down at her dark tank top and shorts, "Well, what are we doing?"

"We're playing tea party!" Sally said, going into her closet, "And you need to look pretty!"

Lilith was ready to object, but stopped when Sally pulled out a long dark green sleeveless dress, "Here!"

"Where did you get this?" Lilith questioned, as she looked it over.

"Trender gave me a bunch of dresses!" She explained, "that way, when I'm older, I can still look pretty!"

"This does look like it came out of Trender's room," Lilith muttered, before slipping on over her clothes, "There , how does it look?"

"You look like a pretty princess!" Sally said happily, before pulling her down to the table, now then, it's time for this tea party to start!"

* * *

Sally had a large smile on her face through out the whole thing, Lilith, on the other hand, wasn't very fond of what was going on.

And yet, at the same time, she was okay with it.

On the back of her head, she was trying to figure out why, but, it all came to an end before she had the chance, "And done!" Sally said, putting away the tea party stuff.

"It's must be really late." Lilith muttered, looking out into the dark gloom on the night, ready to go on, when a light pitter patter began to come down on the roof of the tall old mansion, "Wow, looks like Heaven's over flowing."

Sally came over to the window's edge, watching the rain fall, only to jump back, as a flicker of light struck across the sky.

Lilith tilted her head to the side, watching as the small girl cowered under her sheets, "Sally? Hey, what's wro-?"

She was cut off, as thunder ripped through the clouds, causing little Sally to whimper. Lilith sighed, only now allowing the information to click into place, before sitting down next to Sally, "Oh, I get it; you're afraid of lightning storms, aren't you?"

Sally cried out, another lightning strike hitting the earth, jumping onto Lilith's lap, before burying her face into her stomach, "Make it stop!" She cried out, clutching onto Lilith's tank top tightly.

Lilith sighed, running her hand through her hair, before patting Sally's back, "It'll be alright, Sally-."

Another crash of thunder sent Sally into another fit of screams, her eyes tearing up, as she clawed at Lilith's shirt, before her whimpers began to dial down, "P-please, Lilith," She whispered, to scared to speak louder, "D-don't l-l-leave m-me."

Lilith shook her head, hesitating for a few seconds, before pulling the girl on top of her, sliding into the bed, "I'm not leaving you, Sally; don't worry."

Sally nodded, a small smile on her face, before the power went back out. She let out a scream, the sound blending in with all the other residents, the loudest being Ben, who was cursing about how he didn't have time to save his game.

Sally whimpered, another flash of lightning, "Lilith?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Lilith nodded, running her hand through Sally's brown hair, "It's alright, Sally; I'm right here."

Sally cried out, another boom of thunder tearing through the sky, "Lilith, m-make it stop; p-please make-it stop."

Lilith laughed lightly, shaking her head, "Sorry, I can't do that."

Sally never stopped shivering, the rain's noise and cold not helping on bit, "Well t-then, c-could you do s-something e-e-else for me?"

Lilith sighed, the lightning making the lighting crazy and random, before nodding, "What can I do for you?"

"Sing me a song."

Lilith was a bit taken aback, "You want me to…what?"

Sally giggled, the sound being drowned out by the sudden thunder, as she jumped, clutching Lilith tighter, "I l-like it when y-you sing; I f-feel c-calm."

Lilith was ready to protest, before she got a good look at sally's face. Her tears ran down her face, bottom lip quivering, eyes big with fear. Lilith was stuck in time, where was this look familiar?

Her mind was swimming through her memories, before Sally tugged her out of her head, eyes full of hope, "Please?"

Lilith sighed, before she lied back, eyes closed, "Alright." She muttered, watching Sally's face light up, before falling when lightning flashed back. Lilith sighed, lying back, before humming a simple tune, slowly growing into a more intricate sound:

 _Again, those years run on by_

 _my mind filling up with only family_

 _"Ayano now's your big sister everyone so_

 _try to get along with her for me please."_

The tune was calm and soothing, instantly bringing Sally' head up, as she absorbed the tune. It was nice, calming, and all in all, it slowly helped to tune out the storm raging outside.

 _Little house of crimson brick_

 _we all had fit inside of that place,_

 _to and fro they whispered back_

 _making plans of their own, so it seemed,_

 _looking deep into there eyes_

 _so red in all three, and then I see,_

 _it had just been me_

 _for memories grown-ups never see._

Sally whimpered again, a flash coming down, only to have Lilith hold her tighter, reassuring her that she wasn't alone. She was safe, she was going to be okay.

As the thunder hit, Lilith noticed that the little girl had stopped shaking, much to her relief.

 _Terror in his face he said_

 _"I'm a monster deep inside, filled with fear"_

 _But they're wrong and so I said,_

 _"That's not true at all, just look here._

 _That red you hate so much, a hero wears it proud_

 _no really,_

 _it's okay, no need to be afraid anymore."_

Lilith began to rock back and forth, lulling the little girl to sleep, as Sally's grip slowly began to loosen.

 _Thinking of what be fun_

 _or might be dumb,_

 _I was a big sister and tried my best to..._

 _"Hey guys, look over here!"_

 _A crimson muffler, I wrapped around me_

 _A secret brigade -or something_

"I like it, when you sing," Sally muttered, seeming lost in her head, as her eye lids began to droop, "It makes me feel safe…like daddy…"

It took Lilith awhile to figure out who "daddy" was, but when she did, the thought of Slender doing something like this for Sally nearly caused her to stop the song.

 _Dyed in a matter, of roses_

 _so we can begin_

 _Just cause we play hero's_

 _It's doesn't mean nothing,_

 _So maybe just a little_

 _We'll smile again,_

 _and always be one big happy family_

Another flash of lightning, but, this time, Sally didn't flinch.

 _I hope there happy, and laughing_

 _at every new day,_

 _and if they just couldn't take it_

 _they won't run away,_

 _"Now listen close, hear a secret for you."_

 _And so the sunsets, on a day fun and new_

Thunder rumbled through the sky, but even then, Sally paid that no attention, her grip on reality slipping like her grip on Lilith's tank top.

 _Blowing spring into the air_

 _the adult world we knew was changing too,_

 _something wrong I couldn't see_

 _like a plan of there own, or so it seemed,_

 _billow tears and fade away_

 _the people that I love keep crying out,_

 _no one seems to notice_

 _but it's all dying into black_

Lilith could feel Sally slowly sinking into sleep, a content expression on her face, as she slowly drifted into the arms of dreams.

 _It's all gone wrong, but now_

 _I knew, deep down,_

 _I couldn't tell a single soul how I felt_

 _God no, oh please don't,_

 _destroy what I found,_

 _in came a world where our happiness died and flew out_

As the song became sadder, Lilith could feel memories coming back. A trio holding hands, dancing in a circle, before falling on there backs. Another time, one girl was crying, while the other two tried to cheer her up.

 _Oh madder red no, I beg you_

 _can take no more_

 _Why can't you stop breaking futures,_

 _so they'll be tomorrow?_

 _The tears never stop falling_

 _the answer is clear,_

 _hiding behind smiles from ear to ear_

As Sally began to drift off, so did Lilith's mind, as the happy moments in her early life soon became much worse. One moment stayed longer then the rest, a burning car that had crashed into a tree, with two girls watching in horror.

 _If they were my eyes_

 _such red eyes,_

 _I wonder could I_

 _be there one and only hero,_

 _who saves their future?_

 _I'm clumsy, awkward,_

 _and shameful no less,_

 _but on this mission,_

 _I must go alone_

Lilith only noticed that she was crying when her tears fell onto Sally's hair, the girl's eye lids shut, as she was completely immune to what was going on with her procector.

 _Now I'm gone and wonder what_

 _the brigade is doing now,_

 _and hope again,_

 _there smiling all the time_

 _and getting along with each other,_

 _they probably hate me now_

 _or maybe just hurt_

 _I wonder,_

 _Have I become for them there big sister by now?_

With the last line said, an image of two girls flashed in her mind, the both of them sitting on that same high hill, a large rock in front of them, as they placed flowers before the makeshift tombstone.

 _Will you remember the word_

 _I loved with every bit inside me?_

 _That "happiness", ah how strange it is the feeling,_

 _and as tomorrow breaks, I hope you love it too._

With the last word, Lilith could feel herself losing the battle against sleep, as she began to relax, melting into the bed. Before she did, she held Sally close, "I won't let you go this time around," Lilith muttered, "This I swear, Mary."

With that said, she sighed, allowing herself to fall into the dark, her arms still protectively around Sally's smaller form.

* * *

 **If you can tell he what song this...then good for you, now, enjoy the feels you may or may not have!**

 **I got the idea when I was going through deviantart, and I found these peices called "Slender's theory of happiness".**

 **I have no shame, I cried.**

 **So...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Know what song this is?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!  
**

 **Goodbye children, and remember, you're never alone...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello sweet children-**

 **Amy: Can I have you're bodies?**

 **Lilith:...I hope you know how fucked up you are...**

 **Me: Hush you two, I need to start the chapter...**

 **Read on children...If you dare...**

* * *

It was a new day in the rather large town of Evergreen. The sun rose to greet those who had awoken, while the birds song filled the air.

However, even as the sun rose, shadows seemed to fall over the old wooden orphanage. The tall wooden house sat at the end of the city-like town, with many rooms, and one big chimney at the top. The entrance and exit was a tall wooden door, with a silver door knob.

As the sun rose, so did the children in the house, including child number 4395.

You see, in the orphanage, The children didn't have names. Most were just kids found on the side of the road, ages ranging from a few months old to nearly eighteen.

Anyway, 4395 slowly got out of her bed, the small girl rubbing her hands over her eyes, before looking out the window.

It was the same view as always, a tall green hill with a single tree standing tall and proud, with the tops of the houses being the only visible thing, before the town ended with the surrounding forest. Even if that was all that 4395 could see, every day it seemed like a dream to her. A simple dream, to wake up in one of those tall houses, rather then this cramped ratty old wooden room. She sighed, pulling at her small grey dress, before making her bed.

The room was merely the size of four closets lined up in a cube-like form. All it had was a bed and two wooden boxes, one used for the chair while the other was the desk.

The poor girl had only arrived two days ago, not remembering much before arriving at the door on a cold raining night, still getting use to the curfew of the place. As soon as she finished making her bed, she couldn't help but look out the window again, feeling lost in the sight.

What she'd give to escape, even if it was only for a bit. She'd want to look at the market area, run through the trees, feeling free, for once.

But, what she wanted more then that, were some friends.

In the two days she'd been here, she was yet to meet anyone. All she really knew was that this place only housed girls.

That was it.

She sighed, holding her knees up to her face, as she tried to hide from the world. She could feel tears coming down, when a bell rang through the air, the sound of doors clicking soon after.

4395 sighed, from what she knew, it was breakfast. She couldn't deny that yes, she was hungry, but still; she was scared. A two year old little girl, with no one close, no friends, no family. As much as she wanted friends, she was scared of the taller kids, who wore sneers as they kicked around the smaller kids.

Instead of joining the rush of kids, she stayed on her bed, holding herself closer, as she tried to tune out all the others rushing past her door.

Sure, after two days of no food, she was hungry; but, the sheer terror she had for the other girls of the orphanage was far worse.

She rocked slowly back and forth, muttering small things to herself, only to stop every now and then when something was slammed up against the door.

She wanted nothing more then to escape, to get out. From what she's heard through the door and walls, many girls agreed that the head lady was what people called "an asshole".

She sighed, wishing that she was out there. Sure, her two year old mind wouldn't let her remember anything beyond arriving at this wooden hellhole, but she was sure that she felt…free.

Her thoughts were cut once again, but this time, it was because of someone, knocking on the door, "Hey, is anyone in here?"

4395 stayed quiet, hoping that the girl would go away, when another lighter voice began to speak, sounding a lot more fragile and younger then the first voice.

"I don't think that new girl is in there."

4395 heard what sounded like a tire hissing, before the door opened, causing her to jump back in fear and surprise.

Standing in the doorway were two girls. One of them was taller, with long messy brown hair, and two different colored eyes; one being a dark blue, while the other was a light bright green. The other girl was a lot smaller, looking to be around the same age as 4395, with short black hair, and light blue eyes.

The taller girl smiled, "See? I told you that she was still in here."

The smaller girl simply nodded, before looking the cowering girl over, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking over the girls, only to burrow herself into her blankets, hiding away her face. The taller girl sighed, before walking over to the bed, the younger girl following, as they sat on either side of her, "Are you scared, kiddo?"

4395 nodded, which caused the younger girl to sigh, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you!"

4395 looked up at them, studying there faces, before whispering, "Promise?"

The elder girl laughed, ruffling her hair, "Pinky promise, kiddo." She said, holding out her pinky, the other girl doing the same.

4395 gave them both questioning looks, before smiling, twisting her pinky's around there's. The younger girl laughed, "Now then, tell us a bit about yourself."

Just then, as she tried to remember, her mind went blank, "…Sorry, I can't recall anything." She muttered, holding her knees tighter.

The older girl sighed, before giving her a small warm smile, "Well, how old are you?"

4395 thought about it for a while, before holding her index and middle finger up, "I think I'm this old."

The older girl gave her a look, before smiling brightly, laughing, "Oh, you're a smart little two year old, aren't ya?" She asked, ruffling her hair, "Just like 6666!"

The younger girl, 6666, smiled sweetly, "Just like me."

Just then, the elder girl stopped laughing, her smile turning into a flat line, before sighing, "So, what's you're name, kiddo?"

4395's mind went blank, "…I…I don't know." She muttered, feeling the mood change, "All I remember is being called 4395."

The older girl sighed, muttering a curse word that no five year old should know, "Damnit." She muttered.

6666 sighed, "It would seem as if we were to late, 2130."

"No need to rub it in." the elder girl, now known as 2130, said quietly, as if she was so close, yet so far.

4395 looked at them questionably, "…Is something wrong?"

They were both silent, before 2130 spoke up, "Well, you know, kiddo; you're name is NOT a number." She muttered, shooting the wall an angered look, as if it held the face of there problems, "You see, the orphanage gives you a number rather then a name, just to keep track of us."

6666 nodded, "The head lady, Ms. Chrow, will give you a number when you first come here. From then on, in a way, she takes your name, and gives you a number."

"I hate that she's done that!" 2130 suddenly yelled, causing 4395 to jump slightly, "I hate every second, knowing that I once had a name, not some bunch of stupid numbers!"

6666 sighed, as if this was a regular occurrence, "Calm down-."

"I will not!" 2130 yelled, causing 4395 to slide off of her lap, backing away as the five year old flew into rage, "I hate that we're treated like animals, cattle! We're human, we deserve names!"

6666 sighed, "Don't worry," She muttered to the scared newbie, "She gets like this a lot."

"I just hate it!" 2130 went on, "I mean, it's bad enough our parents left us for dead, but…I just…Argh!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the wall.

Just then, an idea clicked in 4395's mind, "Hey, you say that we don't have names, right?"

2130 gave her a look, before calming down, trying not to scare the girl more then she already was, "Yes, that's what I said; what's on your mind, kiddo?"

"Well, that means that we can choose our own names, right?"

The room was silent, before 2130 laughed gleefully, picking 4395 up, as she spun around the room, "Kiddo, you're a genius!" She exclaimed, the excite on her face making it had to believe that she had been ranting seconds ago, before sitting down, 6666 scooting closer to the other two, "So, what shall our names be?"

6666 thought about it for a bit, before snapping her fingers, "I've heard of this lady, the queen on this place called England; her name is Elizabeth." 6666 smiled, "I like that name."

2130 nodded, her smile growing, "Elizabeth it is." She said.

"Is it okay if I call you Liz?" 4395 asked, causing the newly named Elizabeth to nod.

2130 snapped her fingers, "I know! I read this book about this girl who had this little lamb; Mary!" She smiled as if Christmas had come early, "I want that name!" She then faced 4395, "What about you, kiddo?"

She thought about it, before shrugging, "I don't know." She muttered, looking up at the other two for help, "What do you think?"

Mary looked her up and down, "I personally think that you should go with Lilith, kiddo."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I think that Alois would fit better."

Mary shrugged, looking 4395 over, "So, what name do ya want, kiddo?"

4395 thought about it for a while, before smiling, "I think that Alois fits me."

Mary grinned, before holding the other two in a hug, "This is great!" She shouted, putting them back down, "From today on, we're no longer like all the other girls here!"

Elizabeth nodded, "We have names, identities; we are now human."

Alois nodded, a large toothy smile on her face, as she looked up at the other two girls, "We should be a group; but we still need a name."

Mary thought about it, before sighing, "Nothing; what about you, Izzy?"

Elizabeth thought long and hard, before shaking her head, "Not a clue." She muttered, before smiling at Alois, "Alois, this is all your brilliant idea; what do you think?"

Once again, the two year old thought long and hard, before snapping her fingers, "I know! Our group name will be 'The shadows'!" She exclaimed, "We met under the dark cover of this place, but now that we're together; we're strong!"

Mary nodded, "Nice work, kiddo;" She said, "The shadows; it certainly has a nice ring to it."

Elizabeth nodded, "Agreed." She noted, "We are now officially friends; correct?"

Alois nodded happily, as she threw her arms around each girl, "We're more then just friends; you guys, we're family."

Right after she said that, the three shared a smile, and, for the first time in a long time, the three shared a friendly laugh, happy to have found companions.

Happy to have found friends.

* * *

A few weeks later, the group of friends wondered down the hallways, walking hand in hand, while Mary went on with the story.

"No way that could have happened!" Alois exclaimed, before Mary chuckled, ruffing her hair.

"Believe me when I say it happened, kiddo!" Mary said with a laugh, before looking Elizabeth over, "Aren't I right, Liz?"

Elizabeth, being a lot more quiet then the other two, simply smiled, nodding her head, "True."

Alois laughed, throwing her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, "Hey, why so sad?"

"I'm not sad," Elizabeth muttered, "I'm just not as loud as you two."

Mary grinned, "Come on, learn to smile more!" She said, pulling at one of Elizabeth's cheeks, "Come on, Liz!"

Alois laughed, a wide smile on her face, as she did the same to the other side of Elizabeth's mouth, "Yeah, come on, Liz!"

Elizabeth sighed, pulling away from them, "I find it weird that I'm the youngest; and yet, you two act like kids."

Mary scowled, "Kill joy," She muttered, before striking a pose, "Come on, hang loose! We're only this young for so long, only this care free for this long!"

"I'm simply stating the fact that I seem to be more mature then the both of you." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Well, you're still one of the Shadows!" Alois said happily, poking her cheek, "Right, Liz?"

Elizabeth gave the slightly taller two year old a look, before a small smile crossed her face, "Good point." She said, before her expression hardened, "Look out."

Mary's smile faded as well, as her eyes narrowed, pushing the other two behind her, "Can I help you, Froggie?"

Alois poked her head from behind Mary, looking over the girl. She looked at least twice as old as Mary, at the least. She had messy brown hair, with what looked like strands of grass in her hair. Her snake-like eyes held her sneer, those bright yellow-green eyes seeming amused, as she stood up straight, hands stuck into her pockets, "I thought that you would have out grown that nickname by now, 2130."

"Don't call me that!" Mary snapped, before breathing in, "Look, I've made it damn clear that I didn't want to talk to you after that day; now leave."

This ten year old girl, Froggie, simply sneered, "Look at you, 'Mary'," She said, making air hyphens, "Look at how grown up you seem, for a five year old. It would seem as if you don't give me enough credit for watching after you for all those years."

"You pushed me around for my first three years here," Mary angrily spat, "You told me what you wanted me to hear, you made me do things I never wanted to do, all because you pretended to be my 'big sister', Froggie."

Froggie snickered, "Froggie," She mused, "Never thought I'd hear that nickname leave your lips again."

"Shut up!" Mary yelled, making the two year olds shrink back in slight fear, "I won't listen to you anymore; I won't allow you to use me!"

"Oh, is that not what you're doing with those two?"

The hallway was dead silent after those words left her mouth, Mary's eyes wide, while Elizabeth and Alois backed away a bit, Mary's fist shaking with rage, "What…did you…just say?"

Froggie laughed, "Well, if you insist on my going on," She said, walking up to Mary with an evil smile on her face, "I know how you are, I know that you hated having a number for a name, I know that you hated it when I left you alone; I know everything about you."

Mary growled, backing up, while Elizabeth hid slightly behind Alois, "Fuck off!" Mary shouted.

Froggie sighed, "Never did I think that those words would come out of your mouth." She said, pushing some hair out of her face, before looking over the two other girls, "It would seem as if you're going on with my plans for you," She muttered, before bending down, smiling like a cat, "Hello, dearies; what are your names?"

Alois, being the louder and more out going, was about to speak, only to have Mary push the older girl back, "I don't want you anywhere near them!"

Froggie nodded, a laugh coming out of her mouth, "Are you planning on using them as slaves to your will?"

Mary was about to scream, only to have Alois do it for her, "Mary would never do something like that to us!"

Froggie smirked at the little girl, Elizabeth still cowering behind Alois under the elder's glare, while Alois stood tall and strong, "Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Because Mary isn't an asshole like you!" Alois yelled, before jumping onto her toes. Froggie let out a loud scream, pushing Alois back, before jumping up and down on one foot, "damn you, you little shit head!"

Alois looked like she was ready to pounce the older girl, before Mary put an arm around her, "Calm down, Alois," She muttered, before glaring at Froggie, "I want you to leave. Now."

Froggie growled a slew of colorful words, before flipping them off, "I'll get you for that, kid." She muttered, glaring at Alois, before rushing off.

Mary held the tough girl look, before sighing, looking down at Alois, "You really did do it, Alois."

Alois held her head low, feeling as if she were in trouble, "I'm sorry, Mary-."

Mary laughed, ruffling her hair, "I'm not scolding you, kiddo!" She said, Elizabeth still feeling a bit scared, "I'm trying to say that you did God damn well!"

Alois tilted her head to the side, "I…I did?"

Mary smiled, while Elizabeth smiled, laughing softly along, "Kiddo, you've got guts. You're not afraid of anyone, you don't allow anyone to push you around," She said, before sliming even more, "Kiddo, you're damn straight fearless; right Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling, "You've done well, Alois."

Alois held an emotionless expression, still not sure of what had happened, before copying there expression of joy, "Okay!"

Mary laughed more, ruffling her hair even more, "You're just so innocent, aren't ya, Alois?"

Elizabeth nodded, "So true." She said, smiling down at Alois, "A nice job, Alois."

Alois smiled, before looking down the hall that "Froggie" had ran down, "Is she mad at me now?"

Mary nodded, "She's out for your blood now." She then smirked, ruffling her hair, "Don't worry, kiddo; I'm here for you."

"As am I." Elizabeth said, keeping her shy small smile on her face.

Alois looked up at the two girls, before another large smile crossed over her face, before nodding, "Okay!"

This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

No, Alois thought, shaking her head, as the trio continued to walk down the hall.

They weren't friends; far from it.

They were family.

* * *

 **Me: Aww, so cute!**

 **Amy: NANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!**

 **Lilith:...What the hell does Batman have to do with this?**

 **Amy: Because this is the origin story!**

 **Lilith:...What?**

 **Me:...Do not cross that line...You know I like Marvel more...**

 **Amy: But DC is so much cooler!**

 **Lilith:...*Looks at you* Which one do you think is better? Leave it in the reviews...*Watches Crimson and Amy go at it*...I think I'll just end the chapter here...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there, Crimson alive and well!**

 **Amy:..For now...**

 **Me: Hush child, I'm speaking to my fans...You know, that one type of group you don't have.**

 **Lilith: hahahaha...burn...**

 **Amy: *Tearing up*...I just wanted to be loved...**

 **Me: Okay then, now that Amy's crying about how she doesn't have fans, I'll move on!**

* * *

Hey, Lily; wake up already!"

"You know, for a proxy of Slender, she sleeps like a rock! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"How did you two get into my room?"

Lilith groaned, forcing her eyes to open slowly, before they narrowed with slight irritation. Quite literally, hovering over her face was a certain short ghost, his smirk reaching his eyes, while sally and LJ leaned into her side vision, "…Can I help you?"

"Depends," Ben said with a smirk, before pinching her nose, "Can you hurry and get out of bed!?"

Lilith groaned, smacking his hand, only to have it pass through him, leaving faint electric burns on her hand, "…Fuck you…"

LJ whistled, "Someone's grouchy in the morning!"

"You kidding me?" Be n muttered, finally pulling away, before plopping down on Lilith's stomach. Oh, it was only now he decided to allow gravity and the laws of physics to screw with his ghostly appearance, "She's an angel compared to Jeffery in the morning! Hell, she's fucking Jesus compared to the guy when he's awake!"

"Isn't Jeff always awake?" Sally questioned, only to be ignored.

"Bennifer, get off of me." Lilith groaned, before finally managing to push the Link wannabe off of her, her mask covering her annoyed expression, before getting up, grabbing Sally's hand, "Come on, Sally; let's go get something to eat."

"Hey, don't leave us here!" LJ whined, running after them.

Ben easily floated down the stairs, his grin never stopping, as he flew through the wall, appearing on the counter before Lilith and sally got into the kitchen, "We did come and wake you up."

"You're point?" Lilith questioned, before grabbing a frying pan, placing it onto the stove top, "Move."

"I demand you to allow me my right to food!" Ben said, causing Sally to laugh when he saluted.

"I grant that right," Lilith muttered, before catching him by surprise, pushing him off of the counter, "I won't stop you from going over to the fridge and making your own food."

By then, LJ had arrived, a slight pout on his face, as he gestured to Sally, "But what about her? Why do you make her food?"

"Maybe it's because she's only eight, genius." Lilith muttered, before grabbing some pancake mix.

"But, we act like eight year olds!" Ben groaned, acting like a pouting child, as he walked over to the table, sitting down with a loud thud.

"Not exactly the best thing to say, Bennifer." Lilith mumbled, before pouring in the pancake mix, ignoring LJ's colorful language.

"I swear," LJ muttered, sitting down next to Ben, "You act older then you really are."

"That, or you look younger then you look." Ben pointed out, slapping high fives with LJ.

"Oh really?' Lilith asked with a smirk, before turning around, a glare hidden behind her mask, "And, pray tell, how old do I look to you?"

It was only then did the duo realize what they'd gotten into, faces lighting up with horror. As dumb as they were, they knew the one rule you should never break.

Never ask for a women's age.

Unless, of course, you want a long painful death.

But guessing the age of a lady?

"…Hail candy, full of grace," LJ muttered, hands held tightly together, "Don't let Lilith rip off my face. Especially not the nose, I can't look psychotic without it."

Ben, on the other hand, managed to keep his cool, as he faced the teen with her arms crossed over her chest, "…Are you…12?"

Lilith shook her head, a bit insulted, "I'm flattered I look that young with a mask on; but you'll have to tried harder."

Ben's eyebrows furrowed together, before snapping, "Are ya 19?"

Lilith laughed, turning back around to take care of her pancakes, "So close, yet so far."

Ben thought about it again, before LJ grabbed his shoulders, "Don't, it's to risky, man!"

Ben shook hi head, breathing in and out deeply. This could save his life…Or end it all now.

"…20?"

All was silent, as Lilith slowly turned around, her expression unreadable, before she held up the kitchen knife, "Three strikes and your out, Bennifer." She muttered.

Ben screamed, jumping up and into LJ's arms, "OF MY GOD, NO!"

LJ was just as scared, before his face fell, "Wait, what do you have to lose? I mean, you're already dead!"

Ben's face went from scared to embarrassed, as his face flashed red, "…Oh…That's right…" He muttered, before sinking into the floor.

LJ gave the spot a look, before a smile snapped back onto his face, "Can I eat now!?"

Lilith sighed, looking the clown over, before sighing, "Whatever." She muttered, serving the pancakes, "Here."

"Yay!" Sally yelled, grabbing a fork, before shoveling as much as she could into her mouth, "This is great!"

LJ nodded, not as enthusiastic, but still similar to Sally, "You know, Lilith," LJ muttered, the pancakes going down his throat, before he let out a large burp, "Excuse me. Anyway, you really do act older then you are."

Lilith gave him a look, "So then, you can guess my age without the anger of a girl being thrown at you?"

LJ shook his head, hands up, "No. Well, ye; but not really. I'm simply saying that for a teen; you are a teen at least, right?"

Lilith nodded, "Yeah, go on."

"As I was saying, for a teen, you act so…'motherly'." LJ noted, "You act more mature then you are."

Lilith thought it over for a bit, before nodding, "Yeah, I can understand that."

LJ gave her a look, before asking, "Then, why do you do it? Why do you at like someone, something, you aren't?"

This question caused Lilith to stop, many thoughts and memories rushing through her head, before she muttered, "When you've had a childhood like mine, you'd learn a lot, but, you understand one main thing."

Sally tilted her head to the side, confused, "And what is that, Lilith?"

Lilith sighed, before sitting down on the other side of the table, her dark blue eyes hardening under her mask, "You'd learn that, no matter what your age, the rules of life still apply to you. It doesn't matter if you're the youngest person in the world; if you grew up where I did, you'd know that your only chance is to grow up quickly."

LJ nodded, his smile dialing down, "So, you never really had a real childhood, did you?"

Lilith shook her head, "Nope," She muttered, before looking out the window, "From the start, life was never very fond of me."

They sat in quiet for a few seconds, before Sally broke into a large grin, "Well, that's okay! You have us now, and that's all that matters!"

Lilith couldn't help but smile a bit, "Yeah, good point." She muttered.

LJ looked like he was about to say something, when a pair of footsteps came running down the stairs, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFLES!" It cried, rushing into the room…

…Only to trip over one of the chairs, crashing onto the ground with a soft moan, before his head whipped back up, "I want!"

Lilith sighed, a small smile gracing her features, "Sorry, Toby; but we only have waffles."

Toby's smile fell, as he collapsed into a chair, "Oh…" He muttered, dramatically falling to the floor, slamming his fist into the ground.

Sally gave him a look, "Cheer up, pancakes are just like waffles!"

Toby growled, "Don't feed me your lies!" He said, pointing at Sally, before looking at Lilith, "Feed me your waffles!"

Sally sighed, "But they're almost the same-."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"I personally like French toast more-."

"SHUT UP, LJ!"

Lilith sighed, watching the exchange go on for a whole longer, before grabbing the frying pan once again, "Toby, if you sit down right now; I'll make you waffles."

Toby's eyes widened with his smile, before jumping up, "YAY!" He yelled, before sitting down like a good boy, "May I please have some waffle, Miss Lilith?"

Lilith laughed slightly, "You don't need to call me 'Miss', Toby," She said, "But, I'll make you waffles." She then looked up at the rising sun, "I'll just make everyone's breakfast."

"YAY!" The three of them cheered, before Lilith once again went into the kitchen.

Lilith sighed, not much of a cooking expert, but, if living with Hannah had taught her anything, it was the simple life fact/rule #1.

If you want anything in life, you had to get it yourself.

She quickly got all the food together, doing the math in her head, "Let's see," She muttered, looking over the fridge, "LJ and Sally are good; Masky and Hoodie have the cheesecake; Jeff likes his bacon and eggs on the rice, eggs done over easy; Eyeless just wants his kidneys fresh out of the fridge…" And on and on she went, verbally going over everything that each pasta preferred, before going onto the stove top, quickly multi-tasking, as she tried to quickly put together the all of the food.

"Sounds like a full house out there…" She muttered, noting the curses that flew through the air outside, before sighing, loading up all the plates on her arms, "Perfect timing."

Carefully, she balanced all the plates on her arms, mugs in her hands, and a few plates on her head. She smirked lightly at everyone's wide eyes, "I got breakfast."

The crowd was silent, before Jeff lied back, "Show off," He muttered, as Lilith set down the plates down in front of the particular pasta, "You know, we have tall skinny and faceless to make food for us; I mean, I understand that you're a girl, but seriously, the fuck?"

Lilith growled silently, placing his plate down, before sliding it a little to much to the left, "Your food, kind sir." She muttered, before standing back to watch the show.

Jeff growled, his hand flying up in an to slap her, only to knock his food off of the table, rice falling onto his lap. Lilith led a small smile, "Oh, looks like Jeffery made a mess."

Jeff growled, pulling the bacon off of his nose, "Fuck off." He growled, before nibbling it slightly.

Lilith shrugged, moving on, until she finally noticed her boss sitting at the end of the table, conversing with his three other brothers, before looking up at Lilith, _"Ah, good morning, Lilith."_

Lilith nodded, "Good morning, sir." She said, before placing his plate in front of him, a mug of coffee right next to it, "Anything else I can get for you, sir?"

Slender shook his head, thanking her with a small nod, when Offender reached out to lightly grab her arm, "Hey good looking, what's cooking?"

"Oh, you know," She muttered, placing a plate in front of him, "French toast."

Offender growled when Trender and Splendor snickered, "Anything else you can get me, babe?"

"Well, let me think about it," She muttered, placing her chin on her hand, "I can get you a cup of boiling coffee."

Offender's smirk sank, only to raise up again, "You're so cold, babe."

"I'm damn well proud of it." She muttered, giving the other brothers there food, before walking away, "I hope you choke on the toast."

"Quite a keeper," Lilith heard Trender mock, "Don't you think, brother?"

Offender growled, fighting with his brother, while Slender sighed, stirring his coffee. Lilith finally took the only free spot between Puppeteer and X, groaning as she sat, "Rough morning?" Puppeteer asked.

"You've got no idea, bro." She muttered, leaning back a bit more.

"I have you to thank for this meal, Lilith." Painter said, sitting right next to Puppeteer, as he ate slowly and gingerly, his mask up only enough to se his mouth, "So, thank you, Lilith."

"No prob." Lilith said, before groaning again.

X laughed, "You okay, Lilith? You look out of it!"

"I'm normally not in a kitchen," Lilith muttered, "So, forgive my body for not being use to cooking."

"But it's a girl thing," X shot back, "Shouldn't you be able to do something as small as that?"

"You're a video game character," Lilith shot back, "Can you pull a Markiplier and beat Fnaf 1 at level 20/20/20/20?"

X's face fell, while Puppeteer laughed hysterically, "Dude, I hope you're not Jeff, cause you just got burned!"

"I heard that, you asses!" Jeff yelled from the other end of the table, before going back to shouting at Jane.

Puppeteer and Lilith shared a fist bump, while Painter sighed, "You two are such children."

"No, you're just to mature." Puppeteer shot back, this time, causing X to laugh as well.

"Painter, you gotta learn to chill!" X said, before lying back, feet up on the table, "You see, when you're as awesome as me, it's easier to relax!"

Before Lilith was able to say anything, a cold aura spread through the air, _"SonicEXE, get your feet off this table this instant."_

X grumbled some unflattering words before he did so, "Happy, old man?"

Slender growled, as he stood up, tendrils ripping out of his back, as he expelled fear on everyone else, _"What was that, boy?"_ Slenderman hissed

"Ummm, did I mention that your suit looks amazing on you today?" X muttered with a nervous smile, before going back to his food.

Slender nodded, sitting back down, before looking over the table, _"After breakfast, I would like Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie and Lilith to come to my office."_ He said, before looking at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room, holding his coffee in his hand, _"Now, if you will all excuse me."_ He muttered, disappearing seconds later.

"Pfff, show off." Offender, Jeff and X all said at the same time, before the loud chatter came back to the table.

But, soon after, the others left the table to go do whatever the hell they do after eating and cursing at each other. Once most of the pastas were gone, Lilith got up with a groan, preparing to collect the plates, only to have Trender beat her to it, "Don't worry about it, darling." He said, quickly collecting all of plates with his tendrils, "You've done enough for one morning, darling; I'll take care of this."

"Umm, are you sure, sir?" Lilith questioned, which only made Trender laugh a bit more.

"Oh you, you sound like my brother!" He exclaimed, before walking into the kitchen, "You don't need to be so formal, simply Trender is fine! As for the dishes, do not worry, I've got this! My way of saying thank you; besides, you need to go and speak with Slender."

A shudder went down Lilith's spine at the thought, before nodding, "Well then, thank you, Trenderman." She said, before walking up the stairs.

As she left, Trender hummed a tune, cleaning the dishes, "He better treat Lilith well," He muttered to himself, "I mean, she has a great sense of style!"

* * *

Lilith walked down the hallway slowly, as if she was trying to avoid her boss as much as she could. But, alas, this was her master's wish; she wouldn't be able to avoid him for long without consequences.

With another shudder running down her spine, she timidly knocked on the door, hoping, praying for no one to answer-

 _"The door is open, come in, Lilith."_

Lilith froze up, gulping down her fear, before walking in, the other three proxies looking at her with unreadable expressions, "Forgive my tardiness, sir." Lilith said, bowing a bit, before entering, closing the door behind her.

 _"Consider yourself forgiven,"_ Slenderman said, before taking a seat behind the desk, holding his hands, _"Now then, back to the topic. I have a job, for all our of you."_

Toby clapped, his hatches scratching against each other as he jumped up and down in joy, "Yay! We get to go out and kill people!"

"With all due respect, sir," Masky injected, "I personally don't think that Lilith isn't cut out for this job."

Lilith scowled under her mask, wanting to pound him into the ground, before Slender slammed a book onto the desk, causing everyone to jump, _"I've chosen, Masky. I've already assigned the mission, and thus, my word is your order."_

"Yes, sir." Masky said, trying to mask his anger, before bowing slightly, "And so, where do we begin?"

Slender opened his desk, ruffling through the papers, before pulling out a set, giving them to Hoodie, _"This is Allen Chang,"_ Slender explained, while the other proxies crowded around Hoodie, _"I want him killed before nightfall; do not disappoint me."_

"Yes, sir." Masky said, before walking out, "Come on, guys, we have a guy to murder."

Toby clapped, skipping out the office, leaving Lilith to close the door behind her, "Yay, I've been waiting to throw these bad boys at someone!"

"Umm, you throw those at Jeff all the time," Masky commented, earning a nod from Hoodie, "In fact, you were throwing those after breakfast."

Toby shrugged, "I know; but, throwing one of these at someone's head to kill is a lot more fun then throwing these at Jeff!"

Lilith laughed lightly, "And why is that?"

"A dead body can't throw them back!" Toby said, a large grin covered by his mask, eyes wide with insanity behind those amber goggles, "Or swear at you for being an idiot, now that I think about it."

Lilith smiled, "How are you always so…happy?"

Toby thought about it, before shrugging, "I don't know, I'm just trying to make the best of where I am!" He said, before sneaking up behind Masky. Lilith tilted her head to the side, confused, before he got both pointer fingers ready.

"Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Masky!" Toby said, poking Masky's back.

Masky sighed, "Go away." He muttered, waving his hands away, only to have them returned to his back.

Hoodie's shoulders went up and down, indicating that he too was laughing, before Masky growled, "Quit it, Ticci." He muttered, only using that name when he was annoyed as hell.

Toby, however, didn't stop until the group came out of the house, "Ooooooh, a bird!" He shouted, before running off, chasing the bird.

Masky sighed, "Finally." He muttered, before looking over to Hoodie who seemed to have given him a silent message, "Shut it; we don't speak of that."

Lilith smiled, sticking to the end of the group. It was a nice quiet walk, with Toby running in and out of sight, shouting about how he'd found something new, quickly disappearing into another bush.

"This kid." She heard Masky mutter, "He acts like this, mission and casually."

"You can't just tell him to change." Lilith said back.

Instead of the nice conversation she wanted, Masky turned around, a shadow over his face, as he walked up to her, being at least a foot taller, casting a shadow on her, "Look," He spat out, poking her chest, "I don't care who you are, but one thing is for certain. You cant just walk in here and try to make your way up the chain by kissing Slender's ass."

Lilith held both hands up, her fingers ready to close around the hilt of a hidden knife, "What are you talking about!?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Masky shouted back, "I know people like you, try to get to the top as easily as possible!" He looked like he was ready to shout more, stopping only when Hoodie placed a hand on his shoulder.

Masky growled, ready to shout at Hoodie, before Hoodie did something really fast with his hands. Masky sighed, "I guess you're right." He muttered, glaring at Lilith once more, before walking on.

It was only then did Lilith finally breath in deeply, watching as the three proxies walked into town, seeming like a friendly group of close friends.

And then, there was her.

She sighed, head tilted back, as she looked at the sky, slowly growing darker with the clouds. It didn't seem to matter how much she tried to be like them, how she tried to act like the others around her, how she tried to be someone different.

With every mask she wore, she seemed more and more vulnerable then the others.

More different then the others.

More weak then the others.

She growled lightly, walking behind them, eyes narrowed into slits, as she accepted the personal challenge.

However, she didn't seem to notice the trail of black behind her, causing the light snowy ground to melt, before disappearing into damp grass, leaving a slightly sizzling trail of footprints to be covered up by the new falling snow.

* * *

In another part of the world, a girl walked through a dead town, fresh blood on her hands, before her face flicked up, her gruesome smile growing wider, "I can sense you." She said, flicking the blood off, as she sped up her walk, "I'm sorry I'm taking so long, big sister." She muttered, swiftly walking out of the town.

"I can't help it," She muttered, having finally made her way out of the town, "I get easily caught up with all these little toys."

She turned to the town, smirking, as she reached into her pockets, "I do hope that you enjoy the little toys I send your way," She muttered, before pulling out a match, "I don't want to make the game to boring for the both of us now, do I?"

She smirked, running the red part up against an old stone wall, smiling at the red flames, "Don't worry," She muttered, before throwing the match, watching as the house slowly caught fire, the wind helping it to jump from building to building, "I'll be there soon, big sister; then we can play."

* * *

 **Me: And done! So, here's the deal. I've been working with this awesome guy, Swagmaster159, on an avengers fanfiction, and because of school, It's been a while since I've worked on that chapter.**

 **Amy: Then, if you're so loyal, why are you working on this and not the co-ed?**

 **Me: I can explain. I can't work on the computer (A.k.a, tablet with a key board) without doing a bit of free typing. But, unlike the co-ed story, this story comes naturally to me, and takes less thought.**

 **Lilith: So...you're just lazy...**

 **Me:...Moving on!**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **tell me in the reviews!**

 **Cya later guys, and remember-**

 **Amy: I'M RIGHT OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW, WAITING WITH A KNIFE AND A SMILE!**

 **Lilith:...damnit, Amy...go back to crying about how you have no fangirls...and fanboys, if you're straight...**

 **Me: OHHHHHH! SHOTS FIRED!**

 **Amy: Lilith, shut the hell up! I'll fucking kill you!**

 **Lilith: *Stands up* Bring it, sticks-for-bones.**

 **Amy: I'll drown you just like Ben, shorty.**

 **Lilith: Okay, one, only I'm allowed to make fun of Bennifer! And two, I'm taller then you, so your calling yourself short!**

 **Amy: I MAY BE SMALL, BUT I'M BIG WHERE IT COUNTS!**

 **...**

 **Me:(0_0)...Bye bye guys, I'm out...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

 **So, I personally feel that, to have a good story, you need good characters. Good characters are made by having good relationships with other characters, watching them interact with there different personalities. The setting of the story matters, but, a good story is made up of three main parts:**

 **1) Good character connections/personalities**

 **2) A good plot that mixes in and helps to develop the character**

 **3) Fucking Humor**

 **Seriously, humor is needed in stories. I'm told that I'm a very funny person, but, I'll leave that up to you guys.**

 **Amy: Well, I know personally that I'm a funny person.**

 **Lilith: That's only because that's how Crimson made you.**

 **Amy:...You're just jealous that you weren't made as cool and funny as me, aren't you?**

 **Lilith: I was made a bad ass...that's all I need.**

 **Amy: Well, I'm fucking part demon. You're turn.**

 **Lilith: I'm a proxy.**

 **Amy: No one controls me, bitch.**

 **Lilith: Well, I'm not dating an over sized fetus.**

 **Amy: Well, I don't have a crush on-**

 **Me: NO, YOU CAN'T TELL! I need that to stay a secret for now!**

 **Lilith: Well, it's not like the reviewers would guess who I like...right?**

 **Amy: *Going through reviews* Well...The hot topic seems to be "Eyelith", or some shit like that...**

 **Lilith:..Oh...**

 **Me: My bad, I just like to stir up the pot of shippings before I break everyone's hearts.**

 **Anyway, I should just start the damn chapter already!**

* * *

The sun was falling, when the group of four came out of the woods. Said group consist of four people, one of them running around in front of the group, seeming attached to everything, wile another trailed behind, watching from the shadows, the remaining two more towards the middle, conversing quietly between each other.

"It would seem as if we've finally arrived." Masky muttered, stopping right where the tree line did, Hoodie right next to him.

"Yay!" Toby clapped, skipping around the group, hatchets waving over his head, "Murder, murder, murder!"

Hoodie grabbed the younger proxy's shoulder, holding his finger over his mouth. Toby nodded, doing the same, "Right, right," Toby said, "Shhhhhhh."

Lilith laughed quietly to herself, while Masky scowled, or, it sounded like he was scowling, "We need to stop fooling around," He muttered, looking the town over, before pointing to a location, "There, that's where he is."

Toby clapped, jumping up and down, "Yay! Let's go do some messy murder!" He said, running off, only to have Hoodie once again hold him back.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Masky shouted, annoyed by the boy's idiocy, "We need to think this through, we need to be silent and thoughtful!"

"You seem to be neither of which." Lilith murmured, leaning coolly on a tree.

Masky growled, "Don't you dare back talk me, Shadows!" He yelled, walking up to the girl sternly, "I'm the one in charge, not you!"

Lilith shrugged, not intimidated at all, as she stood up right, "I'm not telling you how to do your job," she said back, that sassiness that every girl has deciding to show, "I'm simply pointing out how much of a hypocrite you are at the moment."

Masky growled, his hand going onto his jacket pocket, slowly pulling out a hand gun, "You know, I'd advise you to shut it," He muttered, pressing the barrel up against Lilith's forehead, "Or I swear, I'll blow your brains out."

"You're not Slenderman," Lilith growled, refusing to back down, "I'm not afraid of you."

Masky laughed darkly, "That's not the right choice." He muttered, the gun making a click sound, "I'm gonna make you regret your choice-."

He was stopped, when Hoodie's hand came down on the gun, slapping it to the ground. Masky growled, ready to turn around and rant at the hooded proxy, only to calm down a bit when Hoodie grabbed his shoulder, shaking him around, "And what if I don't want to calm down?" Masky yelled.

Hoodie seemed to make a bunch of silent signals with his eyes and grip, before Masky sighed, shrugging off his hand, "Whatever you say." He muttered angrily, walking down into the town.

Lilith sighed, trying to be friendly, as she gently placed her hand on Hoodie's shoulder, "Thank you." She said with a soft smile.

Hoodie nodded, shrugging off her hand, before walking on. Lilith sighed, once again trailing behind, "Tough crowd." She muttered, head hanging low.

"Aww, don't be so glum!"

Lilith's head spiked back up, surprised by the sudden voice, "Can I help you, Toby?"

Toby laughed, punching Lilith's shoulder, "You're funny!"

"And you bruised my arm," Lilith muttered a bit coldly, "What's new?"

Toby laughed again, following after Lilith, his hidden smile seeming to bring out a cold aura from Lilith, "I'm simply saying that I think you're cool!"

"I'm flattered," Lilith mumbled, hands stuck into her pockets, "But don't you want to hang out with Masky and Hoodie?"

Toby shook his head a bit to fast, his neck cracking a bit too many times, "Nah, they don't like me around," He muttered, a bit sad, before he brightened up again, half hugging half jumping onto Lilith, "But, you looked lonely!" He shouted, causing Lilith to wince, "I thought that I could chill with you!"

Lilith was ready to tell him off, crush his dreams to dust, peeling it off the sole of her shoe, and still have time to walk over to a café for midnight coffee; but, something inside of her was a bit off. She could understand where he was coming from, like Eyeless, he was just looking for a friend. So, with that thought out, she sighed, "If you insist." She said, patting his head.

Toby gasped, before jumping back up, a girlish scream leaving his mouth, "Really!?" He shouted, before pulling Lilith into a bone crushing hug, "Yay, I gotta buddy!"

Lilith laughed lightly, hugging back to try and make it less awkward, when Masky cleared his throat, "Are you two love birds done yet, or would you like me to reserve a lovers room at the mansion?" Masky asked, only to get lightly slapped by Hoodie.

"Aww, is Masky sad that I'm leaving him out?" Toby asked, before skipping over to him, rubbing his cheek on Masky's arm.

"Eww, get off!" Masky yelled, pushing Toby off, before brushing his sleeve off as if it had been infected.

"Aww, don't be like that!" Toby said, ready to go in for another hug, only to have Lilith hold him by the collar.

"I don't think that affection will do us much good right now, Toby." She murmured. Toby sighed, a bit down, before going back to running around, skipping down the streets in search of the house, the cold air causing the humid air to turn into a cool mist.

Lilith sighed, as she breathed in the cold crisp air, as the trio continued to locate the house.

"Is it this one?" Toby shouted, pointing at a random house.

"Eh, no." Masky muttered, before looking the paper over again, "Maybe it's on the next road-?"

"What about this one?" Toby yelled again, his head popping out of a trash can, as he pointed at another house.

Masky sighed, "No, and would you get out of that trash-."

"What about that one?" He called out, causing Lilith to jump, as he popped up right behind her.

"How do you do that?" She hissed, pinching her nose, "Also, we need to find a hose to shoot you down."

Toby shrugged, before crouching down, disappearing into the mist of the town, before popping up on a random roof, "I'm just that awesome!"

"And loud," Masky hissed, 'Get down, we might attract att-!"

"Can I help you, boys?"

The four of them froze, slowly turning around, quickly spotting an old smiling lady, her grip hard on her wooden cane, as she smiled at them. Masky slowly slid his hand gun out of its hiding spot, ready to blow her brains out, when Toby popped up from behind her, "Yeah, we're trying to find the house of a guy named Allen Chang; could you help us find it?"

The old lady laughed, "Ah, you're going to see ol' Allen?" She asked, before pointing to an older looking house, the dark blue paint peeling off, "You'll find him in there! Poor ol' chap, he lost his wife just a few days ago; hasn't been the same since."

Masky nodded, "We're well aware." He muttered, before nodding towards the old lady, "Thank you, miss."

"Have a nice evening!" She said, before walking off, soon disappearing into the town glom.

Toby smiled, "What a nice old lady."

"Very helpful as well," Masky muttered, before walking up to the house, looking over the house from the outside, "The lights are out, but I can hear something from upstairs."

How do you suppose we get in?" Toby asked, not noticing Lilith slowly back up into the shadows, walking around the house, "Oh, I know, I can break down the doors!"

"I don't think that that would be a good idea." Masky muttered, looking over the building, not noticing the shadow slowly climbing up the side of the building. Hoodie tapped Masky's shoulder, only to have Masky wave him off, "I can't handle two separate Toby's."

Hoodie poked Masky harder, watching as Lilith slowly slid the window open, when Masky growled, "What?"

Hoodie pointed at the window that Lilith had just crawled into, waving at the other three to get there attention.

"…Oh." Masky murmured, while Toby jumped up and down, clapping.

Hoodie was the first to react, quickly walking over to the window area, before grabbing the tiny footholds. He cursed in his head, his left foot slipping, before his gloved hand gripped tighter.

Lilith watched as Hoodie slowly climbed up, holding out her hand to help him inside. Hoodie was a bit slowly, before grabbing her hand, nearly pulling Lilith out of the window. It took a while until Lilith was able to pull him in, watching as Masky was next.

Lilith's eyes widened, as his grin on a ledge loosened, falling back onto the ground. Hoodie seemed to freak, as he jumped out, Lilith only having enough time to grab onto his shoes, as the proxy jumped out the window.

Lilith let out a small squeal, as she slowly pulled the two proxies in, falling on her back after the last hard tug, the other two having half there bodies hanging out of the window.

"Hey!" Toby yelled.

"Shut it!" Masky whisper yelled, "You might wake this guy up."

"Sorry!" Toby whispered, before scratching his head, "So, can you guys help me up?"

Lilith sighed, the sound shared by the other two, as they once again formed the human ladder.

With Lilith once again holding onto Hoodie's ankles, she could hear Masky's "Ow," and "Damnit it," And the more frequent, "Fuck, Toby!"; until they finally got the twitching proxy into the house.

"I'm going to be amazed if this Allen guy isn't already waiting on the other side of this door," Masky muttered, holding his gun in one hand, a serrated knife in the other, "I swear; we can't just be quiet."

"That's not true!" Toby shouted, before jumping on Hoodie, who didn't even bother to wince, "Hoodie-Woodie never says anything!"

Lilith sighed, until she heard footsteps approaching, quickly signaling the others to be quiet, "I can heard him." She murmured.

Masky growled, "At this point, I say that we just screw hiding."

Toby tilted his head to the side, "Well, I don't know if that's physically possible, Masky-."

"Shut it." Masky snapped, before approaching the door, about to rip it open and fire, only to have it open for him.

Standing on the other side was a huge bear of a man, his face covered in facial hair that would make Hagrid from Harry Potter jealous, green eyes narrowed. His white tank top didn't cover much, but, it did manage to cover some of the blade of a large machete he was holding, "What the hell are teens doing in my room!?" He shouted.

They were all silent, until Toby laughed a bit, waving, "Ummm…Hi there…Do you mind just, I don't know, turning around?...We kinda need to kill you…"

Allen's eyes narrowed, as he gripped the machete, "Over my dead body." He muttered, flicking on the lights, as he assessed the teens.

Lilith took a few seconds to take in the room, which ended up being pretty damn big. It had a rather large bed, but that was pushed to the side, leaving a lot of open space on the wooden floor.

"That can be arranged." Masky grumbled, taking Lilith out of her head, as he cocked the gun back, "Now, we can either do this the hard way…Or my way."

Allen laughed, "I'm not scared of a bunch of teens that think Halloween came early."

Lilith felt ready to rip him apart, but, something about this guy was really off. Maybe it was the way his eyes held that all too familiar maniacal light, or maybe it was because this guy looked like a Tarzan character the got turned down.

Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

But, she didn't have much time to think it over, as the guy lunged at Hoodie, who nimbly got out of the way.

Masky fired, blood spewing from Allen's mouth, but the guy didn't stop. He swung the machete, nearly cutting off Toby's nose.

"Hey!" Toby shouted, before unsheathing his hatchets, "For your information, I need that thing to breathe! I'm not the best mouth breather!"

Allen merely laughed, only now did Lilith see his teeth growing into fangs, eyes being taken over by black, "YoU Won'T NeEd ThAt WhErE you'RE GoiNG!" Allen shouted in a demotic voice, his voice seeming to over lap another, before he whipped his head back, another laugh coming out, but, this time, it was the sound of a little girl, the voice growing louder.

"I've had enough of this possession shit for a life time." Lilith muttered knives flashing, as she jumped on his back, digging the blades deep onto his shoulder blades, "Die already, damnit!"

Allen began whipping about, trying to get the girl off, before simply slamming his back into the wall, pancaking her, before swinging around.

Lilith heard the whoosh of the blade, leaning to the side to avoid her throat gaining a new smile, blood instead oozing from the cut on her forehead.

Lilith growled, furiously wiping the blood off, before growling, "Now I'll never hear the end of it from Doc."

Masky sighed with annoyance, dropping his gun, "I'm out!" He yelled, before charging in, cutting a long red line from the base of his neck all the way up to his jaw.

Allen merely grabbed him by the throat, laughing once again, before slashing his skull into the wall, "SuCh A Kid." He said, laughing again, before dropping Masky's unconscious body to the ground.

"Damnit." Lilith muttered, before looking around, cursing when she found nothing to help them out.

"Anyone got an idea?" Toby asked.

Hoodie shrugged, pulling out a pencil-like knife of his own, before going in.

"Back Hoodie up!" Lilith yelled, before rushing right behind, Toby following her lead. Hoodie jumped onto his back, being the nimble guy he was, he dug the knife into his neck, causing the blood to gush down his neck.

Toby jumped over Allen, doing a sort of flip, as he dug the hatchets into his skull, taking him onto his back as he finished the flip, pulling the off-balanced guy down.

Lilith then jumped up, letting out a mix of a battle cry and an animalistic yell, before driving the blades into his eyes.

Lilith breathed out heavily, only now noticing the heavy strain she'd put herself in, "Did we…do it?"

"NoT even CloSe." Allen said, quickly pushing Hoodie and Toby off, before grabbing Lilith around her neck, "Have A NiCe TrIp." He said, before flinging her back.

Her back crashed into the glass of the window, as she was thrown out, the air being forced out of her lungs. She waited for her skull to crack again the ground, only to feel a strong hand wrap around her foot. She opened her eyes, looking up to see red pixelated eyes staring back.

"Thanks man." She muttered, as Hoodie pulled her back in. He made a gesture that looked a lot like 'now were even', before rushing back in, helping Toby hold the over weight man at bay.

Lilith stretched her back out a bit, cracking her neck, before stretching her fingers, "Do we have a plan?"

However just as she said that, Allen's eyes widened. Lilith looked him over closely, seeing that the black was now only a sickly purple-n-yellow (eww) tinge, before falling over, twitching uncontrollably.

"Ummm." Lilith muttered, kicking his arm, "What just happened?"

Toby shrugged, before snapping his fingers, "I know, maybe he's trying to do a new dance move!" He said, before getting on the ground, doing something that looked like he worm, but the movements were much to stiff.

" Toby, stop it; besides, you shouldn't be doing that now." Lilith muttered, as the hooded proxy walked up to the bear of a man, looking him over, before scratching his head, "So, what do you think, Hoodie?"

Hoodie shrugged, before leaning back down, opening his eye. Lilith looked closely, watching as the black color turned into that sickly one.

"Eww," Toby said, poking the eye, "This guy needs some medical help!"

"Well, we had to kill him anyway," Lilith muttered, "But this is getting a bit to familiar for me."

Hoodie had his head tilted to the side, while Toby straight out asked, "What's wrong?"

Lilith shook her head, "It's an 'issue' between me and Slender; forget I said anything."

The three stood in silence, until Toby clapped, "So, what do we do with that?"

"Slender might want that on the side," Lilith murmured, kicking the limp hairy arm, "But we can't really drag this body home with us; especially with hangover Masky over there."

"I heard that." Masky murmured, but, due to him still being in a state of dizziness, it sounded more like a drunken slur.

Hoodie sighed, pointing at the body, before walking over to Masky. "Umm, what was that, Hoodie?" Lilith muttered, watching as Hoodie easily slung Masky over his shoulder. He then pointed at the body, then Masky, then the door.

Toby sighed, "English, please?" He asked, before shaking his head, "No, wait; maybe you never speak English because you don't understand it."

Before Lilith could question the young proxy's logic, Toby bowed, "Hajimemashoo, Ame desu nee!"

Lilith sighed, "Toby, you just said 'Let's begin, it is raining'." She then though about Hoodie's movements, before snapping her fingers, "I got it now."

Hoodie gave her a nod of approval, when she grabbed one of the hands, "Toby, grab the other."

"Okay!" Toby said, grabbing the other arm, before single handedly pulling the body up, "Now what?"

Lilith let go, kicking the door down, "Take him to the backyard." She muttered, knifes flashing, as they slipped down her jacket sleeves, "I'll cover you both."

Hoodie and Toby nodded, before walking down the stairs. Lilith took in the blank walls, the blank room, everything was a dirty shade of grey. Right before the doorway, a bunch of letters littered the ground, the mail slot having multiple stuffed in.

"Well, this guy was either popular, which I doubt," Lilith muttered, going through the mail dates, dating back at least a week prior, "Or, he's the stereotypical American guy who doesn't care."

"Maybe he' secretly an alien!" Toby yelled, dropping the body.

On Hoodie's back, Masky sighed, "You idiot, he's not an alien; those things aren't real."

Toby thought about it, before nodding, "Alrighty then, let's bury this body!" He said, rushing off to the backyard. Unfortunately, he did so by running through a wall. Hoodie made a sound that sounded like a sigh, before going after him. Lilith was going to follow, but, something about this mail intrigued her.

After sometime, she walked through the house, quickly finding an old tan backpack. She filled the bag with the mail, before scouting the house once more.

She was looking through the nightstand, when she noticed a ripple in the rug. Interested, she walked over, pulling the rug up, only to find a thing booklet.

She shoved it into the bag, "If it was hidden, it could be useful." She muttered, ready to head out, when a small picture caught her eye.

Hanging on the wall, with a golden-paint frame, a couple stood. A man with dark short hair, combed back into a nice style, his green eyes similar with his smile. Next to him, a lady stood. She had amber eyes, long blonde hair put up in a braid.

Lilith looked it over, before a loud thump was heard from outside. Lilith rushed out, just in time to watch as Toby began to bury the body, "And, done!"

"Oh, good job," Masky murmured, finally back on his feet, swaying from side to side, "You did something that even Smile could."

"Oh shut it," Lilith stepped in, the four of them standing around a patch of freshly dug-up dirt, "Like you can do any better."

Masky growled, ready to snap, only to huff, "Whatever," He muttered, walking away, "We should be getting back, the sun's almost gone."

Hoodie nodded, walking right behind Masky, when Toby galloped over to Lilith, slapping her shoulder, "So, how was your first team mission?"

Lilith shrugged, "I still prefer to go alone; but, I could make the team thing work out."

Toby clapped, "Yay; so, you wouldn't mind if I, I don't know, went with you on one of your missions?"

Lilith shrugged, as the group walked into the line trees, looking relaxed as her shoulders sagged slightly, hands twisted around her pants loops, "I'm cool with that; just make sure that you tell me and you don't decide to jump in on me."

Toby jumped up, skipping circles around Lilith, "Yay!"

Lilith couldn't help but laugh lightly, "You really are always happy, aren't you?"

"Heck yah!" Toby said, jumping up, as the trees seemed to slowly grow taller, signaling that they were getting closer, "You seem to be the only person that'll be fine with having me around."

Lilith nodded, "If you wish to be around me, I won't stop you; just try to tone it down a bit."

Toby nodded, "Alrighty then, BFF!" He yelled, before looking at the outline of the mansion, "Look at that, we're home!"

Lilith smiled to herself, as Toby skipped off to the front door, running Masky over as he tried to be the first person inside.

Lilith let out a small yawn, stretching her arms out, looking forward to simply face planting the bed, when a hand came down on her shoulder, sending a bit of electricity into her system, "Can I help you, Bennifer?"

Ben smiled, "I'm just here to say that Slender's waiting for you."

A few seconds of panic went on in her head, before she nodded, "Do you have any idea what it might be for?"

Ben shrugged, "No clue." He muttered, before slapping her back, "You go get him, tiger!" He said, before sinking into the ground.

Lilith sighed, kicking the ground, "Damn you."

"Been there, don't really wanna go back."

Lilith growled lightly, shoving her hands into her pockets, before forcing herself up the stairs. With each step, she felt more and more fear creep into her system. What if she had done something wrong? What if he no longer needed her around?

What if he was planning on killing her?

Lilith shuddered, recently, that was one of her biggest fears. She was replaceable to Slender, or at least, she felt that way. In her head, it was made clear that, if she were to die, he'd just get another proxy.

Easy as that.

In reality, all of her fears from when she was little, her fear of the dark, spiders; her fear of her boss was much bigger.

She took in a breath, as if it would be her last, before knocking on the door, "Sir, I was told that you requested my presence?"

* * *

 **Amy: I smell a mystery for this "Allen" dude.**

 **Lilith: *Nodding* You have no idea.**

 **Me: Well, that took really fucking long...**

 **Amy: Worth it!**

 **Lilith: Have you no respect?**

 **Amy: Not a bit!**

 **Lilith:...How the hell is she dating someone like Mewtwo?**

 **Me: *Shrugs* I just gave the people what they wanted.**

 **Lilith:...Why would people ship that?**

 **Amy: Well, why would people ship Jane and Jeff? Oh, I know, it's because they're FUCKING CRAZY! Don't get me wrong, I love my over-sized purple kitty, but still, people these days...**

 **Lilith: I feel like you can relate to these people...**

 **Me: Now now, let's not get into this...Let's just move on, and end this chapter already! I mean, come on, this chapter is, like, around 4,000 words, hell, I think it's more then that.**

 **Amy: Yeah, no one really cares...**

 **Lilith: Faces the reader* Just leave already.**

 **Like, right fucking now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there!**

 **So, I feel like shit. I've gotten a fever, my head is slowly killing me, my throat is trying to claw itself to shreds, and all in all, I just feel like shit.**

 **Amy: Hahaha, sucks to be you!**

 **Lilith: Be silent, child.**

 **Amy: Fuck you!**

 **Lilith:...**

 **Me: Hush you two! I need to start this thing before I decide to faint from this fucking fever!**

 **Anyway, let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

Slenderman said nothing, as he simply gestured to the simple wooden chair. Lilith nodded, knowing that she shouldn't say anything unless she was instructed to, as she sat down.

Lilith felt like her heart was ready to jump out of her chest, as she leaned forward, waiting for Slenderman to say something.

It was hard, when it came to thinking about what she'd say. She had to try and be as polite and ethical as possible. One wrong word, and she'd be killed. One wrong gesture, and he could tear her apart.

 _"So,"_ Slenderman began, feeling the awkward air beginning to grow, _"Masky and Hoodie have already briefed me on how the mission went."_

Lilith nodded, unsure of what to say, waiting for the taller being to say something. Slender sighed, _"I am aware that no one knows of yourself, your past; am I correct?"_

Lilith nodded, still unsure of where this was going, "That is correct, sir."

Slender nodded, _"Good. If I may ask, how are you feeling?"_

" I feel fine, sir." Lilith said quietly, rubbing the back of her head.

 _"So, if I may ask, I'd like to know how you feel about the current events?"_ Slender questioned, even when he was sitting, he was still looking down on her.

"I personally feel that a this is very abnormal," Lilith said, speaking slowly as she tried to use the most calming and respectful words, "But, I also have a small feeling that these 'attacks' are aimed for me; rather then the others I'm with."

Slenderman nodded, _"How did you come to that conclusion?"_

"Well," Lilith murmured, suddenly very unsure of herself, as she rubbed the back of her head, "I know I don't sound logical when I say this, but I feel like this is familiar to me. I know that it's not much to go on, sir, but I just have a good feeling that this is the best possibility."

Lilith hoped and prayed to God that he wouldn't lash out, her breathing quickening, when Slender merely nodded, _"I see."_ He said simply, _"But, do you have anything else to go off of? Any real reason to why this is familiar to you?"_

Lilith shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir; but that's all I have to go off of."

Slender pinched the bridge of his nose, before nodding, _"I understand. I apologize for asking out of the blue, I should have given you more time to think my questions over."_

"It's okay, sir." Lilith insisted, taking a few seconds to look at the door longingly, "Is there anything else you'd like for us to go over?"

 _"Well, I'd like to ask how you've been doing since you've moved in."_ Slender said calmly, _"How are you doing when it comes to adjusting to life here, Lilith?"_

"I feel like I'm doing okay here, sir." Lilith said, "Nothing I'm not use to, or can't handle."

 _"Good, good."_ Slender said quietly, as if every word Lilith said was being weighted, _"So, if I may asked, I'd like to know how you feel around certain people here."_

Lilith blinked, "…I'm sorry, sir, but could you please be more specific."

 _"I'd like to know how you are around the residents here, who do you trust and such."_ Slenderman said, folding his fingers over, before placing his chin on top.

"Well, I'm fond of Eyeless," Lilith started, "I mean, we have a lot we can relate on. I also like to be around Sally, she helps me to become calm, and, she's easy to talk to, sir."

Slenderman nodded, _"Sally is a true sweetheart. A shame that she was mistreated before being murdered."_

This caught Lilith's attention, "If I may quickly ask, sir, what is Sally's past?"

Slenderman sighed, _"Well, to put it simply, Sally was taken from her home at age eight. She was taken to the forest, where she was raped, before killed." Slenderman said, "I was lucky to find her spirit around the murder scene. She was confused, and because I didn't want to leave her alone, so I took her in."_

Lilith nodded, "That is very unfortunate." She said, "I'd never think that happened to her , when she acts to happy all the time."

 _"Well, she doesn't remember anything. I only know what happened because of what my proxies reported to me."_ Slender said, _"But, enough of this, let's get back to the matter at hand. Who else do you trust?"_

"Well," Lilith muttered, thinking it all over, "I can work well with Puppeteer and Painter, but they act more like family, two big brothers, rather then friends. I am able to get along pretty well with Ben, I see him as a good friend. LJ, well, I'd never say it to his face because then I'd never hear the end of it, but, I trust him as a great friend as well. Because of recent moments, I found myself being able to get Toby."

 _"That's good, not many people are able to get along with Toby."_ Slender said, _"Is there anyone else?"_

Lilith shook her head, "No, just them; if I may ask, what does this information hold for you?"

Slenderman though about it for a bit, before he stood up, _"Well, to be completely honest with you, Lilith; I've been thinking about recent events. I personally want to see you grow both mentally and physically; but, I'm am aware that it is hard for you to do that when I ordered you to only go out on missions with others. But, at the same time, I don't want you going out alone."_

Lilith nodded, "I'm sorry sir, but where are you going with this?"

 _"Some time soon, I am planning on sending a team to investigate a sort of disturbance in the northern part of the town."_ Slenderman said, watching Lilith's reaction, as he walked over to a map of the town of Evergreen, pointing to the snow covered part of the town, _"I had sent Clockwork to investigate that area prior, just this morning. Currently, she is recovering from an unknown force that managed to damage her organs and multiple parts of her skin."_

Lilith nodded, trying to put the pieces together, "So, sir, what you're trying to say is that you'd like me and a team to go up and find out what was going on because this seems to be a good way for me to train and because you believe that I'd know how to deal with this occurrence?"

 _"Indeed."_ Slenderman said, _"I have a house up there, so shelter for the mission is not a big issue, nor will supervision be, fore I will be going with you and your group. I'd prefer to go alone, but I believe that, with your 'expertise' in this field, along with whoever you deem to work with; this mission will go much better and quicker."_

"Umm…Sir, if you don't mind me saying," Lilith murmured, "I would think otherwise."

Slender seemed to look down at her in an irritated way, _"Oh? Well please, explain to me, Lilith."_

Lilith gulped, her mind going into over drive. She said something wrong, and now, she was fucked, "Well, sir; do excuse me saying this, but I believe that a mission such as this would be better if as less people go on."

Slenderman sighed, _"Lilith, I do believe that I don't like your way of thinking."_ He said, trying to cut her off.

Lilith gulped, feeling her throat tightening, "Sir, please don't think that I'm trying to-."

 _"Silence."_ Slenderman cut off, causing Lilith to dig a bit deeper into her chair, _"I've heard quite enough. You are excused."_

Lilith nodded, instantly getting out of her chair, "Yes, sir. Forgive me for talking out of line, sir." She said, bowing a few times, before walking out.

She closed the door behind her, taking a few moments to breath in and out, trying so desperately to take control over her breathing, back pressing against the door, a hand over her heart.

"So, I take it that the talk with the boss man wasn't to good?"

Lilith jumped, before slapping Ben upside the face, "Damnit, Ben!" She hissed, backing away from the door, "I just recovered from a damn heart attack."

Ben smirked, floating right in front of her, "So, did you say something?"

Lilith shrugged, "I'm not sure, I really don't. One moment, we're talking, and, I don't know, I guess my thoughts just slipped out of my mind."

Ben's smirk merely widened, "So, naughty lil' Lilith said something offensive?" Ben snickered, patting her head, "Bad girl. But, that's okay, bad girls get punished."

Lilith groaned, pushing him away, as she walked down the hallway, "Stop talking like that," She muttered, sticking her hands into her pockets, head down, "You sound to kinky for your age."

Ben laughed, "Aww, lighten up already! You got Slender mad, and now, you're out! You're fine, now, move on!"

"You can't just move on from something like that!" Lilith yelled back, finally snapping, as she stopped him into the side of the stairway, "I got him mad, and now, I'm screwed!"

Ben backed up a bit, looking her over, "Lilith, you okay?"

"No, I am most certainly not okay!" She yelled, gripping her hair tightly, "Do you not understand it all yet, Ben? I got him mad!"

Ben looked around, "Umm…I don't think that here and now is a good time to start this…" He muttered, before his eyes light up, grabbing Lilith around the waist, "Hold still."

Before she could question it, her feet slipped into the ground, a cold rush going up her spine. The cold air seemed to be rushing up, as the shadows leached into her skin. In a way, it felt amazing, but, I ended a bit to soon, the shadows melting away to create her room.

Lilith sighed, waiting for ben to let go, until she went on with her sort of rant, "I'm just saying, Ben, I'm screwed!"

"I never thought that I'd hear those words leave your mouth." Ben muttered, before pushing Lilith onto the bed, making her sit down, "Now then, just calm down, then speak."

Lilith did so, breathing slowly getting back under control. She could finally feel her pulse returning to normal, before going on, "I don't know what I did, Ben, but I got him mad."

Ben sighed, leaning onto the bed next to her, "I personally don't know why you're so frantic about this."

"You just don't get it!" She yelled, punching the mattress under her, "I got him mad, Ben! I know that you don't exactly respect him, but you're not a proxy of Slender; you're not under the constant threat of Slenderman's rage!"

Ben raised an eyebrow, "What are ya getting at?"

"You don't have to wake up every morning, wondering if you're going to be sent out on a death mission, or if he simply decides to kill you off now!" She yelled, slowly drawing her knees to herself, "You don't have to worry about Slender deciding to murder you for fun, simply using you as a God damn chess piece. I know, by signing up as a proxy, I sign away my life; but still, Ben, you will never understand what a proxy of Slenderman has to go through!"

Ben nodded, patting her back, "Calm down; breathe." He murmured, trying to get her to calm down from her frantic state of being, "What are you trying to say, Lilith?"

Lilith took a long deep breath in, before whispering, "I'm s-scared, Ben."

Ben huffed, about to say something like 'Well, you could have told me that without your whole life story!', but he managed to restrain himself. He wasn't LJ, so, there was a very small chance that he'd be able to say something like that and get away with it.

"I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about." Ben muttered, patting Lilith's head awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that she was taller then him, "I mean, you're one of his proxies, and from what I've seen, he treats his proxies like family."

"Oh, and do tell me," Lilith muttered, "How many proxies has he killed off?"

"Umm…Let's not dwell on that," Ben muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "but, you gotta understand, Slender will not do anything to hurt you intentionally."

"Oh yes, a tall faceless demon won't hurt me," Lilith muttered sarcastically, "Why do I not believe you?"

Ben sighed, "You know, you're making this whole comfort thing much harder then it needs to be," he muttered, "But, if he ever does break you in anyway way, remember that we got your back."

Lilith's eyes brow rose, "Oh? How so?"

"Well, you really think that Sally would let her 'daddy' hurt you, especially after she's taken a good liking to you?" Ben questioned, "Or, do you think that Puppeteer and Painter would simply stand back and watch as Slender, heck, as anyone hurt you? You think that, after everything you've done for EJ; he'd just leave you to rot? Hell, you think that I'd let something like that happen to you without giving someone electrical burns on there balls?"

"Depends on your mood." Lilith muttered, "And the person's gender, for that matter."

"You're missing the point," Ben said blankly, "But, what I'm trying to say is that, no matter your life before coming here, you have connections, friends, in this mansion. Sure, Jeff can't stand you, and you can be as cold and heartless as Slender from time to time, but make no mistake, we've got your back, just like you've gotten ours."

Lilith smiled, "You're right, Bennifer." Lilith said with a light smile, before standing up, holding her arm out, "Bros for life, right?"

Ben grinned, happy that he'd succeeded, before gripping her arm, her hand around his, as she helped to pull him up, "I got your ass-."

"-And I'll slap you if you get to close to mine." Lilith said back, a playful smile hidden behind her mask, "Now get your ass out of here, I'm tired as fuck."

Ben laughed, bowing, "As you wish, my lady." He said, giving Lilith one last smirk, before running through the wall, right into his room.

Lilith laughed lightly, taking her mask off, "It's true, I'll never be fully free of my fear of my master," She murmured, looking into the mirror, before taking off her eye patch, "But, I must also never forget; I'm never entirely alone."

Quickly changing into a thin dark blue tank top, leaving her shorts off (Don't judge, if guys can do that, so can girls.), before climbing into bed.

A few seconds later, she was out like a victim.

* * *

 **Just a side note, if you guys look closely, whenever Lilith goes to sleep, or, a lot of the time when Lilith sleeps, we get a flashback. I've gotten a lot of questions about how Lilith's past was, but, I'll let the fanfiction story talk for me.**

 **You see, I'm like that crazy person that thinks every part though. I like to think of multiple plots, twists and endings; I mean, I have a fucking notebook for this shit.**

 **Anyway, I should go, I can feel my head ready to explode, and I still have to get to work on the next chapter.**

 **But, before I leave, I have a question for you guys. If you've read the SSBU, you'd know that I like throwing these at you guys. It's a simple lil' thing, all I'm asking is for you to try and guess my favorite creepypasta. You can go to a maximum of ten, and a minimum of three. It'll be from 1, which is the most favorite, to 10, which isn't exactly my least favorite, but still, you guys get the point.**

 **Anyway, thank you, my disiples (Is that how you spell it? Fuck it, I'm to lazy to lok it up), hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you later on!**

 **...When Jesus decides to stop killing me slowly with this God damn sickness!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys!**

 **So, my fever is deciding to take e on this sort of rolloer coaster ride, so, itll be gone, then it'll come back, then I'll be at 97.0, and my body will be all like "LOLZ, 10FUCKING3.9, BITCH!"...So yeah.**

 **Let's move on, I feel like crap, and I had to send this out now, or I'd make you guyswait till saturday.**

 **Aren't I a nice person?**

* * *

Alois sat still in class, looking the room over for what had to be the billionth time. The Geometry room had the same boring dirty white walls, the same boring grey desks, the same boring ass teacher.

Normally, she wouldn't care, but, today, it just felt like a bit to much…Boringness.

If that's even a word.

With a groan, she waited for Mr. Boring-ass teacher to turn around, before sticking her ear plugs in. She tapped the screen on her stolen phone.

Alois allowed herself to be taken by the calm soothing music of the piano. It wasn't a first place noble award winning blah-blah-blah some shit like that, no, it was an original.

It was a song from her youngest and fondest memories.

The last time she heard it in person was…

Alois shook her head, small tears forming in her eyes. There would be a time and place to think of that, but now is not either.

She found her left hand dropping her pencil, her fingers skimming across her black notebook, as she played the tune on her desk, the melody filling her ears, as she pulled her hood up a bit higher.

The tune was soft, sad even, but, it was a nice little memory. She remembered that the person who made up the tune, she had lyrics to go with them. But, those soothing words were lost to space and time.

"…Ms. Adams, take those out at once!"

Alois sighed, knowing that the moment wouldn't last, before pulling her MP3 player from under her coat, giving the teacher a sly smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The teacher, formally known as Mr. Brown, let out a sigh, "I've had enough of your lies and trickery, Ms. Adams." He grumbled, "From the start, I've always known that a child that grew up in that lousy orphanage would be nothing more then a trouble maker!"

Alois laughed, trying to hide how much that statement hurt, "Oh, come on, learn to loosen up a bit. "Alois said, a coy smile hiding her inner tears, "Besides, that statement was a bit harsh, don't ya think?"

Mr. Brown looked like he was ready to blow, when the bell rang. The other students instantly got up, hoping to avoid the wrath of Mr. Brown, only to have Alois sit there, her smile never leaving her face, for fear of her mask being ripped off.

Mr. Brown sighed, "Alois, you must stop acting like such a child." He muttered, his grey eyes narrowing, "You won't get very far in life if you continue down this road.

Alois laughed, "Wow, for a teacher, you're pretty damn harsh." Alois collected her things, as she got up, "Look, thank you, I guess, but I'll be fine in the real world. Besides, I really don't need people like you telling me how to live my life."

Mr. Brown scowled, "You disgust me, Adams," he said, as Alois left, "You'll learn, there are people whop are higher then yourself, people who will tell you what to do in life. You can't avoid it, you can become whatever you want, a mathematician, a doctor, an astronaut! But, you won't get much farther I life if you don't learn to take orders."

Alois stopped. Turning to face the elderly teacher, "You know, I was never looking at a job like that," She muttered, before an insane smirk spread across her face, "No, I was thinking about becoming a murderer. No one to tell me what to do, when to do it, and how. No boss, only me."

Alois laughed at the second of fear that managed to roll across Mr. Brown's eyes, before he whispered, "Alois, you're mad."

Alois smiled, throwing up a peace sign, "I know." He said with a smile, before walking out, "And, as my favorite Pokémon character would say, smell ya later, gramps!"

With that said, she walked out, heading home. However she never heard Mr. Brown sigh, pushing his glasses up, before looking at the doorway that Alois once stood in, "She'll learn the hard way," He muttered, "She'll have to learn on her own; no matter what you do, someone else is always in control."

* * *

Alois huffed, hands in her trench coat pockets, as she walked down the stairs of the school, "Some people," She muttered, flicking her hair to the side, "They just don't know when to stop."

"Oh look, weed's talking to herself!"

Alois sighed, "You know, for people who see themselves as the top of the school; you can't seem to come up with a good nickname."

Aiko laughed, leaning on Troy, her arm around Connor, "Like you could do any better."

Alois shrugged, "Well, if it came to nicknames, I've got a few choices of words to be used."

Troy snickered, "Well, someone sounds sophisticated."

"Nah," Alois muttered, "You guys just don't do well with English."

"Watch your mouth!" Aiko yelled, "I would have expected your parents to teach you something as simple as manners!"

Alois flinched, fist tightening, while Connor laughed, "Aww, Aiko, don't you remember? She's an orphan!"

Troy laughed along with his brother, "Yah, the closest thing she's got to a parent is a druggy that gets drunk off her ass and sells her body whenever she can."

"Well, how do you expect someone looking after Alois to act?" Aiko said, joining in, as she slowly walked up to Alois, poking her nose, "I mean, I'm surprised that Hannah the whore didn't just kill herself; hell, why did Hannah adopt something like Alois to begin with?"

"Shut it." Alois growled, her fist clenching from inside her jacket.

Aiko gave her a look, "What was that, weed?"

"I said to shut the hell up!" Alois yelled, finally losing her cool, as her dark blue eyes stared daggers into there heads, "You have no right to speak of me like that!"

They seemed taken aback, before Troy laughed, "You know, I was wondering when you'd crack."

Alois growled lightly, no longer in control, as her last bits of sanity.

Before she knew it, her arm was out stretched, twisted to the side a bit, her fist having just pounded into Troy's face; said boy on the ground, eyes wide, as a large bruise formed on his cheek.

Time seemed to stand still, Alois taking a few seconds to think, before quickly turning around, running. She quickly heard the sound of Connor yelling for help, Aiko ranting away on her phone, before loud footsteps followed after, the numbers growing after some time.

Alois groaned, stopping behind a building, as she caught her breath. After all these years, she'd make comebacks, scare them on occasions, but, she had never lashed out on them.

It was true that, while living in the orphanage, she'd learn the hard way how to fight, but still, she's never lashed out at anyone in school. The closest thing she's ever done when it came to violence was push Connor to the side when he tried to push her up against the wall.

She shook her head, looking around the corner, before straightening back up. They were a bit to close, but, nothing that she couldn't handle. Right as she began to run again, multiple voices shouted out. From what she heard, the mere group of three had grown into at least ten other kids.

"Well, fuck me." She muttered, quickly reaching back to open her bag, grabbing something random. She held three sharpened pencils, letting out an annoyed sigh, before turning around a bit.

Yet another weird little trick, she could run pretty damn fast backwards. She took aim, before flying a pencil at one of them, quickly turning back around.

"The fuck?" One of them yelled, as she kept running.

"Is that the best you've got, Adams?" Another voice, Connor yelled.

Troy laughed, "You can't aim to save your life!"

Alois groaned, throwing the other two over her shoulder. Okay, so she wasn't the best when it came to fighting with pencils. She had to make sure she wrote that on the side some time later on.

She made a mad dash to the left, before bending over, taking in quick and sharp breaths. After all this running, she only figured that she had no idea what the fuck to do. She had no idea what to do now.

She couldn't go "home", heaven knows what Hannah would do to her if she came home with a bunch of kids on her tail.

Another idea could be to turn around and fight, but, that would be worse then a death sentence. She was quick, but she wasn't the strongest person in the world. Besides, how the hell was she gonna walk away from a fight with ten other people? You know, without being sent to the hospital?

Therefore, she only had one option, keep running.

But, because she wasn't fucking immortal, on drugs, or have an endless amount of stamina; she could only run for so long.

After the first two miles, her breathing was starting to slow, her vision was getting a bit dizzy. The third mile, she could hear her hearing going on and off. To make matters worse, it would seem as if the people chasing her didn't seem to be slowing down any time soon.

Alois whimpered, looking around for an escape. She could run into the old paint shop…But no, that could end badly. She wasn't sure what the hell could be in there, or who could be in there. Apparently, in the last months, there have been many reports of…abnormal activity down in the old shop; but, even if she had the balls to go in, the shop was passed already. If she went back, she'd be dead anyway.

She still couldn't go home for obvious reasons, but still, that hellhole was looking like a damn good choice.

All fear and anxiety melted, once her eyes landed on the nearing line of trees. She smirked, pouring in the speed, as she made a beeline for the forest. It was the perfect plan! The forest was the very place she'd grown up in, she knew the place like the back of her hand!

As she ran in, she could hear the thundering footsteps coming to a stop. She turned around, watching the popular boys, the cheerleader girls, the bravest of the school…

…Shift from foot to foot, not making eye contact.

"Eh?" Troy shouted, before pointing a Alois, "Well, who's going in?"

"Dude, you've gotta be kidding!" One of them, Ricky, yelled back, "You're crazy, man!"

"The hell are you guys talking about?" Troy yelled, "Are you really gonna give up just like that; I mean, come on, she's right fucking there!"

"Hold it," Connor said, watching Alois's blank smile, "I don't like this; maybe you're just letting your arrogance cloud your judgement."

"Oh, come on!" Troy yelled, before picking up a rock, tossing it at a nearby tree, "Oh crap, the branches are gonna get me!" He yelled in a falsetto voice, before glaring, ""Are you guys saying that you believe that shit?"

"Are you telling me that you haven't seen the pictures?" Another football player, Mathew, questioned.

Aiko put a hand on his shoulder, "Troy, we really should just leave-."

Troy whacked her hand off, "Oh, I get it, you guys think that the little brother of Connor the great can't man the fuck up!" He yelled, before glaring at Alois, her smile never vanishing, "I'm going in, Adams; and I swear, I'm wiping that smile off your weed-ass face!"

No one could stop him, as he quickly ran in. "Don't be stupid!" Connor yelled, before hissing, "Damnit…Alright, you guys; we're going in!"

Alois smirked, watching as they all charged in, before running off herself, "Good luck leaving alive," She muttered, more to herself then to the others, "You're in my kingdom now; and I hereby order you all to be executed."

She heard movement off to her right, then off to her left. She smirked, "Oh, how cute. You're trying to corner me." She yelled. She no longer felt that pent up fear, that constant nag in her head telling her what was right and what was wrong. She only felt free, careless..

And alive.

She giggled, before jumping up, doing a sort of front flip, which caused her knees to bend around the branches. She hung there, upside down, until she heard more movement.

"Damnit, where did she go?" Ricky muttered.

"I don't know man," She heard the scared voice of Mathew say, "I just heard her."

She shook her head, "You boys really need to learn to look up."

By the time they heeded her warning, she'd dropped to the ground, her leg taking a long slender branch with her, before she kicked it up, holding it out. She smirked, "Surprise!" She said a bit to happily, before whacking Ricky's side, snapping the branch back so hard, he flew into a tree.

Mathew whimpered, before rubbing his eyes, "I don't care who you think you are, Adams, but I will-."

He didn't get a chance to finish, when the wooden stick got him right between the legs. Alois smirked, before dusting off her shoulder, "Two down, eight more to go."

As she took a calm stroll through the forest, the sun began to slowly descend, causing moving shadows to fall among the trees.

Alois laughed lightly, when a girlish scream sounded, "Damn, you guys, you make this game of hide and seek to easy." She muttered, walking until she came across the clearing.

It was a nice circular place, the grass a sort of dull green, the tress raise high above the ground. Alois snickered lightly, seeing another boy, ready to sneak up behind him to attack, when she stopped. Eyes wide.

It was only now that she saw what he was seeing, the real reason his eyes were wide in terror.

Standing to his side, to Alois's left, the shadows seemed to bend a bit. One tree didn't move with the wind, it's branches staying still.

It would seem as if this boy noticed, before he let out another scream, making a run for it.

Alois watched, as her once-attacker was grabbed by a snake-like tentacle, slowly dragging him towards the tall shadow. All the boy could do was claw at the ground, screaming and crying, before he was pulled out of reach.

Alois's body only reacted to her brains commands after a loud blood-curling shriek filled the air. Griping her bag, she ran like a bat out of hell, jumping over out-stuck roots, and ducking under over grown vines.

Alois ran for a bit more, before stopping to lean against a tree, allowing her mind to clear, as she tried to think. Normally, when it came to hide and seek, she was the seeker. But now, it would seem as if there was a new predator.

Alois groaned, face palming, when a sudden memory hit.

Quickly, she took off running again, keeping her ears perked for any types of sounds.

There was no way that the monster of the forest could be real, the tall faceless one. But, she'd seen the evidence, pictures of mangled bodies, with branches sticking out of there chests. She didn't want to believe it, I mean, this sounded like it was fresh out of a campfire story, but, she knew it was true.

The Slenderman had come to join the game.

Finally, Alois found a tall old tree, it's trunk leafless, yet strong and sturdy. She threw the branch down, no longer needing it, before getting on her hands and knees, digging into the dirt.

She only stopped when two more screams filled the air; Mathew and Ricky. Alois cursed, there bodies weren't to far away, before she shook her head, digging faster.

She nearly let out a gasp of joy, when her hands hit something long, metal, and stiff. After some time, she pulled out the relic.

It was a five foot scythe, the metal handle covered in a red grip, which looked a lot like a red scarf. The blade was crude and jagged, as if shark teeth were melted into it, the blade glistening a dark red.

She dusted it off with great care, swinging it around a bit, before nodding, "Ah, memories."

A rustle in the nearby bushed made her jump, before holding her weapon out, scared out of her mind, but ready for what might come out and play, "Come at me, ya little piece of shit!"

Alois nearly laughed, however, when the thrashing behind the bushes was none other then…

A scared Troy.

Alois laughed, causing Troy's eyes to light up with fear, before a coating of anger and arrogance covered them, "Are you rethinking your final moments yet, Troy?"

Even throughout all of this, Troy didn't seem to change a bit, "Good to hell!" He yelled, either drunk, delusional, over arrogant, or all damn three, "I know what you planned; you fucking pranked us here! That's why you lead us here!"

"Believe me, that faceless thing out there isn't me," Alois muttered, shifting her scythe to the side whenever Troy looked to become a bit rebellious, "As expressionless as I am, none of that screaming was because of me."

"Stop lying!" Troy yelled, slowly walking over, "I know that this was all some stupid trick!"

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Alois yelled back, her anger taking over, as she hefted her scythe up, "What right do you have, that you all had, to terrorize me from hell knows when?"

Troy laughed, "Look, weed, we're just better then you, that's all." He said, before walking forward a bit more, "Just put down the weapon."

Alois growled, "Take one more step, and I'll hurt you."

Troy laughed, "Oh little petty Alois, face it, darling; you're filled with empty lies. Now, I know that if I get closer-."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, before Alois swept the blade down, sinking through his right shoulder. His eyes went wide, before he let out a loud scream, his left arm clutching the stump that use to be his right arm, said limb twisting and turning, blood seeping out.

Alois grinned, "I warned you." She muttered, bringing the blade up, over her head, "Any last words?"

Troy looked up at her, eyes full of rage and fear, before whispering, "You're a fucking monster."

Alois smiled, "I'll make sure that your brother knows that you were arrogant to the end." she said, before bringing the blade down on his skull, her smirk growing into an inane sneer, "Good night, you piece of shit."

Alois laughed, the blood having gotten splashed onto her coat, but she didn't care. Once her laughing subsided, it was only then did she process what she'd down.

She killed someone.

She collapsed to her knees, hands over her mouth, as she watched his blood gush from his broken skull, "Oh my God," She murmured, eyes wide as her killing high died down, "He was right; I'm a monster."

She would have stayed there, stuck in time, when another scream cut through the air, this time, it was a girl.

Alois stood up, her knees a bit wobbly, as she used her scythe to raise. She quickly shoved the scythe between her bag and her back, not wanting to leave the item for the police, before running off. She ran a few minutes left, then turned to the right, making one more left, before going straight.

She sprinted once the lights of the street came into view, eyes widening, as she ran for the back of her house.

She took off her boots, tying the strings, before tossing them over her neck. She quickly climbed up into her room, opening the window, before sliding in.

She breathed in and out, eyes still wide, before looking at herself. Thanks to the color of the coat, no one would notice the blood. Besides, the thing was already really old. As for her clothes, she'd need to change.

She quickly threw everything off, changing into an over sized shirt, before wrapping the bloodied clothing around the scythe, "I made the mistake to leave you behind, I don't plan on making that same mistake twice." She muttered, having wrapped it completely, before leaning it against the wall, making it look like a blooded hockey stick, making here nod, "It's not like Hannah comes in here anyway." She muttered, before closing the window.

As active as her mind was, every part of her agreed on the same thing.

Sleep.

Alois bundled herself into her sheets, enjoying the warmth from the rather cold day, before falling asleep, drowning in nightmares of blood, death, and blame.

* * *

 **So, I'd like to quickly point out that some changes were made to chapter 9 so that the scythe would fit in.**

 **I know, you guys are all like, "But y?"**

 **Well, simply because swords are to mainstream, and I wanted to use a damn scythe.**

 **Moving on!**

 **No one but Alice Kitten...She was the only one to review..**

 **So, here's the list!**

 **10) Smile dog**

 **(I like dogs.)**

 **9) Doctor Smile**

 **(Who doesn't want this guy for a doctor? Besides the sane people?)**

 **8) Puppeteer**

 **(I don't know why, I just think that he's cool.)**

 **7) SonicEXE**

 **(The game made me shit bricks...I like this guy.)**

 **6) BenDrowned**

 **(I like me my gamers, that, and because of "A scribbler"'s fanfiction, "Behind closed doors" {By the way, check it out if you like creepypasta}, Ben is just sao damn funny.)**

 **5) Ticci Toby**

 **(This guy is adorable! I mean, Masky's to uptight, Hoodie's cool but silent, but this guy has got to be my favorite proxy! Hatches, blood and waffles, oh my!)**

 **4) Eyeless Jack**

 **(I feel bad for this guy, I really do. To me, he feels/seems alone, much like Lilith, which is why they're so close.)**

 **3) Laughing Jack**

 **(OH, you didn't see this one coming, did ya? So, to explain...I just like LJ. He has candy, I like candy. He gives my little sister nightmares, he's my best friend. Oh, he's also right behind you...Hehehe...)**

 **2) Sally**

 **(Okay, so, after reeading the words above you'd think "Damn, she must hate her little sister", which is, infact, a huge fat-ass lie. I love my lil' sister, and I see Sally as Lilith's little sister. At points, Lilith is motherly to Sally, which is just SO cute!)**

 **1) Slenderman**

 **(Yay...I'm writing a fanfiction for him...Of coruse he's number 1!)**

 **So, hoped you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo my peeps!**

 **So, I know that it's been a while, but you guys gotta understand that (1), I'm human and (2), for the past damn week, I've had this fucking fever.**

 **My entire fall break was spend feeling dead in bed.**

 **Oh yeah, and hospital visits.**

 **Fun.**

 **Before you read on, remember. This is rated T. No lemons here.**

 **I won't bore you guys, so, lets move on!**

* * *

In the early morning, Lilith woke up to the sound of pacing, right outside her door. She groaned, "Who is it?"

A happy squeal, "Hey, Lilian, you're finally awake!"

Lilith groaned, "No I'm not, LJ."

LJ laughed from the other side of the door, "Oh yeah? Well then, why is it that I can hear you, huh?"

Lilith groaned again, digging her face into the pillow, "Well…" She murmured, before her voice took the tone of a robot, "This is the life-like android of Lilith Shadows, please leave a message after the beep."

"Aww, don't be like that, Lily!" Another voice said.

"Oh great, I've got the emo clown and dead electric Peter Pan," Lilith muttered, "Hey, why don't you guys to invite Santa Claus?"

Just then, the door was opened, the smirking ghost and clown on the other side, "Come on already!" LJ said, grabbing Lilith's arm, as he attempted to pull her out of the bed, "You've slept in long enough!"

Lilith let out a muffled scream, covering herself in her blankets, "Hey, lemme go!" She yelled, "Don't you know better then to just bust into a girl's room!?"

Ben's head tilted to the side, "What on earth are you…Oh." He muttered, eyes wide with shock, before grabbing LJ, "Dude, we should get out!"

"But why?" The clown grumbled, dropping Lilith in her heap of blankets, which she quickly hid under, "I mean, come on, this was all your idea!"

Lilith growled lightly, "Ya know, I'm right fucking here-."

"Well, I didn't know that she went to sleep in her underwear!" Ben shot back, the two of them now ignoring Lilith.

Said girl twitched, "I can hear everything you guys are saying-."

"Well, why do you think that girls are always yelling when a guy walks into there room?" Ben asked, hands on his hips, when a smirk spread across his face, "Why do you think that guys are always trying to get in?"

Lilith growled, having had enough, as she slowly stood up, bare pale legs seeming to glow slightly. Her eyes narrowed, which was even scarier when she didn't have her mask on, the shadows covering up some of her face to give her that dark irritated edge, "…Leave." She whispered, pointing at the door, "Or you'll find out what a proxy of Slenderman will do when irritated."

Understanding the threat, the two nodded, before tripping over each other as they rushed to get out, the door slamming with a loud shut, "We were just calling you down for breakfast; that's all!" LJ said.

"By the way, nice legs!" Ben yelled.

Lilith growled, ready to jump out and drown him again, only to quickly rule that action out as stupid and illogical. Not only could he fly through walls, but she was also wearing only a shirt and underwear.

Not the best things to run in, especially when most of the mansion housed male killers.

…And Offender.

Lilith shivered at the thought, before stretching out a bit, quickly changing into her normal attire, leaving her hoodie off for now. From the talk with Slenderman yesterday, she felt like she had to be ready to be sent into a cold snowy place at any second of the day, not to mention that she'd need things like weapons, jackets, lighters and matches; all that stuff jus incase the worse happened.

First thing being first, she was sure to take out her scythe, which was hidden for reasons such of privacy, to keep out of the hands of a certain ghost, and because she'd break open hell if someone broke it.

After changing, she quickly pulled a bag out, stuffing a bunch of material into it, "Okay, lighter, matches, blanket, pocket knife, candy, a few books…I think I'm good." Lilith muttered, setting the bag to the side, before slipping her eye patch and mask on, "Just another day of hiding behind a mask." She muttered, before opening her door…

…Only to bump into the creature mentioned a few paragraphs ago.

Offender smiled, arms held out, "Hey, babe; were you looking for me?"

"Never in a million years." Lilith muttered, ready to close the door on him, only to have him hold it open, smirk widening, as he bent over to look her in the face.

"Aww, don't be so cold." He purred as he leaned forward, his coat opening up slightly due to gravity, causing Lilith to shudder a bit.

"I'll stop being cold when you stop being a sexual offender." She growled lightly.

Offender laughed, "Sorry darling, comes with the name." He murmured, before brushing his fingers up against her cheek, causing her to jerk back, "Feisty, but don't worry, I don't bite; much."

Lilith laughed, "Says the guy that only have a mouth on his face."

Offender shrugged, slowly opening the door a bit wider, "Well, I've been told I have a hell of a tongue…But, if ya want, I can allow you to have your own rating on it-."

Right before he could get to close, she held her hand up, blocking his face, "Hahaha, no."

Offender only smirked, as his black tongue slipped out of his mouth, the tendril-like body part twisting and turning around Lilith's hand, causing her to pull back, only to have it be useless, "Aww, don't be like that, baby," He murmured, voice slightly slurred, as he pulled her closer, "All I want is for you to open up to me~."

"No." She growled, the simple word holding many swears, curses and many other things behind it, attempting to slap him, only to have a white tendril poke out from his trench coat, grabbing her offending hand.

"Aww, babe," Offender purred, brushing his bony hand up along her mask, causing a shiver to run down her neck when his fingers brushed under her chin, "Don't be like that."

"Hey, knock it off." Lilith groaned, slowly loosing her cool, her arms trembling, trying to lash out with her other hand, only to have it tied behind her back, "Damnit, knock it off!"

"Aww, you're shivering," Offender remarked, one tendril closing the door, before pushing her onto the bed, "Does that mean that you've finally opened up to me, baby?"

"F-fuck off." She said, trying to push him off, but her body wouldn't respond as well, as fear and panic crawled up her spine.

Offender merely chuckled, "It'll be pleasurable, this I promise~." He whispered, his cold hand slowly going up her tank top, lifting it up a bit.

Lilith cringed, yelping before kicking her legs out, hitting him right in the stomach, "DON'T GO THERE!" She shouted, tiny tears of fear in her eyes, as she squirm out of his reach, pressing her back up against the wall.

Offender watched as she curled into a ball, his smirk slowly fading, "Hey, hot stuff, you okay?"

She didn't answer, as she hugged her knees, rocking back and forth slightly, shivering as she sobbed, "…L-leave me a-a-alone…" She whispered.

"Oh, come on; it was only a game," Offender tried to console, trying to get closer, only to have her try and merge into the wall, "Stop being such a stick up an ass; I would never go that far, honest."

All she did was pull the blankets over herself, making sure to over everything, before going back to rocking back and forth. Offender began to panic, not sure what to do, when knocking came to the door, "Hey, Lilith, you okay? We heard you screaming."

"Oh, now you guys knock." She murmured, voice quieter then a butterfly, before pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

Seconds later, they must have put two and two together, as shown when the door was ripped open by a certain faceless demon, the areas were his eye indents were sat as mere shadows.

Lilith froze, whimpered a bit, while Offender chuckled nervously, "Hey, big bro! What can I do for ya?"

He said nothing, tendrils whipping around like angry hungry snakes, while the killers behind him held expressions from fear to disgust.

The very thought only made Lilith tighten her hold on the sheets. Offender noticed, rubbing the back of his head, "Look, guys, I can explain-."

He was quickly cut off, as black tendrils grabbing at him, tightening around his limbs and neck. Offender began to panic, "It was just a joke!" Offender choked out, "I was gonna stop as soon as I slipped off her tank top, honest!"

 _"WHAT GIVES YOU SUCH A RIGHT TO PULL SUCH A CHILDISH PRANK!?"_ Slenderman shouted, causing Lilith to shudder once more, burying herself farther into the sheets, hands over her head. Slender growled, throwing Offender out of the room, following him out to continue his lecture/smack-down.

Lilith's room was silent, until Puppeteer rushed in, "My God, are you alright!?" He asked, siting down on the bed next to her, reaching out, only to have her pull back.

Painter walked in after him, hands crossed over his chest, "Damnit, Offender," he grumbled, "He went to damn far, even if he it was all just a cruel joke."

Another sat down on the bed, "Are you alright, Lollipop?" LJ asked, surprisingly quiet.

Ben said nothing, unwilling to cause any trouble for once, as he sat down on the other side of Puppeteer, "Puppet, talk to me; how do you think Lilith will do?"

Puppeteer shrugged, "I'm not sure; she's not saying nothing, she's shivering, and I can't see her face."

"Maybe we should give her space." Eyeless whispered, "can't you guys see that she is still shaken up? We should come back when she's ready to talk, when she comes to one of us." Reluctantly, they all left, Eyeless being left behind to close the door, "Know that you can come to us if you need to talk, alright? When you're ready, know that we'll be happy to help." He whispered, before closing the door.

Lilith stood, or rather, sat still for what seemed similar to hours, before poking her head up. Shakenly, she got up, hands shivering, before quickly pulling the window up, looking around, before slipping her leg out.

At the moment, no real rational though was going through her head. She looked up, grabbing onto the upper window rim, before pulling her body up. Normally, she'd allow her body to drop to the ground, before quickly taking off running into the arms of the trees, but not this time. She needed to go somewhere close, but no one would bother to look for her there.

Then, it all clicked together, why go out, when you can go up?

She twisted around, finding whatever footholds she could in the old run down mansion, before climbing upwards. As tall as the mansion stood, it didn't take very long for Lilith to arrive at the top.

The roof was similar to any other mansion, a triangular top with a chimney and a sort of fancy balcony space that seemed to connect the roof to the rest of the mansion. It wasn't as big space wise, but at the moment, that didn't matter.

Lilith stood on the roof top, foot wear sliding slightly as the grip dug into the plating, as she leaned on the warm chimney. She was still breathing hard from what had almost happened. Being in only a tank top, a cold breeze blew by, causing her to shiver a bit, while standing her ground.

Self-consciously, her hand traveled down, pulling the tank top off of her stomach, as if trying to remember why she tried so hard to keep that slimy ass of a man out of her shirt.

It was no secret that Lilith wasn't the most open with her body, being the only one who would often refuse to join in on any activity that required her to take off her jacket and/or any other article of clothing; but, there was a good reason to that.

Her fingers lightly brushed over the scars on her abdomen, tracing out every injury, every knife slash, all of it. The only other person who had seen them had been the Doctor, who swore himself into silence about the subject.

Each scar had its own little story, as if time had embedded itself into Lilith's skin, making sure that she'd never forget all the crap in her old life, and how things will only get worse.

This is what she tried so hard to keep hidden. Not only was it the scars, for shame that may come through snickers, but, it was also part of her past.

No one could know about any of that, not just yet. Not even the Slenderman knew much about his only female proxy; hell, not even SHE knew everything.

She sighed, pulling her shirt down, before lying down on the roof. The sun was still low, covered slightly by the mountains, as it slowly sailed its way across the sky. Lilith stayed there, wishing that she could be there forever, only to shake her head.

Now was no time to fill her head with false hopes and dreams.

After all, hopes and dreams are for bratty children who believe that they didn't have enough.

She sighed, forcing herself up, before climbing back down to her open window. She had been hoping for a place to just let loose and scream, but the others might have thought that Ben got stuck in Offender's room again. Besides, she's only ever done that in tall willow trees.

…And she might have fallen out a few times…

"Well then, I didn't expect the victim to be up here!"

Lilith jumped up a bit, her heart racing, until she sighed, "You know, LJ, I'm really not I the mood for any tricks and games of yours, please leave me be."

LJ smiled, sitting down next to her, "I know, most of the mansion knows!" He jeered, throwing his hands up, "You scream loud!"

Lilith's head sank into her folded arms, "Thanks, I guess."

LJ laughed a bit more, before patting her back, "Are you feeling okay, lollipop?"

"I'm fine," Lilith insisted, "Now please, leave me be."

LJ sighed, "Why is it so hard for you to talk to me, hell, you don't really talk to anyone!"

"I talk when I want to talk." Lilith murmured, before rubbing her neck, "Now is simply not one of those times."

LJ nodded, seeming to be a bit out of it, before he began to cackle. Sure enough, the cackle grew into laughter, and the laughter growing into a sort of roar, "You're hilarious!"

"Oh?" Lilith questioned, "Please, do explain."

LJ shook his head, "You claim to be a closed, cold blooded killer, with the demon Slenderman as your master. But, you make yourself look like so many different people at the same time, so many different masks. You act quiet around the others, and yet, you act differently with each individual. You act annoyed, tough and murderous around me, Ben and Jeff, and yet, you act kind patient and caring around Sally, Toby and Eyeless."

"I'm well aware." Lilith murmured, "I know that I do this, why bring it up?"

"I can't help but wonder, why do you do it?"

The question struck a cord deep within her, but she held a straight face, "Well, it's simple. Why not? Why not hide your expressions and emotions? In my eyes, they are a waste, emotions; the very things that start things so destructive, like wars and massacres. Why would I want to show that, let alone have that?"

"Well, emotions make you happy!" LJ said, getting up, "Emotions allow you to smile, and play!" As he said it, he spun around, laughing like a crazed child.

Lilith shook her head, standing up as well, "Forgive me, but I do believe that something like that is for children." She muttered, dusting off her tank top, "Any emotion you see me using, whether it is 'happiness', or anything else of the sort, know that it's just a mask. After all, life is just a big show, the best part I your finale; your death."

LJ stopped, arms limp at his sides, "…What happened to you, where you were younger?"

Lilith couldn't help but stop for a bit, going stiff, before rubbing her arm, "Same as to what happen to all kids; I grew up. I had my eyes opened forcefully at a young age, and looking back, I can't be more thankful. I see the world for what it really is, not everything is rainbows and candy."

LJ couldn't help but sigh, before doing something unexpected. Lilith's eyes widened, as he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her skinny frame, hugging her close, "You don't need to act anymore," He whispered comfortingly, "You can drop the masks, be yourself. Let me help you."

Lilith was astonished, lost in thought, before her eyes hardened, pushing the clown back, "No thank you," She said coldly, "I am who I am, ad I won't be changing anytime soon. I am a clod blooded killer of my master, the Slenderman. I am content with the monster I am."

LJ sighed, before nodding, "If you need someone to talk to, know that I'm here." He murmured, before snapping his fingers, "That's right; Slender's looking for ya, he wants some of us to discuss a sort of trip; lucky lil' me, I'm going as well!"

Lilith sighed, before nodding, "Go ahead, I'll meet you there."

LJ nodded, a maniacal laugh leaving his mouth, before saluting, "Hail, Lilith!" He said in a German accent, before throwing a smoke bomb down.

"Show-off." She murmured, slowly making her way off the roof, her thoughts still abuzz, before she shook her head, "I can't stop wearing these masks; fore I'm not sure who I really am."

* * *

Lilith sighed, bag held over her shoulder, as she walked into the living rom, a small group having gathered. Eyes fell on her, but she didn't return any, making her way to a quiet lone corner, before sitting down. She'd decided to add a bit to her bag before leaving, just to make sure that she'd be ready for whatever may happen.

On second though, all eyes could have also been on the huge scythe strapped to her back, but hey, I don't know.

Puppeteer and Painter were conversing quietly in a corner, while Eyeless, LJ, Ben and Jeff sat on a couch. Toby was on the ground, petting Smile Dog, while watching Doctor Smile pace back and forth, unsure of why he was called out of the basement- I mean, his laboratory.

Lilith growled irritably, when Jeff wolf whistled, "Nice blade, but, it seems a bit big for such a little girl like you."

"I'm in no mood to deal with you," Lilith murmured, as she leaned back, the back of her head lightly tapping the wall, "I've had quiet the morning."

Jeff looked like he was ready to retort, when Slenderman walked into the room, his presence by itself warning pain to anyone to talk out of turn. He looked no different from this morning, only a few flecks of black blood on his white dress shirt.

Sally seemed to be the only one who wasn't scared out of her mind, as she dropped her ponies, "Hi daddy!" She squeaked out, running up to give him a hug.

Slenderman patted her head, before lifting her up, _"I would like to waste as little time as possible, but for that to happen, I need no intrusions. Am I made clear?"_ When no one said anything, Slenderman nodded, before sitting down on the large red plushy chair.

 _"Most of you are already aware of Clockwork's current situation in the infirmary after her mission in the northern part of the town. Because of this, I'd like to take a group of people up to the northern house and find out exactly what was going on in the north. We have reasons to believe that this is related to the recent attacks in the town surrounding Lilith. But, we have no proof, and thus, due to this, we need to find out the root of this situation. I'll be taking the group, all of you, including myself. While I am away, Doctor Smile will be in charge of the house. Am I made clear?"_

Everyone had silent gestures of understanding, faces grim. They all saw what happened to Clockwork, the burns on her skin, the cuts and oddly dark bruises, along with the fact that she has yet to wake up.

Thankfully, the tension was broken, when sally jumped up, clapping, "Yay, vacation!"

Toby got up, "When do we leave, sir?"

Slenderman looked over the group, the lights flickering ever so slightly, _"We leave now."_

Before anyone could react, they were gone, vanished into thin air, all except for the doctor.

Smile sighed, rubbing the back of his head, before heading back into the basement, "At least it'll be quieter around here."

* * *

 **So happy that I got this out, even while this fever rages on!**

 **So, I don't realoly have much to say. I'm once again sorry that this took forever, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on and submit the next chapter.**

 **Again, sorry guys.**

 **Well, I need to go, I'll see you guys soon, I hope, and I can't wait to read your reviews!**

 **Till then, bye bye guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys!**

 **Fever's gone, so, yay!**

 **Let's celebrate with this chapter!**

* * *

Snow fell lightly in the northern forest, the deep green of the trees covered in the clean white of snow. Hidden from human eyes, on a tall cliff overlooking all, a large wooden lodge house stood. It looked roomy and cozy, but no one in the right mind would even go in, even if they could have found it.

The house was large, daunting in a way, giving it a creepy feel. The glass window walls gave a tinted scary glow, like a dark fire thriving and raging inside. The chimney was smoking lightly, giving it that falsely homely feel.

All in all, the place was quiet-

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!?"

..Why do I even bother?

Just like that, a team of…things…simply seemed to appear on the snowy cliff, the shouting figure being the only one to have moved.

"Oh, calm the hell down, Jeffery," Lilith cooed, rolling her shoulders as she dropped her bag and weapon, turning around to inspect the house, "Besides, it's a lovely place."

"Yes!" Toby shouted, clapping as he skipped over to the house with Sally, "You know what this means, Sally!"

"Vacation!" She yelled, giggling like mad, as they raced over to the entrance.

Ben held a playful scowl on his face, "Those two are so childish." He mumbled.

"Said every ghost boy that plays Nintendo on a 3DS everyday and is always dressed like Link?" Lilith shot back, pulling her bag up, as she followed the crowd.

"I personally hate the cold weather," LJ said, the irritated sounding weird in the clown's voice, "The snow screws with my feathers!"

"Heaven forbid your feathers get fucked up." Jeff said sarcastically, hands held up high, as he walked over to the house. Smile Dog was right behind him, tail wagging back and forth, as the mutt walked right behind Jeff.

"I don't see what Smile sees in his master," LJ grumbled, the cold really bringing his attitude down, "I mean, Smile is a great dog, he could decide to murder Jeff when he wants to, right?"

"Yes, but Smile is also a demon under the order of Slenderman," Eyeless added in from behind the group, causing them to jump, "From what I remember, Slenderman gave Smile the order of watching over Jeff. The only real reason the Smile hangs around someone like Jeffery is because Slenderman needs him to."

"You don't need to jump out of nowhere." Ben grumbled, poking the cannibal's mask, "Hell, I'm a ghost, and I don't think that I give out heart attacks like you do."

"Oh look, we're here." LJ murmured, "Can we move the argument into the damn house?"

"Hey, don't be so cold." Lilith said with a small smile, pushing the door open, "After you, sir."

LJ glared at her, "…The power of puns have found a new master…"

* * *

The inside of the house was a sight to be seen.

The huge wooden door opened up to a large open living space, with a fire place, a bear skin rug, brown leather couches, and a counter to connect to the kitchen. Tall wooden pillars held the roof of the living room, holding it around a wooden staircase going up on the right of the living room, a door to the kitchen to the left.

Lilith nodded, "I could get use to this." She murmured, watching as her master teleported into the kitchen, stretching out his fingers, as he prepared to make lunch.

Jeff was sitting on one of the couches, Smile lying down at his feet, while Eyeless sat quietly at the other end. LJ sat directly in front of the fireplace, hands out as he took as much heat in.

Toby had rushed back downstairs, "Eh, Slender? We only have four rooms."

The tall entity merely nodded, already having multiple pans on the stove burner, holding a bowl as he mixed something by hand.

"Why are there only four rooms in this place?" LJ questioned, "I mean, you can count, right?"

 _"I am aware of how math works, Laughing Jack,"_ Slenderman muttered, _"I was hoping the same for you all. Word problem, there are four rooms, nine of you. One of those rooms will serve as my office, so there will be three rooms left. Solve the issue."_

LJ groaned, "I didn't go to college for a good reason." He murmured, scratching the back of his head.

Ben smirked, "Come on now, it's preschool math."

"Umm, you learn that stuff in mid- you know what, fuck it." Lilith murmured, before gesturing to Ben, "So? What is the answer?"

"Each room has three people!" Ben shouted, as if he'd found the cure to cancer, "Easy!"

"Now the only issue is dealing with who is stuck with who." Puppeteer mumbled from the corner of a room, his hands fiddling with a puppet, pulling at the strings.

"I wanna bunk with LJ and Ticci!" Sally yelled, jumping up and down happily, "Can we?"

"Sure thing!" Toby said with a huge smile.

LJ nodded, "I don't care right now, just let me sit in the front of this fireplace."

Eyeless got up, slowly shuffling over to Lilith, who was leaning on a wooden pillar, watching everyone scramble for roomies, "Hey, Lilith? C-can I ask you a question?"

Lilith nodded, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Eyeless rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, you see…I just wanted to ask if I could…" He murmured, slowly becoming quieter, shuffling from foot to foot, "Umm…I just wanna say…"

Lilith stood up, "You okay, man?"

"I-I-I just w-wanna a-ask if y-you'd l-like…I would l-like to ask…" He murmured, before growling, trying hard to just speak, "I'm going to just come out and say it…Can I stay in the same room with-."

"Hey, Lilith," Painter called, leaning on the wall next to Puppeteer, beckoning her over, "You wanna room with us?"

Lilith nodded, "Sure thing, but first, Eyeless has a question for me." She said, before looking the boy over, his expression hidden by his mask, "You okay?"

"…" Eyeless stayed silent, before turning around, walking away.

Lilith gave him a look, before walking over to Painter and Puppeteer, the later laughing as he fixed the stitching over his puppets, "You didn't need to be so harsh on him, ya know."

"Eh?" Lilith wondered, "What I do?"

"With Painter's help, I'm sure that you crushed his heart." Puppeteer muttered, inspecting the puppet's long wavy blond hair, the thick threads threading through his fingers, "You don't like competition, do you, Painter?"

Lilith tilted her head to the side, "…What are you talking about?"

Painter sighed, "Do you not see it? How he talks with you and only you? He likes you, all I did was allow space for escape if he gets to awkward."

Lilith shook her head, walking with the group as they headed up stairs, "I will never understand your gossip, you two."

Painter shrugged, "Lilith, you know I don't get into this, I like to draw when it's QUIET." He said, glaring at the Puppeteer, as said person looked over the puppet's arms, "But, even I know what he wants. I just don't agree with it."

Lilith scowled, "You both act like big brothers."

Puppeteer jumped in, laughing a bit, while Painter opened the third door of all four, four others lined up down the wooden hallway, "Damn right!" He shouted, messing up Lilith's hair, "We're here for ya, since day one! Don't you forget it!"

"You know, if I remember correctly, you thought that Slenderman would kill me off after a while," Lilith muttered, pointing at the Puppeteer as they walked in, before pointing at the Painter, "And, if memory serves correctly, you tried to put a knife through my face when we first met."

Puppeteer smiled sheepishly, "That was a long time ago!"

"It was about two weeks ago," Painter deadpanned, "But still, that has been a lot of time since we've gotten to know you. I'll admit, in the beginning, I didn't like you, I didn't trust you."

"So much for my two big brothers." Lilith murmured, taking in the room. It was clearly meant for one person, with a singular bed, a couch sitting on the door near the door, and a window for a wall on the other side.

"At least we have a bathroom in here," Puppeteer murmured, peeking into the other door right on the other side of the wall, "I'd hate to go half naked into another room, only to wait in a line to take a fucking shower."

"Agreed on that statement," Painter said, raising a hand, before pulling out his sketch book from his satchel, "I'd simply prefer less profanity."

Lilith laughed, watching Painter sit on the couch to draw, while Puppeteer sat next to him, going over his puppet, "I'd never think from day one that you two sides of the coin are good friends." Lilith murmured, sitting down on the bed, enjoying the way the sheets felt, as she lied back.

"Well? What do you think now?" Painter asked, not looking up from his booklet.

"I wanna know as well!" Puppeteer said, tossing the puppet to the side, before leaning forward, elbows planted into his knees.

"And now?" Lilith asked, before a smirk infected her face, "Now, at times, you two could go off as an old gay married couple."

Painter dropped his booklet and pencil, expression covered by his mask, but even that fell off a bit as well, showing a wide bright blue eye. Puppeteer, on the other hand, laughed his head off, "Oye, good one!" He yelled, gasping for air. Before slapping Painter's back.

"I'd hate to be married to you," Painter muttered, "I mean, you're so loud, most of the time you don't think anything through very much, you're always talking when you shouldn't, you pick fights, you're forgetful-."

"Like being married to you would be better." Puppeteer said back, his carefree nature combating Painter's malicious angered one, "Who would want someone who's so demanding, a perfectionist, a total statue at times, for heaven's sake!"

"Well, who spends most of his days looking over his wooden puppets?"

"Who spends there days drawing and painting?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"How do you find it fun?"

Lilith sighed, "I rest my case."

Painter sighed, slugging Puppeteer's arm, but in a friendly way, "As much as an idiot as you are, I still value you as a friend."

Puppeteer smiled back, "Same here, Mr. Stick-up-an-ass. But still, I'd rather lose an eye then marry you."

"Be careful for what you wish for," Lilith muttered, breaking the calm air, "an eye is valuable to the body, but once it comes off, it's only a bloody organ piece."

"…You've been hanging around Silver, haven't you?" Puppeteer asked, breaking back into a toothy grin, "I swear, he and the Glitch man-."

"The Glitch man?" Lilith questioned, confused.

"The Glitch man," Painter confirmed, "you know how Puppeteer has nicknames for everyone, that's Glitchy Red's nickname." He then looked Lilith over from the couch, before bending down, picking up his drawing items, "But, you know, I believe that you do the same as well."

Lilith shrugged, "Guilty." She murmured, before a bell's ring filled the air.

"The hell is that?" Puppeteer muttered, standing up.

Painter did the same, not bothering to look up, as he headed for the door, "Must be lunch." He stated, sweeping the open door wider, "Come on, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not living to see the day that Slenderman yells at me."

The other wo shared a look, and before you could say anything, a breeze ran down Painter's back, the two of them leaving him behind, racing down the stairs.

"…I hope Puppeteer falls…" Painter muttered, looking over the drawing, "They messed me up."

* * *

Everyone found an open place in the living room to sit and eat, as the makeshift meeting began, "So, boss, what's the plan?" Toby asked, sitting next to Sally, who was trying to get some candy out of LJ.

 _"Right after lunch, I plan on sending a small group of three to scout out the area, so that we have a bearings of what could be up here; we might also discover what happened to Clockwork."_ Slenderman said, taking a seat on a grand cushioned chair in the middle of the kitchen and living room area.

"Good plan," Jeff muttered, "Do you plan on all of us being murdered as well? Cause, ya know, if not, you should think about adding that in."

 _"Silence, boy."_ Slenderman growled, causing a lot of them to jump up a bit, Lilith nearly running for the room.

The room was buried in silence, no one wanting to risk there life's to speak up, when Ben laughed nervously, looking outside, "snow's just falling like no tomorrow out there."

"Oh wonderful." LJ muttered, looking outside, "Maybe Zalgo should send up some hell fire, I mean, if we're gonna die, I'd like to die without the need of those huge fluffy jackets."

Ben whistled, "The cold makes you a bitch, doesn't it?"

"Well, how do you do in water?" LJ shot back.

Ben's eyes widened, "Dude, that's a dick move. You must be on your man period."

LJ looked like he was ready to yell back, only to have Jeff laugh, "I'm just wondering, you two gay?"

"NO!" They yelled, trying to ignore the massive red blushes.

"Could of fooled me." Jeff cackled, his smile widening.

LJ looked ready to explode, only to grin, laughing maniacally, "Well, we don't listen to Justin Bieber and make-out with a body-print pillow if him, that would be real gay."

Ben caught on, "Oh God, dude, that's so fucked up; I mean, Justin Bieber is for twelve year old girls." He said, smirking at Jeff's wider eyes, covering his mouth, as his bleached white skin making it that easy to see his red blush.

Everyone laughed as the killer rushed up stairs, Smile at his heels, "Dude, that was rich!" Toby choked out.

LJ was wiping away his tears, slapping high fives with Ben, "I can't believe worked so well!"

Ben grinned, before looking at the stairs, "And he claimed that we were gay; by what he just did, he just proved that he was as straight as a fucking circle."

"Why does everyone here use bad words, Charlie?" Sally asked her teddy bear, playing on the couch, as she talked to her toy.

Lilith smiled softly, taking a seat next to Sally, "Hello, Sally, may I take this seat?"

Sally nodded, a smile on her face, before crawling over to Lilith's lap, "Lilith, this is Charlie, say hi."

"Hello there, Charlie." Lilith said, unsure of what to do, shaking the bear's hand, "How are you?"

"Charlie's doing good!" Sally said, before leaning back, her curly hair falling all over Lilith's bosom, "Charlie likes it that you're so polite, just like daddy!"

"That's good to hear." Lilith murmured, before shifting over a bit, "So, Sally, do you know this place well?"

Sally nodded, "Yeah, this is where me and daddy take the proxies for vacation!"

"I wasn't aware that we had that." Lilith muttered, while Sally went on.

"Yeah, we have rooms for each proxy and one for daddy, we have a lot of yard space…Oh!" Sally yelled, jumping up, taking Lilith's hand into her own, "Come on, I wanna show you something!"

Lilith was pulled off the couch, surprised by the kids strength, before following her up the stairs. Sally led Lilith down the hall, towards the door at the end, when Lilith stopped her, "Sally, that's your daddy's room."

Sally nodded, pulling her, "I know, I wanna show you something in there!"

Lilith stared at the door skeptically, "I'm not so sure that this is a good idea, Sally."

"Aww, trust me; it'll be fun!" Sally said. Before she could do anything more, Lilith was soon pushed in through the opened door, Sally right behind her, a wide smile on her face, "Look!"

Lilith looked around the spacious room, the area being a lot bigger then the other rooms, but, nothing else mattered, as her eyes fell onto one thing in the room.

A grand piano.

Lilith couldn't stop herself if Slenderman was watching, she could feel her legs moving without command, Sally following right behind with a large smile on her face, watching as Lilith's will shattered.

She tried to force herself to stop, but after being away from a piano for so long, her will and urge to play simply grew with every passing second, and now that the piano was right in front of her, she couldn't take the strain of the wait anymore.

She fingers slowly slid up on the surface of the piano, before a swift song started.

Sally jumped a bit, as the almost furious tune flew out of the instrument, all gentleness in her other songs gone. This was pure speed, a quick in and out song.

Lilith found her eyes closed, being sucked into the tune, as she leaned forwards a bit. As quickly as the song started, it was over. Lilith let out a sighed, feeling all the weight lifting off of her shoulders-

 _"So, it's you in the mansion, playing my piano."_

* * *

 **Cliffhangers suck, don't they?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guess who's still alive!**

 **So, I know that this took forever, and I'm so sorry it did.**

 **You remember that force of hell known as school? Yeah, it's holding me hostage. But, be happy, I was able to do this and get it out before I die of homework and the need of sleep.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The room of three was silent, Sally watching with wide happy eyes, while Lilith's mask hid a totally different expression. Slenderman stood there, arms crossed, waiting for something to be said from his proxy.

But, she was found in HIS room, playing HIS piano.

What did she have to say?

Seconds ticked by until Lilith coughed, slowly getting up, as if she could run if her master snapped, "S-sir, I…I c-can e-explain-."

 _"I do hope so, I'd hate to think that I have to deal with a proxy like you, Lilith."_ Slenderman said, leaning on the doorway, waiting.

Lilith gulped, scratching the back of her head, "W-well…"

"Don't be mad at Lilith!" Sally cut in, waving her arms around frantically, before placing her finger on the corner of her mouth, looking down, "It's my fault. I'm sorry, daddy, I just really like it when Lilith plays the piano." She then held her hands, twisting from side to side a bit, "I miss it when you use to play the piano, daddy; that's why I ask Lilith to play it for me. She's good, and it makes me happy. Please don't get mad at Lilith."

Lilith held her breath, unsure of how her master would react. Would he lash out at her or Sally? Would he lash out at all?

Slenderman pressed his hand to his forehead, _"Very well; Sally, I take your word for it. Lilith, the only reason you will not be punished is because Sally vouched for you; keep that in mind, as well as other bits and pieces of common sense."_

Lilith breathed in heavily, as she watched Slenderman leave, "…I'm in your debt, Sally."

Sally smiled, running up to Lilith to give her a hug, nearly pushing the proxy off of the bench, "Think nothing of it!" Sally said, a bright smile on her face, "Besides, you're like my big sister!"

Lilith was a bit taken aback, before she smiled, carrying Sally up with her as she stood, "I'm like a big sister to you?"

Sally nodded, "Yeah! You're like my big sister cause you're always taking care of me!" Her eyes widened, as she squealed, "No, you're not my big sister; you're like my mommy!"

Lilith found it hard to breathe, as her throat closed up on her, "Sorry, Sally, but I can't be your mom."

Sally pouted, while Lilith closed the door to Slenderman' room, "Why not?"

Lilith shrugged, "…Reasons."

Sally's eyes narrowed, "But I want you to be like my mommy!"

Lilith merely shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sally, but that can't be done."

It was quiet between the two, as Lilith carried Sally down the stairs, before Sally squealed, wiggling in Lilith's hold, "It's snowing outside!" She shouted, jumping onto the couch, as she looked outside.

Sure to her word, it began to snow lightly outside, the color coating the trees and ground. Sally let out another giggle, before Toby, Jeff, Ben and Puppeteer rushed past, "Where you guy going?"

"Outside!" Toby yelled, nearly ripping the door off of its hinges, "Come on, Sally Let's play!"

Sally nodded, following the group outside in there seemingly frantic rush. Behind them, Painter and Eyeless walked at there own pace, not as enthusiastic, but still looking forward to going outside.

Lilith let out a small sigh, sitting down at the couch, as she watched them all play. Sally, Puppeteer and Toby were having a snow ball fight, with Ben coming in to throw at a random person. Jeff was simply lying in the snow, Smile right next to him. Eyeless was doing the same, but under the shade of a tree, near Painter, who seemed to be showing Eyeless his sketch.

Lilith sighed, her hand unknowingly pressed up against the window, a small smile growing onto her face, as she watched them all play outside.

 _"Why are you still in here?"_

Lilith jumped up, her breathing stopping, before she stood up, arms shivering as her master leisurely walked up behind her, "I wasn't aware that you weren't here, sir."

 _"You're avoiding my question."_ Slenderman deadpanned, sitting down on the couch, patting the area next to him.

"I just wanted to stay in here." Lilith said, slowly sitting down next to him, as they both watched the other Creepypasta play outside.

 _"That doesn't sound like the whole answer,"_ Slenderman noted, unwilling to simply drop the subject without finding out everything he could, _"What else is keeping you from leaving the house?"_

Lilith gulped, slowly freaking out, before forcing a laugh out of her mouth, "Well, to be honest sir, I just thought that it would be more enjoyable if I stay in here." She said quietly, allowing herself to hide behind her words, "I mean, look at how much fun they're having; I don't want to ruin that for them."

Slenderman nodded, the two going back into an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Slenderman said, _"Do you truly think that?"_

Lilith sat there quietly, "…I'm sorry, sir, what are you trying to say?"

Slenderman's "gaze" never left the window, watching Sally outside very closely like the hidden guardian he was, _"Do you think of yourself as a sort of 'killjoy', as your peers call them these days?"_

Lilith shrugged, trying as hard as she could to keep as calm and casual as possible, "Well, sir, I don't see myself as a killjoy, rather, I see myself as a danger."

 _"Oh? How so?"_ Slenderman asked, head tilted to the side, as his head twisted around to face her, that blank face tilted to the side.

"Well, I know me, and with that knowledge, I know that I'm more harm then good." Lilith said, stuttering slightly, as she began to play with her fingers, twisting and bending them, "I do things, without realizing it. I say things, when I don't mean it. I've grown use to hiding behind a mask, to the point where I don't know who I am anymore." She quickly stopped herself, a small sad smile playing across her face, "I'm sorry, sir; I'm rambling."

Slenderman shook his head, _"You have no reason to be sorry."_ He quickly dismissed, _"To be honest, conversations with you are severely interesting."_

Lilith nodded, not really sure what else could be said, as the two were once again dragged back into silence. But, the calm yet think air was soon cut, when the door was opened, a smiling out-of-breath Sally smiling on the other side, "Lilith, Slendy, come on out and play with us!"

Before Lilith could have time to reject, Sally had taken both of there hands into her own, slowly attempting to drag them both outside, "Come on, come on, come on!" Sally yelled, unwilling to let go of either of them.

Lilith couldn't help but smile, slowly standing up, "Alright Sally; but only because you want me to, and it doesn't look like you'll be taking no as an answer." She murmured, ruffling her hair. She was ready to walk outside with Sally in hand, only to have Sally stop her, "Sally?"

"No, no, no!" Sally yelled, still trying to pull the lanky figure of her master off of the couch, "I want daddy to come as well!"

Lilith couldn't help but smile lightly, as awkward as she felt a bit, before sighing, "Come on, Sally, I don't know if master has time for playing, or if he wants to."

This only made Sally pout even more, "But I want daddy to come out and play!" She yelled, similar to a spoiled brat, but Lilith would never say that aloud. Sally took a bit of time to cool down from her little fit, only to wipe small tears away from her eyes, "But, daddy's always busy…I was hoping that he'd have time to play with me, play with us…" She then looked up at Slender with a slightly teared up face, one that Lilith knew to well. She'd grown up with only other girls, they did a lot of this when they wanted something when they pulled out this face, "Will you come out and play with us, daddy?"

Lilith couldn't help but stare, watching carefully, as she watched Slenderman's reaction. But, to her surprise, her rose from his sitting position, slowly standing up, his arm bent a bit to keep his hold on Sally's hand, _"If you insist, Sally, I will come out."_

Sally cheered, jumping up and down, before rushing out of the door, pulling the two behind her by there hands, "Come on, now we can go and play!" She shouted, happily pulling/dragging the two outside.

* * *

As soon as the door behind them closed, Lilith's skin grew goosebumps. It was only now did she realize how damn cold it was. She was ready to head back in, bundle up like LJ probably was, only to have sally slowly drag them farther and farther from the warmth of the house.

Lilith was really beginning to question the little girl, only to remember.

Sally was dead.

She probably didn't feel the cold anymore. For all Lilith knew, Sally didn't feel pain anymore, she could be just like Ticci Toby.

"Yay, now we can play!" Sally yelled, happily taking Lilith's mind off of her twisted theoretical mind, when she pulled the two over to the snow ball fight.

Lilith watched as Sally slowly created a snow ball, about to throw it, only to have one get thrown at the back of her head. She fell to the ground, staying face first in the snow, before pulling herself out, a smile on her face, "Ben, I'll get you for that!" She yelled, more playful then angry, before aiming her snow ball at the ghost, throwing it.

"You know, Sally, you should know that you have no chance to win a snow ball fight with a ghost." Ben said with a snicker, the snow ball going right through him, as he laughed.

Lilith sighed, the last pieces of her emotionless stone-like shell wittle away, as she bent down. She tried to ignore Slenderman, who was watching very closely, as she formed a snow ball, hiding it behind her back.

She watched as Ticci was trying to hit Ben, only to have Ben laugh, the snow balls going right through him, "Aw, come on, Toby! You're strong as fuck, surly, you can hit me!" He yelled.

Lilith snuck up behind Ben, watching closely as Toby's snow balls began to slow, Toby slowly giving up to pound Jeff with snow balls. Lilith held a small smile, aiming, before throwing the snow ball.

Ben's laugh was cut in half, as a snow ball hit him right in the back of his head. His face fell, as he felt snow going down his back, slowly turning around, a shocked expression on his face, while Lilith waved, "It would seem as if the snow ball king has been dethroned." Lilith said, a small chuckle leaving her mouth.

Ben's expression slowly twisted up into a smirk, as a snow ball appeared in his hand, "Lily, you shouldn't have done that." He said quietly, his smile twisting up, before throwing it.

Lilith ducked, quickly making another snow ball, before jumping back to avoid another snow ball, "You don't tell me what to do, Bennifer." Lilith said with a snicker, watching as Ben slowly became more and more aggravated, even while he hid it behind a smile.

Lilith watched him, laughing quietly, as the ghost threw his snow balls. Lilith could easily tell that he was getting mad and irritated, slowly getting mad, and she could see it. Ben's hands and grip became tighter, his eyes narrowed, and his smile seemed more sinister and serious. Lilith laughed again, as carefree as Ben tried to look, get him mad was easy since he was competitive, and once you do that, he becomes predictable.

Lilith tumbled to the side, taking aim, before throwing her ball straight for his head.

Ben growled, his face getting a mouth full of snow, "Damnit, Lilith, how do you do it!?" He shouted, spitting out the snow.

Lilith held a finger over her mouth, "My secret."

Ben growled, throwing another snow ball, "Women these days." He muttered, only to have his smirk widen, "Hey, Lilith, duck."

Lilith looked at him, confused, only to fly forward a bit, a snow ball hitting her square in the back of the head. It wasn't as forceful as it was surprising, but it still managed to get her to fall over, landing face first into the snow. She slowly pushed herself up, twisting around, as she quickly whipped the snow ball back at whatever had thrown the offending ball at her.

Now, Lilith had assumed that Jeff had thrown it, or maybe Toby as a sort of joke.

What she didn't not expect, was her snow ball to hit SLENDERMAN right in the stomach, "Oh my God, sir, I apologize!" Lilith yelled, unsure of what to do, besides watch as she pulled a her fingers, rocking back and forth.

Lilith could only watch, eyes wide with horror, as Slenderman slowly brushed the snow off of his jacket. She expected him to get irritated, angry, start shouting and possibly cursing her out. However, she didn't expect a black tendril to whip back, before throwing a snow ball right at her.

 _"Think nothing of it; this is simply for fun."_ She head Slenderman say quietly.

Lilith couldn't help it but smile, as she jumped back. At this point, it didn't matter that this was her master she was hurling snow balls, she had a new challenge.

Lilith was a bit iffy about throwing another snow ball at her master, but after what he said, she was sure that this could be simply for fun. For the first time in a long time, Lilith was having a hell of a lot of fun.

Lilith laughed, as she was once again pelted with a snow ball, "Hey, Ben! Not cool!" She yelled, chucking a snow ball at the snickering ghost, I want back up!"

Just as she said that, Ben got hit right in the arm with a snow ball, a laughing Toby bent over, "I got you!" He yelled.

Lilith smiled, laughing right along with them, before jumping back to avoid Slenderman's snow balls. It was tough, all eight tendrils chucking snow balls at light sped, the entity doing a little less then waving back and forth in the wind.

Lilith threw a snow ball at Slenderman, only to have the entity tilt to the side, dodging it entirely. But, while doing so, he moved his head right into the path of another snow ball, the hit followed by a loud giggle.

"I got you, daddy!" Sally yelled happily, jumping up and down happily, before getting hit by another snow ball, said projectile getting thrown by Slenderman's tendril. It wasn't as harsh as the other snow balls, Slenderman understanding that Sally was still just a little girl, but it was enough to make Sally lean back a bit, her smile never fading, as she quickly created another snow ball.

Lilith laughed, the sound seeming to be more free and unrestricted, as she jumped out of the way of Jeff's snow ball. Sure, his attacks seemed more offensive then fun, and more aimed towards her, but still, all in good fun.

Lilith found it to be a bit like a dance, dodging snow balls, while bending down to make new ones, before twisting and back flipping away from other snow balls.

It was something that Lilith didn't feel often anymore, a feeling that she'd learned to give up on, but, Lilith couldn't help but welcome the feeling once again.

For the first time in a very long time, Lilith felt happy.

But, it didn't last much longer, as she slowly began to decline. As if the others had planned and timed it, they all pelted Lilith with snow balls once she tripped over her over feet.

Lilith couldn't help but giggle a bit, quickly becoming buried into the snow balls, "Are you guys done yet!?" Lilith yelled from under the snow.

"Not just yet!" Jeff yelled, a few more slamming into her back, before yelling, "Alright, now we're done."

"Wonderful." Lilith murmured, groaning, as she tried and failed to get out of the snow pile, "Umm, this proxy is stuck!"

It was silent, as if the others were trying to see if Lilith was serious or not, only to laugh quickly, Ben's snickering being the loudest, "Ya done fucked up!" Lilith heard Ben yell.

"Shut up and help me, Bennifer!" Lilith yelled, wiggling as she tried and failed to get out. She could feel her ass sticking out of the pile, but other then that, only her bottom half was out of the snow.

She let out a bit of a squeal, as a tendril wrapped around her waist, slowly pulling her out. Lilith found herself being held upside down by her master, mask threatening to fall off, while her hair looked like shed been shocked, "Umm, thank you, sir," Lilith murmured, rubbing the back of her head, unsure of what to really say, "But, could you, umm, put me down?"

Slenderman seemed to take a bit of time to process what she had said, before quickly nodding, being sure to place her down on her feet, rather then pulling a dick move and dropping her on her head.

It was a bit quiet again, before Ben whistled, "Well, you had a good run, Lilith, but, the king and his subjects were able to dethrone your rebellious scheme." He laughed again, only to be cut off by a snow ball hitting him in the back of the head.

"Who made you king?" Jeff muttered, throwing another, only to have it phase through Ben. The two then engaged into a short PvP snow ball fight, only to have Toby beat them both, creating a huge snow ball the throw on them both.

Sally clapped, jumping up and down, "And, Toby is declared the king of snow ball fights!" She yelled happily.

Lilith smiled, watching them for a while longer, before walking over to the large over-bearing tree, sitting down next to Painter, Eyeless and Puppeteer.

Puppeteer smiled, patting the area next to him for her to sit down, "So, someone had some time ion the royal snow ball spot light."

"Well, better then running away from the fight." Lilith shot back playfully, earning a small chuckle from Painter.

"So true." Painter muttered, as he looked up to take in the scene.

Jeff, Ben, Toby and sally were still playing there little snow ball fight, not seeming as hardcore since Lilith left, while Slenderman had also retired from the game, sitting on the side with Smile dog.

"So," Lilith murmured, the silence seeming to irritate her a bit, "Eyeless, why didn't you try out the snow ball fight?"

Eyeless shrugged, "I'm not very good at games that include other people." He said quietly.

Lilith nodded, "I can relate."

Puppeteer scoffed, "Bullshit; we saw you playing that last snow ball game, you took it to such a high level."

Lilith shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a girl, I'm competitive."

"Yes, but, there is a line between being simply competitive and challenging Ben for the crowd of any game; electronic or in real life." Painter said, going back to his drawing.

Lilith allowed the silence to take them all over once again, before Slenderman rose, walking into the house, "Maybe we should go in to." Eyeless muttered, "I mean, it's cold, Slenderman must be getting dinner ready, and the others are heading in as well."

Sure enough, the other Creepypasta seemed to drag there heavy feet, looking tired with satisfied smiles, as they followed Slenderman into the house.

Lilith nodded, standing up just like the others, stretching her arms out. She was about to say something, when something in the distance caught her eye.

It was a girl, head bend down to look at the ground, long black hair looking pretty oily, covering her expression.

But, just as Lilith blinked, the girl was gone.

"Hey, Lilith, talk to me."

Lilith shook her head, "Sorry," She murmured, watching the spot for a while longer, before catching up with the others, "I thought I saw something."

Painter shrugged, "Well, this is an old place, and knowing places like these, there are bound to be a lot of ghost around."

Lilith didn't agree. She was sure that she saw something, and by the way the girl looked, she was real. Non the less, she nodded, walking in after them, "Yeah, maybe I've been out here to long." She muttered, quickly following the other three into the house, closing the door behind her, as the Creepypasta got ready for dinner.

* * *

"Oh, looks like I found you; big sister."

* * *

 **I feel like Creepypasta don't get many of these family moments, so allow me to serve some justice and give you this! But, what is Creepypasta without that bit of fear/anxiety for the characters?**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you when I have more time. I promise you, next chapter will be one you'll like.**

 **Alright then, guys, I'm tired. Till next time, bye bye~**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't know why, but I have this tendency to publish my chapters around night time, when I feel tired and dead.**

 **How fun.**

 **But, because you guys mean so much to me, here is your chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It's dark._

 _It's cold._

 _And, worse of all, she was all alone._

 _Lilith looked from left to right, only to find the same thing._

 _Nothing._

 _No one._

 _She felt like she was floating in nothing, stuck in a sort of black hole that wasn't busy ripping her into spaghetti. She felt weightless, cold, and alone._

 _Lilith sighed, leaning back, only to feel like she was summersaulting backwards. This was one of her most common dreams, something that ate away at her biggest fear._

 _Her fear of being alone._

 _As scared as she was, however, this was a dream she was use to. It was something that Lilith had been forced to go through over and over again, for as long as she could remember living with Hannah. As scared as she was, she knew that she'd be okay._

 _But, even while knowing that, nothing could stop the shivers from running down her back._

 _Suddenly, a few feet away, a white sort of glow seemed to resonate a few feet behind her. Confused, Lilith looked the thing over, the glowing shape slowly growing a tall lanky form, dressed in a black suit and red tie, white skin keeping that glow, before fading into the dark shadows around it._

 _Lilith gasped lightly, unsure of how to really react, as she watched her master floating in a similar way to herself._

 _"S-sir?" Lilith whispered out, wincing slightly when his head tilted to the side, facing her with that blank face that had always scared her. She nearly screamed, when he pulled his hand out, a few inches away from her face._

 _He was silent, looking at his hand, before looking back up at her, fingers extending, "Take…my…hand…" He said, his voice sounding a bit more slow and disorientated then normal._

 _Lilith couldn't help but look at him strangely, only to have him hold his hand out in a more frantic way, "Trust…me…" Slenderman said, his voice sounding raspy._

 _Lilith didn't want to, but her hand was connected to that side of her that was loyal, give her an order, and consider it done. Her hand slowly outstretched, fingers shaking, before they clasped lightly around Slenderman's._

 _Lilith couldn't help but let out a small scream, his hand as cold as ice. His hand was simply thin skin pulled over his bones, providing little warmth. Instead, her skin seemed to leech on his freezing skin, shivers running up her arms, causing her jaw to chatter._

 _She wanted to let go, rip her hand away, but his boney fingers dug into the back of her hand, "Don't…let…go…" He rasped._

 _Lilith whimpered, as his tendrils lashed out of his back, all eight lashing about like hungry snakes, before facing her. Slenderman's face seemed to rip apart, the bottom tearing off to form a ragged mouth, filled with sharp dagger-like teeth, with a sort of transparent black ooze slipping from his mouth, forming a messed smile, as a tendril shot out at her._

 _Lilith let out a loud scream, as the tendril whipped right through her left arm, her blood staining her skin, spattering onto Slenderman's white skin._

 _She shivered from the pain and cold, breath creating puffs in the air, as she shuddered. Slenderman seemed to remain reactionless, as another tendril shot out, right through her left leg._

 _Lilith screamed out once again, feeling blood run down her leg slowly, her only source of warmth, her only pleasure coming from extreme pain._

 _"S-stop…" Lilith cried out quietly, biting down on her tongue to keep from screaming, as another tendril went though her stomach, "…Sir…P-please…"_

 _Slenderman merely shook his head, "Trust me…trust me…trust me…" was all he said, before impaling one last tendril into her abdomen._

 _Lilith whipped her head back, an air chilling screech, as the two tendrils in her stomach pulled apart, slowly ripping her in half. She tried to get out of his hold, but the tendril in her arm and leg didn't do much to help._

 _No matter what, Slenderman wasn't willing to give up his hold on her hand, leaving blood stains from his claw-like fingers digging into her hand._

 _"You're all mine." Ashe heard him murmur, before being ripped completely in half._

* * *

"Kiddo, oye, wake up!"

Lilith jumped up, screaming, freaking out to the feeling of two hands holding her down on the bed, the low lighting not helping one bit.

A hand clasped onto her mouth, or tried to, since she wore her mask to sleep, "Lilith, you're gonna wake everyone up; calm down, damnit!"

Lilith slowly calmed down, breathing still shaking, when the lights flicked on.

Lilith found herself on her cabin bed, held down by a concerned Puppeteer, with a tired yet shaken Painter at the light switch.

"Are you feeling well, Lilith?" Painter asked, as tired as he was, he still had that older brother feel, walking over to the bed, sitting down next to her. His mask lying on the nightstand, bright blue eyes widen yet drowsy.

Puppeteer sat down on her other side, rubbing her arms, as he pulled her into a hug, "Are ya okay, kiddo? Did something happen while we were sleeping?"

Lilith shook her head, pushing Puppeteer away, "I'm okay, really." Lilith murmured, cracking her neck in an attempt to look as emotionless and "cool" as possible, trying to forget whatever she did while trapped in her mind, "It was just a simple nightmare."

Puppeteer shook his head, hand placed on her shoulder, "No, you don't scream blood murder when 'it's just a simple nightmare'."

Painter nodded, "Agreed. What you just had, it was much more then just a simple nightmare, wasn't it? It was something traumatizing, in a way, but, still not bad enough to force you to open up to us."

Lilith couldn't help but let out a small sigh, "You just like to make everything seem more extravagant then it really is, you just feel the need to paint a picture with your words; don't you?"

Painter shrugged, placing a hand on his chest, "What can I say? Under all these layers of murder, I'm a painter at heart; but, I see what you're trying to do, changing the subject."

Puppeteer nodded, "You sure you okay, Lilith? You know that you can open up to us, right?"

Lilith stayed motionless, before forcing herself to stand up, ignoring the light tremble in her legs, "I'm telling you, I'm feeling fine, I am fine. I don't need to talk about what happened, nor do I want to."

"…Well, you didn't need to be so harsh." Painter muttered, before standing up, "But, we will acknowledge your wishes; Puppeteer, back off."

Puppeteer didn't seem as easy going as Painter was, always being the more openly concerned, but, as much as he hated to admit it, Painter was smarter in this situation, his logic was superior.

Lilith was a girl, give her space, or she'll tear out your eyes.

"You can always come to us," Puppeteer muttered, walking over to turn off the lights, while Painter tucked Lilith in, "Just remember not to let your pride keep you away from us, you can always talk to us."

Lilith nodded, "I know."

Painter sighed, "You're just like Strings over there, so hard headed."

Lilith heard Puppeteer scowl, "You know I hate that nickname."

"And yet, you never had a problem with Lilith calling you that." Painter said back, his smile hidden by the shadow of the moon.

"That's because Lilith is like a little sister to me," Puppeteer muttered, climbing into his own messy sheets, "She's like a young gang member at the least. You calling me that, it's like my mom calling me something like 'snookum's' while I'm walking into school."

Lilith couldn't help but laugh a bit lightly, "I still think that you two fight like an old married couple."

"SHUT IT!" They yelled in unison, leaving the three in an awkward silence, before they all broke out laughing.

The sound seemed to grow with every second, only stopping when the left wall was pounded on, followed y a loud and angry "SHUT UP ON THERE, WE'RE TRYING TO GET SOME DAMN SLEEP!"

Puppeteer laughed, "Then why the hell are you shouting, Jeffery? Why don't you try and ignore us and, I don't know…Go to sleep?"

The laughing from the three only got louder, as a series of curses, screaming and all around anger sounded from the room next to them.

After a while, the laughing died down, and a few seconds later, so did the shouting. The rom was silent, as the two boys fell asleep, Puppeteer's shallow breathing doing little against Painter's surprisingly loud snoring, but, during this all, Lilith stayed awake.

No matter what she tried to do, nothing could help her go to sleep after that dream. To many questions, theories, ideas and other darker things ran through her head, as her conflicted mind refused to go to sleep.

All the what if's wouldn't allow for a second of peace, and it didn't help when her creative mind came up with more questions then answers.

Lilith sighed, no other options besides lying in bed, looking out the open window, waiting for the sun to rise.

Her mind was never something that went to sleep easily. No matter what she did, or what she was trying to do, her mind wasn't something that was easily turned off and on. Once her mind had something, it bit down like a fucking cobra.

Lilith found her train of though jumping from one theory, going through the list of facts and details, before going on to another theory or an additional thought that branched off of the original thought.

 _Well, nothing I can really do right now. Hmm, I wonder what we'll be having for breakfast this morning. I mean, as long as we don't have tacos. Yeah, that would be bad. Jeff's farts stink like hell, Ben farts little electric storms, LJ farts smoked candy, which is okay, I guess, and I don't know about anyone else. Wow, I wonder how Slenderman's farts smell. I mean, does he fart? CAN he fart? He doesn't have a mouth, or eyes, and he wouldn't really benefit from having an asshole._

Lilith shook her head, halting the train of thought. Some things were not meant to be thought about. Like Slenderman's questionable butthole.

But, Jesus decided to be merciful, making Lilith smile inwardly, as the sun rose. Either God told the sun to rise quickly, or, Lilith was trapped in her own head for a while.

Probably the last one.

Lilith watched, as Puppeteer slowly got up, rubbing his eyes, before glaring lightly at Painter. He then noticed Lilith, pointing at the loud painting sleeper, "You're hearing this, right?"

Lilith snickered lightly, nodding slightly, as she began to sit up. Lilith watched, as Puppeteer slowly tip toed over, poking Painter's face.

The snoring stopped for a few seconds, Painter waving Puppeteer's hand off, before going back to the monstrous growl-like snore.

Lilith held her hand over her mouth, which didn't do much since she still had her mask on, while Puppeteer grinned, grabbing his pillow, before slowly pressing it against Painter's face.

It took some time, but the snoring was quickly replaced by muffled screaming, Puppeteer laughing his head off, before Painter managed to push him off, his eyes wide, mouth open, as he breathed in and out like a fucked up fish, "What…the hell!?"

"You snore like a dying goat!" Puppeteer cried out loudly, unable to breath normally due to the fact that Painter was beating the shit out of the the poor guy on the ground; but, that small detail of the fact that Puppeteer was laughing enough to knock himself out didn't do much to stop either of them, "Excuse me for trying to stop that sound you call snoring! Hell, it isn't even snoring, you're basically making an elephant mating call!"

Lilith wasn't able to hold it in anymore, laughing her head off, before letting out a small yelp, falling off of her bed. However, that didn't seem to stop her, as she rolled around on the ground, laughing while the two other Creepypasta went on with there little feud, rolling around on the wooden floor.

"You damn idiot, I don't snore that loud!"

"I told you, it isn't a snore, it's an elephant mating call! Hell, it could pass as an elephant fart!"

"Shut it, like you're any better!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I've seen you're manners! I mean, putting your feet up on the table, your burp like you're proud of it, you bite your fingers at times, you act like you don't know words like 'please' and 'excuse me'!"

"Well, excuse me for being a man! You, on the other hand, act like you have a stick up your ass!"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to act like a normal human!"

"A human? Please, I don't need that shit! I'M A KILLER!"

"Well, I kill as well, but I still try to be civil and excuse myself after I fart!"

At this point, Lilith was laughing her ass off, pounding onto the floor, before forcing herself up, breathing in and out, bent over, before groaning, "Are you t-two done y-yet?" Lilith asked.

"Not quiet yet." Painter muttered, before pushing Puppeteer off, straddling his hips, while holding the Puppeteer down, "Now we're good."

Puppeteer scoffed, "You really think that you can best me?" He growled, about to push Painter off, before the door was ripped open.

"Can you guys at least try to be- WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ben yelled, unable to understand what was going on in front of him.

Just then, Jeff walked past, "Hey, Ben, you know if Slenderman's up ye-OH MY GOD!" Jeff yelled, covering his eyes, before falling over, twitching on the floor, "MY EYES, MY POOR EYES!"

"Umm, were they not 'poor eyes' when you cut off your eyelids?" Lilith murmured, before Painter got off, hands up, while Puppeteer stayed on the ground, laughing so hard, tears in his eyes.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Painter shouted, freaking out quickly.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU GUYS AREN'T GAY FOR EACH OTHER?" Jeff shouted, while Ben merely stared, unable to say anything.

Lilith sighed, partly amused while also slightly annoyed, while standing up. She was ready to slam the door on there faces, push them out of the way as she headed down stairs, only to have a cold shudder rush down everyone's spines, a tall dark shadow appearing behind Ben.

 _"What is it with all of this childish nonsense?"_

Jeff was only able to peel away a single hand, pointing at Painter, "G-gay."

Lilith shook her head, before standing up, going into her backpack, "I hope you guys don't mind, but I need to change; please leave." She murmured, quickly walking over to the bathroom door.

Right before she had a chance to disappear behind the door, she heard Ben snicker, "Oh, you got something you're hiding from us on that body, Lily?"

Before Lilith could react, Slenderman pulled on Ben's ear, making him jump up a bit, before closing the door to the room. Lilith blinked, trying to process what had happened, before shrugging it off, closing the door.

Lilith took off her mask, staring at the reflection in the mirror, which sat on the wall with the sink under it. Her hair was a mess, and after closer examination, it was becoming a bit to long. She made a mental note to cut it shorter later on. Her eyes seemed dull, shadows appearing under her eyes. Another note, coffee didn't solve everything.

Lilith quickly brushed her teeth, brushing her hair, and cursing when her hairbrush, a gift from Sally, got caught in her hair. Once she thought herself to look presentable enough, she quickly changed into a dark blue tank top, navy blue jeans, and her hoodie. She quickly put her mask back on, before walking out into the now empty room.

"I can't believe that those two just left me." Lilith muttered, pulling up her hoodie collar, before walking out of the room.

She quickly walked downstairs, ducking to avoid the flying knife, "Good morning to you too, Jeffery."

Lilith ignored his string of swears, before sitting down at on the couch, taking a seat between an irritated and cold LJ and a quiet Eyeless Jack, who simply waved and scooted over, before going back to his kidney.

Lilith leaned back, relaxing on the sofa, before something sat on her lap, "Lilith, you wanna play?"

Lilith sighed softly, "I don't think we should head outside just yet, Sally."

Sally pouted, "But, Lilith! I wanna play!"

"Well…" Lilith murmured, looking outside. She didn't like what she saw yesterday outside, but, with that look on her face, Lilith was rethinking it all. Besides, with what she saw in the mirror, she was tired, sleep deprived from all of her late nights and pushing herself a bit to far; she could have been seeing thing yesterday.

Right?

"Okay, I'll tell you what. After breakfast, you go and ask Slenderman if we can go play. I'm willing to take you outside." Lilith murmured, finally giving into her huge Mew-like green eyes, wiping the blood that was trickling down her face, "Does that sound good?"

Sally jumped off, doing a small happy dance, "YAY!" Was all she shouted, running around a bit, before tripping over Smile, the poor dog who had been sleeping on the ground.

Lilith shook her head, a hidden smile on her face, as Sally pushed herself back up, dusting off her dress, before rushing off into the kitchen area, quickly firing off her questions like a machine gun, when LJ sighed, "that girl, she has no shortage of energy."

"Well, you're the same." Lilith murmured, "You know, when we're not in places this cold."

LJ tried to laugh, only to cough and hack, hitting his chest, before cursing, "This place is a frozen hell."

Lilith couldn't help but laugh lightly, about to poke a bit of fun, only to have Slenderman walk out of the kitchen, _"Breakfast is finished."_

The Creepypasta formed a sort of mob, that quickly raided the kitchen area. Lilith sighed, slowly getting up, walking over to the kitchen counter to sit down on the only free area between Sally and Ben, about to eat, before Slenderman raised a hand, a sign for silence.

 _"I plan on taking a group out to inspect the area today, but, because of Sally's wishes, I'll be leaving Lilith here to watch over her. Any objections?"_ Slenderman stated, his voice and tone making it clear that, even after what he said, he wasn't really open to other ideas.

He nodded, accepting the silence, before allowing everyone else to go back to eating the bacon, eggs and hash browns.

It was awkwardly quiet, no one saying anything to anyone else, and before Lilith knew it, everyone else was off the table, getting ready to leave.

Lilith watched as a cursing LJ complained about going outside, an amused Puppeteer poking fun at Painter's tiny knifes, and Jeff and Ben who seemed to be having a sort of friendly argument.

Lilith once again walked over to the couch, watching the others get ready to leave, when someone cleared there throat next to her. Lilith looked up, "Oh, hello, Eyeless. Do you need something?"

Eyeless shook his head, rubbing the back of his head, "No…It's not that…"

Lilith tilted her head to the side, "Oh? Then, what can I help you with?"

"Well," Eyeless muttered, "I was wondering that…when we get back…could we go and hang out again?"

Lilith was a bit taken aback, before smiling, "Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Eyeless seemed to let out a breath, about to go on, before Painter walked past him, his thumb and index finger pinching down on the back collar of his jacket, "Now then, lover boy; Slenderman is waiting for us outside."

Lilith laughed lightly, watching Painter pulling Eyeless away by the collar, before the door closed.

It was only then did Lilith realize a small simple fact.

She and Sally were left alone in this large cabin-like house.

No one to tell her what to do, when to do anything. No one to fear, just her and Sally.

Sally giggled, "Now we can play!" She shouted, grabbing Lilith's hand, "Come on, I wanna go outside!"

Lilith looked outside, ready to run outside to play with Sally, but something was putting everything off. Something in her mind was telling her no, it was telling her to grab her weapon, meet up with the group, and drag them all back to the mansion. Something inside of her wanted to at least lock the doors and windows, keep Sally safe at least until the others got back, but she stopped.

She breathed in, forcing herself to believe that she was tripping, before creating a sort of stalemate, "Okay, Sally; we can go outside, but first, I need to grab a few things." She said softly, walking up stairs, and into her room.

She reached under her bed, hands gripping her scythe, before grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, before rushing back downstairs.

Once she did, Sally grabbed Lilith's hand, Lilith's other hand gripping her weapon tightly, "Come on, let's go!" Sally yelled, pulling Lilith out the door quickly.

Lilith barley had enough time to close the door behind her, before Sally pulled Lilith out into the clearing outside the house, like a huge white front yard, "Hey, Lilith, look at me!" Sally yelled, before falling back, moving her arms and legs, before getting back up, "I made a snow angel!"

Lilith nodded, a soft smile behind her mask, "That looks very nice, Sally."

Sally giggled, jumping up and down, before twirling around, laughing as she did so. Lilith couldn't help but laugh, ignoring the painful memories that came from watching.

Short clips of time where Lilith could see three girls dancing around in the snow, laughing as they threw snow balls, creating snow angels, and dancing in the falling snow. She remembered that one of them, the eldest girl, loved to catch snow flakes in her mouth, while the other girl, the one that was more around her age, always insisted on lying down beneath a tree, preferring watching over playing.

"Oh, look at how cute you guys are, so many sweet memories."

Lilith's head whipped up, her hand gripping her scythe, while Sally stopped spinning, smiling at the shadows of a tree, "Hello? Do you want to play?"

A girlish chuckle sounded from behind the tree, when someone emerged from behind the shadows. It was a girl, around her own height, with greasy dirty black hair, dark blue insane eyes, and a creepy needle-like teeth ion her smile. She wore a black and pink long sleeve shirt, along with odd purple yoga-like pants. She looked odd, creepy, and all in all, nothing close to normal.

Lilith looked the girl over closely, while the girl finally stopped laughing, "I'd love to play, little girl!" She said happily, her smile easily making Jeff's look small, "You know, you remind me of someone I use to know; pity, with as many friends as I've had, I can't name her."

"Who are you?" Lilith cut in, not liking this girl one bit.

The girl looked Lilith over, her face a mix of sadness and insane happiness, "Oh, please don't be like that, big sister."

Lilith scowled, no one called her big sister besides Sally, and that last person who called her that…Lilith shook her head, no, she was gone now, "Don't try to get away from my question."

The girl laughed, before bowing lightly, "You can just call me Lizzie! And, for now, all I want is to play."

Lilith growled, pushing Sally behind her, before holding her scythe out in in front of her, "Sorry, but I don't want to play with the likes of you."

Lizzie threw her head back a bit to much, laughing maniacally, "Oh, but Alois, you don't have a choice."

* * *

 **And plot finally thickens.**

 **Joy.**

 **I was looking the chapters over, and I found out that this story is taking a sort of similar path with my other long-ass story, Super smash bros unlimited. So, if you didn't understand, the plot only starts to thicken more around chapter 20-21.**

 **Fun. I hope that my story doesn't end up that long, but if it does, I hope you guys decide to continue to follow along.**

 **Also, I know that this is NOT an SSBU story, but, I'd like to say that, as soon as I finish this story, or towards the end of this story, I'll be publishing those SSBU shorts that everyone wanted so badly. To be honest, I have a lot of ideas for these, and I'm open to suggestions (Note, if I don't finish as soon as I hope to, I'll but sending these out on November 1st, this year). And, because of the SSBU Bloopers fail, I'm more then open to your ideas and say. I wanna know what you guys want BEFORE I make myself look stupid.**

 **Or, more stupid.**

 **But, right now, I'm tired, I'm on youtube, and did I mention I'm tired? School, it kills more the Slenderman could ever try.**

 **So, with that said, bye bye guys, I'll see you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, I'm feeling lucky today, so, here we go with the next chapter!**

 **I feel like I failed in writing this chapter, but I felt like publishing this sucker that took a lot of redoing.**

 **I really don't have anything else to say, so, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Lilith looked the girl over, before growling. Something about her was very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Was she a bully? No, she remembered everyone that had ever pushed her around; can't be one. Was she possibly a sort of stalker? No way, even if she was, there would be no way for Lilith to remember that look in her eyes, the way that the smile seemed familiar, "How do you know that name?" she growled out.

The girl, Lizzie, took a step forward, arms out stretched, "Aww, don't be like that; we use to be so close." Lizzie cooed, her smile catching that insane glint in her eyes, "All I want to do is play."

Sally clapped, "I wanna play too!" Sally said, about to walk over, only to have Lilith hold her back, masked eyes never leaving Lizzie's gaze, "Lilith, come on! I wanna play, she looks fun!"

Lilith shook her head, "Sally, whatever happens, if I tell you something, I need you to do it; okay?"

Sally cocked her head to the side, confused, mouth open as if she was about to ask a question, only to get cut off when Lizzie laughed.

"You two are adorable!" She cried out, head cocked back a bit to much, "Truly a cute pair of siblings!" Lilith watched with narrowed eyes, as her nails grew into talons, her teeth becoming more jagged and dagger-like, pupils shrinking into cat-like slits.

It was only now that Sally's eyes lit up with terror, hands shaking, as she pulled on Lilith's hoodie, "W-what is s-she, L-Lilith?" She asked, hiding behind Lilith like a shy child, peeking out from behind of Lilith, green eyes loosing there childish and playful flair.

"I don't know." Lilith murmured, watching as Lizzie bent over, laughing like she was high, while Sally pushed Sally back, "But, whatever happens, just remember to listen."

Sally nodded, backing up a bit, when Lizzie finally finished laughing, eyes light up with a light of insanity, grin creating a sort of shark-like look, "I wanna play." She said, giggling like a little girl, before crouching down, claws digging into the snow, "Let's play."

Lilith barley had time to raise her weapon to block, when Lizzie suddenly lunged, growling like a sort of playful lion, claws flashing as she pounced.

Lilith backed up, swiping her curved blade out, aiming for the neck, only to have her talons get in the way.

Lilith was having a hard time trying to keep up, soon realizing that this girl didn't have any sort of logic in her moves, no pattern, nothing. It was difficult for Lilith to keep up; normally Lilith would have time to study her opponents movements, easily finding out the patterns of her opponents, and defeating them in less then a few minutes.

But with someone like Lizzie, this would surely be hard to do something like that. Any patterns were quickly destroyed, and with the fact that she had to spit her mind into two to fight and think, it would only get harder for herself.

Lilith groaned, catching Lizzie's talons with the long hilt of her scythe, her face a bit to close to Lilith's breath smelling similar to blood, smile only looking more gory up close, "I like this game." Lizzie murmured, before pushing Lilith back, "But, it's getting a bit boring, don't you think?"

"Shut up and fight." Lilith growled, lashing out, only to have Lizzie lean back almost lazily.

"Aww, why are you so damn stiff? Do you have a stick up your ass?" Lizzie taunted, causing Lilith growl, starting a series of attacks, lashing out, "Aww, someone's getting sloppy." Lizzie murmured, catching the scythe in her hand, before ripping it away, throwing it off to the side.

Lilith didn't miss a beat, quickly flicking her wrists back, a knives sliding into her hands, before she ran in a zig-zag, before attacking from the side, throwing one knife, while lashing out with the other.

Lizzie smiled, grapping her out stretched wrist, before pulling her over, ducking over as she did, before flipping Lilith over her shoulder, slamming her onto the ground, "Give in to the game, you've already loss, let me make it a bit easier."

Lilith heard Sally cry out her name, before Lilith rose slowly, the side of her mask cracked, holding her knife back up, "I'm haven't loss until I no longer have breath in my body." Lilith wheezed out, her head spinning from her head-first crash, as she swayed slightly from side to side.

Lizzie laughed, cackling like a sort of young witch, "Well then, if you insist of adding in that rule," she muttered, before rushing forward, hands closing around Lilith's neck. Lilith gasped, trying to keep in some air, knives fallen on the ground, forgotten, "But, if you insist, I will live up to your new rule." Lizzie then grinned, "Don't worry, Lilith; as much of a kill joy you can be, I think that I can make this work out."

Lilith could feel her eye sight slowly fading, while the oxygen cut off didn't do much help either. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sally, poor Sally, backing away slowly, hands held out, eyes and mouth wide.

"Sally…run…" Lilith wheezed out, vision blurring slowly, while Lizzie easily held her in place.

Lizzie shot Sally a wide smile, "Yes, run, child; right after I finish with our 'big sister', you'll be next on my friends list."

Sally seemed to sniffle, tears streaming down her face, before she turned around, running off into the trees.

Lizzie laughed, "I find it funny; your only comrade, a little girl that looks up to you, adores you like a goddess, runs like the baby she is." She bared her teeth in smile, nails digging into Lilith's neck, "You really should think about choosing better friends."

"Fuck…you…" Lilith managed to growl out.

Lizzie laughed, before throwing Lilith down, "You know what? I don't want our game to end so soon." Lizzie said, her smile never ceasing, while Lilith slowly rose, on her hands and knees, as she breathed in and out, "I wanna play with you a bit more."

Lilith merely growled, rolling to the side to avoid her talons, picking her fallen knives up, "Sorry, but I'm to old for games."

Lizzie laughed, "That's the spirit! Play with such vigor, such passion!" She yelled, laughing loudly, "I can't wait for you to meet daddy!"

Lilith watched with masked horror, as Lizzie's mouth ripped wider, making Jeff's smile look like a cheesy Halloween costume. Teeth grew from inside her mouth, similar to Mortal Kombat's Mileena, while rips in her skin formed, "I'll finish you off, then I'll kill that thing, that little girl, you hold so close and dear to your heart."

Lilith couldn't help but make a face under her mask, that red vein-filled tissue was not a nice to look at, especially when it was all over the damn place.

I mean, red rash-like "scars" on her neck? Eww.

Lilith breathed out, but it sounded more like she was dealing with asthma, "I don't care what you decided to look like, I won't let you hurt Sally."

"I can't help but feel a bit jealous of the girl," Lizzie said, more to herself then Lilith, as she stalked around the masked proxy, walking on all fours like a predator, "You give her more attention the me; you're little sister."

Lilith laughed, only to have it turn into a ragged cough, "Sorry to destroy your dreams, but you're delusional, Sally is as close as I've ever gotten."

"Oh," Lizzie murmured, acting dramatic as she placed a "hand" placed over her "heart", "That hurt, Alois; that hurt a lot."

"Good," Lilith rasped, before rushing forward, "Cause I intend on making you feel more pain!"

Lilith lashed out at the creature, knife flashing, as she stabbed, only to miss entirely, as Lizzie's eyes glowed a soft red, melting into the shadows, "How will you, a tiny girl who hasn't even begun to reveal her true power, defeat me?" The trees seemed to ask, her voice coming from all directions.

Lilith whipped her head from side to side, slowly loosing it, "Show yourself, coward!"

Right after she said that, a frozen chill ran up her spine, as an open handed palm came into contact with the back of her head, knocking her mask right off, "Pity, I do enjoy a game of hide and seek." Lizzie taunted.

Lilith growled, a single dark blue eyes glaring murderously, before jumping up, stabbing the area that Lizzie once stood on, her shadow already melting.

"I don't understand why you keep that mask on," Lizzie went on, Lilith basically spinning in circle, before talons raked down her back, hoodie tearing up, as blood ran down her spine, "I mean, what do you have to lose?"

Lilith didn't answer, before spinning around, lashing out, only to prep the demon's sucker punch. Lilith quickly found herself face first in the snow, before quickly rolling to the side, avoiding Lizzie's talon, before flying back from the impact in the snow, bleeding back slamming into a tree.

"Is it because you think you're to cool for everyone else?" Lizzie went on, taking her time to walk over to Lilith, who was to weak to get back up, trying to rise to her feet, only to fall to her knees, "I can believe that; or no, it's because you've developed a crush, haven't you?" Lizzie asked, grabbing Lilith around the neck once again, talons slowly ripping into her neck.

Lilith's glare grew harsher, before she spat a mix of blood and spit onto Lizzie's face. The action only made Lizzie grin, as she threw Lilith back down to the ground, "Am I right? Has the cold-hearted Lilith, the once happy-go-lucky Alois, finally come down to earth and fallen in love?"

"You're…full of…shit…" Lilith sputtered out, only to be grabbed again, held up against a tree.

"Aww, does your pride keep you from admitting it?" Lizzie asked, the bark of the tree digging into her back, while a single talon ran down her arm slowly, causing small whimpers to escape from Lilith's otherwise sealed mouth, "You see, that's your downfall, Alois. Always has been, always will be. You can act however you want, hide it however you please, you're to prideful. Even as a child, you thought that you could hold up the world, make everyone happy, become a hero. You wanted to make Mary and Elizabeth proud of you, but, it slowly ate you up. You soon realized that you couldn't do it all, you can't fly to close to the sun, Alois; not without burning."

Lilith kept somewhat quiet, her arm shivering as her skin slowly opened up to the cold snowy biome, while Lizzie went on happily, "You only got worse after her death, didn't you? You tried to find hope in life, but what could you get after being adopted by mistake, only to suffer at the bottom of the food chain? You left the poor other all alone, you, the very one she had begun to look up to." Lizzie smiled, before digging her talons into Lilith's opened flesh.

Lilith couldn't handle it anymore, as she finally let out a loud scream, the earth-shattering sound resembling the ones her victims would make; the very sound she use to laugh at, and enjoy, "Can't you just give in already, Alois? You can be as prideful as you want, wear the mask of the good servant, pretend to be the quiet one; but you gotta remember…" Lizzie muttered, before ripping the eye patch off, forcing her left eyelid open.

"...Masks fall off."

Just like that, Lizzie's talon gripped the desired bone, before ripping it out, her smile growing, while Lilith screamed, her bloody right arm shivering, the cracked bones having fallen forgotten on the ground.

Lizzie smirked, "I want you to enjoy this, Lilith. You've brought so much pain on others, in order to gain the favor of your 'friends'. I want you to watch, as I take you apart, bone by bone. I want to enjoy this, before daddy get's to meet you formally."

"Stop…talking…" Lilith rasped, tears falling to the blooded snow-covered ground, "Your breath…stinks…"

Lizzie sighed, as he began the arm procedure on her left, talons tracing up and down her skin lightly, "Now now, Alois, we've talked about wearing those masks…" Lizzie muttered, watching the red line form, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to-"

 _"Enough."_

Lilith didn't have the power to shiver at her master's voice, as she was dropped to the ground, a black tendril wrapping around Lizzie's neck. This only made Lizzie grin, as she melted away, "Ahh, the great Slenderman! How I've heard so much about you and your cute band of servants!" Lizzie said, the sound of clapping filling the air.

Slenderman walked into view, the others behind him, _"I do not know who you are, but you must be the same force that injured Clockwork."_

"Oh, that weird lady with a watch-clock-thingy for an eye?" Lizzie went on, her voice coming from everywhere, but no where, "Yes, that was me. I though that she was big sister; but I was wrong. Pity though, she really was a wonderful playmate."

"You're the one that drove Clocky near death?" Another voice asked. Lilith couldn't turn her head, but she could hear other footsteps in the snow approaching, "Not cool, dude, not cool."

"You must be Ben," Lizzie said, before shadows slithered out from the trees, forming Lizzie quickly, a normal smiling teenage girl, "I've heard a bit about you."

"Well then," Ben said with a smirk, eyebrows wiggling, "I don't suppose that a date-."

"Dude, don't hit on the enemy." Puppeteer muttered in the background, "That's just wrong."

"Like you'd do any better." Painter said quietly, him, LJ and Eyeless standing protectively around Sally, the poor girl still looking scared as hell, as she held her teddy bear close.

Lizzie laughed, "You guys are funny; I know! Maybe we can all play!"

"Shut it…Bastard…" Lilith groaned out, slowly getting back up, "Leave them out of this…This is between us…"

"You can't go a few minutes without trying to be a hero, can you, Alois?" Lizzie muttered, her smile pulled into a frown, "Even when you're so close to death, you insist on keeping others, your help, out of the fight."

"She's got a point." Lilith heard Jeff murmur, only to be elbowed in the gut by Toby, "What, pipsqueak? I'm only telling the black and white truth."

 _"Enough of your childish fighting,"_ Slenderman said in a stern voice, _"Lizzie, is it?"_

"In the flesh!" Lizzie shouted, arms held high to the sky.

 _"What do you wish to accomplish? What do you think you'll achieve from killing a proxy of mine?"_ Slenderman questioned.

Lizzie laughed, her index finger resting in her lips, "Oh, I can't tell! What's the fun in telling you how a game ends?"

"I hate to quote Jeff, but she's got a point." Ben muttered, only to have glaring eyes set on him, "What?"

Lilith growled, snatching her mask off the ground before anyone could notice, strapping the item securely around her head, before taking a fighting stance, her vision tinted a light red, knees shaking, "Come on, we have a game to finish."

Lizzie pouted, a forked tongue flicking out in distaste, "But now we have more friends! Don't be so rude, let them play as well!"

"Hate the break the hidden scarce tension here," Jeff cut in, lazily wiping his blade on his hoodie sleeve, before pointing it at Lizzie, "But I was promised some blood."

Lizzie laughed, before spreading her arms, thick shadow tendrils snaking from her shadow, lashing about like an angry snake, causing Jeff to jump back in surprise, "Someone's anxious." She purred, "I love someone who can be that…competitive."

"I can be much more competitive then this," Jeff snickered, before lunging, "GO TO SLEEP!"

Lizzie chuckled, before a tendril rose from the ground, forming a spiders leg, before coming down, landing a bit to close to where Jeff was standing, "But I don't want to go to sleep," Lizzie said in a sort of whiny voice, "We've just begun."

Lilith growled, and with a swift movement, she jumped up from behind the demented girl, stabbing downward, only to be flicked away by another shadowy tendril.

Lizzie laughed, "Come on now, you can do better then that!" Lizzie shouted, "You're not trying hard enough!"

Ben then took his time to charge his hands with blue electricity, before thrusting his hands out, "As hot as you are, girl, I'd like to see you fry!"

Lizzie laughed as the electricity jolted through her system, doubling over as she laughed, "Stop it, that tickles!" Lizzie shouted, her skin taking on a sickening shade of light blue for a few seconds, before the electricity finally passed through, her grin looking like she had been stuck into a electric plug.

"Come on, Ben, you gotta try harder then that." Puppeteer said with a grin, before spreading his fingers, golden strings lashing out, "I know you want her, but dude, don't hold back. Lemme show you how it's done."

The golden strings lashed around Lizzie's figure, hugging onto her limbs and neck, before squeezing tightly. Lizzie groaned under the pressure, but nothing stopped that insane smile on her face, "Mmm, right there; that's it. I've been waiting for that ache to leave." She said, laughing as she melted into the shadows.

Puppeteer growled, "Teleports suck; they always cheat." He muttered, before letting out a shout, two ice cold hands wrapping around his head.

"Tag, you're it!" Lizzie said happily, before throwing him back, right into Ben. Lizzie giggled, before jumping into her shadow, "Don't you guys enjoy this game?"

"I'm sure I speak for Slender when I say that this is just childish nonsense." Jeff murmured, before looking around, "Where are you, girly? I haven't shown you how to go to sleep yet."

"Dude, that just sounded wrong." Ben said with groan, still trapped under Puppeteer's unconscious body, "Umm, someone wanna get him off of me? He isn't exactly light."

"Busy!" Jeff growled, dodging and ducking under a shadowy tendril, "This kid isn't exactly playing around."

"Oh, but I am." Lizzie said from her hidden hide away, before leaping out of her shadow, jumping onto Jeff, talons raking down his arm, causing the killer to wince, "I like playing games, don't you?"

"Depends on what kind," Painter muttered, throwing knives at Lizzie, only to have them go through her like mist, "Personally, I'm not one to jump at the idea of playing with cheaters."

"I'm not cheating," Lizzie murmured, sounding a bit sad, before appearing behind Eyeless, a scream of pain leaving his mouth, as she twisted his arm back, "I'm using everything I have to my advantage."

 _"I've had enough of your insolence."_ Slenderman growled, before his tendril lashed out, grabbing onto Lizzie's arm, pulling her away from Eyeless, who was clutching his right arm, Painter helping him up as he tried to ease his pain.

Lizzie laughed, as she was held upside down, gravity taking over her hair, as she clapped her hands, "You're fun to play with, mister!" Lizzie exclaimed, while another tendril wrapped around her neck, before grinning, "But, unfortunately, daddy didn't send me to get you."

 _"What are you after?"_ Slenderman demanded.

Lizzie shot him a smile, "I just want some fun!" She said, melting into the ground, before popping up behind Lilith, "Daddy's been waiting for you for a long time now, big sister." She murmured in her ear.

Lilith let out a blood curling scream, as Lizzie plunged her talons into her back, five enlarged nails coated in blood stared back at her from inside her stomach. Lizzie giggled, "Oh, look at that! Daddy was right, you're not as strong as me yet!" Lizzie said gleefully, dropping Lilith's body to the ground.

Lilith coughed, feeling more of the warm liquid falling down her mouth, as her head bounced on the snow, the force making her ears ring, as she bled out on the snowy floor. She could hear voices shouting, yelling her name. She watched though wide pained eyes, as Lizzie said something, "Oh well…Not ready yet…Daddy will not be pleased…I'll be back…" Was all she caught, before Lizzie smiled and waved, waving her hand, before slipping away in the shadows, right before Slenderman had a chance to grab her.

Lilith felt herself being lifted up, but her vision was blurring quickly. All she knew was that it was someone with cold hands, or it could have simply been the weather. She was being lifted up, while frantic voices in the background sounded like muffled music.

Lilith was slowly fading, she could feel it, as a sort of light was suddenly seen from far away. Just like that, everything vanished, all sound, all sight, all she felt was that cold icy skin, before loosing her feeling as well.

* * *

 **Amy: (0_0) Well then...Looks like one-eye's dead.**

 **Lilith: Please, like you haven't stared death in the eye before.**

 **Amy: Me? I do that all the time; hard not to when you've got a demon chilling out in your soul.**

 **Lilith: Must be wonderful.**

 **Amy:...Fuck you.**

 **Lilith: The feeling is mutual, trust me.**

 **Me:..And this is why you guys won't be getting a crossover fic.**

 **Amy: Unless the people want you to write one; you're a total bitch for the comments, you'll do anything for good reviews.**

 **Me: No, I just like making people happy, and because people like my plot twist, I write these to make people happy.**

 **Lilith: Huh, and here I thought you were just a-**

 **Amy: Please don't elaborate, only I poke fun.**

 **Me: Okay, we're done here. So, readers, be sure to tell me what you think, and I'd like to know, should there be a fanfiction crossover, just a simple for fun/crack type of thing, for these two stories? I know I'm not the only one who wants to see these two universes clash, but still, just say the word.**

 **I'm a type of writer that enjoysd putting some power into the reviewers hands, and so, I'd like to know what you guys think.**

 **Oh yeah, and if you haven't drawn the connection yet, Lizzie from here and Lizzie from "Chatter box" is the same person.**

 **Is your mind blown yet?**

 **That's it for now, the next chapter may take a lot of time, but I will not leave this fic high and dry.**

 **Till we meet again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Potato, tomato, banana, orange, sharpie, black, pen, school...**

 **...Ack, I hate school...**

 **IDK what that was up there, I really don't know, maybe I'm just slowly losing it. Yep, a fanfiction author as dark as I has finally met her match. Writing creepypasta.**

 **That isn't even that scary.**

 **...I'm just gonna start the chapter...**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day, with the snow-covered trees tilting slightly to the side due to the weight of the snow, the green grass mixing with the glistening snow to make it shine due to the rays of the sun.

"Come on, Izzy! We wanna go outside!"

"I'm not so sure of this, Alois."

"Aww, come on, Elizabeth! Don't be such a stick-up-an-ass!"

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mary; but I didn't have sneaking out of the orphanage on my schedule today."

Alois sighed, "For the entire year I've known you, you've never changed, Izzy."

Izzy wore a hint of smile, everything else on her face looking as serious as possible, "I take pride in that. But, you can't blame me, you two know as well as I that you must grow up fast here to make it."

Alois flinched, before nodding. She'd seen things that no adult had ever seen, things that gave children her age nightmares for years, and yet, it seemed so common here. The children beatings, the children deaths, all because of the abusive lady that ran this damn place.

Mary scowled, "You're changing the subject, Izzy! It's Alois's birthday, and she wants to go out! We're going outside, even if that means that I've got to drag you outside."

Alois nodded, clapping happily, as she jumped up and down. Sure, it wasn't her actual birthday, that date was lost to time. But, that didn't stop the Shadows form coming up with a new way to celebrate. Rather, her birthday to them was the day she'd arrived in this hell born place. Which so happened to be a year ago.

Elizabeth sighed, leaning back on Alois's bed, "Have you guys even given a bit of time to think this plan out? The details, the back-up? The consequences of failing?"

"You're such a kill joy, you know that?" Mary muttered, before the six year old went back to forcing the window open, "We both promised that Allie got whatever she wanted on her third birthday, remember?"

Izzy shrugged, before going back to her book, "I'm simply saying, is this worth the risk of Alois being beaten?"

Mary stopped for a few seconds, taking some time to look over to the excited Alois, who was jumping up and down with anticipation and excitement, "…damn straight it's worth it."

Izzy sighed, taking a short look at Alois with her straight face, before getting up, "Only because Alois is insisting."

Alois's eyes lit up, as Izzy helped open the window up, and soon enough, the resistant wood popped open, just enough for three small girls to get out.

Mary smiled, the lighting making it look dark and a bit evil, before flashing a thumbs up towards Alois, "Alright, kiddo; we're getting out of this dump."

Alois nodded excitedly, "Yay!" She cried, before watching Mary climb out. Even when the room was on the second floor, it still seemed like a huge leap of faith for the young girls. Mary let out a small scream, as she fell, before landing on the snow, "Is it safe, Mary?"

"Safe as this world can get." Mary muttered back, as Alois climbed out the window, "Hurry it up, it's the middle of the day, we wanna see the town before we get caught!" Mary said in a loud whisper, before Alois fell right beside her.

"Feels like a pillow!" Alois exclaimed, while Izzy landed next to the two of them on her feet, book tucked in under her arm.

"Can we go on now?" She questioned in a bored voice, and yet, it was laced with excitement.

Alois nodded, before she went running off, "Come on, we gotta go!" Alois yelled, as she ran towards the town.

Mary smiled, as she watched the youngest member of the club run off, before giving Izzy a look, "Come on now, you can at least act a bit happy."

"I'm smiling on the inside." Izzy replied as stone-like as ever.

Mary sighed, "Are you jealous of Alois? Is that it?"

Izzy hid the astonished look, "Of course not, whatever gave you that idea?"

Mary held her hands up, "I was just curious, all my knowledge was pointing to that outcome; that's all." She murmured, a frown on her face, before smiling once again, "Hey, Alois, wait up!"

Izzy shook her head, as she watched Mary run off to join Alois, "If only you knew all the details, Mary."

* * *

"Ooh, what's that?" Alois asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

But, being the good elder sibling that Mary tried to be, she happily answered the excited child's question, "that would be calendar, Alois. It tells you what day today is, and allows you to plan your month out."

Alois nodded, as she pressed her nose against the glass, looking form outside the shop, "It's so colorful!"

Izzy nodded, the smile no longer hidden, "It truly is, isn't it?"

Unfortunately, the shop could only hold her attention for so long, before she spotted something else, quickly running off as she laughed.

The town square was hosting a market on that day, with many colorful tents in the square, the best of the best shops surrounding the tents from the outside. It was a rather sunny day, but the snow refused to melt from the top of tents and shops, a cold wind blowing through often.

Alois laughed gleefully, arms out and open as if she was flying, laughing as a the cool wind hit her face. Oh, how she had longed to be free to run, jump, cartwheel; and now, what she'd wanted since arriving, she could have!

She laughed, as she jumped into the air, running around in circles, as if no one else mattered in her life. But then, just seconds later, she ran into someone.

Alois was pushed back by the force, landing on her bum, before rubbing her head, looking up slowly.

This man was tall, wearing only a black cloak with a hood that covered his face, the only thing that she could see was pale skin alike to hers. Being the straight-forward three year old, thanks to Izzy, she said what any other kid would.

"Wow, mister, you're tall and pale. Are you a vampire?"

The stranger seemed taken aback, before a dark laughed came out of his mouth. The sound was oddly familiar in a way, but she couldn't place where it had come from, "You've grown up pretty quickly, haven't you?" He said, before getting down on one knee, rubbing her head playfully.

Alois looked up at the stranger's face, but even when he was so close, it was still shadowed over, all she could see were perfect white teeth in his smiling mouth. Before she could ask more, a hand from behind grabbed her, pulling her back, "I'm so sorry, mister; Alois, I told you not to run off!" Mary yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mary." Alois murmured, only now feeling a sort of clod chill run up her spine, as she slowly backed away from the cloaked figure, "I just bumped into him, it was an accident."

"It's quite alright." The mystery man insisted, both hands held up, as he smiled, "I don't mind, really."

"All in all, Alois, is it not wise of you to run off like that; so be sure to refrain from running off anymore." Izzy insisted in a sort of scolding way, and yet, she seemed as calm and collected as normal.

The cloaked figure laughed, leaning forward to get a good look at her face, "It's been a long while since I've last seen you, little princess."

Izzy gave him a look, "Excuse me, sir, but do you know who Alois is?"

The stranger looked like he wanted to nod, but didn't, as he settled for a small smile, "I've heard of her, no more, no less. And, from what I know, today is your birthday, correct?"

"It sure is mister!" Alois yelled, ignoring Izzy and Mary, the both of them frantically shaking there heads, "I don't know my actual birthday, but, today is the day that I arrived-."

She wasn't able to finish, as Mary grabbed Alois, smiling awkwardly as she held Alois is a sort of binding hug, "Kids, just don't know how to stop talking, am I right?"

The stranger nodded, his smile looked kind, but Izzy wasn't just about to trust this guy. She wasn't one to tell anyone everything, especially when a strange man like this guy came up to the youngest member of your team, and decides to hang around and talk to little girls.

Total pedo.

"Look, sir, I'm sure that you mean well, but we really should be going." Izzy insisted, walking away, with Mary right behind, dragging Alois behind her.

"Wait!" The man cried out, almost frantically, before going into his coat pocket. At least, Alois assumed it was a pocket. Hands don't disappear into coats, right? "I insist, today is the princess's birthday, and so, she should attain presents."

His hand slipped out of his "pocket", hands clutching onto what looked like many dollar bills. Mary's eyes became wide, "…That's a hell of a lot of money, mister; but I don't think that we can take that all."

The man shook his head, grabbing onto Alois's hand, before forcing it all into her hand, "I insist, princess. Now, forget about me, go and enjoy the day." He said, before standing back up, flashing them one last smile, before walking away.

Alois swore that he disappeared into the crowd, blending in with the shadows of all the other people, before looking down, "…That's a lot of cash."

"A bit to much for the normal man to be handling." Izzy murmured, "Maybe we should get rid of it, there is no such thing as a free lunch."

Mary simply laughed, "Why should we? You act like that shit is cursed; besides, we got no cash, and a random shady guy gives us money. Why can't you just go with it?"

Izzy sighed, "Did you even listen to what you said?"

Alois sighed, "Guys, we're out, wee have freedom, so, why can't we just enjoy it? We now have a lot of money, so, let's enjoy the day!" Alois said, holding up both hands, "Come on, what do you guys say?"

Mary high fived one hand, "See? Come on, Izzy, it's Alois's B-day! Can you please let her have control of her day?"

Izzy sighed, creating a list in her head of all the reasons that everything should NOT be decided by the youngest member of the team, but one look at Alois's face seemed to burn all evidence in her head. Alois's dark blue eyes became impossibly large, bottom lip quivering ever so slightly, "…Fine. But, we need to be smart about this."

Alois clapped, jumping up and down with joy, "Yay, thanks Izzy!"

Izzy tried to scowl, but nothing could stop the slight smile on her face, "Alright then, what shall we do first? Breakfast wasn't the best, so might I suggest we go and eat?"

Mary shook her head, "No way, Izzy-Lizzy! We gotta buy stuff first!"

Izzy winced, "Please don't call me that. Ever."

Alois giggled, "I know! What if we just go around, buy some food and shop?"

Mary scowled, "Only if you want that."

Izzy nodded, looking around, "Well, what do you guys want to get? I mean, I see a lot of things over here, this one place with golden arches, another with what looks like a giant box…There aren't many good places around, none of them look very sanitary."

Mary sighed, before snapping her fingers, "I know, you stay with Alois, and I'll go grab something. Just stay in this area, I'll find you guys."

Izzy sighed, "I don't think that being separated is a good idea, Mary." She murmured, going unheard, as Alois gave her one of the many hundred dollar bills.

"I'll meet you guys later on," Mary said, walking away, "Just go out and have fun!"

"Okay!" Alois said, waving, before grabbing Izzy's hand, "Come on, let's get going!"

Izzy sighed, only now noticing how the technically "younger" girl was a bit taller, a few inches or so, before jerking her hand away, forcing them both into her jacket pockets, "Look, Alois, don't think for a second that I don't like you, because I see you as a sister; but, you need to think this all out."

Alois tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Izzy sighed, "Look, I know that Mary doesn't want you to get in on this yet, but you need to understand how the world works. It's a dark place, Alois; everyone is ready to take out anyone else. You need to understand that out here, we're free. But, at the same time, out here, we're in danger."

Alois nodded, waiting for Izzy to go on, before Izzy's head flicked up, narrowed eyes scanning the area, before grabbing her wrist, "Izzy, what's wrong?"

"We shouldn't talk about this right now." Izzy said darkly, leading her through the market place, before turning around to give her a small smile, "Look, we'll talk when we get back; right now, it's your birthday, we should be enjoying the day."

Alois, being the simple minded three year old she was, simply smiled, nodding, "Okay! Let's go and buy stuff!"

Izzy smiled back, walking around the market area, before stopping in front of one, "Do you want to go and look at toys, Alois?"

Alois tilted her head to the side, "What are toys?"

Izzy stared at the girl, before sighing, "I need to remember to talk to Mary about introducing you to the real world…Okay, Alois, toys are objects that you play with. You know those little wood dolls you make out of sticks that fall into your room?"

Alois nodded, "Yes, I have Molly, Hailey, Tammy and Miu!"

"Well, toys are like that, but they aren't as flimsy and breakable." Izzy explained, before pushing the doors opened.

Alois's eyes widened, as she took in the sight of the large toys store. It was a huge colorful place, with tall shelves filled with these colorful boxes, each of them seeming to hold something inside. Many people and children walked around the shop, or more so, annoyed parents and screaming and crying children.

"Why are all those other kids crying, Izzy?" Alois asked, sincerely concerned, while Izzy sighed lightly. As much as she loved the kid as a sister, she could be so dense and naïve.

"You see, Alois, there are many different kids in this world. Some kids, like us, don't have much. Thus, when we are given something, we treat it well. But, there are kids who have more then us. They are children that get whatever they want, children with parents that don't know how to say no. Do you understand so far?"

"Mmm? Yep." Alois murmured, looking around that all of the colorful boxes, all her surroundings a bit too much.

Izzy nodded, not noticing how empty minded Alois was acting, "So, when the parents say no, the children get angry. They're not use to there parents telling them no. And so, in an attempt to get what they want, they throw a fit."

"I don't get it." Alois pointed out, as Izzy walked her down an isle, looking over the Lego toys, "Why would you act like that when you're trying to get what you want?"

Izzy shrugged, watching as Alois as she walked over to a Minecraft diamond sword, waving it around as she giggled, "We'll never know, Alois; we'll never know."

"I wanna get this one!" Alois said, raising the sword up like Link, "It looks so cool!"

"I'm not so sure that that's a good idea." Izzy murmured, "I mean, why would you waste money of a shaped piece of plastic."

"Because it looks cool!" Alois said, before handing it to Izzy, who caught it in her surprise, "Come on, I wanna get some other things too!"

Izzy sighed, looking out at the door, "Come on, Mary, hurry up."

* * *

Half an hour later, Alois and Izzy walked out, Alois laughing with glee and joy, while Izzy held all of the bags, looking more like a camel then a human.

"Come on, little sister!" Alois yelled, giggling like mad.

Izzy's eye twitched, "What did you just call me?"

"I call you little sister!" Alois said, before skipping around her, "You know, because you're shorter then me!"

"Please never say that again…Ever." Izzy murmured, clearly annoyed, before walking on, before stopping eyes going a bit wide, before turning around, "Alois, come on, we need to go."

Alois gave her a questioning look, "What are you talking about?" She questioned, before Izzy grabbed her hand, "Hey, Izzy, what's going on?"

"We need to move, now!" Izzy yelled, before running, dragging Alois behind her, running down between a thing stretch between two tents.

Alois turned around for a few seconds, not seeing anything new at first, but she could see a taller boy, dressed in a black trench coat and a black hat over his head, and from here, he looked like he was following them.

"Hurry, Alois, we need to go!" Izzy shouted, trying to keep her fear in check, but so far, that was fighting a losing battle.

Alois nodded, for once in her life, she had experienced a new feeling, something that would keep her alive.

Fear.

Alois followed Izzy down a dark alley way, their backs pressed up against the brick wall, as they caught there breath. Izzy looked around, while Alois stood in the darker parts of the alley way, her back leaning slightly on the bags, "D-did we lose him?" Alois asked in a small voice.

Izzy looked around a bit more, before nodding, "Yes, Alois, we'll be okay no-." Izzy never had a chance to finish, as a hand came out from behind her, grabbing her around the neck, before lifting her up.

Alois watched in horror, while the man laughed, "Look at this, you two just managed to walk into my part of town." He said, before looking Izzy over, "You look like a cute kid, many I can sell you off to those old geezers at the black market."

"Let me go this instance!" Izzy demanded, attempting to bite down on his hand, before his grip tightened, making her face scrunch up in pain.

"Now then, be a good girl, or I won't allow you to live to see tomorrow." He said in a low voice, his smirk widening, before he slammed Izzy into the wall, smiling at her bleeding face, before dropping her to the ground, "Now, that was the most fun I've had in a while." He murmured, before looking Alois over, her eyes widening in terror, "Hey, little girl; come over here so I can see you. Don't make me force you out here."

Alois gulped, hands shaking, as she was petrified with fear. She wasn't sure what to make of he situation. She wished that she was anyone but herself. If she were Mary, she'd have the courage to challenge him to a fight, beat his ass. If she were Izzy, she could have thought everything out, but even that didn't seem to do much.

Alois backed up, while the boy walked forward, "Well, aren't you cute? Maybe I can sell you for double; and thanks to that bonus I saw I your pockets, I'll be rich."

Alois whimpered, backing up, only to feel a cold coat instead of the wall. She turned around slowly, eyes widening.

It was the stranger from earlier, the one that had given her the money. He smiled down at her, "Hello there, little princess." He said in a low quiet voice.

"M-mister, help me, p-please." Alois said, grabbing onto his coat, before hiding her face in it. For some reason, it felt comforting, to be able to hide away from her fears, the world.

The stranger chuckled, before pulling her back, "I wish I could, little princess, but I can only do so much. Now, I can give you something else, another present. But, you must understand, little princess, with this present, you'll gain a lot of power, but with that, other unwanted things will come. You'll have nightmares of what this present can do, of what you might do to others. I'll give this thing to you, but it is only you that can decide what do to with it, do you understand, little princess?"

Alois nodded, not entirely understanding anything other then the fact that whatever he was about to give her, it could help, "Please, Mister, anything that can help me, I'll gladly take it."

The man sighed, as if he didn't want to, before looking up, watching the man as he slowly advanced, enjoying this moment, "Very well, princess; but remember, with the power you will gain, you will also receive what people fear."

Alois nodded, before turning back around, the man way to close, his breath tinted with something that smelled of a sort of acid, when the man faded into the wall behind her, in his place, a cold pole-like thing.

In her frantic state of mind, she grabbed the hilt, swinging it around in front of her, giving the teenager just enough time to jump back, surprised.

Alois held a tall pole, at least double her height, with a curved blade at the top. It was to far away and dark for her to tell what color it was, but it seemed to be a dark red.

The boy's eyes widened, before he calmed down, his smirk widening, "Look, kitty, I'll make it easy for you. Give me what you want, and I might just let you live."

"Get away from me!" Alois yelled, waving it around, which only served to send her off balanced.

The teenager chuckled, "Kid, you're funny, but I'm serious."

Alois felt like she was at the brink of tears, but remembered what Mary had said. Don't cry, that only empowers the enemy, letting them know that you were scared.

Alois looked over to Izzy, who was still knocked out on the ground, before taking a deep breath in, eyes hardening, as she glared up at the boy, "NO!"

He sighed, hands up, "Well then, kid, you give me no other choice, I'll have to-."

"ALOIS, MOVE!"

Alois barley had time to get out of the way, as the boy turned around, "The he-?"

He didn't have much time to say anything else, as Mary ran full forced right at him, letting out a sort of battle cry, before jumping up, digging her knees into his back, grabbing his hands to hold them behind his back, forcing him to his chest.

Mary smiled, getting up, before sending a smile over to Alois, "Nice job, Alois. You hold the bags over there, I'll get Izzy. We're getting out of-."

Mary's eyes widened, as the boy had gotten up without either of them noticing, kicking Mary dead center in the back, his mouth holding a small stream of blood, "I've had enough of you kids, now you listen to me! You do as I say, or I motherfucking kill you!"

Mary groaned, trying to get up, only to have his foot come down on her back, hard. Alois watched in terror, as Mary screamed, the sound of bones crunching the only thing she could hear over the loud thumping in her ears.

The boy smirked, before looking Alois over, "Give it up, kid. You have two friends, both of them out for the count. You have a large weapon, where and how you got it is beyond me, but I bet you wouldn't strike me down. Face it, you tried to play hero, but it didn't work out. You're no hero, you're just a little girl."

Alois tried to stand stiff and tall, but she could feel her hands shaking. Deep down inside, she knew that he was right. She was only a three year old girl, what could she do?

She looked down at Mary, blood coming out of her nose, as she glared up at the teenage boy. Mary, the same girl that acted as her big sister, the one who had always been there for her, to make her smile and laugh, to make her feel better when she felt bad, to make her feel happy when she was alone.

Alois's grip got tighter, "You're right."

The boy looked at her, "I know I am."

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a three year old girl." Alois murmured, darkly, before glaring up a him, teeth bared like a wild animal, before she took a stance, something that she'd learned from all those fighting lessons from Mary, "I don't need to be a hero to beat you, I'll crush you!"

He didn't have anytime to say anything, before she rushed at him, screaming at the top of her lungs, as she slashed to the side.

A red line was drawn across his neck, eyes wide with shock, before it fell off, the body slumping before Alois's feet.

"I'll kill you." She yelled, before hacking away at the body, beating it into a bloody pulp, before a hand came down on hers.

"Alois, stop!" Mary yelled, finally able to tear the weapon away from her, throwing it to the ground, before looking her over, "You did it, okay! You killed him; now you need to calm down."

Alois's breathing slowly returned to normal, before looking down at the body with terror, terrified with what shed done, "…Mary…"

"Shhhh, it's okay." Mary insisted, holding Alois close, "You did what you felt was right, Alois; you saved me."

Alois nodded, tears streaming down her eyes, as she shook in Mary's hold, "W-what did I d-do?"

Mary sighed, before making her turn around, "We can talk about that later; right now, we gotta get the hell out of here." She murmured.

Just then, a groan sounded, making the both of them turn around to face Izzy, who was only now getting back up, "…What happened?" She asked, eyes slightly wider then normal as she took in the murder scene.

"We'll deal with that later." Mary insisted, picking up the bags of toys, before tossing them to Izzy, "Here, you hold these. Take Alois and go to the orphanage, don't look back. The police will be here at any moment now, and we need to go."

"What about you?" Izzy questioned, as she watched the elder one wipe the blood off of the weapon, cringing slightly.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to put this somewhere safe." Mary insisted, before sending a smile over to Alois, "Look, kiddo, you didn't do anything wrong. You did what you thought was right, and in my book, that makes you a hero." She then looked down at the body, before tugging the jacket off, the trench coat coated in blood.

"What are you doing!?" Izzy hissed, "Cops, remember?"

"I know I didn't get you anything," Mary murmured, before tossing her the black leather trench coat, "But here, to remember what you did. You're a hero, Alois." With that said, Mary ran out of the alley way.

Alois looked over what looked like bloody black rags, before Izzy grabbed her hand, "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

Alois nodded, holding on tightly, before rushing out. Big white cars drove around the area, but none of them noticed the two small girls, running towards the orphanage.

Izzy only stopped when they were both leaning on the old wood of the building, "Are you alright?"

Alois nodded, "Yeah," She murmured, before smirking, "I'm okay, little sister."

Izzy was ready to flip out, before thinking it over. Alois had just gone through what no other kid her age had gone through.

Murder.

"You know what? Fine, I'll take the nickname." Izzy murmured, before spotting Mary, who was running at them, "There you are, where have you been?"

"I buried the weapon out in the woods." Mary said, out of breath, before grinning, "I'm not letting them have evidence to take Alois away."

"And yet, you give her the jacket of the victim." Izzy murmured.

"All we need to do is wash and repair it, and it'll be good as new." Mary insisted, before smiling, "Alois, you did good. I don't care if what you did was against morals and some shit like that; you lived up to the number one rule of the Shadows gang; always look out for each other."

Alois nodded, still shaken up by what she'd done, "Are you sure?"

"Kiddo, I'm as sure as can be." Mary said, before looking up, "Ya know what? It's not night time yet; how about we chill in the forest?"

Izzy scowled, "Not the best idea."

Mary grinned, "Oh come on, what's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

 **...Well that was long...**

 **...I just checked, ten pages in microsoft word...**

 **So, I'd like someone to fill me in on this, but I was reading around, and my heart fucking stopped, leaped out of my throat, and then went on vacation when I read that Ouran highschool host club has season two confirmed, coming out on October 5, 2017.**

 **Now, I don't know if this is true or total shit, but I'd like you guys to tell me.**

 **Am I simply shitting myself with this, or is it all true?**

 **Now, if you don't mind, I need to find my heart, I'm cold blooded, but I still need blood.**

 **Anyway, I can wait to read what you guys have to say, and I await your reviews!**

 **Till then, bye bye guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, right after I update this, I plan on sending out the smash bros short, so, lucky you guys, I'll be having a busy day today.**

 **Fun.**

 **And now, to your chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Kiddo, wake up!"

"Damn it, Puppeteer, that is not helping in anyway."

"Like you're doing anything better with your negativity, Painter."

"Guys, could you keep it down? She needs to rest."

"It's okay, doctor, she's slowly waking up."

"Umm, Ben, I don't think that that is a good thing at the moment."

Lilith groaned, eyes adjusting to the low lighting, "Too late." She murmured out, before groaning, curling into a ball under the thick dark blue blanket over her body, only now noticing that she was only in her underwear; which would normally be a huge bad thing, with at least four guys standing around watching, but she was to tired and sore to care at the moment.

She screwed her eyes shut, the slight light to much, when she heard someone clap, "Finally, she awakens. Do you know how annoying it have been for the past week of nothing but Slender, Painter, Puppeteer and Eyeless? All I ever hear is your name."

"Hello to you too, Ben." Lilith groaned, before looking up to the taller figure with a white mask drawn over his mouth, "Doctor, do you mind cluing me in?"

"You've condition is very similar to the ones of Clockwork," Doctor smile said, looking over a clipboard, while Puppeteer watching from a farther corner of the room, as if they were aware of her present clothing condition, "Only, your injuries were not as severe. You are permitted to leave, but be sure to take it easy for at least another week."

"Wow, high score." Puppeteer muttered to himself, before Painter slapped his back.

"Don't say something like that!" Painter whispered harshly.

"Guys, now is not the time for your man fight." Lilith murmured, only to go on unheard.

"Well, I can say what I want to say!" Puppeteer said, poking Painter's chest.

"One, get that grubby finger away from me," Painter muttered, slapping his hand, "And two, why don't you grab that finger and shove it up your as-."

"Boys, enough." The Doctor growled.

It was quiet, before Lilith inhaled, "I'd hate to break it to you, doctor, but that's not what a proxy does." Lilith groaned, trying to get up, only to have Smile's hand clasp onto her shoulder, his skin the only source of warmth at the moment, before lighting pushing her back down, the cold steel of the table causing her to scream lightly.

"I don't care if you're a god," Smile said nonchalantly, holding her down, "As my patient, you are my responsibility. You think that you're the only one under Slenderman's 'rule'? How do you think he'll react to you dying after making me swear to keep you from death?"

Lilith held back the urge to groan, before lying back, hearing Ben snicker, "Aww, is Lily slowly snapping?"

"I don't want to hear it, Bennifer." Lilith growled.

Smile frowned under his mask, "I need to ask you three to leave, the patient needs her sleep, and all you seem to do is aggravate her."

Ben groaned, before grabbing the ears of Puppeteer and Painter, "Come on, you two; take your fight upstairs so you can get it on after your fight."

Smile sighed, as the three finally closed the door of the basement behind him, before looking Lilith over, "Alright then, Lilith, I'll need to inspect your body before I allow you to leave."

Lilith nodded, having gotten use to this, before standing up, the cold air just slightly better then the bite of the steel table, as the doctor inspected her arm, "So, doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Of course not, ask away." Smile murmured, pressing lightly on bruises, as he took mental notes.

"Who do you trust here?" Lilith asked, "I realize that this could be a very personal question, but I can't help but be curious."

"I'll tell, only if you do the same." Smile murmured, tilting Lilith's head to the side to get a better view of her neck.

"Well, I notice that you don't like to be around anyone, most of your time being spent down here." Lilith murmured, "And yet, Slenderman was willing to trust you with the mansion over his own brothers."

Smile laughed, "Well, he has a good reason for that; but on to your question." Smile murmured, his cold fingers tracing Lilith's neck, "You see, to be honest, I don't trust anyone here. To the best extent, I see Slenderman as a peer; but that's as close to trust as any of you will ever get."

Lilith nodded, trying very hard not to panic as he felt the doctor's hands on her skin, "If I may ask; if you think of Slenderman as a peer, what makes any of us different?"

"Well, to start, Slenderman is the only one who am I able to have a logical conversation with." Smile said with a small laugh, "Not to mention, Slenderman is like the unspoken leader of this little 'group'."

Lilith nodded, hoping to learn something new about her master, "So, do you respect him, or fear him?"

The doctor was silent for a few seconds, his fingers recoiling from her skin, before going behind a metal cabinet, "You've made a good recovery, but you will want to make sure that you still take it easy for at least a week." Smile said, writing something down, before tossing her a bundle of clothing, "As for your question, while Slenderman is, without a doubt, in a position of order, I respect him. But, under all of this, we are both in very similar positions."

Lilith nodded, "I understand, thank you for your time, doctor." Lilith murmured, quickly throwing on the baggy black yoga jeans, black tank top and her blood red hoodie, about to leave, before Smile cleared his throat.

"It would only be fair if I were able to ask a question." Smile said, the sound of his pen scratching on paper filling the air, before he went on, "Do you respect your master, or do you fear him?"

Lilith felt like her mouth had frozen up, as she quickly found herself unable to answer right away. The answer was obvious, but, at the same time, it wasn't that easy, "…I'll have to say both, I guess."

Smile nodded, "Ah yes, but it would seem as if you favor one feeling over the other, yes?" He said, before laughing, opening the basement door for her, "A word of advice, Lilith; don't judge a book by its cover. Get to know him before you decide to draw away from him. You never know, maybe you'll find something."

Before she could question his words, Smile lightly pushed her out, closing his eyes with his hidden smile, before closing the door, leaving Lilith with more questions then answers.

* * *

Jeff groaned, "Are you ready to turn that damn TV down?"

"Nope," Ben said casually, "But, you're allowed to leave the living room if you want to."

"But you've playing since you've gotten kicked out of the basement!" Jeff yelled, causing Smile dog to jump off of him, walking off of the couch that Jeff was lying down on.

"And you've been lying down on your ass for even longer." Ben murmured, sitting on the ground, as his eyes didn't leave the screen, his fingers twitching in a way, as he played his game, "I'm sure you can deal with this."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Why can't you just play your hacked super smash bros in your room?"

Ben sighed, pausing the game in the middle of Link's final smash, destroying a CPU Kirby with a lot more blood then mortal kombat had, "Why can't you go and have your man period in your room while I use this huge TV that I stole, thank you very much, and play my Goddamn games?"

"If this is your TV, then why the hell is in the living room?" Jeff questioned, his angry growing by the second.

"Because I already have about twenty up in my room," Ben muttered, going back to his game, as he happily lashed out at Kirby's small body, an evil smirk growing as he happily cut open the pink puffball, "Take that, you over-grown pink cotton ball."

Jeff finally jumped off the couch, grabbing his knife, before throwing it at the WiiU that had been plugged in, before glaring down at Ben, who's eyes widened at the frozen screen, "What do you have to say now, elf?"

Ben dropped the WiiU game pad, before slowly sanding up, "You annoy me while I play my game, you distract me while I'm playing my game, you fuck up my WiiU, and you still fail to understand what you've done." He murmured darkly, standing up. His glare would have been scary, if he didn't only come up to Jeff's chest, "Normally, I can take that, at most, I'll yell…But then, you have the ass to call me elf."

Jeff snickered, "Yeah, and what are ya gonna do about that, fairy boy?"

Well, if the elf insult was bad, calling his fairy boy was gonna get him sent to hell.

…You know, if killing people for the fun of it didn't already send you to hell.

"I'm going to kill you, slowly." Ben said darkly, pushing Jeff's chest.

Jeff laughed, "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

"I don't need an army to take you on. I mean, if I asked Jane nicely, she'll happily kill you for me."

"Ha, what a kid, you ask a girl for help!"

"You're so sexist, you know that?"

"Well, it's true; why do you think that Slenderman has only so many girls around?" Jeff countered, "They're weak! Weaker then us men!"

Ben sighed, "You know what, you're not even worth getting into a fight with." He murmured, about to walk away, when one last sentence left Jeff's charred lips.

"Have ya ever wondered why Lilith gets hurt so damn often?"

Ben growled, and in a few seconds flat, Ben had Jeff pulled down to his knees, making him a bit taller then the smiling killer, "Shut it." Ben snarled, poking his chest, "You just don't seem to understand that certain lines are not meant to be crossed, do you?"

Jeff's smirk reappeared soon after, "Oh, is someone getting protective?" Jeff said with a sneer.

"No!" Ben yelled a bit to fast and loud, pushing the killer over, "Why the hell would you think something like that!?"

Jeff laughed, wiping off the blood that had begun to trickle down the side of his mouth, "I knew it, the gamer's found love, hasn't he?"

Ben gave him a look, having finally calmed down, "…You know what? Fuck you."

Jeff laughed, "Boy, you're an easy egg to crack."

Ben ignored him, as he walked up stairs, muttering curses under his breath.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Jeff turned to face the opposing couch, smiling at the black feather that had fallen on the ground, "I take it that that was enough for you?"

"Hahahaha, you bet! Thank you for that, Jeffery; I now have a wider group to pick from."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "…You do that."

* * *

Lilith groaned, as she eased herself onto her bed, quickly burrowing down under, into her blankets.

Nothing like silence to enjoy with your recovery time-

"Hey, can I have a second with ya? All I want is to talk."

Lilith groaned lightly, even if it was an unrecognizable voice. It sounded feminine, at since it didn't have a sort of shouting/angry tone to it, Lilith had a pretty good guess of who could be behind that door, "I'll be right there." She groaned, snatching her mask from her night stand, quickly putting it on, before getting back up, before opening the door.

On the other side stood a girl wearing a white tank top, a blue denim jacket, and jeans. Her brown hair had a sort of messy-wavy style, with a clock substituting for one of her green eyes. She had a smile on her face, trying hard to make a good first impression on the female proxy, "Hi, we haven't officially met yet. I'm Clockwork, and I'm well aware of who you are, Shadows."

Lilith nodded, shaking her hand, "The pleasure is all mine." She said politely, before gesturing inside, "Would you like to come in?"

Clockwork nodded, "Thanks.", she murmured, before walking in, Lilith closing the door behind her. Clockwork looked around, before sitting at her desk, "Like the décor of the place." She said, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Lilith simply nodded, before sitting down on her bed, crossing one knee over the other, "I like my room to remain sparse." She murmured, before placing her elbows on to her knee, leaning forward to allow her chin to rest on her hands, "But you obviously didn't come here for idle chit chat; is something on your mind?"

Clockwork's expression quickly became darker, as she looked Lilith over, "I heard what happened up in the mountains, and I thought that I could get some answers out of you."

Lilith nodded, "To be expected; what can I do for you?"

"I need you to explain something that she had said," Clockwork said, before rubbing the back of her head, "It's kinda embarrassing, but I really want to know what she was talking about."

Lilith nodded, waiting for the girl to go on, "Whenever you're ready, I'm willing to listen."

Clockwork laughed, rubbing the back of her head again, "Sorry about that, I often jump from one thought to another; but back to the point. While I was running from her, not my finest moment, I could hear her saying something odd. She kept saying things like, 'Come back, big sister', and, 'I wanna play with you, big sister'."

Lilith nodded, her mask covering a raised eyebrow, "Anything else?"

"Well, right when she caught me, I could see her face. She had been smiling, but when she got a good look at my face, she frowned and said something like, 'Oh, you're not big sister. Oh well, we can still play!'." Clockwork murmured, shuddering, "Then, seconds later, I blacked out. Before I knew it, I had woken up in the basement."

Lilith nodded, the story similar to her own predicament, "I see; but, if I may ask, what do you think you can get out of me upon this issue? I know about as much as you do."

Clockwork then straightened up, "That's where you're wrong," she said, "I talked to Sally while you were in recovery, and she told me that the girl, Lizzie, I think, knew your name; and she called you big sister."

Lilith stiffened, the twitch at the end of her thin mouth going by unnoticed, "That is true, but what do you have to question?"

"I was wondering if you had any idea who this girl was." Clockwork said plainly, "I want to figure out who this mystery girl is, but I can't do that without your help. I was hoping that you want the same thing, and so, maybe we could work together to figure out who this girl is."

Lilith thought about it, thinking long and hard. If she were to let Clockwork in, someone that she'd only met seconds ago, she'd have to explain everything about her connections to the people she suspected, which would in turn lead to Lilith having to spill her past.

Something she wasn't willing to do for anyone. Ever.

"I'm sorry, but I'm as lost in this as you are in all of this," Lilith said, the lie feeling like it should be foreign, but by now in her life, it felt so natural, "I'd love to help you out, but I myself am not really sure in what action to take."

Clockwork's smile faded, before she got up, "I understand," She murmured, before walking over to the door, hunched over, fists clenched, "But, if you change your mind, I'm always here."

Lilith nodded, watching as the girl walked out of her room, before Clockwork stopped, facing Lilith for a few seconds, before speaking, "Best of luck and health too you, Lilith."

Lilith nodded, "And too you." She said politely, as she watched Clockwork close the door behind her.

As soon as that door closed, Lilith got off of the bed, quickly walking over to her desk, before sitting down, reaching under her desk for the bag of evidence, all of the mail from Allen's house, "Alright, Allen; what happened to you?" Lilith murmured, as she dumped out the mail.

There were a total of seven letters each, all from the same place, minus the bills and "other things". They all seemed to start from around two weeks before the group had killed Allen, all from a women named "Maria Chang".

"Must be his wife." She murmured, before pulling out the photo, inspecting the women next to the man in the picture, before opening up the first letter.

 _Dear Allen,_

 _I know that you're mad at me for leaving you for another man, but you need to understand that I feel like this is right. You were always so stressed out with me around, and now, you have a time to relax, and find a new women. Don't worry over me, William is a great man. Please don't be mad at me for leaving you, just understand that this is for the best. I'll write to you, since you never trusted phones, and I hope to hear from you soon._

 _I hope we can still be friends, Maria_

Lilith shook her head, knowing fully well that this Maria had more then one reason of leaving Allen. But, it would really make much sense to her. To be honest, the man in the picture, who could only be Allen, was a good lucking guy. He seemed to be nice, and what any women would want. What would make her leave, besides the obvious?

Lilith ripped open the next letter, reading it over quickly.

 _Dear Allen,_

 _Yes, I am well aware that you did your best when you were with me, but you need to learn to move on. Too be honest, one of the reasons I left you was because of your paranormal actions. I don't mean to be rude, but there is no such thing as a tall being following you. I couldn't handle you staying up the entire night in your room, writing down notes, taking and inspecting pictures, and working yourself to death. You lost your job because you wouldn't show up! You spent all your time, thinking and theorizing about something that isn't real! You began to scare me, muttering to yourself at night, constantly looking around, it was too much for me to deal with._

 _Best wishes, Maria._

As Lilith went through the rest of the letters, it was clear that the two seemed to be arguing back and forth through there letters, the fifth letter seemed to be Maria's breaking point.

 _Allen,_

 _You're a madman. I don't know what I saw in you. First, when I was with you, you wouldn't stop with this "Slenderman". And now, you're going on about how you'll force me to come back with the power of a deal you made, with a teenage girl! I don't understand what happened to us, but now I know I was never the problem; you are! Allen Chang, I can't deal with you now, and I don't know how I dealt with you when I lived with you! If you want to play games with this girl you met, go ahead! I don't understand what you're trying to say anymore, and I don't care!_

 _Maria_

Lilith nodded, as she read through the letter, and yet, she was still a bit confused. It was only now she noticed that there were only seven letters, and yet, it dated two weeks ago. Looking over the dates, there would seem to be a whole week of no letters.

The next letter only seemed to become even worse.

 _Allen,_

 _How dare you say that about William. I can't believe you'd say that you'd send a teenage girl to kill him! What is wrong with you? I mean, I knew you were mental, but this is going way to far! I'd could call the cops on you, saying that William would die on this very night! Shame on you, you jackass!_

 _I hope you die, Maria_

Lilith opened up the next letter, which seemed to paint Maria as a more scared girl, rather then angered.

Lilith opened up the last letter, making sure to take off her mask and eye patch to make sure that she didn't miss anything.

 _Dear Allen,_

 _What you said in the last letter, about how William would die…you were right. I woke up today, and found his body in the bathroom tub. I don't know how you did it, but you did…You're a monster._

 _This will be the last time I write too you._

 _You murderer, Maria_

Lilith looked over the few sentences, surprised tat it was short, until sighing. All she found out about was a sort of badly written love story. Nothing on Lizzie, and little about Allen's "state".

Lizzie threw the rest of the letters off of her desk, irritated, before hearing a loud thump on the ground.

Confused, Lilith looked down, before noticing that, buried under all of the letters, was the book. She picked it up, dusting off the cover, before opening it up. She picked an entry that was written on the same date as the first letter.

 _It would seem as if I was right about Maria; as much as I loved her, she didn't see past my "insanity", as she called it. She'll never understand, the terror of watching Harry and Dean die at the hands of that…that thing. I can't stop seeing him; and I know he's after me. He's everywhere I look, and no matter what I said, everyone thought that I was crazy. I was hoping that Maria could see something past that, and I had high hopes after we got married. But, my hopes died today. I never thought that it would be my brother, William, though. It's just too much for me to think about right now. I just got a letter from Maria, but I know she's lying. She never saw anything in me, and I know it._

"Oh pity." Lilith murmured, going through the pages, until she came across one with a date circled in red pen, the date matching up with the fifth letter.

 _I received a rash letter from Maria, it would seem as if she's finally lost patience in me. Not that I care, now I have an ace in my hand. Maria doesn't know that I now have a weapon on my side. Lizzie promised my revenge, all I had to do was make a deal with her. I feel like I can do anything now, all thanks to Lizzie._

Lilith's eyes widened a bit, before quickly going on to the next entry.

 _I've threatened William, just as Lizzie told me. She says that she'll take care of everything, all I need to do is sleep. Even as this all happens, I can't feel even a bit of remorse of the idea of my brother being murdered. I love the idea, in fact. I can't wait for him to die. I'm going to go to sleep, knowing tat I got revenge on my wife and elder brother._

"This is just starting to sound like a bad fanfiction story." Lilith murmured, before reading the entry over again. It would seem as if, after meeting Lizzie, he began to lose control over his own thoughts. He allows Lizzie to tell him what to do, anything for revenge.

How so human of him.

The next entry seemed to be much more promising.

 _I woke up this morning to blood stains on my hands. I looked like I had run for a few miles, and my face and legs were covered in dirt. I'm starting to have a lot of headaches, but Lizzie is insisting that it's nothing. She says that the deed is done, but whenever I ask for details, she'll smile, and say "I'd tell you, but I have no reason to do so." I'm starting to doubt Lizzie slightly, she won't leave my house, even after our deal is over. She's starting to creep me out, but I don't question her. Sometimes, I feel like I want to question her reasoning, but for some reason, I don't._

Lilith was having a hard time reading this entry, since it seemed to be covered in a bloody hand, with red-brown smears of the stuff all over the paper.

The next entry just helped to go from bad, to worse.

 _I'm not feeling so well anymore. I can't stop eating, I don't get as much sleep as I use to, and Lizzie won't leave. I've tried to ask, but all she does is smile and laugh, saying that "We've made a deal, friend; I'm not going anywhere just yet." She's beginning to scare me, but it's only getting worse. Lizzie told me that Maria needed to die. I don't want her too, unlike my brother, I feel something for her. Even after all of this; she is still my wife. When I told Lizzie that I couldn't have that happened, she only laughed, smiling as she shook her head. She keeps saying that "You're my friend, Allen. You won't make me angry, right?" and, "Our deal isn't over yet, you still need to fulfill your part." I don't know what to do, all I can do, is go to sleep._

Lilith nodded, understanding where he was coming from. From what she could understand so far, Allen was heartbroken that his wife left him, for his elder brother, because he seemed to be insane. Then, along comes Lizzie, who offered a sort of deal, tat ended up with William getting killed. But, just as he did when he saw Slenderman, he began to lose it all. It would seem as if he saw something that his brain couldn't comply with.

There was one last entry, one with a bloodied hand print over the page.

 _I don't know how to explain it, but I need to write quickly. I understand now, Lizzie is using me for her killings. That's why I woke up in blood, she's using me. I knew that she couldn't be human, but this isn't going as I was hoping it to go. It gets worse, I killed Maria. I woke up in blood, just like last night, but I woke up to clapping. It was Lizzie, standing over me, "Good job, you've finally done your part." At first, I didn't understand what she was saying, but she explained quickly, "Don't you remember, last night? You killed her, Allen; the one you held close to you. I can't be more happy for you." I killed Maria. I can't get over that. But now, I must write this warning. To anyone reading this, don't trust her. That's what I did, and now look at me. I've changed so much, I've gotten fatter, my eyes always look tired, and now, I have this sickening smile that I have no control of. She's taking over my mind, and I can finally feel it. I was a fool to not notice it earlier, but now, it's to late. Nothing can save me, all I can do is sleep, hoping I still have tomorrow._

Lilith flipped through the next few pages, before closing it, finding the pages blank. Lilith held her head, trying to filter what she just learned. Lizzie wasn't human, no where close, but, she seemed to know what she wanted; what she was doing. She seemed to be playing a game of chess, and by what she just read, she was winning.

Now, even with all these answers, it only gave more questions. Not only that, but Lilith still had no idea what the hell she was, or who she was.

"Well, this'll be interesting." Lilith murmured, before opening one of the desk drawers, stuffing everything into there, before closing it. As of now, no one could know of what she had found out. She needed to be alone when she was trying to figure out who se was, no one could use anything she was, and for a good reason.

Anyone who went though her stuff could have a chance of figuring something out, and if they knew something Lilith didn't and withheld the information, Lilith would have to go to extreme heights to get even a bit of info out of that person.

Lilith looked outside, watching as the sun went down, before getting up, rubbing her eyes. She wanted nothing more then to sleep, after everything she had learned-

 _"Lilith, I need you in my office; now."_

Lilith withheld a groan and a few choices of words, before she pulled her eyepatch and mask back over her face, giving one last longing look at her comfy bed, before opening the door, sticking her hands into her hoodie pockets, before heading over to her master's office.

* * *

 **I know that it was a lot to read, but I hope it wasn't too much.**

 **Nothing else to say, so, bye guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Who's ready for an inside-Lilith's-head thingy?**

 **Oh, you're not?**

 **Too bad, here's the chapter!**

* * *

The old wooden boards creaked under the presser of Lilith's form, as she walked down the tall hallway. Each step creaked, making Lilith's eye twitch from how loud it was, until she finally came up to the door.

She forced her hand to slowly out stretch, each movement seeming to act like a mini war, mind against mind.

 _Hurry up and open the door, you've made Slenderman wait enough._

 _No way, I'm not doing it! I can make a break for it now, run hard and fast away from here! Maybe I could have a chance of living a normal life!_

 _Don't be stupid, he'll kill you either way. If he plans on killing you know, nothing can save you except for Zalgo, or another unearthly power._

 _But, maybe I'll have a chance of getting away! I can run, I'm a fast person!_

 _No, you're still injured, remember? Now hurry up and knock._

 _…I hate the logical side of me…_

Lilith sucked in her breath, as if it was her last, before knocking quietly, "Sir, it's me."

Lilith waited outside for a bit, a sliver of hope blossoming inside, maybe he wasn't here anymore-

All hope was dead, however, when the door opened halfway, a light from a candle inside lighting up the otherwise dark hallway, the only window being covered by heavy black sheets, while Slenderman standing on the other side, _"At last, you've kept me waiting for a while now, proxy."_

Lilith flinched, before walking in, Slenderman closing the door behind her, while leading her to the usual wooden opposing chair, "I'm sorry for making you wait, sir."

Slenderman merely nodded, before sitting down in his chair. Something about his posture set off alarms in her head, now he looked more "up-tight", stern maybe, then normal.

He (no joke) looked like he was trying hard to keep in a fart.

 _"Before we begin, how are you feeling? I'm aware that you had to under go a bit of surgery, you don't feel any pain, do you?"_ Slenderman asked.

It scared Lilith, how he sounded a bit concerned for her genera welfare, "There has been no issues, I am in good health, at the moment." Lilith said, only loud enough to be heard. It felt to quiet, to safe, like the calm before the storm.

Slenderman nodded, _"Good, good."_ He murmured, more to himself then to Lilith, before leaning forward a bit, _"Now, on to business. Now, I've taken into account of how many times you've returned from a mission injured, and, have decided to take larger measures to assure your general welfare. And thus, before I further explain, I'm going to ask that you trust me."_

Lilith nodded, ready to question what he meant, only to stop herself at the last minute, "Of course, sir."

Slenderman nodded, relaxing his shoulders as if a large weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, _"With that said, from now on, you will not be permitted to leave the mansion grounds."_

Lilith couldn't help but feel her eye twitch, "…I'm sorry, sir, but I seemed to have had a hard time understanding what you said."

 _"I know that this may come as a shock, but I cannot allow you too leave for missions, when it is clear that you are unable to hold your own. You're just not as 'useful' in a mission as the others, and because of the damage caused to you during simple and long-term missions, I cannot risk you getting hurt in the field beyond repair, that could lead too a failed mission."_

Lilith wasn't sure if she should feel angered, scared, sad, annoyed, or all four of them. Hell, there were a million other things she was feeling, but once she let the dam crack, nothing could control it, "I…I understand, sir."

Slenderman nodded, before standing up, _"Don't make it as a mark against yourself; but in your current state, you're a danger to the mission. I'll call you if there are any changes; until then, you're dismissed."_

Lilith nodded, standing up, swaying from side to side a bit, "Yes, sir…Of course, sir…"

Slenderman looked the girl over, _"Are you feeling alright, Lilith?"_

Lilith nodded weakly, her head spinning, as she walked over to the door, "I'm fine, sir."

Before she could walk out, Slenderman held the door closed, Inspecting the girl closely. She was shivering like mad, her neck making those odd cracking sounds like Ticci Toby, _"Are you sure, Lilith?"_

Lilith forced herself to nod, "I assure you, sir; it's not worth your time." She murmured, before pushing the door open, bowing slightly, before closing the door behind her.

She stood there for a few moments, trying to absorb what had just happened, when her breathing increased, her eyes widened, as she ran for her room.

"Hey, what's with all the-." Jeff yelled, opening his door, only to have it smashed into his face as Lilith ran past, "HEY, SHADOWS, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Jeff yelled, rage filling him, only to have his fear burn away, being replaced with surprise, as he watched Lilith slam her door shut, "…Is PMS that bad?" He murmured, before shrugging, closing the door.

Meanwhile, Lilith was having a panic attack, as she sat curled up on her bed, mask and eye patch thrown off, feeling like the two items were slowly suffocating her. No tears fell, now that would have been shameful; but Lilith's dark blue eyes grew wide, rocking back and forth. Only one thing was registered into her mind.

What the hell do I do now?

She was a proxy, a girl, and one of the newest additions. If all of that already didn't make it hard, now she had to deal wit the fact that her boss is basically telling her to drop out.

He thinks of her as a hazard.

Lilith shivered, her mind reaching into the darker parts of reality.

What would you do with a hazard?

You take it out of the picture, of course.

Her breathing only got harsher and quicker, all these dark thoughts finding there ways into her head, whispering dark ideas and deals. The walls seemed to slowly close in on her, as she got up, quickly opening the window. She barely had time to compute the fact that she'd jumped out, as she began to run into the trees on autopilot.

She tried to hold her ears shut, as she ran, the voices stopping at nothing to be heard.

 _Maybe I can run for it, I still have a chance._

 _No, you should just accept it. He owns you, you're nothing more then property._

 _No, you should run to the others, ask them for help._

 _They won't listen to you, this is your problem._

 _Maybe you could make a deal with him, you could buy yourself time._

 _You can't do much; to him, you have as many rights as a slave._

 _Maybe I can run into town, hide there._

 _For the rest of your life? You might as well just kill yourself._

That last dark whisper send shudders down her spine, but the worse part was the fact that this feeling was familiar. She's had those thoughts when she was in school, such a simple thought to herself, really. She didn't believe in anything better then this, she wasn't religious in any way, shape or form; so really, there was nothing stopping her back then.

The only really reason that she didn't end it all back then was the fact that she had something she lost since becoming a proxy.

Hope.

Back then, when life was so much easier, Lilith had a bit of hope. Hope of becoming something more, of moving far away. She was good in English, she could have become an author. She was a goddess when it came to the piano, she could have become a pianist. She had so many strengths, and that was the only reason she could smile.

Her hope was the only thing that allowed her to smile, to laugh at the bullies, when really she was crying lightly inside. Hope was what kept her under that roof for so many years, putting up with that abusive women, hope made her deal with that lady, her name lost to time, when all she wanted to do was scream at God for being so unfair.

Hope was what kept her alive for so long, causing her to plaster smiles on her face, to laugh when everything fell apart. To keep moving forward, when all she wanted to do was drown in the shadows of the past.

She finally reached an old leafless tree, it stood tall, even on the brink of death. It was so familiar to her, memories of three girls running around it when it had green leafs as she touched the trunk, before climbing onto a branch, sitting on it with her back leaning on the trunk, left leg bent on the trunk, while the right hung off the side.

Without her mask, her breath made white puffs in the air, as the sun kissed the mountains, slowly disappearing into the tall hills.

She tilted her head back a bit, before screaming her lungs out. She screeched out against the world in anger and injustice, in fear and sadness, in bitterness and in the thirst of revenge.

Over time, she finally stopped, due to the fact that her throat was raw and scratchy. But, as soon as she did, the ideas drifted back into her head.

Even as a younger kid, death never scared her. Where she grew up, many of the other girl would have chosen death over what they went through daily. If anything, death intrigued her. What happened after you died? What made you dead?

Lilith let out a bitter laugh, shoulder blades digging into the tree trunk. Back then were the good old days of fake smiling and fake laughing, back when she had a chance to change her life, change the rules to fit her, change what she could do.

But, all of that pride, all of that inner glory, the dreams and wishes, they all died with the hope. All of it was long gone, and as everyone knew, once something was truly lost, you'll never be able to regain it back.

When did the hope die, you ask?

Simple, it was replaced with a brand, burned into her left eye, by the Slenderman.

Lilith brought her hand up to trace the skin under her left eye, doing so slowly and carefully, as if it could burn her, and harm her further.

The hope of a better future, a job, a life, all gone by the mark. The dream of going to college, getting married, having kids, dying around people she knew loved and cherished her, all gone because she had sold her soul.

Looking back on it, it had seemed as the smartest thing to do. Because of the Slenderman, she survived to see another day, she lived on, just barely. She gained friends, she gained enemies in the mansion. Sally calls them all a family, the outcasts, the loners, all coming to become connected.

All Lilith saw was a ticking time bomb, ready to blow with one wrong world.

But, now that she looks back on it, there was never a worse decision she had made. She could have refused, allowed life to escape her. Se could have ended it all now, she could have let a defeated life go, leave people who didn't care for her.

It would have been so much better. No more acting like things would get better. No more fake smiles, no more useless laughing. No more acting like she was fine, smiling to cover her sad heartbroken expression, laughing to hide her cries of pain. It could have all stopped then and there, all she had to do was say one word.

No.

But, alas, she didn't.

Lilith smirked, she hadn't had a true pure smile since she was younger. In school, she smiled, and it looked real enough. Now days, it takes so much more to make her smirk, and most of her laughs were from cruel humor. Nothing she did these days were real. To her, life was a stage, and she was the great act. Hat was always enough, just act happy, just act like you silly.

As someone use to say, you could be the most broken person in the world, but, no one will notice if you smile and laugh along with the rest if the world.

"Lollipop, where are you!?" A loud voice yelled, cutting said girl out of her dark thoughts, the voices finally coming to an agreed silence.

She stayed quiet, only now noticing that the sun had fully set, leaving anyone unfamiliar and lost in this area.

She watched as the tall monochrome clown walked into the area, looking around like a blind man, hands held out in front of him, as he walked around, "Come on, Lollipop, I saw you fall out your window; and knowing that you're not one to defy Slenderman, you've got to be around here!"

"I'm right here." Lilith murmured, sliding out of the tree, her hood falling nicely to cover her face, "What do you want from me?"

LJ couldn't see anything other then the ground, but she could hear LJ's sober expression through his sigh, "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Lilith murmured, her voice nearly cracking, "Is there any other reason you came after me in the dark? You know ass well as I do that you could easily get loss out here."

"Pff, like that matters," LJ said, trying to hard to keep the mood up, "I mean, being loss out here doesn't matter much."

"You're avoiding my question." Lilith said, so close to snapping at him.

LJ sighed, "Slenderman wanted me to find you; he's worried."

Lilith nodded, "Right." She murmured, before shoving her hands into her pockets, "Let's get going."

LJ gave her a look, as the dark girl walked off, "Hey, Lollipop-."

"I've told you to stop calling me that." Lilith nearly snarled.

LJ couldn't help but feel a bit of fear spike up inside of him, "Alright, Lilith, is something wrong? You and Slenderman had a talk, right? Did he say something?"

"…that is none of your business." Lilith said quietly, the voices beginning to whisper again.

"You can't keep it in all of your life." LJ murmured, "If you need someone to talk to-."

"No thank you." Lilith said, being a bit louder, as the voices matched her volume. Her head was spinning, with all of these new voices.

"No, you need to listen." LJ insisted, grabbing her shoulders, "You can't keep it all in, you're going to end up ripping your self to shreds from the inside out."

"LJ, let me go, now." Lilith growled through grinded teeth, the voices becoming harsher.

"No, no until you get it." LJ said back, shaking Lilith around a bit, "You need someone to speak with, someone to trust with your thoughts-."

Lilith growled in a very feral way, before pushing him back, "Damn it, LJ! I'm fine! I don't need anyone, not now, not ever! Just stop trying, I'm a lost cause!" She yelled, finally loosing control.

She waited for him to say something, only to have two lanky arms wrap around her, pulling her close into a comforting hug, "Calm down, Lollipop." He murmured, resting the side of his head on hers, "Just let it all out, you'll be fine."

Lilith fought herself tooth to nail, fighting to keep it all in, "I'm f-fine." Lilith gasped out, "Now, let go; I have things I need to do before I g-go to sleep."

LJ sighed, before letting go, "If you insist right now, I'll back up. But, remember, I'm always-."

"Yeah, I know." Lilith cut in, before forging on, "Now, come on, we have to get back soon."

LJ watched the girl slowly disappear into the gloom, before shaking his head, "This girl…She needs help." He murmured, watching for a bit longer, before sighing, "She's just to stubborn to accept it." E said, before smiling, laughing to himself.

"Such a strong girl; that's why I love her."

* * *

 **And, more ships form, some die, all set sail.**

 **So, you must be wondering where I get the inspiration to write something as dark as this.**

 **I'll be honest, no better inspiration then your own life lessons.**

 **I'll admit, I'm as similar to Lilith as I am to Amy. I'm a total, Amy, always smiling, laughing, the life of the party. I'm there to make others smile, forget the shit of life, to have fun.**

 **But, that's just like a sort of cloak.**

 **I'd like to think that I hide it pretty well, but, I know that deep down inside, I'm a Lilith.**

 **I have so many problems in my head, in my life, but I keep quiet. It's my issues, no one needs to worry but me about it. Honesty, I try to laugh at myself, laugh at what I had to deal with, but, something I just can't laugh at.**

 **I've always been told to talk to someone, but I was never the best at sharing.**

 **But, now that I'm writing this, knowing that there are other people like me, like Lilith, are out there, I guess hat I feel safe sharing behind the knowledge that you probably don't know me.**

 **...With that said, I've had to pour out my heart for this rather short chapter, so I'll need some time until I come back. I'll get to it as soon as possible, but writing this just gave me the feels.**

 **But, no more of that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

 **Well, time next time, bye bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alrighty guys, another chapter!**

 **Amy: About time.**

 **Lilith: Get out of here, Stone.**

 **Amy: No! I don't have too! This is America, so I don't have to do shit.**

 **Lilith:...The hell is"America"?**

 **Amy:...Oh yeah, you're in a whole other fic-a-verse.**

 **Me: Hey, stop breaking down the fourth wall! That happened enough in your story.**

 **Amy: Well, my story was and is the best, so...It's to be expected.**

 **Lilith: If te best means that it ad a lot of typos, then I'm happy with being in your shadow.**

 **Me...(0_0)...Okay, you guys go talk about your feelings and shit in a corner, I have a story to write.**

 **Anyway, I know it's been a while since the OC's have came in to say hi, but Amy misses you guys as well, so, this works to for everyone! Yay!**

 **Anyway, let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

Lilith's limbs cracked, as she stretched, sitting up from bed. Even if she was a probation proxy, she still woke up early.

With nothing to really do, she grabbed a few knives, sitting back down on her bed, before throwing it at the bare wall. It felt nice, to imagine that, with each hit, she was hitting one of her problems.

She got three of the projectiles into the wall, before a knock came to the door, "What is it? I'm busy." Lilith shouted, throwing three at the wall at a time, before the door opened, the expressionless face of Jane on the other side.

"I'm just here to say that we're having a party later on today," Jane murmured, seeming as uncaring and monotone as usual, as she leaned on the doorway, black eyes staring holes into Lilith's.

"I'll make a mental note to stay out of the 'ball room'." Lilith murmured, before giving the emo-looking girl a look, "Anything else?"

Jane shook her head, "All I had to tell you was the fact that we'll be having a party during tonight for Sally's birthday, oh yeah, and a bunch of other pastas are coming over."

"Okay, thank you." Lilith murmured, before going back to throwing the knives, "You can leave now."

Any other person would of thought that Lilith had become more harsh, an angry shell of her former calm and quiet proxy, but after Lilith's talk with Slender, she became more to-herself, keeping to herself, locked in her room.

Being that her talk with her boss had been two days ago, the behavior had been seen ever since the morning of the first day.

At meal times, she'd stick to the corner of the room, not even bothering to sit down, simply grabbing a piece of bread before going back up to her room. The time that wasn't spent being awkwardly quiet in the dinning room was spent either in her room, where she tried to gather more information of Lizzie and what she can do, or, it was spent being outside.

It was true that she wasn't even allowed to go out alone, but that didn't include the mansion grounds, which expanded all the way into a lot of the surrounding forest. It was nice, to just step out of the mansion, it was like how she would go onto missions to escape the madness of the mansion, but it was, in a way, better now. Just sitting up in a branch on good days, or throwing a knife at a tree on infuriating ones.

Heck, even training alone with her scythe in a tree, growing stronger with each passing hour, it felt great.

Back to reality, Lilith groaned, as she got off of the bed, deciding to skip breakfast all together. She shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets, keeping her head low, even when she wore her mask and eye patch. She quickly opened up the door, quickly closing and locking up her room, before heading down the hall.

It's funny, how she'd lived in this mansion for nearly a month now, and it was only now that Lilith took the time to memorize a lot of the huge house. In seconds flat, Lilith was in the piano room, closing the door behind herself, before leaning on it.

After the trip to the cabin, it was a sort of unsaid thing, an unsaid "rule", if you will, that Lilith was able to play the piano when she wanted too.

Thank Sally for that.

Lilith opened up the single window, a single ray of sunshine casting down from outside, before she took a seat on the piano. She brushed her fingers over the keys softly, caressing every ivory key, before stabbing her fingers downward.

It was such a harsh tune, played quickly and loudly, as if every note was heaven calling down lightening down onto the earth. It sounded nice, but in a very sadistic way, like how some people think that babies crying is funny.

Even if the song only lasted for a few minutes, the last note resonated throughout the hallways, echoing down the halls.

Lilith only noticed now that she was breathing hard and harsh like the song, before she smiled, enjoying the nice stress reliever, before setting her fingers down onto the keys again, this tune a lot softer then the last, but it was in a very sad way.

The melody was the exact opposite from the last, which was really just an angry version of "Flight of the bumblebee".

I was a soft tune, a lullaby when she was younger, but now that she understood the lyrics and lived a pretty pitiful life, it was more of a painful memory.

But, a lot of these songs she'd learned by heart were painful memories.

 _If I die young bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Oh oh Oh oh_

It was a truly nice song, a nice melody, underlying tones, but it was just really, really sad.

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

 _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

 _Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

 _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, well_

 _I've had just enough time_

She was so caught up in the song, she didn't notice the one person standing behind her, leaning on the door frame, as he watched quietly.

 _If I die young bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, well_

 _I've had just enough time_

The song gave Lilith a sort of sickening satisfaction, to know that there were others who have had been forced to go through her pain.

 _And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

 _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

 _I've never known the lovin' of a man_

 _But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

 _There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

 _Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, well_

 _I've had just enough time_

The song was bringing Lilith close to tears, but she refused to crack. It was something that was suppose to be a happy moment, besides, she wouldn't want Lilith to cry over her death.

 _A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_

 _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

 _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

Lilith laughed bitterly, the following lyrics sounded exactly like something that. Simply swindle whoever she could, that's had her name all over it.

 _If I die young bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Oh oh_

 _The ballad of a dove_

 _Go with peace and love_

 _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

 _Save them for a time when your really gonna need them oh_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, well_

 _I've had just enough time_

With the ending, it was slow, the same note being left to slowly fade, before Lilith finally slumped over, a single tear trailing down her face, as a strangled sob forcing itself out of her throat, before the person behind her cleared his throat, "Umm, Lilith, are you busy?"

Lilith snapped her head up, staring at the eyeless killer, "Eyeless…No, I'm not, you can come in." She murmured. She could try as hard as she wanted to, it's impossible for her to be tough, stiff and stoic around Eyeless.

He was just too…Eyeless.

Eyeless nodded, walking in slowly, as if he was scared. But, due to the recent days, who wouldn't be? Lilith just seemed a lot more hostile now. He took a seat next to Lilith on the long bench-like chair, before looking down at the piano, "You know, b-before you came, Slenderman use to play on the piano often."

Lilith's eyebrow rose, "Oh, he did?"

Eyeless nodded, slowly, "Yeah, he did. I remember that I would watch, since he always left the door open."

Lilith nodded, before an idea struck, "Hey, Eyeless, do you know how to play the piano?"

The boy quickly shook his head, "Ah, no. Never had time."

"Do you wanna learn?" Lilith asked, scooting a bit closer, "When I was younger, my friend, Elizabeth, use to play. I learned by watching her, and my other friend, Mary, would help me learn songs."

Eyeless could feel his cheeks burning up, before he nodded, "Y-yeah, I'd l-love to!"

Lilith nodded, before moving over a bit more, gently grabbing his ice cold hands, "Okay, I'm going to teach you a very simple song, alright?"

Eyeless nodded, unable to form any words, as he was untrusting of his tongue to make any sounds besides squeaks, as Lilith's fingers wrapped around his hands, which were now shaking slightly.

Lilith was trying, but after a while, she got up, standing right behind him for better control, pressing onto his back so that she could see the keys.

Eyeless felt like he was gonna die right then and there, when yet another man made himself known.

"Jack, we still need help with setting up the lobby, and you decide that now is a good time for a private lesson? Shame on you, Jack."

Eyeless jumped, hearing the harsh tone coming from Painter making him feel like a dog that took a piss on the carpet, while Lilith looked up, "Good morning, Painter." Lilith said, brushing off her hoodie before standing up straight, "What are the plans for later on tonight?"

"We will be celebrating Sally's birthday tonight, as Jane has already hopefully informed you," Painter said, his voice sounding very superior with his faint British accent, "So, we'll be getting the living area ready."

Lilith nodded, "So, who is doing what?" She asked stiffly.

"We have the other three proxies on supermarket duty," Painter said, listing each one on his fingers, "Puppeteer is trying to distract the eight year old princess, Ben and LJ helping him, Jeff is fighting Jane, me, Eyeless are suppose to be helping the doctor decorate, and X is in his room."

Eyeless scoffed, "X is pretty lazy, for someone calling himself God."

"I haven't seen the guy in a while," Lilith murmured, more to herself then to the other two, "In fact, I haven't seen Silver or Red either."

Painter shrugged, "I heard that a lot of the gamer Creepypasta don't get out much, Ben being the most active since he haunts people, but X really has no reason to come out anymore thanks to Ben, and besides, Silver isn't much of a social person. Steven, being the caring person he was, he takes care of his little brother."

Lilith couldn't help but grow confused, "Steven?"

"Yeah, that's Red's formal name, his real one," Eyeless jumped in, "But, no one really uses it, especially to his face."

"Old names can bring up old problems." Lilith murmured in understanding, before Painter looked up at the clock, sighing.

"Eyeless, we still have a lot of work too do." He murmured, grabbing Eyeless by the ear, before dragging him out, 'Next time, when you want some alone time with Lilith, don't make it so that you get out of doing work; the good doctor already as a spine issue."

Lilith watched as Eyeless was pulled out, before sitting back down, thinking. She didn't know why, but she still felt like someone, or something, was watching her.

 _"Lilith."_

The proxy jumped a bit, before standing up, the Slenderman a few feet behind her, "Sir." Se said, with a small bow, hoping to hide her surprise, "What can I do for you?"

Slenderman looked down at her, Lilith swore that he was masking a look of pity, before saying, _"As you are aware, we will be holding Sally's birthday tonight. However, she has a request from you."_

"Yes, sir." Lilith said, waiting for the demand.

 _'You know that Sally adores you like an elder sister; but being how you don't show an intent on going to the party, she has requested that you use your skill on the piano for entertainment."_

Lilith cringed, not wanting to go through with it one bit. She could play, yes, but she was stage fright. Never the less, he was waiting for an answer, "…Yes, sir; I'll get prepared." Lilith murmured, quickly making her way for the door, before stopping, "Is there anything else you need, sir?"

Slenderman merely shook his head, before watching Lilith vanish behind the door, walking as quickly as possible without looking like she was being chased. Once she disappeared behind her door, Slenderman sighed, mentally of course, before turning around to walk back into his office, a and on his head.

Meanwhile, Lilith let out an irritated groan, before going through one of her many drawers. She knew that it was around here somewhere…Here it is!

She pulled out an white binder, the original color lost to time, but it was still held in one piece due to the number of duct tape strips and staples. Inside, many new-looking papers sat in sheet protectors. She looked through the pages, each one bringing a different memory, some were great, nearly enough to make her laugh, but most nearly made her cry, "…I'm going to guess that Sally doesn't care much for Mozart, so, I'll have to find something more modern…I'll probably play some Owl city…" She murmured, arranging her papers around, before a knock came to her door.

Lilith sighed, her eye twitching slightly, "What is it?" Lilith asked, opening the door, only to be grabbed, a hand over her mouth.

She screamed out in muffled protest, slightly dizzy from the sudden Slender walk, as she attempted to bite down on the attackers hands, before a feminine yet deep voice said, "Now, honey, you're not helping me much here."

Lilith sighed, before calmly reaching up to remove the long fingers from her mouth, "Trender, if you wanted to talk, you could have just said so. I'm normally not one to enjoy being kidnapped."

Trenderman nodded, one hand on his waist, while the other was on his forehead. Lilith found it hard to restrain herself from comparing him to a teenage girl trying to decide what to wear, "Honey, I know you don't and I know you're busy, but you're going to be going to a party tonight!"

Lilith gave him a masked look, looking over the closed door, wishing that it were open; it would make her escape from the fashionista, "And so?"

"I've seen your wardrobe; you have nothing to wear to a party!" Trender gasped, falling down to one knee as if he was stabbed, "No dresses, no blouses, nothing!"

"…Trender, I'm a proxy." Lilith stated.

Trenderman nodded, arms crossed, "And so?"

"I kill for a living, Trender…I have no reason, whatsoever, to wear anything nice, nor do I WANT to wear anything nice." Lilith groaned out, seriously questioning his brain as much as his sexuality.

"But tonight is the night of a party!" Trender said, once again looking over dramatic, as he grasped Lilith's shoulders, "You need to look go!"

"I don't intend on staying for long." Lilith murmured, "I'm only there for a few minutes to play some songs, then leave."

"Then I'll make your few minutes of stardom fabulous." Trender insisted, before waving his left hand across the sky, "Glitter. Glitter everywhere."

"Umm…How about no?" Lilith said, laughing nervously, trying to back up, only to have Trender's nails dig into her shoulders.

"Slenderman said that you had to."

Lilith sighed, no way to get out of it now, "…You know, if you told me that earlier, we could have avoided this whole talk."

If Trenderman could smile, I'm betting that he would, before he ripped Lilith's mask off, "Now then, I'm dying to see you in a nice dark purple!"

"Hey, the hell?" Lilith yelled, jumping for her mask, only to have Trender hold it out of reach.

"You'll be all dressed up tonight, which means that you've got to use make-up." Trender replied, before shrugging, as if it wasn't a big deal to him, "I'll make you look fabulous."

Lilith growled, and for once, nothing hid the face that she was full on baring her teeth, "…Make. It. Quick."

* * *

The party had just started, and just in time as well. Many guests had arrived, at least double the amount of pastas that lived under the roof the party was held in. The wooden walls of the large lobby-like living room were covered in pink curtains to give the feel of a sort of pink palace, while a new crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

The room was as lively as ever, so many people in the very place left others to feel the sort of burn of raw power.

Sally came down the stairs, smiling, as she spread her arms, "Hiya guys, welcome to my birthday party!" She yelled, causing many people to erupt into claps and cheering, "I'm so glad you guys could make it, and I hope you all enjoy!" She said, before running down the stairs, giggling as the many female pastas began to complement the dress.

On a table to the right, near the door to the dinning room and kitchen, a table of snacks sat. Ben was leaning on the wall close to the area, smirking and smiling, as many familiar faces walked in, "Hey, Herobrine, how's it been?"

A man with a good tan and brown messy hair gave the ghost a look, dusting off his teal shirt, before pulling his jeans up a bit, "Good evening to you as well, Ben."

Ben smirked, "How's it been; haunting that wannabe 3D game of yours? What's it called again? Mind craft?"

Herobrine growled lightly, his white eyes glowing brightly, "You know very well what my gam is called; however, I'd like to know, is it true that Slenderman has obtained a female proxy?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah, Lilith Shadows. Nice girl, really quiet and to herself though."

Herobrine nodded, "It would seem that X was, for once, filled with truth rather then crap." He muttered to himself, before waving, "Until later on tonight, Ben; I do expect an invitation to the videogames after all of this.

Ben smirked, shooting him with hand guns, "You got it, man!" He yelled, as he watched the Minecraft character disappear into the mob.

Around this time, the center of the room had been cleared, as the pastas waiting for the dance to begin. A piano sat in a father corner of the room, being the same one from upstairs, but no one walked over to take a seat.

The guests began to grow a bit weary, waiting for what seemed like hours, before footsteps could be heard.

Everyone looked up, as a girl walked down the staircase. Her hair only came to just below her shoulders, but some of it was braided into a tiara-like crown over her head, tiny diamonds embedded into her hair, as it seemed to be curled to perfection. She wore a dark purple dress with many black jagged patterns, the sleeves long enough to end at her wrists, which were painted a nice dark red. The skirt of the dress expanded as it went down, ending right before her ankles, where her black high heels began to poke out, toe nails also a deep red. She had dark red make-up, which only brought more attention to her face, much to her disliking. She wasn't even allowed to wear her eye patch, so, for the first time, many people saw her real face. Mind you, it was covered in make up, but it still wasn't a mask.

Lilith growled inwardly, as she watched LJ snap a picture. He'd surly never let her live this one down.

She walked over to the piano, each step as long as possible, but also as elegant as she could manage. She wasn't one to wear high heels, and for a good reason. They're hard to walk in.

Like, really hard.

Finally, Lilith sat down at the piano, opening her binder which, thanks to Puppeteer, had already been placed on the piano.

She stretched her fingers, opening to the desired page, before playing. It was a nice piece, starting with a bit of mystery to the air, but slowly made itself known.

Lilith smiled softly, watching as Sally's expression brightened up. Lilith, knowing a lot about Sally, had chosen a perfect songs.

Disney princess songs.

It started with Cinderella's "A dream is a wish your heart makes", and it would seem as if the rest of them were into it. Many pastas danced in couples across the floor, as the songs would change from one to another in smooth transitions.

It went from a dream to Once upon a dream, quickly bending in with the undertones of Be our guest.

The song had been a remix that Mary had created on her spare time, working to combine every Disney song she knew, all into one song. It had taken her and Lilith so long, but it was so worth it.

The full song took nearly fifteen minutes to finish, before Lilith got up, turned around, and bowed.

To her surprise, many claps filled the air, as smiles and shouts of congratulations and encores came about.

But, before anything else could happen, Slenderman walked out of the kitchen, his presence so strong that everyone immediately faced him.

 _"I'd like to be the first to say happy birthday to Sally,"_ He started, even at an occasion as simple as a birthday, he was still so formal, _"And now, for the main event, the revealing of the cake."_

Many watched with big eyes, as Masky and Hoodie pushed a cart out of the kitchen, many gawking in surprise. It had been shaped as a huge pink castle, with many princess painted into the sides and windows.

Sally clapped, jumping up and down, before running up to hug Slenderman's leg, "It's beautiful! Thank you, daddy!" Sally yelled.

Lilith smiled lightly, a bit annoyed by the crowd as they cooed, before Slenderman carried Sally up, nodding to Lilith, who took a seat back at the piano.

In seconds, the "Happy Birthday" song filled the air, many people, both good and bad singers, sang along. All the while, sally watched with big eyes and a huge smile, before blowing out the candles.

It was silent for a few seconds, before Ben yelled, "Well? What are we waiting for!? Let's eat!"

Just like that, a crowd surrounded the cart, nearly ripping the cake to shreds, but not before Slender got Sally a piece.

Lilith smiled at the scene, before sitting back down, going right back to the piano. She began to play other classics, like "Moonlit Sonata", and one of her personal favorites, "Rondo Romantica", before a smiling Sally came by, lifting her arms up, "Lilith, thank you so so much!"

Lilith laughed, finishing up the song, before bending down, hugging Sally, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Sally nodded, before looking over to the dance floor, "You know, I asked a few others to play some music, so maybe you can take a break! Hang out and enjoy the party!"

Lilith's eyes led a slight cringe, "I don't mingle very well, Sally."

Sally shrugged, before pointing over to Slenderman, "Neither does daddy!" She said. Lilith looked over, and sure enough, Slenderman was standing in a corner, seeming to speak with Doctor Smile, who was wearing a white suit with bloody hand prints on it.

"Everyone is so dressed up." Lilith murmured, only now seeing that many of these pastas were dressed pretty elegantly.

Sally nodded, before her eyes widened, "Oh, Painter and Puppeteer are back! Go on, Lilith; they'll play music! Enjoy yourself!"

Sure enough, the two "Older-brother" Creepypastas were walking down the stairs, Painter holding his hands behind his back, while Puppeteer carried what seemed to be a violin case.

Lilith was very reluctant, but agreed soon after when Sally's eyes began to tear up, "Alright, I'll stay around."

"Yay!" Sally yelled, before rushing off into the crowd. Lilith rolled her eyes, but held a smile on her face, as she walked around, trying to look as un-awkward as possible.

"Looking fine, lollipop."

Of course it wouldn't last.

Se turned around to see the lanky clown had dressed in a black and white stripe suit, a black rose in his breast pocket. He held a grin, "A nice dress, my little candy, but a bit revealing, don't you think?"

"If I had my way, I wouldn't even both being here right now." Lilith murmured, but all malice in her words were gone, "You don't seem like the guy to try and make small talk, you're here for something."

LJ grinned, "Right to the point, I see."

"Well? Spit it out then," Lilith sighed, before hearing soft music play, "What do you want?" She asked, before looking to the side.

Painter had replaced her, playing the piano, but Puppeteer, the same slang-using, gangster-wannabe Puppeteer, was playing the violin.

It would seem as if Strings was holding out on her all along.

Stuck in her mind, she nearly missed what LJ asked for, but after a while, I rang in her head true and clear.

"May I have your first dance, Shadows?"

Lilith looked at him, ready for him to begin laughing as if he'd made a great joke, but his expression remained sober, "Umm, sure. I don't know how to dance."

"Don't worry, lollipop," LJ murmured, taking her smooth hand into his own claw-like one, before leading her to the "dance floor", "Believe it or not, I learned a thing of two from ol' tall and faceless."

Lilith nearly scowled, before placing one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand, "So, during this night and only this night, you know how to dance, and Puppeteer can play the violin. Next, you're going to tell me that Ben is tall."

Rather then making a comeback, LJ merely smiled, before leading her around. It would seem as if Lilith was wrong about the clown, he turned out to be a pretty fine dancer. But, then again, this was Lilith's first time.

"You should dress like tat more often," LJ said with a smirk, "You look lovely."

"I shouldn't; it would be a waste of time." Lilith replied, as LJ spun her around, "Besides, blood doesn't look elegant on a dress."

LJ shrugged, "Well, now that you can't leave on missions, maybe you can play dress up more often."

Just like that, Lilith stopped, eyes wide for a second, before going back to a void of dark blue. She let go of LJ, backing up, before turning around fully to walk away; leaving the clown confused.

"…Was it something I said?"

Lilith spent the rest of the party in the shadows, watching from afar, engaging in small talk for a few minutes, before being forgotten by the pasta, as an old friend walked into the talk.

She smiled towards Silver, having the same expression returned, before Red, or Steven, said something stern, walking away, only to leave Silver to cast Lilith one last sad look, before floating after his brother up the stairs.

Lilith was happy when the party neared its end, when a cold shiver ran up her spine. Lilith turned around quickly, before curtsying, "Master; how have you been?"

 _"Sensational,"_ He replied, his tone as cold and dark as usual, which made it hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but at the moment, something about it seemed a bit off, _"And you?"_

"Phenomenal," Lilith murmured, somewhat pleading for a stranger to walk in and take Slenderman away from her, "But, I'll admit, I was never one to really enjoy parties."

 _"It is understandable. But, I must give you praise for your work on the piano, an exquisite job."_

Lilith nodded, the praise so foreign to her, "Thank you, sir."

Slenderman nodded, before looking up at the huge clock, mounted right above the staircase, _"It would seem as if this party will soon come to an end."_

Lilith nodded, slightly relived, "It would seem so." Lilith murmured, wondering how the hell she'd get all of the make up off of herself.

 _"May I have the honor of having your last dance of this evening?"_

Lilith looked up at her master with a bit of hidden horror, as Slenderman bowed like the gentleman he was, his hand outstretched. It had grown quiet, as many eyes watched with mockery and jest, waiting for her answer.

Taking it as a silent order, Lilith slowly placed her hand into his own freezing one, "Of course, sir." Sue said quietly, before following Slenderman onto the dance floor.

Everyone else had cleared off, leaving the two alone. Being so much shorter, only Lilith's finger tips grazed the front if his shoulder, while his arm was bent a bit more so that Lilith wouldn't be suspended in the air.

Lilith groaned inwardly, as awkward as she was, she felt it to be a bit comfortable, unsure why, before the music began.

Slenderman, unlike LJ, didn't only know what he was doing. He also seemed to be able to judge what would happen next, giving him time to plan the next move, all while holding Lilith a bit to close for comfort. Not that she could complain; fore if she did, she was better off dead.

Slowly, Slenderman became a bit more relaxing and calming to Lilith, as if his mind were inviting her to curl up and take a nap. It took a few seconds to notice why. With each passing moment, the taller beings body grew warmer, seeming to have that gravity that pulled her in.

Lilith's head was now resting on his chest, and it was then when the sound hit.

Ba-bump.

A heartbeat.

The Slenderman had a fricken heart.

Before she could ask any questions, the song ended. Slenderman bowed, before teleporting away, most likely to his room. Lilith stood there, awe struck, when Ben came up behind her, smirking, "Well, that was cute. The master dancing with the servant; this is starting to sound like an anime."

Lilith scowled inwardly, her face kept in its monotone expression, before se walked away, "Not now, Bennifer; I need to get this crap off of me."

Ben gave her a sly wiggle of the eye brow, "You know, if you need help, I'd be more then happy to-."

"Not a chance, ghost boy."

Ben gave Painter, who had just walked over from the piano, a look, before his hands went up, "Dude, I was joking, chill."

Painter growled, pulling at the sleeves of his cyan blue suit, Puppeteer right behind him in a golden and black one, "Well, I'm not joking when I say I'll find a way to bring you back to life-."

"Aww, thanks man!"

"-Then proceed to kill you by my own hands."

"…Oh…"

Puppeteer laughed, "Don't listen to him, he's just having girl issues."

Ben's eyes lit up, "Ah yes, Angel didn't show up, did she?"'

Once again, before Lilith could ask, Painter scowled, pushing them out of the way as he headed upstairs. Puppeteer laughed, running after him, while Ben followed, wanting to join the fun.

Lilith watched for a few seconds, before following after them, quickly going into her room, before closing and locking the door behind her.

She quickly took off the make up, undid her hair, and took off the dress, before lying in bed, having changed into her black tank top and shorts. She made a mental note to return the dress, the thing was so big it took up a lot of space in her one wooden closet, before sitting down in the window, her back pressed again the frame, her left leg hanging out, as she watched the guests leave.

She'd thought about sleeping, but that would be close to impossible, due to the fact that Ben was holding what seemed to be a gaming sleepover, so for the next eight hours, all Lilith heard were bombs going off, guns, and a lot of cursing from someone who sounded a lot like X.

Lilith couldn't help but smile a bit, but the curve slowly faded from her mouth, as she looked up at the line where the trees turned into asphalt and houses, watching the area with a sort of blank glazed over expression she trademarked, before sliding both feet to dangle outside, her side leaning onto the side of the inner window, and stayed like that for what seemed like hours, trapped in her mind, as the voices chatted, using her head as a chat room.

Thankfully, she fell asleep, her figure sluggishly leaning on the window, looking more like a dead body hanging out of a room then a proxy.

* * *

 **A great way to end the chapter, don't you think?**

 **Amy: Dead bodies...yep, I speak for Sin when I say that this is good.**

 **Lilith: I personally like how you've decided to tell my story, you explain in great detail, but you hide so much from the reader. The only way to know what will happen next is to get into your head, but even then, they'd be lost. You've got a twisted mind.**

 **Me: And I'm damn proud of it.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, be sure to leave a review, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Till then, bye bye~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alrighty then guys, let's going back in time!**

 **Lol, I just noticed that all allof the 7th chapters (7, 17, and this one), they're all for Teenage Alois. I swear, I didn't mean to write it like that.**

 **Weird tho, isn't it?**

 **Anyway, no more stalling, let's move on!**

* * *

Alois groaned, as she woke up, her head feeling like it had been hit with a truck, then ran over the make sure to spill her brain matter all over the place. But, just like a truck, last nights memories seemed to just run up to her and slap her in the face.

Alois sat, the sun rising, painting her wide eyes and sullen expression, as her still bloodied hands pulled at her hair. She let out small cries of pain, only to have the feeling leave just as quick.

She didn't know why, but she felt as if this feeling was so familiar to herself. She tried to remember, but all she saw was a teenage boy, on his knees, bleeding. He had no head, as the body bled out on the dark concrete ground.

She felt oddly content with the small memory, but as soon as it had come, it was gone. Alois looked herself over, that same cold shiver running down her spine, before she forced herself to get up.

She forced a smile to come across her face, "Okay, breath, just breath…Okay, I escaped the Slenderman…Lead people to there deaths…Killed an asshat…"Alois smiled, but if you were to look at it closely, you'd think that she had pins shoved into her mouth to hold it wide and open, "Well, I need to get to school!"

Alois quickly forced herself off of the moth eaten mattress, quickly changing into her black trench coat, the sides a bit slick with a certain dark red liquid, before pulling her bag over her shoulder, before looking at her weapon.

The scythe was something that she hadn't seen since Mary took it away. She remembered that her, Elizabeth and Mary had gone out right after…something happened. It was something big, but she couldn't remember it.

Alois shook her head, shaking the memory away, before pulling the mattress over the weapon, hiding it well. She changed into a black tank top and shorts, along with her black sneakers, before heading out of her room, down the stiars.

Alois quickly walked out of the door, giving the knocked out soon to be hangover Hannah a look, before walking out of the house.

As she walked to school, she swore that someone, or something, was watching her. But, every time she turned around, no one was there, just the wind that blew by.

Alois shivered, pulling the coat over her shoulders, she swore that the wind sounded like Troy's happy yet cruel laugh.

As soon as she arrived on the school grounds, the tense air only got worse. All around, many people wore black, which made her blend in, for once. Girls walked in groups of three, holding handkerchiefs over there red swollen eyes, as the clouds above began to darken and churn.

Alois ignored them all, flashing smiles to some acquaintances, only to gain dark cold looks, or to be ignored herself.

Finally, in homeroom, it happened.

Alois sat at her desk, reading, when the door was slammed open. Alois looked up from her piano sheet music, only to be caught off guard, as Connor and Aiko ran into the room, Aiko's mascara running, while Connor simple looked annoyed, tired, and lain-old crappy.

Alois cringed, waiting for them to come over and give her hell, only to have him walk over to a different teenage guy, who was reading until Connor slapped his book out of his hand, grabbing the poor kid by the collar, before throwing him across the room, "YOU ASS!" He yelled.

Aiko merely watched, her two other friends helping her stay on her two feet, while Connor proceeded to hurt the nameless boy, punching him in the face so hard that the boy was knocked out, his nose bleeding when Connor didn't stop.

The teacher, who had finally come on of her shock, finally came over, "Connor, what is the meaning of this?"

"HE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY BROTHERS DEATH!" Connor screamed, Alois catching that light hint of insanity in his eyes, "I KNOW IT!"

The teacher, Ms. Sakamura, sighed, "Look, Connor, we are all aware of the loss of your brother; but you can't take your anger out on others."

"BE SILENT, BITCH!" Connor yelled.

Ms. Sakamura sighed, before pressing a few buttons in on her keyboard, seeming to frantically type a message, before standing up, standing between the boy on the ground and Connor, "Connor, you are not allowed to be saying words such as that."

Alois could see the look in his face, he was slowly snapping. Alois hated it, but she could tell what was going on in his head. He was lost in his head at the moment, part of him knew that was Troy was dead, but another part of him was still trying to recover from the fact that Troy was dead. He seemed to be stuck in some form of half denial.

Alois herself felt like she should be happy, she should rub it in his face, after everything that they had done to her, but the smart part of her held her back. She watched, as two security guards walked into the room, right as Connor lost it again, "LOOK, I KNOW HE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH TROY'S MURDER! THE VOICES IN MY HEAD TOLD ME SO! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

The guards of the school gave each other a look, before nodding, each of them grabbing one of Connor's arms, while said boy wiggled around, screaming, "LET GO OF ME, I HAVE TO AVENGE HIS DEATH!" Connor yelled, before whipping his head around, finally meeting eyes with Alois. Just like that, he went into a berserk fit, thrashing about, "SHE WAS THERE, SHE'S THE REASON TROY'S DEAD! SHE AND THE FACELESS MAN! SHE'S WITH THEM, SHE'S NOT HUMAN!"

Ms. Sakamura sighed, watching as Connor was dragged out of the room, Aiko acting like a sort of lost sheep, following them out, her two others friends trying to hold her back, but failed and raced after the glossed-eyed girl, "I can't believe that there lives were ruined that fast. It was only yesterday that they were at the top of the school, and now, they're broken."

Alois nodded, unwilling to say anything else, before the bell rang. She sighed, picking up her bag, before going on with her day.

All of her other classes seemed dull, and by lunch time, she knew why. No one was pushing her around, no one tried to take control of her, no one bullied her, for once.

All of the popular people were sitting in the same place, but unlike every other day, they were all quiet. When Alois passed by, she saw that they all held the same wide eyed expression, looking like Troy without that insane glint. They looked like they were sad, but they weren't going crazy on sorrow and the want for revenge.

* * *

"Ms. Adams, please pay attention."

Alois shook her head, "Sorry, mister; I've just got a lot on my mind."

Mr. Brown sighed, wanting to say something, only to sigh, "Ms. Adams, you'll be saying after school tomorrow."

Any other day, she would have questioned the guy, questioning why the hell she'd stay when, for once, she did what she was suppose to do; be quiet. But, today being different, Alois merely nodded, before going back to taking notes in her notebook.

Right when the class ended, Alois didn't move at all, as Mr. Brown snatched away her notebook, before sighing, "Is something wrong, Ms. Adams?"

Alois nodded, "I'm feeling simply wonderful on this fine evening."

"I don't appreciate sarcasm from you or anyone else, Ms. Adams."

"Well, then…What gave me away?"

Mr. Brown opened up the book, showing her all of the calculus notes, "You've been taking notes."

"You've been eating all of the cookies in the cafeteria; tell me something I don't know."

Mr. Brown cringed, but still noticed something wrong. The fire in Alois's eyes were dim, still there, but just barley, "Alois, are you okay?"

"I'm feeling great." Alois said, trying to smile, but it ended up looking like a pained grinding of her teeth.

"Don't tell me that this has affected you as well," Mr. Brown sighed, for once, he was concerned that the girl was silent, "Alois, you're the happiest person I know; don't allow this to bring you down as well."

"Funny, I also happen to be a great actor," Alois said, before throwing on a wondrous smile, "Or so I'm told."

Mr. Brown sighed, before looking outside, "Alois, did you have something to do with Troy's…departure?"

Just like that, Alois's face went stone cold, before she stood up, "I'm sorry, Mr. Brown, but I need to get going."

Mr. Brown's eyes went wide, as Alois nonchalantly packed up her things, "Y-you can't be s-serious, Ms. Adams!" He stuttered, her stone cold expression only went on with his suspicion to grow, "I'll have to call the cops on you, Ms. Adams!" He growled, going for his phone, as Alois walked out as if everything was perfectly normal.

"Just like Helen." Mr. Brown muttered angrily, calling 911 quickly, as he watched Alois walked back home, "Sucha bright man, but he just...He was never right in the mind."

Finally, the dialing stopped, "...911, what is your emergency?"

"Hi, I need help, I've just come in contact with a teen killer; she's behind the death of Troy; I know where she is heading; and I need back up, maybe even call the guardian. Her name is Alois Adams."

* * *

Alois tried to act cool, tried to act casual, but she could feel eyes behind her, cold deceiving eyes that seemed to bore into her soul. She'd turn around, but, no one would be there.

It wasn't long until Alois finally saw the porch of her house, and for once, she ran for it. She unlocked the door, quickly walking in, before closing the door behind her, breathing in and out quickly.

She ran upstairs, knowing that Mr. Brown would have called the cops at the very least, so she only had so much time.

She ran into her room, ripping open her bag, before grabbing a few things, looking over all of her stuff, before earing the door opened behind her.

Alois turned around quickly, keeping her cold stone expression, as Hannah walked in, "Hannah, can I help you with something?"

Hannah nodded, clasping her hands behind her back, "Well, Alois, I've got something to talk to you about."

Right off the bat, Alois could tell that something was up. Hannah was acting a bit too nice, "What is it, Hannah?" Alois asked.

Hannah's smile quickly faded, as she leaped out at her, a kitchen knife in her hand. Alois yelled, grabbing her wrist, before throwing her too the side. Hannah's eyes narrowed, before she stood up, "I got a call, and guess what? It would seem as if you're being framed for murder." Hannah said, before placing a hand on her face, "Finally, I have a reason to rid of you."

"Why did you adopt me in the first place?" Alois yelled, trying to waste time, as she figured what to do.

"It was a mistake, it was all a mistake!" Hannah yelled, an insane glint in her eyes, "I was suppose to get a random pick, it was cheaper and I'd still get a little bitch to clean my house, but then, I got stuck with you! You're a worthless, unnecessary waste of space, you murdering crazy motherfucker!"

Alois ran for it, leaving her bag behind, before rushing down the stairs. Hannah growled, coming right after her, before tackling her down the stairs, grabbing her neck, as she forced Alois's head back, colliding with the ground at the end of the stairway.

Alois thrashed around, making wild grabs for anything on the ground, but only clothing was scattered all over the dirty house.

Hannah held Alois down, holding her down by the neck, while her knife was held in her other hand, eyes wide with excite, "I have at least half an hour to do what I want to you before the cops arrive; half an hour to show you how much you've messed up my life."

"How the hell did I mess up your life when all I got from you was abuse?" Alois yelled, only to have Hannah clock her clenched fist back, before knocking her full force in the face.

"Be quiet, you bitch!" Hannah yelled, "You're the reason he broke up with me!" Hannah yelled, another punch to her face, "You're the reason I couldn't have the money to get my drugs, I had to waste money on your school budget!" Hannah yelled again, one more punch, before breathing in and out, her chest heaving.

"You done yet?" Alois hissed, before spitting blood up at her face.

Hannah growled, wiping the blood off of her face, before smiling, her nails digging into her neck, as the knife got close to her face, "That was a mistake, Alois…Now I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Alois began to panic, as the knife traced her lips, "Should I ruin your mouth? Then, I'll be able to make you quiet; you won't be able to make out with anyone; not that anyone would want you." Hannah murmured. Alois simply glared at her, never breaking her stone cold expression, only to flinch when the blade began to trace her left eye.

"No, I'll ruin those dark blue eyes first," Hannah said quietly, digging a bit deeper to draw a bit of blood, before raising it up high, "To be honest, I've always been a bit jealous of those eyes of yours, but now, I can't be jealous of a bloody pulp in your eyes socket now, can I?"

Alois could only hold her eyes wide open, before Hannah's hand came down, the knife digging into her left eye.

Alois flipped her head back, screaming in pain. It burned so much, as the blade went into her eye, slowly cutting it open. All she could see in her left eye was pure red, before her vision slowly faded, all she could see was blood red, a really dark red.

Alois couldn't stop screaming, the only thing to muffle the noise being Hannah's other hand, as she shuffled the blade around in her eye, "Do you enjoy it, Alois? Hell, of course you don't, not as much as I do!" Hannah said, before sighing, taking her hand off of the hilt, leaving the blade in, "I'm surprised, Alois; really, I am. I can't believe that this didn't kill you, but hey, you're still alive! I can make your life hell, before I tell the police I did this to you in 'self defense'."

Alois wanted to make a witty comeback, but all that came out of her mouth was a gargled whimper, her only good eye wide with pain and terror. She felt scared, very scared. But, deep down inside, she felt a burning anger. She felt a want, no, a need to make her feel the same. No, Alois wanted to make her feel worse, she wanted her to die.

A shiver went up Hannah's spine, as something whispered in her ear. Hannah sat up, confused, as the shadows around them swirled, wispy tendrils lashing out, of at least, that's what she saw, "W-what's going o-on!?" Hannah yelled, standing up, before backing away, "Y-you! You're doing this! M-make it stop!"

Alois groaned, the pain slowly numbing, before standing up. She gripped the knife, cringing, before ripping it out, spraying her blood everywhere, before she let out a pained scream. Hannah watched, eyes wide, as Alois held the knife in her hand, eyes narrowed, while blood fell out of her eye, trailing down her face, before coming to drip on the floor, "W-what…What are y-you?"

"I'm your worse nightmare." Alois whispered, before throwing the knife forward. She had used a bit much force, being how the blade went right through her head, then forced her back into the wall behind, pinning her brain-first into the wall.

Alois breathed in deeply, before sighing. He pain was still there, but the pure adrenaline kept her going. Thinking quickly, she ripped off her trench coat, the very thing that she had held close for so long, dropping it to the round to mop up the blood, before ripping it in many different areas. Each tear hurt, but she had to act quickly. She ran upstairs, tossing her torn coat over the mattress, making it look like she had something to hide on the bed. It could bye her a few more minutes to get out.

She left her bag behind, knowing that, with where she was going, se wouldn't need anything but her scythe. She grabbed said weapon, griping it tightly, going back downstairs.

She ran into the bathroom, looking at her eye, before cringing. It was a bloody pulp, with hints of dark blue in the red, the eyeball cut in many different areas. She didn't have the time or experience to clean it, so she began to go through the drawers, ripping out many different ones, before she found it.

Years ago, she had created her own costume as a fourth grader, a mysterious masked murderer. But, due to Hannah being a bitch. She hadn't been allowed to go. Se had the costume kept away, with two different head dresses. One was a mask for the whole costume, a black mask with a circle and an X going through it over the left eye. Alois couldn't help but laugh bitterly, taking it out, along with the eye patch. The idea of the eye patch was to wear if the mask ever got hard to breathe in, but that wasn't the thing at the moment.

She quickly put the eye patch over her eye, before slipping the mask over, looking at it in the mirror, before nodding. Only one thing remained. She took out a pair of scissors. She gave her hair a look, before grabbing a handful of it, cutting it off until it was a ragged cut right below her shoulders.

Perfect.

One her way out, something on the ground caught her eye. A dark red hoodie, sprawled out on the ground. It had a lo of dirt and grim on it, as if Hannah had tried to scrub the floor with it, but it also had a sort of trigger to it, a memory trigger if anything, as if she'd seen that somewhere.

With a few seconds of hesitation, she grabbed it, "Well, I'll need something if I get cold out there." She murmured, before walking out, closing the door behind her, before sprinting off into the forest.

* * *

Right as the line of trees had come into sight, police sirens had sounded. Alois cursed lightly, not expecting the police at her house so quickly, as she picked up the place, her scythe swinging at her side, as she ran into the forest.

Just as she faded into the trees, a flashlight had been turned on, right onto her figure.

Someone let out a loud shout, alerting his friends that she was running into the forest, before running in after her. She ran faster, taking quick turns, slowly leading them deeper and deeper into the maze-like forest.

I was like a game of hide and see, if the people seeking you had guns and were ready to shoot you.

Alois yelped, as she tripped on a root, looking around frantically. No lights, for now. Alois let out a strangled breath, crying slightly, before forcing herself to get back up, going back into her run. She couldn't stop, can't stop running, never stop running.

Cold chills ran down her spine, but she ignored it, as she kept running. The material of the eye patch was rubbing against the remains of her left eye, but she had to ignore that as well. She shadows were whispering dark thoughts, but she tossed all of those aside, as she forced herself to run faster.

Just like a bullet, static hit her head, making her drop her scythe, holding her head, as she dropped to her knees. She could heard footsteps, before forcing herself to grab her weapon, rising to only her knees, before falling back over, feeling blood drop down her nose, as she clutched her head.

 _"Such a strong will."_

Alois was sure that she was losing her head, only to have the static subside. She forced her self to look up, but immediately wished that she hadn't.

With a face of nothing, simply a white slab of stone, he was tall, wearing a crisp black suit, and a red tie.

The Slenderman.

Alois rose, making a grab for her weapon, only to have it grabbed by another hand, or no, a tendril that had popped out of it's back. It, no, he chuckled lowly, _"Even when you are this injured, you still hold that fighting spirit. Perfect."_

Alois gave him a look, before backing away, maybe she could just turn and run-

 _"Don't try to run, or I promise you a quick death."_

Alois sighed, before mustering up her courage, "Well, what do you want with me? I mean, if you're going to kill me, just get it over with."

The being tilted his head to the side, as if waiting for her to go on.

Alois sighed, "I mean, I'm on the run, I killed someone, and now they're after me. I can't go back, so if I die out here, just going silent and untraced, it'll be a great help for me." Alois held herself together, before standing straight up, hands held out, "So, if you're going to kill me, all I can ask is that you do it quickly."

They both looked each other over, before another tendril snaked over to her mask, which had fallen off of her face. He inspected it closely, before looking her over, _"Tell me, child, what is your name? You've dubbed yourself Alois, correct?"_

Alois gulped, "Y-yes."

The Slenderman nodded, _"I can assume that you already know me, correct?"_ He asked, gaining a silent nod, _"Good, then that means that I can go over my proposal."_

Alois tilted her head to the side, "A deal?" She questioned, before wincing. Far away, almost hidden by the trees, lights could be seen, flashlights.

 _"Yes. Alois, I've been watching you for a long time now, and now that you're wanted, I see no better time then to offer my help to you. It's a simple deal, you will live forever in this state of age, enduring pain, but nothing on this earth can kill you, besides a blade you draw against yourself. You will serve me, become my proxy and I will grant you protection. Whatever happens, you WILL serve me to your final breath. Now, dear Alois, do we have a deal?"_

Alois thought it over, but time was not her friend, as the lights got brighter. In a frantic act, she nodded, "Deal!"

Slenderman gave her a look, _"Are you sure, child?"_

In determination, Alois ripped off her eye patch, the blood still fresh, as it fell down her eye. Even yet, Slenderman couldn't help but admire the determination in her eyes, "Sir, I swear on my life, I will be the best proxy yet."

 _"You've given yourself a high bar to reach, child."_ The Slenderman said, before holding out his hand, right over her left eye, _"But granted, you've promised yourself to me, you've dedicated yourself to me."_

Alois cringed, as he placed his hand over her left eyes, screaming internally, as a raging burn was felt from his hand, seeming to slowly burn away her soul, or rather, branding it. She felt like her left eye, or what remained, was on fire, burning into her skull, into her mind.

 _"With this mark I set into your eye, you are mine and mine alone; no other will ever have you. Is that understood?"_

Finally, he removed his and, the burning finally coming to an end, before Alois opened her left eye, surprised that sight had been restored, before grinning up at the faceless man, "Yes, sir, Thank you, sir." Alois said, before bowing, "I'd hate to ask, but may I have a request?"

Slenderman nodded, _"Because you're new, yes, you may have one wish. But, let us make haste, we don't have much time."_

Alois grinned once more, a full on smile, the fire in her eyes making her look like her former self for a few more seconds, before disappearing for good, "I'd like to have a new name, you know go with the new identity. From this day on, Alois Adams is dead, lost to society, taken by the Slenderman."

 _"If that is the case, what do you wish to be called?"_

"…I'd like to be renamed, reborn…as Lilith Shadows." She said, before looking up at the entity, "If that is alright with you, sir."

The Slenderman merely nodded, a cold hand placed upon her shoulder, as the world slowly went black, seeming to be sucked into a dark void right behind him, _"If that is what you wish to be called, then I will see to it that you are reborn, Lilith; Ms. Shadows."_

And, with that said, her world went blank.

* * *

 **With that, this chapter will conclude teenage Lilith/Alois.**

 **Don't you just love those stories, where all the pieces of the puzzle fit in after a while perfectly?**

 **I know I do, which is why I tried so hard with this!**

 **Just a heads up, there will be one more Going-into-the-past chapter for child Alois, so, get hyped!**

 **Right before I go, I feel like I don't have as much reviewer interaction as a normal author, so, I've got a question for you guys!**

 **I'd like to know, which creepypasta is your favorite, and why?**

 **Can't wait to see what you guys think, and I hope to see you guys in the reviews soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**You guys ready for a twist?**

 **If you've read my stories, you know that (1) I like my plot twists, and (2) there is never only one of them.**

 **Enjoy, this one isn't as big, so it's not that much to take in. But, you probably won't see it coming...**

 **Enjoy, my friends...Read and weep your eyes out...**

* * *

Lilith woke up to a really cold breeze up her shirt, shivering, as she pulled at the blanket on her shoulders. Just then, she realized something.

Who had put a blanket on her shoulders?

Shrugging it off, literally and metaphorically, before leaning back into her room, quickly pulling on her hoodie, before grabbing her eye patch and mask.

She looked in the mirror, making sure that the eye patch was centered, when a knock came to the door. She sighed, "Come in." She muttered, tying the eye patch just in time to turn around, sighing, "I have no time to deal with you, Offender."

The Slender brother held a half smile, but she could tell that something was wrong, "Look, babe, I just want a bit of your time."

"I'd rather not come that close to rape; ever again." Lilith muttered, not caring enough to try and cover the ice in her tone, before pulling her mask over her face, "Now, leave."

Lilith watched as Offender, for once, looked very awkward, as he rubbed the back of his hands, "Please, babe, all I need are a few minutes."

"I'm not dumb enough to ignore you," Lilith growled, picking a knife up from her desk, "So, I'll tell you once; get out."

"Come on, all I need are two words." Offender…pleaded?

Lilith shook her head, no way, he just wanted something in return. She was ready to stab him, kill him, get him out, heck, she would settle for screaming for help, but something held her back.

Maybe it was that string of humanity that she still held, or maybe she just felt like being nice on this very special day, before sighing, "Two words."

"I'm sorry."

Lilith gave him a look, surprised didn't even begin to explain, "…What was that?"

"I went to far," Offender muttered, "I mean, I joke around, but what I did was pushing it. So, I'll admit, and I apologize."

Lilith gave him a look, "What makes you apologize now? Slenderman demanded it, didn't he?"

Lilith knew the truth before Offender laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, my big bro has gentleman-like issues, I swear, a royal snake bit his ass as a child, or something."

Lilith stayed quiet, before nodding, "I'll accept your apologize, but, one wrong move-."

"I know where you're going with this, babe." Offender said, clicking his tongue, before walking out, whistling as he did so.

Lilith felt so confused, but quickly shook her head. From what she knew, no one would be trying to rape her anytime soon, so, that was always something nice to look forward to.

She quickly put on the finishing touches of her simple outfit, before walking down stairs and into the dinning room, thinking it out for a bit, before taking a seat in between Eyeless and Jeff. It wasn't like she wanted to sit down, or sit down by Jeff, but it was the only seat left, and Sally was giving her a pleading look.

Jeff made a face, "Of all the days you could of just left, you decide to sit down and fucking stay around when there is a free spot next to me?"

"I don't need to put up with your idiotic fanatics," Lilith murmured, walking nothing more then to just get up and leave, but sally's stare kept her in her place, the silent message being clear.

Please stay.

You know, without the please.

Lilith looked down at the plate put down in front of her, just simple bacon, eggs, potatoes and a side of coffee. She gave the beverage a look, pushing it away. She'd never been a fan of the bitter beverage, "So, Ben, is your army of gamers still in your room?" Jeff asked, poking the yok of his egg, before looking up at the ghost.

"Some of them are still over," Ben murmured, his DS under the table. Being a ghost, he didn't really need to eat, "Hero's still up there, but he's the only guy that's still here; X's out with Red and Silver, something about a gaming-con."

"And you didn't want to go?" Lilith genuinely asked, trying to save herself from the awkward silence.

Ben shrugged, "A lot of the others like to go out, but I personally like staying here. I've got a good gig here, make videogames even more fucked- I mean, fun." He then grinned, eyes glowing as the red pupils shrank into the black of his eyes, "Besides, we've got good Wifi here."

"Preach!" LJ laughed, pulling a tablet out of his over sized pockets, at least, Lilith hoped he pulled that out of his pocket, before putting on YouTube, "Hey, Sally; Pewdiepie have a new happy wheels!"

Sally bounced over, which helped to spike Slenderman's interest, "What is this YouTube? I personally don't understand all of this social media."

"You're not the only one, sir." Lilith admitted, never understanding why people spent so much time looking at a screen. I mean, they have texting for a reason! No need to know what you had for lunch, that wasn't what Instagram was meant for!

"You're not alone, sir." Masky said quietly in a falsetto voice, earning a small laugh from Jeff and Offender, only to earn a look, or a lack of look, I guess, from Slenderman, "Forgive me, sir; I just find it weird how she acts around you."

"She has something called respect, you'd do well to learn of the word, boy." Slenderman hissed, before standing, Slender-walking away.

"…And he's gone." Offender murmured, before putting his boots onto the table, leaning on the back two legs.

"So nice to know we don't have to worry about Mr. tall and faceless leaning over our shoulders." Jeff agreed, before leaning forward on the table, face palming into it.

Trenderman scowled, "Just because Slenderman isn't around does not give you the right to act like such ruffians!"

"Oh, shut it, Gaylord." Jeff muttered, voice muffled due to the wooden table, "Slenderman leaves, but he left his annoying voice back here."

Trender gasped, standing up so fast, that Splendor yelped, falling over, "Excuse me, but I am not gay!" Trender then muttered, "I'm bi."

WA!?" Splendor yelled, getting up, "But, big brother, they're telling the truth, you told me so! You're into guys!"

Offender laughed, "Oh my Zalgo, did anyone get that?"

"I've got cameras all over the Mansion," Ben murmured, smirking, as he continued to play, "I didn't only get it, but I got it from different angles; so much better for a YouTube remix."

Lilith couldn't help but laugh, "You go, Bennifer."

Suddenly, Masky jolted up, shaking the table, "My God, shut up, Shadows!"

The table then went silent, the giggles and laughter all dying together, as Masky's stared holes into Lilith's mask. She was tempted to take this as her leave, simply get up and go into her room. But something stopped her.

It was that inner burn again, that animalist part of her. The old Lilith, the Alois, the cockiness and humor had been held up for to long, the rage and anger, the hunger of teasing, getting into a fight, laughing in someone's face.

As stiff as Lilith acted, every second a joke was displayed, it took so much to stop herself from making a comment, a snarky comeback.

But, it would seem as if, once again, she'd broke.

"You wanna go, mime boy?" Lilith hissed, giving up all of her sternness for a moment, letting herself go, as she rose, "I'm not afraid of a boy like you."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Masky growled, a tint of fear and shock in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of a boy who thinks that the world owes him something, "Lilith went on, "I'm not scared of a timid boy that pretends to act tough; a mask can't hide everything."

"Dude, shut up!" Jeff yelled, backing Masky up, as she whipped his knife out, "Like you've got anything to say."

"No, I will not back down!" Lilith growled, "I'm done being pushed around; so, if I need to be like this to earn a bit of respect, then so be it!"

It was only then did she realize how loud she'd shouted, or the insane smirk on her face. She clutched her mask, trying to calm her breathing. It had been so long since she'd just allowed herself to let go, and it had done a number.

She quickly ran upstairs, ignoring Masky and Jeff as she did so, feeling like she was drowning.

She slammed the door shut, feeling worse with each passing second. She knew that letting herself go was a bad thing, but she couldn't lie, it felt so go. Like going back to an addiction after trying to stay away for so long.

She flopped onto the bed, feeling like there was a grip on her neck, as she slowly zoomed in and out of focus, feeling the hand as it felt like it was catching fire. She tried to scream, but couldn't make a sound.

She felt like she was being incased in ice, but slowly began to melt away.

And then, just as quickly as the feeling had come, it had disappeared. She blinked, before sitting up, confused. She felt different, stronger, but more anxious. She felt like she could do anything, but, something held her back.

The shadows seemed to be colder, but they were even more inviting. She got up, reaching out for the shadows of her room, before voices began to whisper again. But, this time, it was different.

They weren't just voices in her head, made from somewhere deep in her head; no, they were voices from before.

 _"Oh, look at the weed girl; looks like you've finally unleashed the monster within."_

Lilith whipped around, "T-Troy?"

 _"Aww, doesn't she just look so vulnerable? So weak? I knew it from the start, you're a disgrace."_

"H-Hannah?" Lilith whimpered, before blocking out her hears, "Shut up! You're dead, you can't hurt me anymore!"

 _"Yes we can, weed. You took our lives, and now, you'll pay for it. You unleashed yourself, and now that you've done it, we can torment you."_

"We can get back at you for being such a bother; such a waste."

In a fury, she ran out of her room, hands clawing at her ears, as she ran down the hallway, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 _"You can't run from your past, Alois; you'll always been the weed of the group, the odd one out."_

 _"There is no escape from the shadows of your past, Alois. You can try to run, try to hide, but you'll never be free from the person you once were."_

In her haste, she ran into someone, only to be pushed back. Jeff scowled, knife raised, "You got a problem, punk?" He yelled, before rushing at her.

What happened next, no one could have seen.

Lilith whipped her head back, screaming out, as her shadows lashed out, creating a sort of spider body around her, the claws spiking out of the ground.

"The fuck!" Jeff yelled, jumping back, glaring at the proxy, "The hell are you doing!?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lilith screamed, before the shadows shot out like spikes waving around like tendrils, trying to impale the boy.

Jeff yelled, as one got his arm, before Ben and Masky walked into the lobby-like area. Masky was the first to react, pulling out his gun, "What the hell are you?" He yelled, before shooting.

Lilith's head twitched at an unnatural angle, feeling a cold rush of power in her veins, as she rose. She, for once, felt powerful. She felt like, if se wanted to, she could destroy the world with a flick of her finger, kill millions with a wave of her hand.

She felt like she could get all the revenge she wanted, she could make them pay. All the voices in her head wanted to come back? Fine, let them. She cocked her head back laughing, "YOU CAN'T HURT ME!" She yelled, her shadows becoming a sort of crazy hydra, as the multiple heads whipped around, lashing about.

At this point, many of the other pastas had begun to notice, with the smarter ones fleeing to there rooms, while the others stayed around, either with intentions to help or kill.

Ben flew above the chaos, before shouting, "Lilith, calm the fuck down! We just wanna help!"

"Speak for yourself, Casper!" Jeff growled, trying to get in close, but the tendrils snaking in and out of her extended shadow didn't allow it, "If I get the chance, I'll kill her!"

"But we shouldn't kill her!" Toby protested, having a waffle perched on his head due to the fact that he had just ran out to join the fight, "She's a friend!"

"No, for once, I agree with Jeff," Masky yelled, before reloading, nodding to Hoodie, "If you get the chance, kill her!"

 _"ENOUGH!"_

Just like that, all of the chaos stopped. The animosity in Lilith backed off, allowing her sanity to take control. A shiver ran up her spine, as the shadows retreated into her own, feeling like cold water was running up her back, and into her veins.

All eyes were on the Slenderman, who seemed both annoyed, angry, and a bit confused, _"Lilith, I'd like a word with you."_

Lilith gulped, wishing that she could sink into the floor.

She done fucked up.

Big time.

She walked up the stairs, keeping her head down in shame, as she followed Slenderman into his office. She took a seat, while Slenderman closed the door, sitting in his usual chair.

The two sat in awkwardness, with Lilith refusing to look at him, before Slender cleared his throat, _"Lilith…What you did out there…What was that?"_

Lilith shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir; but I don't know." She murmured, rubbing the back of her head, "I just…lost control."

Slenderman nodded. It was scary to her, how she couldn't tell how he was feeling until it was to late. She never knew the right words, which made it only worse, _"I see…"_ Slenderman murmured, before standing, _"Lilith, you must promise me that you will stay in control. I'll need to speak with the doctor to see if we have anymore information on this. I can't allow something like this to happen again; not until you can control it."_

Lilith nodded, "Yes, sir." She murmured, "Anything else, sir?"

Slenderman gave her a look, before gently placing his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up, _"With something like this, Lilith; I'll need you to be completely honest with me. This is a dangerous thing, but, from what I see, you are what we call a 'Shade', or a demon of the shadows. You've got a lot of power, but, you can't control it."_

Lilith nodded, her eyes wide. She was a demon!? All this time, she'd thought that she was another normal girl, with normal problems, but now that she thought of it, it made a bit of sense, "What are you trying to say, sir?"

Slenderman's other hand came over her forehead, before he sighed, _"I'll need to go into your mind to understand-"_

Automatically, Lilith shook her head, pushing herself back, "No!"

Slenderman flinched, _"…Lilith…It isn't an option."_ He hissed. For a second, she could see the outline of his mouth, just held back by the thin layer of skin over his face. It was terrifying enough to make her back up.

"I apologize, sir," Lilith started off, her voice shaking, "But, I cannot allow you to do that."

Slender looked ready to protest, to force her to open up, only to shake his head, murmuring something under his breath. When he noticed that she was still there, he growled, _"I said, leave."_

Lilith nodded, flinching as she opened the door, closing it, before running to her room like a mad man. She ran into many people, but didn't bother to stop. All they saw her as was a monster.

Not that she wasn't already one.

She slammed her door shut, finally able to be alone, as the first tear fell. She ripped off her mask, feeling a burning pain in her left eye, as she rushed over to the mirror. She pulled off her eye patch, as she looked at the brand in her eye. The once black line was now glowing a very dark red, pulsing as if it was alive.

She clutched her head, groaning as the voices took over again.

She began to wonder if it was smart to have acted on impulse. She could have been saved from them, the voices, the whispers; all she needed to do was give it all up.

But, something inside of her knew that she couldn't never do that.

Not if she wanted Alois Adams dead.

* * *

Later on in the evening, the office of the tall one opened, the very being walking out. He found his mind clouded with many thoughts, but they all seemed to circulate around Lilith and her…"Issue", for lack of better term.

Just as he passed her door, he could hear it, soft whimpers from the other side. He was tempted to go in, knowing that he could either apologize or invade her mind; then apologize.

Because that's what a gentleman does.

But, he quickly shook his head, had to go with his gut on this, he thought, as he left. He quickly walked into the living room-lobby, before stopping at the door under the stairway. He knocked, hearing a "Come in", before entering.

As always, the doctor's lab was clean, with the beakers, bottles and other tools stacked up and cleaned on some tables, the only mess being the blood of his latest victim.

"Ahh, Slenderman; how can I be of service?" Smile asked, pulling his gloves off, before getting a new pair, writing down a few notes.

 _"If you're not busy, doctor, I'd like to speak with you about an important issue."_ Slenderman said, watching as the doctor began to clean up.

"Ah, it's about Lilith, isn't it?" Smile said, before sighing, "I knew it would have happened sooner or later."

 _"You were aware that she was a Shade!? Did you forget to tell me of such a thing?"_ Slenderman demanded, slowly growing impatient with his peer.

"Not exactly," Smile murmured, before digging around in the open chest cavity, "You see, after having to do a LOT of surgery on her, I began to notice strange things; like she heals faster in the shadows, her body make up is a bit different; and so on and so on. But, I wasn't aware of her background, so I decided to scrap it all and assume that you had it all under control."

 _"Well, it would seem as if you were right, doctor."_ Slenderman murmured, _"But now, I ask, what can we do? She's much stronger then a normal Shade, and in her mental state, she is a hazard."_

Doctor smile stopped, before turning around, looking him dead in the face, "…Tell me, Slender, do you care for Lilith?"

Slender stiffened, not expecting such a question, _"She is my proxy, I am suppose to care for her well being."_

"That is not what I'm asking," Smile said, leaning on a metal shelf of medication and other things, "Do you hold her in a respectful way? Do you see her as more then a proxy?"

If Slender could scowl, he would, _"If you're trying to imply that I have feelings for her, you're wrong. Lilith is only my proxy, no more, no less; just like Masky, Hoodie and Toby. They are all my pawns, they sold there souls to me, and now, they are mine."_

Smile shook his head, "You're a confusing fellow, at times," He murmured, before sighing, "So, what do plan on doing? You remember what happened with the last Shade, heck, from what you've told me, you were attacked by one in the mountains."

Slenderman nodded, _"For now, I must keep her isolated from the outer world. It is best for her."_

"See, this is what I'm talking about." Smile murmured, before taking a seat on a metal stool, "You act like you don't care, you act like she's just a pawn; but if you ask me, you do care, maybe just a bit more then you care for the other three."

Slenderman growled, _"Doctor, I came to you to help Lilith; I didn't mean for you to question my relation with my proxy."_ He said, is mouth nearly ripping open.

Smile's smile faded, as he held up his hands, "I just want to know as much as I can before I prescribe something."

Slenderman huffed, _"…Go on then, doctor."_

Smile nodded, "Anyway, as I said, you know what happened with the last Shade that came here…It took us years to contain him, and even longer to repair the damage he caused. From what I know, he still out there. So, unless we want to repeat that incident, we must do something."

Slenderman sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, _"What would you suggest then, Doctor?"_

Smile pulled down his mask, revealing a frown, "I have a few ideas, but none of them are very pretty…"

* * *

Lizzie couldn't help but smile, "Good job, big sister...Now I can take you home...Daddy will be so happy...Hehehe."

* * *

 **So, did you see it coming?**

 **Just wait, it'll get even worse...**

 **Or no, the story will become more complex; be warned, every detail is importaint in the puzzle of this plot. Have fun putting the parts together.**

 **Also, shout out to AliceKitten, you're awesome, and I am honored to have been a birthday present.**

 **Amy: Just please don't request me. Lilith's waiting to get me in a box and shipped off to where ever.**

 **Lilith: *Hides duct tape* No I wasn't...**

 **Amy: Yeah, and I'm fucking Jesus.**

 **Lilith: (0_0)...And this is why I'm non-religious...**

 **Me:...You know, at times, it's hard to see that you two are based off of me...**

 **Amy: Don't forget Miu, how you two are related, I have no clue.**

 **Lilith: Well, have you met the other OC's? I mean, there are so many...Crimson, do you have a multiple personality disorder?**

 **Me: No!...I mean, maybe...Yes, I do...**

 **Amy: Don't worry, at leas you'll never be alone!**

 **Me: Yeah, I don't need friends! I have voices in my head!**

 **Lilith:...Not funny...Not funny one bit..**

 **Me: Anyway, thanks again you guys for sticking around, and till next time** **, cya!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, you guys, I feel like it's about time the plot picked up.**

 **I don't want this to be as long as SSBU, but still, this is pretty damn long.**

 **But, that aside, I hope you guys enjoy it all!**

* * *

 _Lilith sighed, seeing herself once again in a dark ocean-like area. Where she felt like she was floating in an icy water._

 _"From now on, this is the gonna be called…You know what, fuck it, I can't name this place." Lilith murmured, as she floated aimlessly._

 _"Aww, really? Have you no creativity? I've been calling this place dream-o-topia for a while now."_

 _Lilith's head shot up, looking from side to side, "..Who's out there?" Lilith growled._

 _"No need to be so hostile." The voice murmured, before something walked out. It was a girl, with dark blue eyes, long black hair. She looked exactly like her, but there was one huge difference._

 _She was smiling._

 _"…Who the hell are you?" Lilith growled._

 _The other only smirked more, "You know, you seemed to have lost your common sense along with your humor…Lilith, I am you."_

 _Lilith held a look of shock, before growling, lunging forward, only to float around like a dying fish, "Why are you here?" Lilith growled, "You're dead."_

 _She shook her head, "No, I am Alois, and so are you."_

 _"No I'm not!" Lilith hissed, "You're dead, I am Lilith Shadows!"_

 _Alois sighed, her smirk titled into a light frown, "Stop trying to be someone you're not."_

 _"I am NOT you." Lilith hissed, "I'm not childish, I'm not an idiot; I, unlike you, accepted the fact that I have to grow up, I've accepted the fact that I can't be a child forever."_

 _"Well," Alois murmured, "I'm a child, I'm able to have fun, unlike you, I've been trying to be hopeful all my life, I've accepted the fact that I can't be a child all of the time, but I can still laugh and smile. Can you do that?"_

 _"I have no reason to do that." Lilith hissed, "You're dead, you're in the past."_

 _Alois shook her head, placing a hand on her hip, "Of, Lilith, when will you ever learn? You can't escape your shadows."_

* * *

Lilith jolted up with a small yell, eyes wide, before holding her face.

Even in the blanket, she could still feel cold shivers running down her spine, the shadows on her walls whispering.

Lilith groaned, covering her ears, before standing up, She quickly put her eye patch and mask on, pulling her hood over her head, before opening the door.

It was later in the morning, being how she had just missed lunch, meaning that many of the other pastas would be roaming the hallways.

She kept her head hung low, avoiding contact with anyone, as she made her way to the piano room.

Maybe if she could get there, she could have a chance to clear her mind.

But, right when she was about to reach out, someone grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

Instantly, she felt a knife held up against her stomach, "You're gonna pay for yesterday, bitch." Jeff murmured, slowly digging into her stomach.

Lilith groaned, feeling that animalistic side of her slowly building up once again. She could picture it, ripping out his insides with a spiked shadow, watching the life drain from his wide eyes.

She shook her head, clearing her mind once again, only because someone had pulled Jeff away. She opened her eyes to see Eyeless, small, frail, fragile Eyeless, had pulled him away by the hoodie, scalpel tight in his hand.

"Leave her alone, p-please." Eyeless said meekly.

Jeff loomed over him, "And what will you do about it, lover boy?"

"I don't know what Eyeless has planned, but I know that I won't let you live to see another day if you don't leave Lilith alone, Jeff."

Lilith looked to her left, seeing Painter and Puppeteer standing there, Puppeteer wearing an angered expression, while Painter's voice gave it all away.

Jeff smirked, "Oh, look, Lilith; your big brothers are here to save you!" Jeff cooed.

"Dude, just get the fuck out already." Puppeteer growled, while Eyeless helped Lilith up, "Go and try to make out with Jane, or something."

Jeff growled, about to jump at him, only to turn around, growling as he left.

Eyeless sighed, before looking Lilith over, "Are you okay, L-Lilith?"

Lilith nodded, before lightly pushing him away, "I'm fine, thank you Eyeless; thank you all."

Painter nodded, "Of course…Is there anything else we can do for you, Lilith?"

Lilith shook her head, "No, it's okay."

Puppeteer gave her a look, "You don't sound okay, kiddo."

"Something happened yesterday," Lilith murmured, unwilling to go on into the subject, "That's all."

If Eyeless could look confused, he certainly would, "What happened yesterday?"

Lilith flinched, before pushing past the three of them, going into the piano room, before slamming the door shut.

"…Did I say something?" Eyeless wondered, before earning a slap to the back of the head, "What did I do!?"

Painter simply stayed silent, giving the door a look, before leaving. "Hey, dude, wait for me!" Puppeteer yelled, speed walking to keep up with Painter, who seemed to get more and more irritated by the second.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Lilith nearly ripped the window open, watching the steady trickle of sunlight come in, before taking a seat behind the piano. She began a song, hell, it was more like random rhythmic notes, before letting out a sigh.

It would seem as if the voices would only stop when she was focused deeply into something else, like playing a piano, but she still wasn't sure where they came from.

All her life, all she ever heard were whispers, but now, it was as if the barrier was broken.

But why?

The logical explanation would be that during her unleashing of rage, she could have triggered something. Who knows, she was apparently part shadow demon, a Shade Slenderman had called it; who knew what happens to those guys?

It gave her a chilling feeling, knowing that the spirits of the people she'd killed could come back to aunt her, but at the same time, it was kind of an expected thing.

I mean, can't have the best without the worse, right?

Lilith growled lightly, feeling her head spin. She couldn't help but think about what Alois had said.

 _"Stop trying to be someone you're not."_

"I AM Lilith Shadows, I AM a proxy of the great Slenderman," Lilith muttered darkly, each word being quickly followed by a lower and lower key, "I AM a murder, a thief, a killer, a servant."

It was as if her mind had spilt into two, on one side, there was the person she use to be, and on the other, there was herself in present time. But, just like hope, Alois Adams died when she had signed her soul away to the faceless one.

Oh, how cruel life is.

Lilith only came to a stop when her fingers began to ache, slowly standing up. The keys of the piano had begun to steam, a light smoke coming off of them, before her stomach made a gurgling sound.

Lilith cursed herself, damning herself for ever getting use to eating in the morning, before standing up. She couldn't help but think about all of the weird looks she get thanks to yesterday, but at the moment, the emptiness in her stomach out-weighted the emptiness in her soul.

* * *

After quickly making her way downstairs, she forced herself to ignore the looks tossed her way, as she walked into the kitchen.

She quickly pulled out a Poptart, before walking back out, only to be stopped when Red stood in the doorway, "Umm…Do you mind?"

"What the hell was that?"

"…You'll have to be more specific."

Red growled, "You know what I mean; yesterday, you went fucking crazy! Now, I wanna know, what the hell was that about!?"

Lilith looked around, watching as some of the others whispered to one another, "…It's none of your business."

"It becomes my business when you decide to wreck the mansion!" Red yelled, causing many on lookers. Lilith cursed, of all the days that the mansion had been close to empty, today couldn't be one of those days!?

Lilith hissed lightly, trying to push past him, only to have him push her back, "I'm talking to you, Shadows; I expect a damn answer."

"I don't know."

"Bullshit!"

Lilith glared at him, shooting lasers into his soulless red eyes, "…Look, Red, I don't know why you hate me so much, I don't know what I did, but none of this has anything to do with you."

Red scowled, about to say more, when a familiar ghost shot in, standing between the two. "Look, Red, just back the fuck up on this," Ben tried to mediate, "I mean, why would you want to deal with useless trash like her?"

Normally, words like that would hurt, but knowing Ben, it was only for her own good. "Why do you defend her, Ben!?" Red yelled, "I'm trying to save us, the mansion, from being destroyed! You remember what happened with Jonny? Do you want that again?"

Ben winced, as if he had been hit in the gut, "Don't bring him up; what he did was because he didn't have a choice. You need to listen to me, Steven-."

"Don't call me that!" Red growled, before sighing, "You know what? Fine, defend the Shade. But, I'm telling you now, it won't be pretty when she realizes what she can do." He then glared at me, "I don't care if Silver likes you, I'll make sure you never see him again. You're a danger to us all, Shadows, I hope and pray to Zalgo that he'll kill you soon."

With that said, he turned around and left, growling as he shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders hitting anyone in his way as he went back to his room."

"Well…That ended." Ben murmured, before looking over Lilith, "Hey, Lily, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lilith murmured, looking around at the bystanders, "Besides, I'm use to this."

Ben let out an unhappy sigh, "Don't worry about what Steven said," Ben murmured, "He'll say anything when he's mad."

Lilith merely nodded, before looking around, "Mind if we go somewhere else?"

Ben looked around, glaring at the others, "Yeah, sure; LJ's been waiting for me in his room anyway. He's got Toby there too; all four of us can hang."

"Sounds good." Lilith murmured, before shoveling her hands into her pockets, following closely behind the slightly shorter Creepypasta.

She ignored all the looks thrown at her, all the harsh whispering, before finally coming across the clown's room.

Ben began a series of quick knocks, before LJ cut in, yelling, "Just come in, there is no code!"

"So much for trying to act and feel cool." He murmured, before walking in.

Lilith quickly took in the darkly lit room, with a black furry carpet and a pink and black swirling rug in the middle of the room. Shelves hung on the wall, holding large jars of candy, dolls, and…Other things that demotic clowns keep.

In the back of the room, LJ and Toby sat on a black bed, candy wrappers on the candy-designed covers, 'Finally, Ben, you've made it!" LL said happily, before eyeing Lilith over, "And you've got my lollipop to play as well!"

Lilith gave him a look, "Play? What are you talking about?"

Ben smirked, closing the door behind him, "Oh, you know, a simple yet fun game…Especially when played with a girl."

Lilith shifted uneasily, thinking about calling for help, but who would come? "Guys…"

Toby, however, didn't seem to get into the mood, much less understand what was going on at all, "We're going to play Truth or Dare, Lilith!"

Lilith breathed in relief, while the other two gave Toby a look, "Come on, man! All we wanted to do was joke around!"

Toby cocked his head to the side, "…What joke?"

LJ face palmed, "Oye, it's like telling sex jokes to a kid."

"I hear you." Ben murmured, before jumping back, instantly floating, "I'm going to guess that you already know how to play, right?"

Lilith nodded, "I'm aware of how to play, but I never agreed to do so."

LJ pouted, "Oh, come on! After everything that happened yesterday, you need to loosen up!"

Lilith's eye twitched at the mere mention, as she backed up slowly, "No thank you, I have training to get done."

"You can train with me afterwards!" Toby said happily.

Lilith sighed, "Than you, Toby; you've given me a reason to waste my time here."

Toby grinned under his mask, "No problem!" He said happily, before jumping off of the bed, "So, who's gonna go first!?"

"I've got one," Ben said, giving Lilith a smirk, only to face the clown, "Hey, LJ, truth or dare?"

"Let's start it off with a bang!" LJ said, "Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to…Go a whole day without candy!"

LJ's eyes went wide, "Noooooooo!"

Ben smirked, "You can't back down, it's a dare."

"Please, anything but that!"

"Okay, what about half the day?"

"No way!"

"An hour?"

"Nada!"

"Half an hour?"

"No picky picky!"

"…A minute?"

"No, I can feel the burn of no candy slowly killing me!"

"…A second?"

LJ suddenly smiled, "Can do!" He said, waiting for a full second, before quickly stuffing a handful of colorful candies into his mouth, "Best dare ever!" He said, before gulping it all down, "Okay, Toby, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Toby said happily, hoping to have a different fate from LJ.

LJ smirked, "Okay, is it true that you have a crush on Lilith?"

Lilith gave the clown a look under her mask, only to watch Toby shake his head, "Nope, I've got my eyes on another girl! But, I know that Eyeless has a crush on you!"

"Everyone knows that by now," Ben murmured, "Hey, Lilith, do you like Eyeless?"

"I don't have to answer, it's not your turn."

"But it is my turn!" Toby said, before looking at Lilith, "Okay, Lilith, truth or dare?"

Lilith weighted out her options. Take a dare, which is normally worse, or be forced to spill. There was still a big chance that the dare would have something to do with who she liked…, "…Truth."

"Okay, do you like Eyeless Jack?" Toby asked. All three of them leaned forward, as if she was about to utter would be the difference between life and death.

"…It's simple, really. I would have thought that my answer would be obvious-."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us, lollipop." LJ said, waiting on end, leaning in so close, his nose touched hers.

Lilith sighed, smacking him away, "The answer is no."

Ben gave her a look, "You're lying; you can't lie in this game."

Lilith shook her head, "I'm only speaking the truth. I have my eye on someone else."

"Well then, who the fuck is it!?" Ben shouted.

"I can't tell you; it's my turn now." Lilith said with a smirk, before giving Ben a look, "Bennifer, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ben demanded, a smirk on his face, "What could you ever do to a ghost like me, Lily?"

Lilith's smirk gained a scary attribute that made the room darken, her shadows slowly crawling up the walls, "I dare you to…Do the ice bucket challenge."

Ben's eyes widened in horror, "N-no! You know I hate water!"

"Oh, I know." Lilith said, keeping his attention on herself, while LJ slowly walked around, pulling a bucket out from under a far away desk, "And now, I hope you have a towel."

Ben gave her a slightly confused look, before LJ dumped the water on him, cackling maniacally. Ben screamed, jumping off and down, "OH MY GOD, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" He screamed, before air-running trough the wall, his screams being carried down with him.

LJ and Toby laughed wholeheartedly for a few seconds, before stopping, "Hey, Lilith, why aren't you laughing?" LJ questioned.

"I was laughing," Lilith said, before chuckling lowly again.

Toby shuddered, "You're joking, right?" He murmured, jumping behind LJ, "You sound really scary."

Lilith shrugged, "If you've got a problem with my laugh, then you'll just have to deal with it."

LJ scowled, "Come on, you were human once, right?"

Lilith flinched, "Yeah; and so?"

"I'm pretty sure that humans don't laugh like that." LJ simply stated, "Or, did you have a fucked up childhood?"

Lilith growled internally, before standing up, "I have to go now."

LJ gave her a look, "Come on now, you're among friends! What happened?"

Lilith ignored him, making her way to the door, "Goodbye." She murmured, ripping the door open. Right before she could get out, Toby grabbed her arm, causing her to cringe as her bones groaned from the strain.

Under his "mask", he wore a frown, "Are you okay, Lilith? You're beginning to hyperventilate."

"I'm fine," She hissed, ripping her arm away, which had became a light shade of red, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

Toby sighed, while Lilith walked out, before giving LJ a look, "Slender's not gonna be happy."

LJ nodded, patting his back, "We tried. But, you gotta wonder, is this right?"

Toby nodded, "I believe that master cares, that's why he'd want us to understand what Lilith does, right?"

LJ sighed, looking at the still opened door, "I know, but betraying her trust in us? I mean, she doesn't trust easy, and I don't think she'll let us live when she learns that we're in on whatever Slender and the doctor have planned."

Toby merely shrugged, "I trust Slenderman, and I'm sure that Lilith does as well. She just doesn't see it yet."

LJ shook his head, he wasn't sure if Toby was onto something, or if he was just thinking like another brain-washed proxy, "Whatever you say, waffle man."

* * *

Lilith rushed into her room quickly, closing and locking the door behind her, as she breathed in and out quickly. She felt it, a familiar rush of cold winter air up her back, the air had a small hint of blood and iron.

SHE was here.

She wasn't sure how she knew, but she could feel it.

Lizzie was somewhere around.

She quickly went for her scythe, holding it in shaking hands, as her breathing began to increase quickly once again.

Se forced herself to breathe in and out at a pace, the last thing she wanted was for her asthma to get in her way.

She finally managed to get her breathing in control, she heard something, or rather, a lack of something.

It was dead silent.

It seemed as if the whole house was holding in it's breath, waiting for the insane killer to pass by, hoping and pleading that Lizzie would simply over look the house.

Lilith led in her breathe, trying to control her breathing, as she gripped the scythe handle tightly.

Just like that, the air cleared, the shivers stopped, and the noise of the others in the house came back.

Lilith sighed, holding her head, as she bent over, catching her breath. Had she just been freaking out over nothing?

But, as soon as the peace had settled, a loud scream came from a nearby room. Unfortunately, Lilith knew exactly where it was and who it was, as she quickly straightened up, eyes wide in fear, before tearing her door open.

She made a mad dash out, bumping into others that held confusion on there faces, before ripping Sally's door open, her expression holding only terror, as she took it all in.

Standing in the room was Lizzie, a wide ripped open smile on her face, as she held Sally in her hand, her claws delicately holding Sally around the neck.

"Oh, hello, big sister." Lizzie said with a smile, eyes clouded in black, "I'm so happy! You've finally done it, you've let go."

"Put her down," Lilith growled, holding her scythe over her head, ready to strike, "Now."

Lizzie laughed, "Oh, I'll put her down alright," She said, smiling at Sally's tear filled face, "We were about done anyway."

Lilith watched in horror, as Lizzie threw Sally out the open window, the poor girl screaming and crying out in fear.

"SALLY!"

* * *

 **And, cliffhanger!**

 **I can't wait to get started on the next chapter, it has a few parts that I've been waiting forever to write out!**

 **I'd say that I had dreams of a lot of these parts, but I'd just sound more insane.**

 **...Fuck it, I already put it down.**

 **But, seriously, a lot of this stuff either comes from (1) dreams I remember, (2) From the dreams that I decide to form more information around and (3) they come from when I'm bored in class.**

 **Which is very often.**

 **Explains why I have, like, five notebooks filled with my fanfiction shit.**

 **Okay, umm, question...**

 **Okay, you guys tell me, should I become an author when I get older? I like writing, but I have that part of me that feels like everything I write is full of shit.**

 **Alright then, I've got nothing else to say-write, so, I'll see you guys later on. I'm planning on having the next chapter out in a week, at the least, and as for the SSBU shorts, it's like everything, I just update when I feel like it.**

 **Well, till then, ciao guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright guys, I was looking over my pre-write of this story, and guess what?**

 **I can't wait to share this chapter with you, I worked so hard and long for it.**

 **Also, side note, I know that AliceKitten is the only one who has stayed around. So, I can't tell you how much I love ya, you rock!**

 **And now, let's move on!**

* * *

Without another thought, Lilith leaped at Lizzie, pushing her to the side, before slashing the window area wider, diving out the window.

She reached her hand out for the screaming eight year old, grabbing onto her, "Calm down, okay? I need to you trust me." Lilith murmured, holding her close to her chest, hiding her from the fact that they had fallen from a pretty high height.

Sally clutched onto Lilith's hoodie tightly, "I'm s-scared." She whimpered, similar to the way she had reacted during that lightning storm.

"It'll all be okay," Lilith murmured, the ground growing quickly, "Now, I need you to close your eyes, and hold tight."

Sally nodded, instantly listening, before burying her face into Lilith's hoodie. Lilith sighed, holding her closely, before twisting them around right before impact, letting out a shout of pain, as her back collided into the ground.

Her back lit up with pain, as it slowly felt like it was crawling up. She tried to move, only to scream again, the pain climbing up to her shoulders.

"Lilith, are you okay!?" Sally asked fearfully, trying to pull herself up to look, only to have Lilith hold her close. She was unwilling to allow Sally to see her like this.

She slowly felt the pain fade away, but moving was still a bit what if. She groaned, finally able to shake her shoulders a bit, before uttering a pained moan.

She heard something else, before painfully forcing her eyes open, barely having the energy to shout, as she watched Sally's dresser fall out of the now demolished window way. Sally let out a yelp, as Lilith pulled the girl over, guarding the scared little girl with her own back, before clenching her eyes shut.

Lilith groaned, feeling the wood break over her back, but she refused to move. She stayed, hunched over Sally, clenched eyes shut, as a single pained tear slid down her face.

But, it would seem as if Lizzie wasn't done just yet. Another sickening sound filled the air, the sound of blades being thrown.

Once she heard something else being pushed out, Lilith only had enough time to pull Sally out from under her, pushing her as far away as possible, before clenching her eyes shut.

Maybe if she didn't see it, it wouldn't hurt as much.

All she could really hear was Sally screaming, before it all stopped. Lilith held her eyes shut, unwilling to see what had happened.

Was she dead?

 _"Lilith. Lilith, can you hear me?"_

Nope, fate didn't seem to be generous today.

Lilith opened up her eyes, which only widened when her master's face was a bit to close. He seemed to have bent over her, the knifes all over the ground, as they had been close to useless.

Lilith nodded, forcing herself to get up, only to groan, hands and knees shaking, as she forced herself to raise, before looking upwards, not having to see anyone to know that there was a large fight inside, "Thank you, sir."

Slenderman nodded, before looking at the mansion, _"I need you to take Sally somewhere safe, then if you can, we'll need your help in the fight."_

Lilith bowed, "Yes, sir." She said, before turning around, her shaking hand picking up her scythe, before grabbing Sally's hand, "Come on, Sally; we need to get you somewhere safe." She murmured, before running off into the forest, forcing sally to follow.

All the while, Sally was trying to pull away, which only made Lilith's job harder, "Sally, please; work with me here."

Sally shook her head, crying even more, "N-no, Lilith!" She shouted, stopping. The only thing that was good was the fact that they has stopped in the right place, "S-she'll try to k-kill you a-again!"

Lilith sighed, before pulling her mask off, getting down on one knee, "I'm sorry, Sally; but they need my help."

Sally shook her head, grasping her hand tightly, "No, you don't have to g-go back! STAY HERE WITH M-ME, WE CAN P-PLAY GAMES! JUST PLEASE D-DON'T LEAVE ME, P-PLEASE!"

Lilith couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for a smaller girl, before sighing, standing up to full height, when an idea came to mind, "I tell you what. Stay here like a good girl, and I'll send someone to get you when the fighting is over. Then, we can play a game."

Sally's tearful eyes lit up, "R-really?"

Lilith nodded, "Doesn't that sound good?"

Sally nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Okay, now, you stay here, and don't try to come back to the mansion before someone comes for you, okay?"

Sally nodded, before hugging her, "Come back soon?"

"Of course." Lilith murmured, rustling her hair, before backing away. She forced her pained body into a full sprint, needing to get back as soon as possible.

Another tear fell down her face, but this time, it wasn't in pain.

It was in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Sally. I lied to you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Creepypastas shouted in pain, as they were thrown around, a certain maniac laughed, "Come on now, Slenderman! Summon my big sister, I need to take her home!"

Said entity was in the living room, where the fight had been carried. He was hunched over slightly, a cut bleeding black ooze on his arm, as his tendrils waved around angrily. And yet, they were nothing compared to Lizzie's shadows.

He looked around the living room, watching as each of the pastas fell. Jeff, the first to have attacked, was knocked out, his bottom half sticking out of the wall.

Painter was bleeding badly in a corner, seeming close to death, while an equally injured Puppeteer was shouting at him, trying to help in anyway possible.

Jane was still fighting, but looking like she was close to knocking out.

LJ was in the same predicament, huffing and puffing, his claws doing little to nothing on Lizzie's skin.

Ben was in the air, keeping Lizzie back with electric blue electricity. But, that only seemed to tickle her.

Masky, Hoodie and Toby were still fighting, but all three had large cuts on them, Toby's mask being ripped away, his lip split and bleeding.

"Well, we're fucked." LJ murmured, going in for another attack, only to be grabbed by a snake-like shadow, thrown into the wall. His metallic blue eyes widened, before sliding down, knocking out.

"And we've lost The demon clown." Ben murmured, only to have another shadow dart out, making a grab for him, only having seconds to get away, "What am I going to do without my meat shield!?"

"Shut up and- AHHH!" Jane screamed, a shadow stabbing through her stomach. Her eyes widened, before falling to the ground, slowly bleeding out.

Doctor Smile had enough time to grab her, avoiding the shadows, before slipping out of harms way. Lizzie growled, "Come on, Slendy! Call your proxy, let me take her, and I might just let you all live."

Slenderman was ready to yell a few "ungentlemanly" words, before the door knocked down. Right on the other side, a familiar female proxy stood, scythe held up and ready to strike, "Alright, Lizzie; you wanted me here, now what?" She growled, her voice a void of anything but anger.

She had come back to the mansion in shambles, so many of her friends lied on the ground, hoping and pray to God that they were knocked out. Her home, her prison in a way, was ruined.

And Lilith wasn't going to stand for it.

Lizzie jumped up and down, clapping loudly, "Yay, big sister's back!" She said, before her mouth ripped open, talons growing into shadowed claws, "Now then, show me what you've done, what you've learned!"

With that said, Lilith let out a roar, her shadow slowly wavering, before she leapt forth, slicing downwards.

Lizzie laughed, the blade sinking into her shoulder, before Lilith was forced to jump back, Lizzie's shadow so close to stabbing her own.

The only way to tell the difference between the two was that Lizzie's shadow seemed oily, sickly even, as it appeared similar to Slenderman's blood.

"Come on now, you're holding back again!" Lizzie said happily, before spinning around, a wave of her shadowy energy slicing through the air. Lilith clenched her teeth, the force enough to make her already injured spine explode into pain again, "You've unlocked your shadow powers, big sister! Face it, you're a Shade! Embrace it! I can help you; come home with me, daddy will welcome you with opened arms!"

"Shut up and fight!" Lilith yelled, before ducking under another snake-like shadow limb, jumping on top of it, before making another swing for her neck.

The blade feebly bounced off of Lizzie's skin, a thin black line on her neck, before disappearing seconds later, "You can do better then that!" She yelled, before jumping up, arms risen above her head.

Lilith glared the girl down, ready for the next strike, only for her to get hit by another jolt on blue electricity. Lizzie growled, glaring at Ben, "…You will die next."

Ben merely smirked, keeping her attention, while Masky reloaded his guns, "Can't do that, already dead," He replied, nodding slightly at Masky, who took aim, "I wonder if the same can be said about you."

Lizzie cocked her head to the side, before Masky shot, three bullets going right into her back. The force made her fly forward, Ben timing it so that he could kick her into a wall head first. Right as she began to get back up, Toby threw a hatchet, pinning her head to the wall.

Slenderman merely sighed, _"Please do keep in mind the someone needs to repair those holes."_

Toby nodded, rubbing the back of his head a bit feverishly, "Sorry about that, sir!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Lizzie quickly pulled herself from the wall, laughing lowly, "That was SO MUCH FUN!" Se said, eyes sparkling, before she landed on the floor.

The three proxies moved to stop her, but Lizzie was finished with her games. She swept her hands to the side, her shadows lurching upwards to pin the proxies behind her. Ben tried to hit her again, only to have another shadow grab him around the waist, quickly pulling him down, "Face it, Slendy! You're pawns are gone, you proxies have failed you; give me big sister, and I promise not to burn this mansion where it stands."

Lilith felt a spike of fear, what if he decided to give her up? It would be so much easier, to simply throw her over to Lizzie; besides, it's not like she could really do anything to stop her.

But, to her surprise, Slenderman put himself between the two, pulling his tie around his neck, looking ready to fight to the death, _"If you want Lilith; you'll have to go through my cold dead body."_

Lizzie laughed, "I was hoping you'd say that." She murmured, before growling lowly, springing herself on him.

Slenderman was ready, as his tendril whipped her out of the air, another grabbing onto her ankle, thrashing her from side to side, before flying her back into a wall.

Lilith looked up at Slenderman with a new found respect and terror, "…Sir?"

 _"I will not allow one of my proxies to be injured in something as primal as this; especially if that proxy is you."_ Slenderman murmured. Lilith didn't have time to think if he was speaking out of affection or pity, before he flew backwards, crashing onto the couch, with Lizzie's talons digging into his neck.

"Wrong choice, Slendy," Lizzie growled, her face way to close for Slender's liking, "Either way, she'll be coming with me; why fight it? She's just a proxy! You can find a new toy!"

Slenderman's tendrils quickly whipped around, wrapping around Lizzie's waist, before pulling her off. Lilith shivered, as Slenderman's mouth ripped open, "Silence, child!" He hissed, before flying her into the roof, "I have no patience for you!"

Lilith shuddered, if he were to talk like this all the time, there is no doubt in her mind that she'd shit her pants a couple of times a day.

Lizzie growled, slowly growing angry, as she rose, spitting out a piece of wood, "I'm tired of your boring games, Slendy!" She shouted, a shadow sliding up to grab Slender's hands, bounding them together. He couldn't shake himself loose, letting out a loud demotic roar of irritation and anger, causing Lilith to flinch at the sound, "Can't I just have what I want for once!? IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR!?"

Lizzie stood over Slender, growling slightly, before trailing a single talon down his chest, ripping open his white dress shirt, "You have a mouth, Slendy~. I want to hear you scream."

"I don't think that is possible."

Lizzie looked up, ready to sneer or make a face at her "big sister", only to be knocked back, a bruise on her face, right where Lilith had punched her.

"But, I'm sure that you can feel pain." Lilith growled lowly, feeling her anger spiking once again. But, unlike the last time, she didn't fight it. She just let her anger go. Each second, she felt angrier, and with each moment, she felt stronger.

Lilith yelled, as she ran over to Lizzie, her opened clawed hand wide open, while shadows swarmed around it, giving her hand a dark glow, before she punched Lizzie right in the stomach, making her double over. She then grabbed Lizzie's head, smashing her face onto her brought up knee, before grabbing her arm, bending over to the side as she flipped Lizzie over her shoulder, creating a new hole in the mansion.

Lilith breathed in and out unevenly, her vision slowly going hazy from either the sudden boost of devilish adrenaline, or simply because of the fact that she didn't really eat much.

Either way, she felt like she was ready to hurl.

But, you know what they say about horror characters?

You should always make sure that they're dead.

Lizzie growled, rising from the destroyed wall, before picking up Lilith's fallen Scythe, smiling in a dark humorless way, "Well then…Big sister seemed to have learned a bit more then me and daddy thought you would…" She murmured quietly, giggling here and there, "Oh well…Maybe I can find out how when I take you away from here."

Behind her, a groan sounded, causing Lilith to spin around, watching as her master struggled to rise, "You…you will not take Lilith away from here."

Lizzie snickered, before rushing up, grabbing Lilith around the throat, as she slowly choked her, causing her vision to become even more blurry. Lizzie laughed, before ripping off Lilith's mask and eye patch, her wide blue eyes tearing up a bit from lack of oxygen, "Savor it, Slendy. I want you to watch the look on her face, as I slip out of you hands; but, this time, I've got your prize."

Lilith refused to look up at Slenderman, feeling a pang of guilt and shame inside of her. He had risked everything to help her, give her time to get out, only for her to jump in like this.

She really wasn't perfect, no matter how hard she tried. Whatever she tried to do, it was always the same in the end.

She'd always strive to play hero in the end.

Slenderman got up to his feet, but was bent over from the strain, knees shaking slightly, tendrils seeming to be more of a burden then help at this moment, _"…I will…Not allow that…"_ He murmured, his mouth closing from the strain, his voice now merely a whisper.

Lizzie laughed, her mouth open into a large grin, before she covered Lilith's eyes with her other hand, "Watch me." She murmured, before her shadows snaked up around there ankles, swiftly crawling up there bodies.

"SIR!" Lilith screamed out, the plea for help running out of her mouth like that last ounce of pride, her hand flung open, blindly trying to reach out for help, for him.

Slenderman could only lurch forward, frantically trying to grab her hand, only to watch the shadows cover them entirely, and seconds later, he grabbed the air that was once Lilith's hand.

He wanted to shout, yell at the universe for being so cruel, only to fall to his knees, losing all control, as he slipped into a pained sleep.

* * *

Lizzie snickered, floating in her shadow, while still holding Lilith down, "Oh, does it burn, big sister? The only one who cared for you anymore, your master; not even he wanted you."

Lilith didn't say anything, her spirit finally broken, as she stayed silent, a single tear running down her face.

Lizzie couldn't help but snicker, daddy would be pleased that she made big sister so much easier to handle, "Of, cheer up! You'll soon but with me and daddy, you're real family!" Lizzie smiled, before tightening her hold on her neck, "But, until then, you might want to go to sleep. Goodnight, Lilith."

Lilith choked, but didn't fight back. She simply let it happened, as she lost conscious.

* * *

 **And that is how you kill a proxy's will and spirit.**

 **Amy: Pff, Lilith, you're so lame!**

 **Lilith: L:ike you're any better. I mean, you've got so much power, but you're a total idiot!**

 **Amy: At least I don't give up!**

 **Lilith: You would have given up if you were where I was!**

 **Amy: Bull! That's the good thing about being stupid, you never know when to just give up with it all!**

 **Me: Both of you should just go back into your stories. I mean, Lilith, you'll be dealing with Amy in-story later on again, and I'm sure you want to get as far away from each other before you're both forced to look at each other again.**

 **Lilith: Agreed.**

 **Amy: Whatever.**

 **(Both leave)**

 **Me:...Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know that I did! Leave a review, I love those! It makes me feel loved. I know it was short, but watch closely, I don't want you guys to miss anything!**

 **Anyway, my time's up! Can't wait to see what you guys have to say, so, till then! Bye bye~**


	31. Chapter 31

**This is the last flashback, and because this is where everything comes together, it took a while.**

 **That, and it's real long.**

 **Like, ten pages in word.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Well, time for people to have something to finally smile about.**

 **Here's what happened to Mary, Elizabeth and Alois.**

* * *

Alois groaned, rubbing her head, as she got out of her stone-like bed, waking up to a lot of shouting from the other rooms. She groaned, covering her ears, what was going on?

Just then, a knock came to the door, "Come on, Allie! Open the damn door!"

Still tired, she opened the door, watching as the stoic Mary and the quiet Elizabeth walk in, Mary smiling, as she ruffled her hair, "About time, Poptart!"

Alois couldn't help but laugh at the stupid nickname, before pulling away, "What's with everyone?"

"Haven't you heard yet?" Elizabeth murmured, quietly giving her a look, before sighing, "Well, Alois, today a family will be coming over to visit; they are interested in adopting."

With those words spoken, Alois's eyes widened, before she jumped up, doing a happy dance, "Really?' Alois said, excited, "You guys mean that I have a chance to go and live with a family?"

Mary nodded, "Isn't it a great thought, Alois? Living with a family that'll care for you."

"It's what every girl trapped here waits for," Elizabeth said with a sigh, "I personally don't mind it here; I mean, in a way, all three of us are a family; and I really can't ask for more."

Alois nodded, smiling, "Agreed!"

"Yeah, sure." Mary murmured, shoving her hands into her jacket, before blinking, "Oh yeah; guys, check it out!" She said, gesturing to her oversized red hoodie, "They were gonna throw it out, but I decided to nab it!"

"Cool!" Alois said, touching it, "It feels nice!"

"Neat." Elizabeth said quietly, before clearing her throat, "We should go downstairs, the family will be here soon, ad we should be with the other girls."

"Right!" Alois said, saluting, before dashing off, "Can we play in the forest after all of this is over?"

"You're asking me if we can sneak out!?" Mary said, gasping, before laughing, "Hell yeah we can!"

Alois giggled, the very sound enough to make Elizabeth crack a smile, "Yay!"

* * *

Downstairs, all of the girls had been gathered, all of them waiting for the asshole-lady to lead the family in.

Mary had just walked in to see the old hag lead a younger couple in. The man had a strong chin, sharp features, blue eyes, and short blond hair, while the girl had long brown hair, green eyes, and a pregnant belly.

"Girls, this is Mr. and Ms. Adams, say hello." Hag-lady instructed, not even waiting for them to finish waving, "Now, listen closely; they have a lot to say."

Mr. Adams cleared his throat, "Well, hello girls. Me and my wife are looking for two girls that can be our unborn child's big sisters."

"Don't forget that your sister wanted a girl as well." Ms. Adams said, her smile as dazzling as her features, "In all, we're looking for three girls."

Mary, who had been holding Alois's and Elizabeth's hand, squeaked, as her grip tightened, "Guys, this is our chance!"

"I thought we agree that staying here works just as well." Elizabeth sighed.

"Hear me out!" Mary said excitedly, "We can all get out of here, and still keep in touch! I mean, it's perfect! Me and Izzy go with them, and Alois goes with Mr. Adams sister! It's perfect!"

I recall you saying that right before challenging Froggie," Elizabeth said, counting on her fingers, "And before you tried to steal from the old hag, and the time you tried to jump off the roof-."

"But this is totally different!" Mary said, "Right, Alois?"

Alois, who's simple mind couldn't really keep up with the conversation, merely nodded, "Yep!"

Mary giggled, "We can do it, I know we can!"

"I don't know," Elizabeth murmured, "This could get tricky."

"I'm sure it can be done!" Alois said, smiling brightly, "What could happen?"

* * *

Alois smiled, walking up the hallway, as she went on with her normal day. Turning the corner, she stopped suddenly, looking up, before smiling, "Hiya!"

Mr. Adams smiled down at the little girl, "Hey there…What's your name?"

"My name's Alois!" she said, before holding up her fingers, "And I'm that much year old!"

"Aww, isn't she adorable?" Ms. Adams said, cooing over the little girl.

Just then, Elizabeth walked in, "Alois, me and Mary are…Oh, hello." Elizabeth said, bowing out of politeness, "I'm sorry to interrupt, I can wait-."

"Oh no, it's okay!" Ms. Adams said, before pinching Elizabeth's cheek, "Such a polite cutie!"

"…I'm flattered…" Elizabeth murmured, rubbing her cheek, before sighing, "So, what kind of girls are you looking for?

"Aww, isn't she cute, John?" Ms. Adams said, "Were looking for responsible little girls like you…I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"I go by the name Elizabeth," she said, holding out her hand to shake like the polite person she was, "But, you may call me Izzy."

Mr. Adams gave her a surprised look, before shaking her hand, "John Adams, and you miss are quite a polite person."

Elizabeth let out a small smile, "I try. But, Alois, Mary has been waiting for a while now."

Alois nodded, smiling, "Hey, maybe that Adams can come with us!?"

Mr. Adams seemed ready to simply turn around and leave, meet some other girls, only to have Ms. Adams nodded, "Oh, John, that would be wonderful! Maybe these three could be the ones we've been waiting for!"

John sighed, before nodding, "Only for you, Helen."

* * *

"…And that's why I love the moon!" Alois said, finishing her little story of childish nonsense, causing Ms. Adams to laugh.

"Isn't Alois full of laughs, honey?" She said happily.

Mr. Adams looked like he just wanted out, before Elizabeth stopped at a door, "In here, please." She said kindly, opening the door for them all.

Inside, Mary was fixing her up her room, before smiling, "Hey, you guys! About time you showed up!" She said, smiling, before looking up at the parents, "Oh, and you invited the adopters! Sweet!" She smiled, as is she was meeting her biggest fan, "Hi, I'm Mary!"

"I love your enthusiasm, Mary!" Ms. Adams said, smiling happily, "So, do you look forward to being adopted?"

Mary's eyes widened, as she jumped up and down, "It's my dream!" Mary said happily, before gasping, "C-can I feel the baby?"

Ms. Adams smiled, nodding, "Of course, my dear!"

Mary's eyes widened, as she placed her hands onto the women's stomach, "Wow, I can feel her kick!"

Ms. Adams smiled, "It is, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't advise you allowing the little rat near the unborn child; she's not the best big sister."

All eyes went to the door, where a certain animal-nicknames girl stood, leaning on the doorway. Mary's eyes narrowed, "Can we help you, Froggie?"

Froggie grinned, her messy hair framing her dark look, "I'm just trying to help the happy couple out here, Mary." She said, before waving, "Froggie Flaky here, can I help you with anything, Mr. and Ms. Adams?"

"…No." Mr. Adams said, his eyes narrowed, "Can we help you, Ms. Froggie?"

"No, no, no," Froggie said, laughing as she insisted, "But, I'd like to help you two in your choice of girls."

"Oh?" Ms. Adams said, standing up rather quickly, "And what is that?"

"If you're looking to take three girls home, these ones aren't right for ya," Froggie murmured, smirking at Mary, before pointing at her, "Especially her."

"Zip it, Froggie." Mark growled, "You have no reason to be here."

"I have every reason to help these people get the perfect people…And the stay the hell away from you." Froggie said, before sitting down on the bed, pushing Alois off, "Did ya know that Mary over here use to be my underling? Taught her everything she knew."

"Stop it right now, Froggie." Elizabeth growled, for once showing her anger as she grinded her teeth.

"Stop bullying Mary!" Alois shouted, a pout on her face, arms crossed.

Froggie smirked, "Try me, short stack." She murmured, "Anyway, Mary isn't exactly the best person to be around. I mean, look at how hostile these two are; she's not exactly a good person."

"Stop it!" Alois growled.

"The kid's right, we don't want you around at the moment." Mr. Adams said.

"You're not feeling my drift here, Mr. Adams," Froggie murmured, "I'm trying to say that you shouldn't just see this group of idiot, you can go ahead and meet the other girls here. I mean, Mary has anger issues, Elizabeth doesn't have a sense of humor, and Alois…She's an idiot." Froggie laughed, "I mean, could you image the girl? She'd be the worse big sister ever!"

"AM NOT!" Alois shouted, about to run at her, only to have Elizabeth grab hold of the back of her collar.

"Calm down, Alois." Elizabeth said, "It's not worth it."

Froggie merely smirked, "Yeah; be just like Mary. Run away like the coward you are."

Mary growled, "Froggie-."

"No, the kid needs to hear this," Froggie said, her grin seeming to shadow her actual nature, "Face it, kid; you're a coward. You can try to act heroic, but in the end, you'll back out in fear. Or, you'll end up doing us all a favor, and getting yourself killed."

Seconds of silence passed, before Mary snapped. She jumped up, "THAT'S IT!" She shouted, jumping at Froggie.

Froggie's eyes widened, expecting Alois, but not Mary. Before she knew it, she was on her back, getting her face punched until it resembled a dropped blueberry pie.

"Shut it, just stop talking, damn it!" Mary yelled, beating the elder girl, crying a bit, "You're just a big bully; well, this should teach ya to pick on someone your own size!"

This went on for a few more seconds, before Elizabeth snapped out of it, "You two might want to go ahead and check out the other girls here!" She said, before rushing over, trying to pull Mary off, "Alois, help me out here!"

Alois stood there, still shocked, before nodding, "Right." She murmured, before dashing over, grabbing Mary's other hand.

"LET ME AT HER!" Mary yelled. Mr. and Ms. Adams dashed around them, as they pulled Mary off of Froggie.

"Calm down, Mary." Elizabeth murmured, "It's not worth it; she's already bleeding on the floor."

"You've done enough, Mary!" Alois agreed, watching as Froggie held her bleeding face, running back into her room.

"SHE BULLIED YOU, ALOIS! SHE CALLED YOU A COWARD!" Mary yelled, "THAT'S RIGHT, RUN AWAY, YOU COWARDLY FROG!"

"It's okay, Mary," Alois murmured, happy that Mary was slowly calming down, "Froggie doesn't know me, so it's okay if she acts stupid like that!"

"That is no excuse." Mary growled lowly.

"Mary, you need to focus on what's really important here!" Elizabeth said, slapping her lightly across the face, "Look, you made that couple really scared; and now, we might not have a chance."

Seconds of awkward eeriness went by, before Mary growled lightly. She looked like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to say it.

Alois sighed, placing her hand on Mary's back, "Mary, it's okay-."

"No, it's not okay!" Mary growled, pushing Alois away, before groaning, "Go back to your room, Alois; me and Elizabeth need to go ahead and have a talk."

Alois's eyes went big, feeling a bit left out, "…B-but-."

"Now." Mary murmured, pointing down the hall."

Alois cringed, jumping back a bit, before nodding, "O-okay…" She murmured, before dashing down the hall, closing the door behind her.

She jumped into the bed, hiding under the covers, only to scream lightly, as a knock came to the door.

"Hey, Alois; are you okay?" She heard Elizabeth say on the other side.

Alois kept silent, even when the door opened. Elizabeth sighed, before sitting down next to the smaller girl.

"…Izzy?" Alois murmured, snuggled up in her blankets.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth murmured, sitting down next to Alois. Even after all of this time, the smarter girl still had trouble believing that Alois is, in fact, older then she was, "What is it?"

"Is Mary mad because of me?"

Elizabeth was a bit taken aback, "Of course not, Alois! Why would you think that?"

"Froggie was mean to me, and then Mary attacked her," Alois murmured, "Mary wouldn't have gotten mad if I wasn't there to begin with."

Elizabeth gave her a look, before sighing, "Look, Alois, we have a lot of regrets in this world, but you are not one of them. Mary is angry, yes, but she'd be even more angry if you weren't around."

Alois nodded, "Okay…"

Elizabeth nodded, "Chin up, kiddo, we'll be fine. With tat sense of humor of yours, you'll never be sad."

"…Okay…" Alois murmured sadly, before laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth questioned, confused in her sudden mood change.

"You called me a kiddo," Alois snickered, "When I'm older then you."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at how stupid she sounded, "Okay then…Chin up, big sister."

Alois smiled cheekily, "Don't call me that, it sounds weird!"

"Whatever." Elizabeth said with a smile, rustling her hair, "Anyway; you gotta believe me when I say that we'll be fine."

Alois nodded, "Okay…I'll believe you!"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling, "That's excellent to hear…Now, go to sleep."

Alois nodded, yawning, "Okay…nighty night, Izzy."

Elizabeth nodded, "Night...big sister."

* * *

A week had pasted and, finally, Mary's anger has subsided.

Her murderous glare had subsided to an eye brow twitch, and at best, an unamused smile.

But, on that day, the question's results came in.

"So, Mr. and Ms. Adams have mailed me the names of the three girls that will be going with them." The old lady said, all of the girls waiting on the edge of there seats.

"I hope our names are written there." Alois murmured, holding Mary and Elizabeth's hands tightly.

Mary kept silent, while Elizabeth simply nodded.

"One lucky girl that is going is…4395."

Alois's eyes went wide, before jumping up, screaming happily, while Elizabeth clapped, "Great job, Alois!"

"4395 will be the one who will live with Mr. Adams sister. The next girl will be…6666."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "…Oh." She murmured, giving Mary a look.

Just then, a thought ran through Alois's head. What if Mary wasn't the next girl to be called?

Alois looked at Mary's face, watching as her eyebrows appeared scrunched up with anger. Mary looked like she was ready to simply rip someone's head off.

"…And, the last lucky girl is…"

Alois clutched onto Mary's arm, holding on tightly, dreading the words that would come out of the ladies mouth.

"…2130."

Just like that, Mary's expression brightened, before she jumped up, "YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!"

"They'll be here to pick you up later on today." The old lady said, ignoring the glares shot around the dinning room.

"Okay!" Alois said, giggling, before skipping upstairs, right behind Mary, who was still whooping and hollering.

* * *

Inside of Mary's room, all three of them packed up, chatting excitedly.

"I can't believe that it's happening!" Mary said, squealing as she put her few belongings into a rugged sack.

"It's gonna be great!" Alois said happily, "You and Izzy will live together, and I'll see you guys from time to time!"

Elizabeth nodded, watching as Mary closed her sack, "Well, any time now, they'll be here."

And, just like that, a few minutes later, a car drove into the driveway, Mr. and Ms. Adams walking out, "Oh my, they're here!" Mary yelled, before pulling her sack over her shoulder, as she ran out, "Come on!"

All three ran down the stairs faster then ever before. Mary quickly pushing the door open, rushing right into Ms. Adams open arms, "Well then, Mary! I've missed you as well."

Mary only smiled, a single happy tear running down her face, before pushing away, "T-thank you so much, you have no idea how long I've waited for this!"

"Trust me when I say it's been a long time." Alois heard Elizabeth murmur to Mr. Adams, who chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry, but we can only hold other child in the car." Mr. Adams said, "So, you guys can decide who goes first."

Without thinking, Mary jumped up, hand wide open, "Oh, me! Pick me!" She said, before gasping, covering her mouth, "I'm sorry, guys; we should talk about it-."

"No." Elizabeth said, her voice, for once, filled with happiness and…was that joy? "Mary, you want this more then we do; it's only fair that you go first."

Mary gave Elizabeth a wide eyed look, before tackling her into a hug, "…Thank you…" She murmured, before finally letting go, beckoning Alois over.

Alois cautiously stepped forward, "Alois, you've been the best little sister I could ever ask for." Mary said, pulling off her red hoodie. It was much to big for Alois, but Mary gave it to her anyway, "I won't see you everyday anymore, since you'll be living with…Our new aunty."

Alois shook her head, "No way, I can't do that!"

"Take it." Mary insisted, smiling when Alois's shaking hand took it, "And, Alois?"

"Uhuh?" Alois murmured, looking up with wide eyes.

Mary winked, "Keep smiling, kay, kiddo?"

Alois's eyes lit up, as Mary got into the car, "You've got it!"

Mary laughed, the sound blocked as the car door shut, while Mr. and Ms. Adams got into the car. Elizabeth threw her arms over Alois's shoulder, a wide grin on her face, as she and Alois waved.

For once, everything was perfect.

But, just as quickly as it had come, it vanished.

Alois's eye lit up with horror, when the car took a large turn, avoiding something on the road. It would appear as if Mr. Adams had swerved to avoid a black cat, which was now walking across the street. The car swerved off of the street, over the walk way, before the side of the car collided into the side of a house.

Alois screamed, trying to run up, see if she could help, only to have Elizabeth hold her back, her arms tightly around Alois's mid section, "Alois, stop! There is nothing you can do!"

"MARY!" Alois yelled, reaching her hand out for the car.

But then, things went from bad to worse, when the car exploded. The remains of the car were engulfed by fire. A few seconds later, a fire engine was heard, the fire seeming to laugh, as if hissed, water being shot at it.

Elizabeth finally let go, allowing Alois to fall to her knees, eyes wide with horror, as tears fell down her face, "…Mary…?"

Elizabeth shook her head, eyes pressed close, as she began to cry as well, "Don't…Please, Alois…Don't-."

"Mary needs our help…" Alois murmured, stuck in a daze, before she slowly began to wander over, "Come on, Elizabeth…Mary needs our help-."

"Don't you get it, Alois!?" Elizabeth shouted, "Mary's dead! She just got eaten by fire! Alois, listen to me…Mary is no longer here!"

Alois didn't move, she didn't speak, she didn't cry. Her face was stark of emotion, before something else popped up in her head. She turned around to face Elizabeth, "Elizabeth…What about you?"

* * *

The next day, Alois stood outside, shaking a bit from the cold, as she waited for the car.

After yesterday, Alois hasn't smiled once. After the old lady had heard of what happened to Mary, she decided that the only thing she could do was get rid of Alois.

But, because of Mr. and Ms. Adams death, Elizabeth had to stay here.

"Alois!" Alois turned around, watching as Elizabeth ran outside, her eyes wide, before she hugged Alois, "Don't go!"

Alois sighed, before pulling away, her eyes stark of emotion, "You know I don't have a choice, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide with terror, only to grasp Alois's hand, "Please, listen to me! We can run away from here, live away from here! It can just be you and me; but please, don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Alois murmured, watching as a car slowly backed into the drive way, "But I don't have a choice."

Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock, grieve and loneliness, before she got onto her knees, "Please, Alois, listen to me. Mary's gone; its only me and you now. We have to stick together."

Alois forced her mask of no emotion to hide her tears, before the car stopped, "Good bye, Elizabeth. I wish you the best of luck in life."

"Alois, please think it through! What if you die? What if this lady causes you to crash and die as well!?" Elizabeth said, terrified, "Please, we still have time! We can run out of here!"

Alois shook her head, before watching a tall women get out of the car, her face looking similar to Alois's, before she gave her a look, "Which of you is child 4395?"

"That's me." Alois said, picking up her bag. She was about to get into the car, only to have Elizabeth's hand grab her arm, her face desperate, "Elizabeth, let go-."

"Kiddo, please, listen to me!" Elizabeth said, crying now, "I've already lost Mary, I don't want to lose you as well!"

The elder women sighed, before grabbing Alois's other arm, "Come on, kid; I don't have all day."

Alois sighed, trying to shake off Elizabeth, "Izzy, I need to go-."

"Please, don't leave me!" Elizabeth yelled, tears in her eyes, a hoping smile on her face, "Please, Alois?"

Alois looked down at Elizabeth, her eyes as emotionless as possible, before she pulled her hand out of Elizabeth's hold, looking up at the lady, "I'm sorry for taking so long, I'm ready to go now."

The lady nodded, before pulling Alois into her car, shutting the door behind Alois. She couldn't bear to look at Elizabeth, as she leaned back in her chair, eyes closed.

She only opened her eyes when the car began to move, sighing, before turning around. There Elizabeth was, on her knees, face covered in tears.

Alois only now allowed her guard down, tears running down her face. It was only now that she realized that, only yesterday, she watched her sister die.

And now, she was abandoning the other.

"Alrighty then, kid, let's get some things straight." The lady murmured, before taking a large swing of beer, "Name's Hannah, don't you dare call me mom. Originally, I was going to be the perfect mother for you. Bah!" She yelled, before laughing.

Alois cringed, unable to speak, while Hannah went on, "But, the stupid girl died. Pity really; cause now, I'm stuck with you." Hannah smirked, turning around, "Don't worry, kid; my house is in need of a maid."

* * *

 **Well, you guys had a bit of time to smile.**

 **Ten, everything went down onto that dark turn.**

 **So, I wanna know, did you guys get all of the clues?**

 **I'll read what you guys have to say in the reviews!**

 **Also, guess what?**

 **This story will also have a sequel!**

 **Are you happy, or are you happy?**

 **I wanna know!**

 **Well, I can't wait for your reactions, and I'll be getting onto the next chapter!**

 **I love seeing all of the pieces coming together, but, it would be a lot better if you guys got it as well! That would be the best thing ever!**

 **Alright, I need to stop rambling, and simply go on and get to the next story! I have three things going at once, so, lots to do!**

 **Well, till next time you guys, ta ta!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Alrighty then, guys! The battle is about to begin! So, grab your popcorn, get your red bull, and let's do this thang!**

 **Hope you enjoy it all, it took a damn while!**

* * *

Lilith felt like her head was about to explode, her vision blurry, as she woke up. All she saw was black, but, she could hear two different voices in the background.

"Oh, look, daddy! She's waking up!"

Lilith shuddered, as a low laugh filled the air, "Well done, my child. You've brought your sister home." A very deep baritone voice said.

Lilith groaned, forcing herself to rise, "Who's there?"

"Oh, my dear child," The deep voice said, "Allow me to shed so light for you."

Just like that, fire began to burst to life all around, allowing to see where she was. The walls seemed to be made of shadowy obsidian, as they bent with a cold wind that seemed to pass through the walls. All along the shadowy walls were torches, but, unlike normal fire, they burned a dark blue, shedding less light then normal fire.

In front of her were two people. Lizzie smiled, as she stood on the right hand side of a large throne, looking as if it had been fashioned out of bones.

Atop the throne sat a large shadow-like creature, with horns coming out of his head, two eyes that burned like a dying sun. He seemed to be entirely made of shadows.

The creature on the throne stood, his thin ash-colored lips turned upwards into a smirk, as she opened his arms, "Lilith; how good of you to join us."

Lilith frowned, feeling like something was missing, before her eyes widened, her hands covering her face, "Where is it!? Where's my mask!?"

The creature laughed, Lizzie following his example, "There is no need to hide your face here, Lilith; you are home."

Lilith held her head, feeling like it was going to explode with all of the questions in her head. The creature laughed again, "You don't know where you are, do you?"

Before Lilith could answer, Lizzie said, "Well, daddy just told you where you are, silly! You're home! Right where you belong, with us!"

Just like that, Lilith put the pieces together in her head, before looking at the ash-colored…thing, "You're Zalgo, aren't you?"

"In the flesh." Zalgo said, before walking from his throne, his smirk widening as he got closer, "My my, you've grown into quite a lady, Lilith."

"Get away from me!" Lilith growled, backing up, "You don't know me!"

Zalgo merely laughed, "Come now, what kind of a father would I be if I forgot my little girl?"

Just like that, Lilith's world shattered. She clutched her head, hearing the voices whisper excitedly, "N-no…It can't be…"

"Oh, but it is!" Lizzie said, clapping as she skipped over, "I told you that I'd bring big sister home!"

"And you've done a wondrous job, child." Zalgo said, before patting her head, "You are excused."

Just like that, Lizzie sank into the floor, her shadow slithering away.

Lilith gave the huge creature a skeptical look. She'd heard talk of this thing before, but all she knew was that he was like Satan of all Creepypasta.

Yep, not a good thing to learn.

Zalgo seemed to sense this, before placing a hand on her shoulder, "What clouds your mind, my daughter?"

Lilith growled, automatically pushing him away, "You are NOT my father." She said in a feral way, "And I am NOT your daughter!"

Zalgo seemed a bit surprised by this, before he laughed, "My my, such vigor, such passion! Just like your mother."

Lilith's eyes widened, but she held herself back. She couldn't let him know that he had something that she wanted, "I am nothing like you!"

"You're everything I am, dear child." Zalgo said, placing his large clawed hands onto her shoulders, "We're both seen as nothing, but we make those who step on us pay; we've both had our mistakes, but we've learned and moved on. Why do you think you're so comfortable alone? When no one is watching? When you're in the dark? The shadows are yours to control, they are your birth right, as my daughter!"

"I AM NOT!" Lilith yelled, each word seeming to have an effect on her surroundings, as the shadow walls creaked and groaned, the floor swirling angrily. Even her own shadow, which was barely visible, was thrashing about.

Seeing this, Zalgo only smirked, "Face it, child. Even that raging temper of yours came from me."

Lilith growled, "I am not your daughter. I am Lilith Shadows, proxy of the Slenderman-."

"Do NOT speak his name here!" Zalgo growled, his hands instantly around her neck, lifting her into the air, "I will not tolerate you saying that name, young lady!"

Lilith growled, clawing at his hand, "Let…me…go."

Zalgo smirked, before throwing her down, "Oh see, look at what you made me do." Zalgo said with a sigh, before forcing her to stand up, "Lilith, whether you like it or not, you are not human. You are a Shade, you are my daughter, you are the princess of hell."

"What if I don't want to be?" Lilith growled.

Zalgo's eyes narrowed, before smacking her across the face, causing Lilith to fall to her knees, "You will live with it."

She growled, feeling more angry with each passing second. She rose, her shadow feeling like it was trying to climb up her back, "And, what if I don't want to live with it?" She asked, trying not to do anything rash.

Yet.

Zalgo growled, of all the things, he got his stubbornness as well? "You will live with it." He growled, "You are mine, Lilith. I will use you to gather secrets about my rival; you'll help me end him."

Lilith growled, before spotting it. A few steps away from herself, her scythe lied on the floor. Without a second through, Lilith dashed over to the weapon, picking it up, before leveling the weapon, "You don't control me."

Zalgo growled, "You think you can fight me, child?"

"I can try." Lilith said back, her teeth grinding, eyes narrowing.

Zalgo hissed, his own shadow expanding, "You dare to challenge me, your father?"

"You are NOT my father!" Lilith shouted, before charging, swinging the blade for his neck.

Zalgo simply pulled his arm up, the blade bouncing off of his wrist, "You crossed the line, child." He growled, before rushing forward, grabbing her head, before smashing her head into the wall, "Now, you will be punished."

Lilith pulled her spinning head out of the wall, feeling like he was about to hurl, before picking the blade back up, "I will not back down."

Zalgo smirked, "Well, you seem to do just that for your master." He said with a grin, dodging every swing, "How can you still be so loyal to him, when he's given you up?"

"Shut up!" Lilith growled, her shadow beginning to spike up, creating spikes in the ground, before she jumped up, her blade crashing down on the space Zalgo once was.

Zalgo laughed, as he pieced together the pieces, "It's because you love him isn't it?"

"I TOLD YOU TO BE SILENT!" Lilith shouted, her shadow growing from the ground, as it lashed around Zalgo.

Zalgo smirked, laughing loudly, "I see it now, Lilith! To think, my little girl, would become a love sick teenager!"

Lilith didn't say any words, as she simply shouted, ducking in between her tendrils of shadows, before lashing about.

Zalgo caught the blade, ripping it away, before grabbing her wrists, "Look at me, Lilith." He growled, "He can't love you the way that you love him. He'll never admire you, he'll never see you for what you can be. You're his servant for life because of that mark in your eye."

Lilith spat in his face, smirking with slight satisfaction, only to have her eyes widen, as Zalgo threw her down, smirking, "Stay here, Lilith! He can make you feel sorrow and unwanted; I'll make you feel like a queen."

Lilith growled lightly, slowly standing up, "As much as I know your right…I will not betray him."

Zalgo sneered, "Love will do you no good, my child." He said, watching as Lilith forced herself back up to her feet, "He can't love you…but I promise to be a good father-."

"Oh, only now you decide to be a good father!" Lilith shouted, "What about when I was in an orphan home, or when I was abused, day and night, by Hannah? Where was my good father then!? You know, Slenderman at least pretended to care more about me then you ever could!"

Zalgo growled, "Watch your tongue, young lady."

"No, you watch it!" Lilith counted, feeling stronger with each passing second, "If you're what a father is, I don't want one! I'm better off on my own!"

The room was silent for a few seconds, before Zalgo growled. He snapped his fingers, causing thicker darker shadows to spring out of the ground, "I have no other choice, my child. You must see the world how it is, no more of this nonsense."

Lilith screamed, feeling the cold shadows wrap around her arms and legs, holding her suspended in the air. Another tendril formed a type of drill over her forehead, seeming to snicker, before diving into her skull.

Lilith screamed out, feeling like everything she stood for, everything she knew, was slowly be sucked out of her head. She was felt like she was dying.

Zalgo smirked, "It burns, doesn't it? Don't worry, that's all of you thought, all of your ideals, slowly disappearing. I'll erase everything that my rival put into your mind."

Lilith couldn't respond, her mind fighting to keep what was hers. It was a losing battle, every memory she ever had, was dying.

Lilith let out a utter moan, reaching out for anyone, anything that could help her, only to have Zalgo laugh, "Don't worry, my child, you will be my princess."

 _"How unfortunate, Zalgo. She's already my proxy."_

Lilith's eyes widened, but she couldn't do much more then that. She could see that shadows of the far wall morphing, a dark hue melting the walls, as a tall familiar being stepped into existence.

Zalgo laughed, "Oh, dear friend; to what do I owe this visit?"

 _"I am here for my proxy, Zalgo."_ Slenderman said in the rudest tone Lilith had ever heard.

She could feel the raw hatred flooding from the two, increasing when Zalgo laughed, "Oh, so you're here for her, eh? Nothing to say to me?"

 _"Am I not speaking to you now?"_ Slenderman growled, his mouth ripping open, as he expected a fight, _"Now, hand over my proxy."_

Zalgo laughed, before giving Lilith a look, watching her eyes glaze over, "I'm not so sure she wants to go with you, old friend."

Slenderman growled, _"I am NOT here to make negotiations."_

Zalgo laughed, "Well, if you want my daughter, then at the least, you should have something to trade."

Slenderman stopped, tilting his head to the side, _"…Lilith, what is the meaning of this?"_

Zalgo laughed again, "It's no use, old friend. As we speak, everything that make her herself is being drained out…but don't worry, I'm sure my daughter will still be useful; if you want her when I'm done." He said, the grin on his face leaking a black foamy liquid that dribbled to the ground, causing it to smoke, "But, you're more then welcome to try and take her from me."

"With pleasure." Slenderman spat, mouth ripping open, tendrils lashing out of his back, as he growled menacingly.

Zalgo laughed, "Really, old friend? You think that I'd go to your level, steep down that low, just to teach you a lesson?" His smirk grew, as the bubbly ground rose, forming the figure of an all too familiar girl, "Lizzie, we have guests."

Lizzie smiled, mouth ripping open, "What would you like me to do, daddy?"

Zalgo laughed, before walking over to his throne, sitting down, "Free your sister; I want my old friend to have a fighting chance."

Lizzie nodded, before pulling Lilith out of the grasp of the soul-sucking tendrils, causing Lilith to gasp as color came back to the world.

Next to her, her scythe was thrown down, Lizzie laughing, "Isn't this fun, big sister!? Now we can play!" She said, laughing maniacally, before rushing forward, claws opened and ready to slash her to ribbons.

Lilith backed up, still a bit dizzy, as she lazily ducked under the first swing. Lilith lurched forward, aiming a punch for Lizzie's jaw, only to have her wrist be grabbed.

Lilith growled in pain, as she was forced to her knees, wrist held tightly behind her back, "This is a fun game, Lilith." She sneered, "Bow before me."

Just like that, Lilith felt the weight be lifted off of her, and turned around just in time o watch as Slenderman threw Lizzie down to the ground.

Lilith winced, having watched as Slenderman smashed her face into the ground with enough force to break a brick in half, before Slenderman gave her a look. She flinched, before Slenderman offered her his hand. Shaking, Lilith grasped it, as Slenderman pulled her up, "…Thank you, sir."

Slenderman nodded, before Zalgo laughed, "What a show!" He shouted, smirking as Lizzie rose, "Now then, who's ready for round two?"

Lilith watched, as patches of Lizzie's skin reattached to herself, her blood getting sucked back in through the pours in her skin. Lilith felt weak, her knees feeling like they were ready to collapse, before mustering up her courage.

She knew what had to be done.

"Sir," Se murmured, "I can hold Lizzie off…you have a chance at beating Zalgo."

Slenderman gave her a look, "Lilith, though I admire your willpower, I cannot allow that. You are weak."

"I am not!" Lilith remarked, before clearing her throat, "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that, sir; but I need you to trust me on this."

Her eyes shined, pleading, while Lizzie got ready to attack. Slenderman finally sighed, "If that is what you wish." He mumbled, before rushing off the Zalgo.

Lilith sighed, holding her scythe outwards, "Ten minutes; I need to try for at least ten minutes. That's all I need." She murmured, before letting out a roar of challenge, rushing at Lizzie with newfound speed.

Lizzie roared back, mouth open, ready to bite down on Lilith's shoulder, only to have her bite down on Lilith's blade. Lilith growled, grabbing Lizzie's head, before ripping her off the ground, onto the ground, smashing her body with the flat of her blade.

Lizzie grinned, rising from the ground, "Looks like big sister is learning!" She said happily, clapping, as her shadow grew four snake-like tendrils from her back, "Now then, let's see who the better daughter is."

Lilith growled, feeling like something from within her was splitting her apart. She roared, as jagged shadows grew from the ground, forcing Lizzie to become trapped in the maze of spider legs.

Meanwhile Slenderman rushed at Zalgo, who merely smirked, "Face it, old friend! Let her stay here; she'll be happy."

"I know for a fact that she doesn't like being caged." Slenderman growled, tendrils lashing around the throne.

Zalgo growled, annoyed, as he ripped away the tendrils, "You dare to challenge me!?"

Slenderman didn't need to say much more, before he threw the "king" across the room, "If this is what I must do to bring my proxy home, so be it!"

Zalgo laughed, "That's the spirit, old friend!" He yelled, before his expression darkened, "Let's finally end this, shall we?"

Lilith could hear everything that was going on outside, before shaking her head, forcing herself to focus. Due to her spider-like shadows, everything was a lot darker, allowing for more places to hide. Not that it would help much.

"Big sister!" She heard Lizzie yell, "Stop hiding! I don't like hide and go seek!"

Lilith growled, forcing herself out, before feeling the shadows bend to her will, "I will make you pay for what you've done." She growled, before roaring, running at her.

This took Lizzie by surprise, making her turn around at the worse moment to get a mouthful of scythe. Lilith threw her to the side, making her crash into the wall, before raising one hand, forcing a shadow to solidify, penetrating a hole right through her stomach.

Lilith allowed herself to breathe, only now allowing her body to feel the burn of an adrenaline rush. She didn't even have enough willpower to keep her shadows up, causing her maze to collapse back into clouds of dusty ash.

She fell to her knees, leaning onto her scythe for support, as she took it all in. Lizzie was on the ground, but even after all of that punishment, the girl was pulling herself up.

In another part of the room, Slenderman was still battling Zalgo, and losing.

Zalgo smirked, his hand coming down around Slenderman's neck, causing his mouth to close from the pressure, as Zalgo crushed it slowly, "I'll keep you alive," Zalgo hissed, forked tongue flicking out in a sign of mockery, "Just long enough for you to watch your precious proxy-."

"-Kick her father's ass."

Zalgo turned around, surprised, as Lilith growled, swinging her scythe as him. It wasn't enough to make him spill blood, but it did push him back, causing him to drop Slenderman.

Zalgo growled, "You dare!?"

Lilith said nothing, leveling her weapon, before saying over her shoulder, "Sir, if you have the strength; we need a way out of here."

Zalgo laughed, "You think you've got a chance against myself and your sister?"

"I'll defend you, sir." Lilith said defiantly, ignoring whatever Zalgo had to say, before leveling her scythe, "And, if I don't make it, I want you to know, sir; it has been an honor serving you." She then turned around, a small smile on her face, as she bowed, "And now, I live up to my proxy title. I fight to defend you; to my final breath."

She didn't give Slenderman anytime to object, before she stood defensive, waiting. It didn't take long for Lizzie to growl, leaping forward for Slenderman's back, only to have Lilith bat her away like a baseball.

"If you want Slenderman, you go through me first!" She yelled, watching Zalgo and Lizzie charge at her. Lilith let loose a dark scream, feeling waves of power forming waves from her, as her strength returned. If she would be damned a Shade, so be it.

She would no longer allow her shadows, her past, to create who she was. Alois Adams is dead; she was Lilith Shadows, no regrets.

She braved the voices in her head, for once, speaking out against them, "This is my time, I will no longer allow you to mold me. I am myself!"

She looked down, the shadows being sucked into her own, each second making her feel stronger, yet, she was also weaker.

 _"So be it. But, you'll need us soon enough; you can never escape your past."_ They hissed, before leaving.

Zalgo laughed, "You think you can master the shadows now? You're a fool! The shadows will consume you!"

"So be it!" Lilith growled back, before parting a swipe from Lizzie, using the blade handle to block Lizzie's bite, "If I go down, at least I'll know I did something good!"

"Maybe your not my child after all," Zalgo muttered darkly, throwing a punch at Lilith, only to have her swipe her blade, blocking it, "You're much to heroic."

Lilith didn't answer back, before bending down, throwing her scythe under Lizzie's feet, making her fall over, before quickly rolling out of the way of Zalgo's kick.

It was only now that her mind had finished computing the fact that she was fighting two powerful entities off by herself.

But, with each passing moment, she could feel my soul fading. It felt like, with every second, Lilith gained strength, but, she lose some of my soul in the process.

Wonderful.

She staggered right before Lizzie hit her, causing her claws to drag against the surface of her face. Lilith looked down, coughing up a thick black gunk.

Yuck.

Lilith wiped it off of her face, only to get a good look at her hand. From the wrist up, her skin went from its normal pale color to a darker ash grey, slowly becoming more transparent.

She was fading from existence.

Just when she felt ready to give up, a loud booming noise sounded from behind her. There Slenderman stood, half of his body on a dark swirling vortex. He reached out his hand, _"We must get out of here!"_

Lilith nodded, grabbing his hand, as he pulled her in. Lilith turned around, ready to smirk as she escaped, only to watch as Zalgo fashioned a ball of dark energy, roaring as he threw it.

She felt time slow, as she pushed herself in front of Slenderman, the ball of shadowy flames colliding with her stomach.

The searing pain was to much to bear, as it ate up at the rest of her soul. _"I'm sorry…I failed you, sir."_ Were her last words, before the world went black.

* * *

 **Alright then, guys. I'm sure you know what this means.**

 **This is the end of the story.**

 **Nah, I'm just fucking with a, there is one last chapter!**

 **After I finish this story, I'll just work on my SSBU jokes and shorts, and then, later on, I've got an early Christmas present for you guys!**

 **I'm sure that, for anyone who's read my "Kyou moments" fic, you'll know Erin; right?**

 **Well, after this story, her's will be next!**

 **After all of my main OC's from different stories are made (Basically after all of my main stories), I'm planning on having a crack fic of all of them.**

 **Suggestions would be lovely, BTW.**

 **But, back to Lilith, I feel like she needs to be explained,**

 **You see, if you don't already know, Lilith is my...let's say she's my darker side. Like all of us, I've made my mistakes. And, like many of you, I want nothing more then to forget my past, disown it.**

 **But, while coming up with thist story, I've realized something; I can't.**

 **No matter how bad I fuck up, no matter how bad Lilith fucks up, we are who we are because of those moments.**

 **And, I know I sound cheesy, that is this story's lesson. If you forget this entire story years from now, I only have one thing I want you guys to remember.**

 **Don't give up your past.**

 **Instead, look back at fond memories, as you await a bright future.**

 **...With that said, thank you guys so much for reading, be sure to leave a review, I love to know what you guys think about my works!**

 **Well, that's about it, nothing else to say.**

 **So, bai bai!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Guys, we all knew that it was coming, right?**

 **All good things must come to an end.**

 **But, like everyone else knows; nothing can stop the sequel.**

 **But, that weon't come for a while now.**

 **But, that doesn't mean that you can't sit back, grab some popcorn, and enoy the rest of the show. Watch the ships sink and sail, watch as it all comes together; only to have more questions.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter of My Shadows.**

* * *

She felt like she was back in her dreamland, weightless, cold, alone. She tried to open her eyes, but she wasn't sure if she was able to do so. So far, everything was black.

She couldn't remember anything after being dragged down by Lizzie. Had something happened?

Lilith gulped, not sure whether to be relieved of fearful of her next thought.

Was she dead?

She shook her head, that wasn't possible?

Right?

She could hear distant voices, unable to tell who was who, as she tried to piece together what she heard.

"She…make it…Far gone…"

"…Can't be…no chance…"

"She's gone…sorry…"

Just trying to tell who was who was a headache atop her present headache.

She felt as if someone had gone into her head and ripped out something really important.

But what was it?

All she could remember was pain, a cut here, a slash there, a bruise somewhere else. But, as this went on, she had one main question.

What happened!?

Slowly her vision began to come back, everything tinged red for a couple seconds. She was in a dark room, on a bed. It looked like someone's bedroom, with people…or no, those weren't people.

From what her throbbing head remembered, people don't levitate over you, dark red pupils widening, as said "person" shouted something that Lilith didn't quiet catch.

She knew his name thought, he looked familiar. She felt like his name was far back in her head...Then it clicked.

Bennifer.

But, that would mean…

Lilith jolted upright, causing people to close to jump back, the Doctor trying to force her back down, "You'll only hurt yourself more!"

"What happened?" Lilith murmured, as if she were in a daze, ignoring Smile completely.

Everyone's face went down, before LJ cleared his throat, "Hehehe…We thought you were dead, lollipop."

"At least, that's what Slender told us." She heard Eyeless whisper next to her, a cold blue hand still grasping her own tightly.

"But, we are sure glad you're not!" Toby said, jumping up as he tried to look cheerful.

Puppeteer laughed a bit, only to frown once again, when Painter pried off Eyeless's hand, "Alright, she's alive, lover boy. Now then, same rules apply; look, but no touching."

Eyeless nodded, cowering under Painter's hidden gaze, before Doctor Smile let out a small growl, standing up, "Alrighty then, all of you, out! Now that we know that Lilith is not dead, we need to give her room to recover."

Just like that, the room was cleared, until only herself and the doctor remained. Smile sighed, giving Lilith a heartwarming look, "I cannot begin to tell you how glad I am that you are alive, Lilith."

Lilith nodded, trying to smile, only to feel her world spinning downwards. Smile let out a grunt, catching her before she could fall off of the bed, "Lie down, kid. I'll tell Slender of your condition; you need rest."

Lilith didn't even have the strength to nod, feeling her eye lids closing themselves, before she knocked out once again.

* * *

The next time that she awoke, it was nighttime, with only the moon as a light source.

Lilith yawned, feeling a lot of her strength return, as the cold chill of the shadows welcomed her skin. She got up, finding that someone had changed her into a thin long sleeve black shirt and black yoga pants.

She groaned, feeling her way around the room, until she finally found her dresser. Opening it up, she found that her red hoodie was still inside, looking just as it always had. The only difference was a new ash-like smell coming off of it.

She sighed, relived, before she turned around. Se had been looking for her desk, to make sure that she still had her mask and eye patch, only to find an unexpected visitor.

Him.

She instantly bowed, "My apologizes, sir; I wasn't aware that you'd be here tonight."

The Slender being was sitting on her desk chair, leg folded over the other, as he waited. For long moments, he was silent, before speaking, _"You have nothing to be sorry for."_

Lilith nodded, head down, as she rubbed her hands behind her back. Things got awkward really fast, "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

Slenderman shook his head, _"I've only come to check on your health; but now that I know that you are recovering, I will leave you to your peace-."_

"Wait!" Lilith yelled, causing the Slender being the stop abruptly, turning around. He waited patiently, wondering what the proxy had to say.

What she did next she had no control over.

She walked up to him, eyes shining with want and affection, before one hand grabbed his tie, the other one, lying flat on his stomach, as she pulled it down.

The Slender being let out a groan from the sudden action, befo0re Lilith's lips connected with the bottom part of his mouth, eyes closed in bliss.

For a second, everything seemed perfect.

But then, that moment came to an end.

A few seconds later, Lilith's eyes whipped open in complete and utter shock, as she pushed him away, "S-s-sir…I-I'm…" She stuttered, shaking with fear. Slenderman hadn't move from his position, still bent over, but he slowly began to rise to his full height.

Lilith backed up, tripping over her words, shuddering when he took a small step forward.

 _"…Child-."_

With only that word, Lilith abandoned all hope, before twisting around, jumping out the open window. She fell on her side, quickly getting back up, before dashing off. She didn't give herself any time to really think it all out, only one command was being followed in her adrenaline-filled body and mind.

Run.

And don't stop.

* * *

She'd finally collapsed next to a large pond, with trees hanging over the clear calm water.

She fell onto her knees, unable to run anymore, crying softly, as she pulled on her hair. Now that she'd finally cleared her mind, nothing was gonna stop her from scolding herself.

Why? The same words seemed to fly in and out of her head, as she pulled a bit tighter on her hair. She respected him, she was his slave, she'd die for him.

Why couldn't she just stop at that?

She groaned, having half the mind to drown herself in the damn pond, before slamming the back of her head into a tree, only to growl in pain, "Damn, that hurt!"

 _"Why did you do it then?"_

Lilith jumped from where she was sitting, knees shaking under her weight, eyes wide with fear, "…About earlier, sir…Please forgive me…"

She whimpered as he stepped out of the shadows, face blank of emotion, head tilted to the side, _"…Child; you are forgiven…but, tell me, what plagues you?"_

Lilith was ready to simply shake her head, tell him off, just deny everything, but stopped herself. She was at a fork in the road. Does she tell him, be honest; or, does she continue to tell him off.

Her breathing grew a bit more shaky, before she inched a bit slowly, holding her hand out, "…May I have your hand, sir?"

Slenderman titled his head to the side a bit more, before complying. Lilith sighed, his icy skin, leaking into her own, making her shiver from the cool breeze, before bringing his hand up, "…I trust you, sir…" She murmured, feeling his cold fingertips press up against her forehead, "More then I'd like to admit…"

She pressed her eyes shut, before gasping, as every memory flashed by in her head. Memories that she tried so hard to bury rose back up, some causing tears, other causing regret, while the small bunch, the tiniest group of memories, brought joy and the slightest smile to her face.

She gasped, feeling the cold wind as she was brought back to reality. Her life had literally flashed before her eyes. And, the make it worse, Slenderman had seen everything. Every secret in her head, every lie, every single thing that had been stored in the safe of her mind had been forcefully pulled out.

Lilith slowly slide to her knees, eyes still wide, as tears streamed down. She looked down, refusing to allow him to see the mess she'd become.

She felt his finger tips leave her forehead, as she hugged her shoulders, her breathing quickly turning into short harsh breaths.

 _"…Lilith…Lilith, look at me…"_

Lilith gulped, quickly wiping away her tears before looking up, "Y-yes, sir?"

Slenderman had gotten down on one knee, his face inspecting her own, as he clutched her chin lightly, the other hand wiping away the stray tears, "…Your feelings…is that what has been on your mind?"

Lilith couldn't bring herself to speak, as she nodded, feeling her face light up with embarrassment and shock. Now all the clues were on the table; now he really did know everything.

But, what happens now?

Lilith tried to get out of his hold, only for his to hold on tighter, cutting off all options of escape. Her breathing hitched, as his face became to close for comfort, "…Sir?" She squeaked out, her voice filled with fear.

The Slender being "stared" at her, before his mouth ripped open. Lilith cringed, before closing her eyes, accepting her fate. He was going to kill her, simple as that.

She waited for it, only to have Slenderman sighed, "Open your eyes, Lilith…You have nothing to fear."

Lilith inched her eyes open, shivering from the cold night wind and his icy skin. She didn't even have a chance to ask, before the Slenderman pressed his forehead up against hers, "I don't belie you've had a proper first kiss yet; have you?"

Just like that, his thin lips were on hers, slender arms holding her close to his lanky body. All Lilith could do was close her eyes in a much better, bliss, sighing happily.

* * *

And, well, that's where my story ends. At the moment, I'm happy; which is an emotion I haven't felt in years. My new relationship with my boss is shaky, but, I have faith that it'll all end up okay. I trust him with everything; so I can only hope for the best.

As for my past, I've decided to simply ignore it for now. Live in the present, learn from the past, execute for the future. Who knows? Maybe, one day, I'll have the family I've always dreamed of, a small log cabin house, far away from society, alone with my kids and…well, I can't really call him a husband yet, can I?

I will admit, even after all of this, I am still afraid of him. I have yet to see the worse, and as for my problems; they are far from gone.

All of my answers only lead to more questions; who is my mother? Who is Lizzie? What does Zalgo want with me?

All I can hope for is that, one day, I won't have to worry about it anymore. But, until then, my work is far from done.

But, when you've got a job like mine; why would you ever want it all to stop?

You've got to be insane.

But, then again, who isn't?

This is Lilith Shadows, logging out.

* * *

"Hey, are you done writing in that stupid diary yet?"

Lilith turned around, looking behind her to see Jeff with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Oh, you mean this?" Lilith murmured, shifting on the couch, as she finished writing, "No. In fact, I have a feeling that this is all just the beginning."

Jeff scowled, or, he tried to, "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

 **Lilith:...So, does this mean that I'm done?**

 **Amy: Nope! You're just like me; you're getting another story!**

 **Lilith: More of this crap?...Joy.**

 **Amy: I know, right!?**

 **Me: Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this all! I know I'm not the best, but I try to make people happy! Also, if you've got a story idea, send it to me, and I might end up using it!**

 **Amy: Also, if you want more of a certain story, say so in the comments!**

 **Lilith: Only because I want to see what happens, this this stiry a rating from 1-10, 1 being "take this story off of fanfiction", while 10 is "OMG, MAKE THIS A REAL STORY!"**

 **Me: Which I can't do due to copyright.**

 **Amy: You should become an author, Crimson!**

 **Me: Nah, I don't do well with English.**

 **Lilith: I can tell.**

 **Amy: Hey, be nice! The author has the ability to make it as if you poof out of existance.**

 **Lilith:...Poof?**

 **Amy: Poof.**

 **Me: Poof!**

 **...**

 **Me: Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, tell me everything in your reviews, and I'll see you guys later on! The next fanfiction progect I'm doing is for Black Butler, so, I hope you guys are looking forward to that!**

 **But, as an author, please understand that it'll take a while. I just got out of one series, so, I'll be "stalling" with my SSBU jokes and Shorts.**

 **Amy: Which are awesome!**

 **Lilith: Hush, she's closing up the chapter!**

 **Me: As Lilith had just said, it's about time that this story had come to an end. Thank you guys for your support, I wouldn't be here without your reviews, which keeps me running. Love ya guys, keep being motherfucking awesome!**

 **Well, till next time, just wait for the Black Butler fic to come out! But, till then, cya~!**


End file.
